The Seer
by Andra Sashner
Summary: It's the 1600s in a magical alter-CLAMP world: Doumeki is a martial monk for hire sent to protect an explorer Watanuki. Spirits, murder, adventure, money & power stand in the way to truth, and the threads of fate are deeply at work. WARNING: Homosexuality
1. Commissioned, arc 1

_**Commissioned  
**__17__th__ March 2008  
__**Fandom:**__ xxxHoLic  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ In roughly the sixteenth century, Doumeki is a martial monk for hire and Watanuki is an explorer.  
__**Warnings:**__ Doumeki-Watanuki pairing, and little relevance or parallels to real life history._

* * *

Doumeki Shizuka had been commissioned.

As per the traditions of his Order, he and all the other monks could be commissioned for a price. This price went to paying the rather vast debts a monk owed the Order for rearing and education, as well as to lining the Order's coffers of course.

His mother had been a good monk, had been pretty and demure but very capable and surprisingly strong.

She had also died.

And died she had before she could pay off her own debt, in the midst of a Commission, leaving a son she had born for her then-master. The then-master had not married his mother, had died as well, and the man's family would not acknowledge his birth. As such, Shizuka had been returned to the Order in his mother's place.

It was sad that he had been thrust into the life his mother had not wanted for him. But happy in that his mother had been so close to paying back what she owed, which Shizuka inherited. He needed only this latest five-year Commission and he would be free.

Off he'd been rushed to meet this mysterious nobility aboard his ship… on the other side of the world. And unfortunately, he hadn't known that those who had paid for this contract had not consulted the one to whom he was appointed:

"He is what?" the young Japanese lord demanded, his earlier mask of hood-eyed politeness suddenly completely non-existent.

"Your bodyguard," the Englishman Jason Astor calmly repeated, seemingly not the least bit perturbed by the lord's loss of composure ...his true state of mind belied by the sparkling in his bright blue eyes.

Doumeki Shizuka's eyes slid back the one he supposed would be Watanuki Kimihiro-sama who was to be put in his care: Dressed plainly in a cotton shirt and work-wearing trousers tucked into knee high leather boots. The young lord stood little taller than average though not by much and very slender; narrow hips and waist, long arms and legs, graceful hands which never seemed to stay still for very long. A heart shaped face, ending in a gentle point of a stubborn chin, a slim nose, and thin but expressive lips.

Shizuka watched lock of hair fall in Watanuki-sama's face, the young lord absently brushing it off from the little round spectacles sitting on his nose, huffing because the ribbon tying back his unruly shoulder-length ink-black hair had come loose a little.

The glint of metal drew the monk's eyes and he looked over the two out-of-place looking Wakizashi short-swords strapped to the young noble's lower back, wondering if they'd make an appearance… if he would now happened to have the misfortune of too-quickly experiencing one of the infamous temper-fits he'd been warned about.

What he had _not_ been warned about was how strongly Jason Astor and Watanuki-sama would resemble each other, colouring aside; the two young men stood at almost precisely the same height though Jason seemed to slouch a bit, and they shared a rather similar thin-shouldered, slightly-built frame. The only apparent differences between them would be Watanuki-sama's Japanese-dark black hair and Jason's bright blond locks.

"Who the blazes decided I need a bodyguard?" Watanuki-sama demanded dangerously, eyes narrowing, posture beginning to stiffen with outrage.

"Your late mother's Affairs Council did," Jason-san replied in the same calm tone as though he were dealing with the earlier version of a reserved lord and not this… well.

Shizuka tilted his head a little at the young lord and, taking advantage of being talked _around_ instead of talked to, studied Watanuki_-sama._ Why, the young man couldn't be too far from his own age. But that didn't explain the sight Watanuki-sama was to behold in his temper, all contained energy and expressive eyes. A line of red slowly creeping up the young Lord's neck drew Shizuka's eye.

"That committee of pompous, self-important, camel-skinned cretins?" Watanuki-sama hissed, eyes flashing what Shizuka suddenly realized were blue sparks.

Well, that was a pleasant surprise. Normally his own hazel eyes drew unpleasant notice though surely no one could find fault with the morning-sea blue of Watanuki-sama. But then again he'd been told it was common 'round the English parts for some people to have unusual eye colour such as never seen in Japan. So maybe no one really cared here. Shame.

"I do believe you have referred to them as such in the past, yes," Jason said, looking bored. Shizuka didn't think it was possible to be bored around the young lord, however. Jason must be used to this.

"My parents have been dead since I was a child!" Watanuki-sama was working himself into a fine froth in Shizuka's opinion. "And now they want me to have a bodyguard?!" The line of red, earlier merely creeping up Watanuki-sama's neck, had now reached his chin and began to blossom across his face. "I don't believe this! How on earth is my usual entourage insufficient?! They appointed half the crew as well! What are their reasons this time?!"

Jason-san checked his notebook, blond head tilting down in what Shizuka strongly suspected was also partly an attempt to hide an amused twitch of lips, "They believe that as you come into majority on your eighteenth birthday that you should be more… closely guarded." Jason-san looked back up and commented, "According to their communication, some rather unsavoury characters have become aware of your vulnerabilities and of your…ah… quest."

Shizuka ignored the way Jason-san's eyes pointedly slid momentarily to him. Though whatever it was they were discussing involved him to an extent, he wasn't interested. He had been schooled well and knew his place. He merely waited, unmoving, outwardly calm as ever.

Watanuki-sama's gaze turned and raked Shizuka head to foot, angry resignation in them, before dismissing him to return to Jason-san. Cheeks flushed and hands clenched, he growled, "I don't know what to do with him."

"Keep him," Jason-san returned blandly. "You might find having this bodyguard useful. He's a monk."

Shizuka watched the redness from Watanuki-sama's face fade a little as the lord paused, blinking. The lord turned and studied him again, this time a little more slowly and with… was that interest?

"Hm," Watanuki-sama murmured, non-committal, before addressing Shizuka in Japanese, "I am Kimi-- Watanuki Kimihiro. Only son to Lady Watanuki Mayuri and her English husband Christopher Astor." He gave a short bow and watched Shizuka expectantly.

"I am Doumeki Shizuka," Shizuka politely replied in the same tongue, bowing deeply. It would be rude to reply in English no matter his proficiency with it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Watanuki-sama continued in Japanese, "If I may ask, what did my mother's family Affairs Council tell you about me?"

"They mentioned that they are concerned for the late Daimyo's only daughter's only son." Shizuka noticed Watanuki grit his teeth at this but persisted in answering the question, "Your grandfather's will dictates that you receive his title and a large portion of an inheritance through your mother, and as the Affairs Council wished to keep the stability of those plans, they have commissioned me to keep you safe." Watanuki-sama seemed to be waiting for him to say more at this point, despite the long pause, so Shizuka added, "That is all they told me."

Watanuki-sama's eyes glinted knowingly at this then he asked, "What else do you know about me or this assignment which they have not told you?"

A corner of Shizuka's lips threatened to quirk. "Your mother caused quite a scandal over her marriage to her Englishman." He shrugged, "But your grandfather loved her and when he made his will, he thought of her and her children. The Affairs Council cannot go against it, even now that he is dead. And I believe they are pleased you leave the responsibilities of the Daimyo to them and adventure across the world with your father's money." Shizuka almost couldn't suppress the smile this time when Watanuki-sama rolled his eyes but he continued, "The next in line for the title, a cousin I believe, would want complete power." He shrugged again, unable to help the glint he knew began to shine in his own eyes when he said, "The pompous, self-important, camel-skinned Council are quite content to remain in power."

Watanuki-sama's eyes widened, reproach flashing quickly in them. Shizuka supposed it was better the lord understood just how much he had heard and what he was capable of in languages; maybe he should have said something earlier?

"I see," the lord murmured in English, frowning a little at Shizuka. He turned to Jason, voice icy, "I imagine you've decided how I _keep him_ then. Where are his sleeping quarters to be?"

Jason's eyes, this time, were the ones to gleam. Expression calm, he snapped his notebook shut and turned smartly on his heel then headed for the door. He magnanimously called over his shoulder, "Why, in this room with you, of course."

Shocked silence reigned as Jason made his escape. Perfect timing, Shizuka noticed, as the door creaked shut, for that fascinating red to just infuse the lord's cheeks again;

And when Watanuki-sama lost it, Shizuka finally could not hold back a small smile, reaching to plug his ears.

TBC

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

_For some absurd reason, a few spaces were disappearing. I have no idea why FF does this but it does and it's not a typographical error; I formatted it correctly on Word._

_Also, allow me to take this opportunity to say that reviews, thoughts, and comments are all welcome. Just to explain how sad I am, look at it this way: As of this edit, this story has 128 hits, 10 who have listed this as a favourite, but only3 reviews. I'm heartbroken..._


	2. The Dancing Dragon

_**The Dancing Dragon**  
21st March 2008  
**Fandom:** xxxHoLic  
**Series:** The Seer__  
**Warnings:** I've written the spells in English as that is the language they were composed in, but you should take it mean that it was spoken in Japanese. Note that you will find this recurring throughout the series._

* * *

If Shizuka had been puzzled to meet Watanuki-sama on a ship, it was nothing against his perplexity at the fact that Watanuki-sama seemed to have no intention of leaving it.

Jason-san noticed the way he furrowed his brows when, a few passing crew heading off to the town that night had patted him on the back and wished him well. They were obviously aware that he would not be leaving. Naturally, he supposed that meant Watanuki-sama would not be going into town, for where the Lord went he followed. But as they made their way away…

"Dinna' ask me why they be needin' a guard when the Lord never leaves tha' Dancing Dragon," muttered one crewmember to his companion. "An' if the Lord be so precious then below deck he should be kept where the crew can keep a better eye on 'im."

"Aye," came the quiet but all too-audible reply, "The Lord's a right good person. Wouldna' want anything to happen to him."

"But what does you and I know?" agreed the first speaker, consternation in his tone. "An' I know when ta' do as I'm told."

Hmm. Well, Watanuki-sama could do what ever he pleased. But Shizuka's brow tightened as he watched them go, annoyed.

Jason-san came to stand beside him. Exchanging a nod with Shizuka before jerking his head over at the departing crew, indicating the snippet they'd over heard, "They're a good lot and usually keep their mouths shut, so don't worry they'll speak to strangers of an eccentric Lord who never leaves the ship."

The monk was not reassured.

Jason-san seemed to accept this, giving a quick smile. But then there was a firm instruction in his tone when he said, "And it's best for Kimihiro to remain on board."

Shizuka simply nodded, inwardly sighing at the way Jason-san mispronounced his Master's name. He didn't need an explanation, rather accustomed to being ignored. Resting his hand on the guard-wall, Shizuka watched the men depart, noting who went and how they moved, one eye keeping Watanuki-sama's cabin in his peripheral vision. And with a cheery wave, Jason-san was last to trot down the gangplank, leaving him and a skeleton crew on board.

It did not escape Shizuka's notice that the remaining men were mostly Asian, if not outright Japanese. One crew member, young and lithe with short-cropped brown hair, welcoming eyes and an easy smile, sauntered almost immediately over,

"Hey there!" Shizuka gave a polite acknowledging noise. The guy grinned, speaking in Japanese, "I'm Sorata Arisugawa, the ship's assistant medic and a member of the ship's Defence. I already know your name so… mind if I call you Doumeki-kun?"

"Nice to meet you, Sorata-san," Shizuka replied blandly, not yet having made his conclusions about this young man. Defence, eh? Shizuka looked him over. Regardless, it would take time for the crew to earn his trust as much as it would for him to earn theirs. This guy seemed to understand that; he seemed very friendly but was for the moment keeping to propriety for Shizuka's sake,

"Ahh, Sorata-kun will do." He grinned again, "Heck, you can even call me Arisugawa… but you know," he sheepishly scratched at his head, "It's kind of a mouthful…"

"Then, simply Sorata?"

Sorata smiled warmly, "And I can call you Doumeki?"

"Of course," Shizuka nodded, expression still plain.

"Good!" Sorata leaned over the guard-wall, folding his arms underneath himself and resting on his elbows as he watched the city lights. Angling his head over his shoulder, his voice lowered, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you should be careful with Watanuki-sama." Shizuka tensed a little, but Sorata flashed him a reassuring smile, "It's not that I doubt you. But things aboard this ship are… complicated." He reached into his neckline and pulled out a—

"Prayer necklace," Shizuka breathed. "You're a priest."

"Well, I was in training, at least," Sorata smiled. "But I left the Monastery a ways ago, and quite a while before I was asked to come aboard this ship." He grinned again, "I have a destiny. And I met a lovely lady." He gave Shizuka a happy wink, "She's the ship's lead medic though I think she'd much prefer to have my position on the Defence."

"Ahh," the monk acknowledged. He set aside the personal information for later. He instead observed, "You cannot be a priest and yet marry."

"Well, no." Sorata didn't seem the least bit regretful, if that huge smile on his face was anything to go by. He held up his hand, showing off the wedding bracelet upon his wrist. "I'm not too sorry to say I believe I made the right choice."

Shizuka said nothing. This was not the point of their conversation, and yet he also understood. Personally, he had wondered about how his parents had felt for each other; when he was returned to the shrine and met his grandfather, the old man had spoken of his own wife with the same expression in his eyes as Sorata did now.

"But being a priest isn't enough," Sorata's voice dropped a little further, warming back to his earlier words. He angled his head toward the rear of the ship; the cabin where Watanuki-sama resided. "I was sufficient enough guard for a while but now…" He patted Shizuka's arm. "I'm sure you're much stronger than I, though. You should be able to handle things much better than I ever could."

Shizuka studied the man, sensing deducing that , yes, he did possess more power. He had an idea of what Sorata meant. He gave a short bow, excusing himself from the conversation, replying with a somewhat cryptic, "Perhaps I will."

He made his way back across the deck, toward Watanuki-sama's cabin, letting himself in. The front room was empty, his hammock still hung in the corner he'd strung it up and his belongings lay beneath it. The bookcases, two tables and their chairs were all undisturbed. Pausing before the door, he extended his senses, feeling out the crew so he would know when they all went below deck.

Once finished, he crossed the room to Watanuki-sama's door, pulling a slip of paper from his robe, clipped between his extended index and middle fingers,

_"Guard."_

The paper rustled, lifting itself up from its natural wilt, stiffening as characters appeared to write themselves up the surface until the paper was full and it stood fully at attention. Shizuka slapped it onto the door-jam, the paper disintegrating immediately yet the characters remained glowing a liquid black a moment longer before finally fading as well.

He repeated this beside each window and the room's exit door, and as by this time the crew had disappeared below deck, he opened the door and applied yet another to the inner cradle of the door before moving on to the rest of the ship.

Shizuka applied the charms to every section of the ship at as equal intervals as he could manage, keeping to the shadows, careful to keep aware of his surroundings. He worked as quickly as possible. It would make sense for an assassin to attempt something on the new guard's first night; he would be prepared. After all, if as the Council had warned him someone had known what Watanuki was doing then they would very well know he had been Commissioned.

The idea that perhaps the enemy had managed to move quicker, might have attempted at Watanuki-sama's life while he was still on his way had bothered him his entire trip. Exhausted from his travelling or no, he was securing his territory.

In that respect, he was rather grateful his new Master wouldn't leave the ship. A controlled environment was easiest to secure. And as he valued this Commission, he would be pulling out all the stops to get it done. Sorata's warning had his guards up harder and firmer than before.

There was something going on here that he had not been warned about—

His latest charm fluttered away in the wind.

Shizuka remained frozen for a long moment, surprised. He was by the helm, the large wheel of the ship's steering mechanism merely a metre away from him, the dog guarding it poised quietly and watching. This area, the most 'core' part of the ship, seemed to have rejected his charm. Shaking his head, Shizuka decided that would be impossible. He pulled out another charm and released it, applying it to the floor near where he knelt and…

The paper crafted itself as normal, the characters glowed as they usually did, but the paper didn't disintegrate and merely refused to be stuck. The characters faded away abruptly at the moment they should shine their brightest, and the ordinary little piece of paper blew away in a flutter of wind.

Frowning outright, Shizuka poised his left hand before him, index and middle fingers sternly raised and the rest of his hand curled to brace the hand-seal.

_"Reveal."_

Nothing happened.

Shizuka released the hand-seal and formed another, curving his index finger to meet the tip of his thumb, the three remaining fingers gently curling,

_"I seek only knowledge of where I claim as my own, I beseech you show me what another has sown."_

The floor glowed faintly, a light which only gifted and trained as he in the occult arts would see. In the next moment, faded characters began to spell across the floor, multiples larger than the characters Shizuka had painted on his charms and bigger than he had ever seen. The words unfolded, a powerful warning spell which stretched across the entire floor of where he knelt.

But the characters didn't stop there. They repeated themselves over and over again, flowing over the floors and down the stairs, across the planks and up the masts. Repeatedly they multiplied until the entire ship was coated in the replicated words, until the entirety of the gigantic ship displayed the spell in all its enormous power.

Completely shocked, Shizuka thumped back on his heels. The characters faded, the request fulfilled.

Across and below from the helm, Watanuki-sama's door slammed open, the Lord's bright blue eyes snapping furious sparks even from this distance. Too late Shizuka realised that his Master would have seen the spells; the Council had told him the Lord had the gift of supernatural sight. And, he realised with an internal groan, he was sitting in a pool of light, perfectly visible as the culprit.

There was no mistaking the command in those azure eyes, glowing with a passion along the lines of, 'Come here so I can kill you.'

He got up and quickly, soundlessly, did as summoned. He would have sighed; he really was only doing his job.

TBC


	3. Masked

_**Masked  
****Series:** The Seer  
**Summary:** Shizuka learns a few things about his new Master  
**Warnings:** Swords, spies and spell-casting._

* * *

It was plainly obvious that Watanuki-sama was _not_ pleased.

Frowning and muttering darkly, Watanuki-sama paced back and forth perpendicular to where Shizuka stood so that the monk's eyes swept left to right and back as he watched. Shizuka stood quietly in the semi-darkness of the room, eyes lidded and guarded, the single candle by the door the only illumination in the front room of his Master's cabin. He happened to catch a few snippets when the Lord stalked past on each turn,

"… saddled with this unnecessary… Gods know what I'll do with him… sleeping in a hammock, not even with his own quarters… invading my space… all these abilities and not _one_ word to me about it… what was that Council _thinking_… they never consider things from _my_ perspective…"

"Watanuki-sama," Shizuka interrupted. He didn't like the darkness colouring the pale skin beneath his Master's eyes, aware of the late hour and mindful that the young Lord probably needed to get some rest soon. "I apologise for the trouble, I was setting guarding charms and when the area at the helm repelled it, I was puzzled. The spell I cast was merely to see what was there."

"That was not what has me riled!" The noble whirled on him, expression tight with frustration, "Well, I am annoyed you went and did things without telling me when honestly," Watanuki-sama waved his arms emphatically to punctuate his rant, "you should know better when you're in a new place and there are people whose lives you're intruding upon; Gods know it would have been the polite thing to do but--"

"Watanuki-sama," Shizuka interrupted again, fascinated by the fireworks but determined not to let it distract him. "I will be more mindful of seeking permission when I am able."

"_When_ you are _able_?" the Lord repeated, eyes narrowing. He had caught on to Shizuka's wording yet again.

The monk shrugged, "There might come situations where I will need to act before asking." Really, all this trouble would be avoided if they simply told him what he was dealing with. "If such a time comes, I would rather keep you alive than calm."

"I am calm!" Watanuki-sama returned indignantly, rearing back and his spine stiffening with offence, fists beginning to clench at his sides. "Much as your very presence, never mind your actions, conspire to do away with my composure..."

With an inward sigh, Shizuka tucked his hands into his sleeves, tuning out of the one-sided conversation. Honestly, they ought to be getting some sleep than standing about discussing things. He followed Watanuki-sama's progress about the room with his eyes, noting the deep weariness in the young man's eyes. His Master had obviously not been sleeping very well.

He sneaked glances around the room when his Master was not looking, noticing the corner pieces affixed to each of the four ceiling corners; a unicorn, a dragon, a lion and a fish.

The four guardians.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Watanuki-sama hissed.

Shizuka figured he'd better keep his attention in hand or one more misstep and he was sure he'd be treated to, instead of witness to, a very loud tongue-thrashing. "I heard everything you said."

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Rolling his eyes, the noble clutched despairingly at his temples.

Headache? Shizuka wondered. He wasn't _that_ bad, and chose to say, "I believe you need some rest."

"I have no idea what Jason was thinking when he let you on board," Watanuki-sama exasperatedly muttered, eyes slipping shut, head bowing into his hands. "That Affairs Council is bad enough all on their own but Jason going along with them is—" His voice cut out, head jerking up and eyes wide.

Shizuka whirled for the door, his earlier charms humming their warning across his skin. He growled as the Lord followed him, "I do not think you should be out in the open, Master."

"I am not as helpless as you think!" There was a faint reaction on Watanuki-sama's cheeks to the word 'Master' but both the Lord's hands reached toward his lower back, each drawing one of the two Wakizashi swords still strapped there, looking like he knew very well how to use his weapons.

Watanuki-sama made to step around Shizuka but the monk, recognising the battle-ready light in his Master's eyes and aware of the approaching threat, turned to fling open the door and dashed out. He simultaneously drew his own long sword from over his shoulder, a beautifully crafted Katana, and brought it down in an angry arc to immediately cross blades with a black-clad masked man.

The helm guard-dog began to howl, and the single night watchman perched high above on the ship's tallest mast began to ring the ship's alarm bell.

He swept his eyes over his opponent, assessing his enemy, senses extending to his Lord behind him. Watanuki-sama leapt out toward his unprotected side, a second sharp ringing resounding in the night as he engaged another shadowed figure.

"Hello," Watanuki-sama greeted almost casually, his twin blades crossed beneath the sword he had caught.

Completely at odds with his slight appearance, Watanuki-sama stepped gracefully underneath the braced swords and turned, angling the blades away, a foot lifting toward his opponent's unprotected ribs and landing a harsh kick. There was a dull crack and the man stumbled away and to the ground with a pained cry.

Shizuka smirked. Well, _that_ was a pleasant surprise.

Refocusing on his own attacker, he tilted his blade, changing the balance of the cross he held with his opponent, stepping backward and throwing the man's balance off. He surged forward into a spin behind his opponent's back, swivelling the sword along with him to smash the hilt into the back of the man's head. The intruder slumped to the floor out cold. The cries from below deck filtered up through the floor boards as the crew began to assemble.

Then there was a _third_ enemy…

Growling, Shizuka pulled a shuriken from his belt and flung it quickly at the charging trespasser. The man dodged it but the movement cost him precious momentum and balance, the monk surging forward—

Shizuka leapt aside, the spell startling him, only just managing to avoid it. He twisted forward as he jumped, using his momentum, extending his sword arm and slamming the broadside of it against third man's head. He too collapsed unconscious.

Regaining his footing, he caught Sorata's eye just as the priest stumbled out on deck. Together, they sensed there were no more enemies and turned toward the curse Shizuka had avoided, the monk's breath hitching.

The spell moved so fast that it was almost invisible even to Shizuka, its passage marked by the gouges it cut into the wood floor of the ship deck as it charged toward Watanuki-sama. The spell was strong but would have been easy enough for him to deal with had there simply not been only seconds until it would impact his Lord.

And right now, there was no way he could counter it nor get to his Master in time.

Yet Watanuki-sama seemed calm, eyes hooded and almost bored. And just as the spell rushed him, Shizuka watched as the young Lord merely lifted an arm, a single arm, and with a cutting motion upwards— he flung the spell harmlessly away into the sky.

Shizuka blinked.

He followed the castaway curse with his eyes watching as it disappeared into the darkness where it would most likely soon spend itself out. The defeating of their attackers had barely lasted a minute; a waste of their time. And that deflection… it was nothing short of spectacular.

Astounded, he looked back down at Watanuki-sama… who was already disappearing into his cabin.

"Watanuki-sama?" Shizuka hurried after him, more puzzled than ever. He shut the door behind him, ignoring the sound of Sorata taking command and calling out for the trespassers to be dealt with.

"I know you saw the spell," Watanuki-sama spoke over his shoulder to the monk, voice was oddly flat and emotionless, making Shizuka blink. "And that on top of what you did earlier… I am glad that you seem so capable. But you obviously need some rest. It had not occurred to me sooner that you would be so tired after such a long journey to come to me."

The dead tone of careful speech startled Shizuka, though he remained heavy-lidded calm as he listened. The politeness in the young Lord's manner was one he recognised from earlier when they had first met… though only now he realised it was a mask. Had he not has the privilege of witnessing Watanuki-sama's real emotions then he doubted he would ever have noticed this change, so calmly and quickly did the Lord slip into this manner.

"You may wish to take advantage of the futon in that chest," Watanuki-sama pointed to the far wall before moving away, his other arm hidden. "I am sure you will feel more comfortable with that than in the hammock the crew provided you with." Walking calmly, the Lord headed for his bedroom. "You should probably use that chest to keep your things, as well. I apologise for not seeing to you earlier." He paused in the doorway and turned his head to speak over his shoulder, "Thank you for your hard work this evening."

And with that, Watanuki-sama shut the door behind him, the barrier seeming more than just a physical one. It left Shizuka to glower at the door with annoyance that Watanuki-sama, so passionate about so many things and in his presence, would suddenly take his true feelings away and hide like this.

He almost wished the young Lord had simply accepted his presence, dismissed then ignored him as his previous Commissions did.

Almost.

It had not escaped him as Watanuki-sama paused in the doorway, that little glimpse he'd had of the young noble's sleeve… horribly tattered and stained darkly with blood.

TBC

_**Author Notes:** Thank you to all the people who keep up with this story. Just a warning, but I do have a LOT of stories unfinished. I tend to work on my Arcs when the characters are active in my head, not necessarily story by story. So please don't fret if I stop writing for a while. Comments, thoughts and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Helpless

_Author Notes:_

_This story is really fun, but I won't be posting anything for a while as I complete the writing and edit of the next three chapters. I'm trying to get certain details to really line up and correspond to each other, so that will take some time. In the meantime, I give you Helpless._

_Some feedback, thoughts, comments or reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

Shizuka was standing guard at Watanuki-sama's door when the messenger crewman returned with Jason-san in tow. He wouldn't move from his post, arms crossed, watching the Englishman's approach with hooded eyes.

He listened impassively as Sorata explained what happened.

"I see," Jason-san murmured. He nodded, dismissing Sorata, before giving Shizuka a pat on his arm and turning toward Watanuki-sama's door. "I will speak with him. This wasn't something he should have done."

"He hurt his arm, Jason-san," Shizuka added baldly, stopping the Englishman in his tracks.

"Let me guess," Jason-san smiled wearily over his shoulder. "He faced the spell chest-on, without angling his body or giving physical way." He shook his head at the narrowing of Shizuka's eyes, "The principles of Spiritual fighting are probably not all that different from weapons combat. At least that's what I suppose."

Shizuka inclined his head in silent agreement, making Jason-san sigh.

"He should know better, considering his own skill with weaponry." He eyed Shizuka up and down appraisingly. "Can you teach him?" He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'because that witch woman surely will not without it costing ten arms and legs...'

"You want me to teach him to fight?" The monk frowned.

"He and I have had schooling at weapons combat, we each have and develop our own strengths as I'm sure you saw. He has the theoretical discipline to take to a new medium of fighting." Jason-san angled back around to look him in the eye. "But he says his abilities… they feel _different_. On top of that he knows too little about it for certain. It was providence at all he met someone who could tell him even what we do know about it, we knew absolutely nothing for so long." He inclined his head ruefully, "I'm sure you can understand that England's mythologies explain nothing of what he can do."

"Pardon me… but you said you met someone?" Shizuka prodded, puzzled once more to hear Jason-san grumble again beneath his breath.

"It's a long story," the Englishman finally said, annoyance in his tone. "So will you teach Kimihiro or not?"

Shizuka couldn't stand it. "Kih. Mih. Hee-roh."

Jason-san blinked.

Shizuka stared.

Then Jason-san laughed. He covered his mouth in a poor attempt at keeping it in but Jason-san's chuckles couldn't seem to be kept quiet.

The monk remained staring impassively, a little irritated at the amusement at his expense.

"Oh, good grief!" Jason-san said through his laughter, "Kimihiro says the same thing to me all too often, 'My name is not pronounced that way, you deaf idiot!' as he says," in a rather accurately similar pitch to Watanuki-sama's high toned rant.

Shizuka didn't say anything, merely watched until finally Jason-san grinned and playfully said,

"Kih. Mih. Heeeeee-row."

The monk slowly blinked, staring patiently.

"Alright, alright," Jason-san patted the air in a conceding manner. "But only if you refer to me as Jason, without that damn honorific."

"As you wish." These Englishmen were so strange. All he'd been waiting for was the invitation to address Jason properly, it wasn't necessary to bargain for it.

"Kimihiro," Jason smiled. And Shizuka supposed he looked all too pleased at the correct pronunciation because Jason narrowed teasing eyes at him and deviously added, "Perhaps you should call him by that name as well."

He didn't think his expression changed at the idea the question implied but judging by the widening of Jason's smile, something must have. Shizuka furrowed his brows a little but merely returned firmly, "It's not really your decision, I believe."

"Indeed it may not be," Jason murmured, looking smug in a way that had Shizuka looking away and frowning. "Now I do believe I am overdue a visit to my foolish cousin."

Cousin, eh? Well that explained the same surname. He wondered how it couldn't have also meant a similar temperament. He and his new Master would probably have gotten along much better, he thought, as he watched Jason slip into his Master's cabin.

With a soft smile, Shizuka allowed that if the two had similar temperaments, however, then Watanuki-sama would never have been quite as interesting...

He shook his head at himself.

Sorata had finished arrangements with the crew and their captives when he came back on deck. They had not made arrangements to meet but Shizuka understood the telling look in the priest's eyes, meeting him across the main level. They converged on the starboard side and leaned against the guard-wall.

All was quiet for a long while.

"You didn't seem to know there would be magic involved," Sorata said in a blank tone, however graciously he was probably aiming to be. One didn't leave their Master to need to fend for himself on one's first day on the job and they both knew it.

"I should have made allowances for all possibilities." And if there were things Shizuka hated, it was being underestimated or underestimating an enemy. "I will not be as careless in future."

With a sigh Sorata turned to lean on his elbows and stare out into the darkness. "_Maa_. Someone really ought to have warned you."

"You did," Shizuka frowned. "I simply didn't take it as seriously as I should have." It was not a mistake he usually made, either.

"In all honesty," Sorata admitted, turning to lean back against the guard-wall and propping his elbows up behind him, "I had a warning myself. Which I paid about as much attention to as you did mine." He shrugged, tilting his head back to stare at the sky, "Not to say we didn't take it seriously. This sort of thing happens."

With a deep frown, Shizuka pondered how close he had come to losing his Lord. Not good.

"Those fools who attacked tonight," the Priest murmured. "I had been warned they were coming. But the thing is… I know them, who they are." He angled his head over to one side, meeting Shizuka's eyes sidelong.

Staring impassively and immensely displeased at where this seemed to be going, the monk waited.

"They're from the Japanese courts," Sorata said, "From Watanuki-san's province. I think they were sent to get to him before you could get here. You did arrive ahead of schedule."

Too close. "But there will never be proof they've been ordered by Watanuki-sama's cousin."

"Indeed." Sorata frowned himself, a moment. "I sent a spell message away home about this threat when I first heard of it. So I expect to receive communication in a few days time. I am sure that there will be some unofficial confirmation."

Shizuka looked at him and Sorata understood, nodding almost immediately.

"Of course I will speak with you as soon as I know anything." He nodded dismissively at the topic then cheered up a little to say, "But lucky for you, the human threat is all you'll have to contend with for a while."

Brows drawing together again, Shizuka asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means," there slipped a big smile across Sorata's face, "That you'll have a little bit of time to accustom yourself to our _other_ problem."

Judging by that smile, he should probably have agreed the Affairs Council price against four years instead of five.

Smile slipping away, an unbecomingly grave look in his eyes, Sorata said, "Watanuki-san has spent a good deal of his power tonight. So there won't be any visits from spirits or ghosts for a few days until he recharges enough for them to notice him again."

Shizuka stared, not certain he was hearing things correctly.

With a teasing superior air, Sorata waved a mockingly condescending hand in the air and lectured, "You see… Watanuki-san generates spiritual energy almost constantly. Spirits feed on emotions as a kind of energy but our dear Lord simply outputs the raw, good stuff. It attracts mostly malevolent spirits; the hungry ones, if you know what I mean."

Oh no.

"Worse, the energy saves itself up naturally, as it does. And, well… let's say once he's fully-charged, it's not a pretty sight. The rest of that... I don't know." He shrugged, expression no longer amused, then nodded in Watanuki-sama's general direction; at the Lord's cabin. "But what I do know is that he regularly spends it. About every week he summons wind to blow the ship's sails or helps move cargo. That's usually enough."

Make that three. Or... _wait a minute_… "Usually?"

The reply was short, "He's getting stronger."

"How strong?" Shizuka thought he might feel a headache setting in.

"Well," Sorata smiled again. "He filled the sails for almost the entirety of our last journey across the Pacific. We made it in almost a third of the usual time."

The monk glared, "Almost the entirety?"

"Well, he did have to eat... and sleep... and pick fights with Jason..."

No. One year. His superiors should have bargained for one year, those cheating Affairs Council bastards. His Order was going to hear about this… and yes, that was a headache coming on.

"Jason can tell you the rest." Sorata nodded toward Watanuki-sama's cabin door, which had just opened. Jason stepped out, looking pleased and smug.

A step behind him followed Watanuki-sama, changed into a traditional Japanese kimono, a deep blue that set off his eyes, embroidered with wispy silver clouds that accented his smooth and pale complexion. The deeper azure of his sash cinched the flowing fabric at his slim waist, the two _Wakizashi_ glinting at his lower back. By their body language, Jason had obviously been scolding him.

He wondered how Jason won.

As the young Lord stepped a little further into the light of the deck torch fires, Shizuka saw that the blue of Watanuki-sama's gaze didn't flash with irritation but instead were coloured darkly with self-reproach and... hesitation.

Well.

Maybe two years wouldn't be _so_ bad…?

The cousins paused just by the doorway and, heeding the unvoiced summoning, Shizuka left Sorata at the guard-wall and approached. Jason stepped to one side when he got close enough and swept an arm to gesture Shizuka should enter the room, Watanuki-sama stepping back in echoed invitation. Closer now, Shizuka could see that despite the apprehension in Watanuki-sama's gaze... the determination there far out stripped it.

Those eyes slipped away a moment, around Shizuka and behind the monk where he couldn't see. Perhaps it was to Jason for reassurance because when Watanuki-sama's eyes returned to him, it was with conviction all the brighter in them.

Watanuki-sama spoke softly and politely, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes." He followed in, not paying attention to the door shutting quietly behind him, and merely following when Watanuki-sama led him to one of the tables.

He sat, waiting as the Lord busied himself, wondering if he should be asking to take the task over. As he waited, he watched, and noticed the deeper shadows beneath Watanuki-sama's eyes, the paler shade of skin in a colour from stress and weariness.

But in the next breath, he was distracted: In a classic gesture, the Lord reached with one hand to hold back his sleeve as he poured tea, baring a surprisingly slender wrist, just as pale as the little the monk had seen of him. Jasmine tea, Shizuka could smell it, eyes still riveted on his Lord's movements.

When Watanuki-sama stepped closer to set the cup before him, their eyes meeting briefly and the Seer's cheeks coloured a little… a fleeting thought occurred to Shizuka;

That maybe five years was just right.

_TBC_


	5. Complication

_**Complication  
**__**Summary:**__ Shizuka learns more new things.  
__**Warnings:**__ Just a lot of conversation; a subtle setting up in preparation of what is to come.  
_

* * *

"Thank you," Watanuki-sama said, slim hands cradling the ceramic little cup, "for sitting with me."

The Lord's eyes remained heavy lidded, face seemingly calm but Shizuka could tell it was a schooled expression. The monk let the silence stretch on, if only just to see how it seemed to rattle Watanuki-sama. He drank his tea, kept his eyes hooded, and remained calm… watching his Master's eyes slowly begin to glint and shine with disquiet.

"So…" The young Lord's fingers fidgeted uneasily over his cup, the only outward betrayal of his anxiety. "I'm… sorry about the trouble earlier." His tone was quite deliberately polite and careful, "You seem very skilled. I've never seen anyone handle a full sword so easily in a small amount of space."

"Thank you." He didn't particularly want to get into a discussion about his training.

"You're welcome." There appeared a relieved smile on Watanuki-sama's face anyway. He seemed to relax when he said, "I suppose you weren't warned about those fool assassins. And on your first day, too," he waved with a hand. "We only just got warning of them recently ourselves. It's been a bit of a pain watching out for them and not knowing when they'd strike." His smile widened a bit, "And now we have them in custody."

"I don't think they are the only people here for this purpose," Shizuka commented. "If they want you dead, they would not have sent all their men in one go, and there certainly would not have been only three of them."

"B-but…" Watanuki seemed to deflate, clearly upset to hear this. "Surely I'm not worth sacrificing lives for."

"If this cousin of yours is as determined as I hear he is," Shizuka stated, brows furrowing as he pinned his Master with his eyes, "And there is as much at stake as I am told… then you are worth a small army." He added his address almost as an after-thought, a reminder of sorts, "Watanuki-sama."

The Seer slouched over his cup, looking a little morose, muttering beneath his breath, "Why can't they all just get on with their lives and leave me alone?"

Shizuka was certain he wasn't meant to hear that, but fought the urge to reply anyway. That side of his concerns settled, he asked, "How clearly do you see the Supernatural elements of this world?"

"Hm?" Watanuki-sama seemed to have lost almost all heart. "Well, I see…" he waved a hand in futile description, "spirits and ghosts, those murky shapes that linger where people died. I see… fog and smoke around things or people." He gathered steam but his voice remained disinterested and weary, "I see creatures that look as real as you or Jason, what seem to be flesh and blood people but they aren't… they aren't _people._" He scrunched up his nose, "They're animals sometimes. _Talking_ animals. Or even being who are _supposed_ to look human but they're… shaped differently and have purple skin or something." He shuddered, "And shadows. Walking shadows as though they were people themselves, walking about with no discernible features save for their eyes."

The monk supposed that pretty much covered most of his text-book learned material for the first six years of his training. But if Watanuki-sama continued to gain better Sight, he would have only a little more knowledge. He placidly commented, "You see a lot."

"Oh?" Watanuki-sama tilted his head to one side, "I didn't know that. I don't know what 'a lot' means where this… _ability_ is concerned."

Probably hadn't had any comparisons.

"Although _that woman_ mentioned I was pretty powerful." The young noble thoughtfully curled a long finger over his chin, glaring down at the table, "She said I was _really _powerful. But what would it mean to me?"

Her again. Shizuka silently watched the young Lord, adding this mystery woman to his list of things to quiz Jason about. "Did you always see these things?"

"No, I didn't always, actually." Watanuki-sama pressed his lips together thoughtfully, "I used to see the ghosts first, and that leftover sludge stuff." He waved a dismissive hand then said, "And then bit by bit, and more times as I travelled, I encountered more things and creatures." He shook his head, "Most of the people-like ones are pretty surprised I can see and hear them. They think I'm amusing."

Shizuka tensed and grimly demanded, "Have they ever invited you to go with them?"

"Oh?" Watanuki-sama caught sight of his expression and frowned, "Not you too."

That pretty much summed things up to the monk. "It's a good thing you've never gone off with them." He paused, realising what might have tempted the young Seer, "even if they did say they could tell you more about your power for free."

Watanuki looked surprised a moment, blinking, then turned away with a scowl.

Bull's eye. He couldn't resist adding, "You probably would never have been seen or heard from ever again."

"Alright, alright!" The young Lord huffed, "I get it! Don't go off with strangers! I _know_!"

"Hn." Sheer luck. It had been sheer luck, Shizuka supposed, that had kept his hapless Master alive long enough for him to be brought into the Order's care. His care.

Slit-eyed irritated, the noble grumbled, "You're bossy, you know that?"

Instead of replying, Shizuka said, "I'm hoping to meet with Jason tomorrow to hear everything he knows about your circumstances and plans. This is so I can better plan how to keep you safe."

"Doumeki-san," Watanuki-sama started, making a small shiver crawl up Shizuka's spine; this was the first time the young noble had ever spoken his name. "I really don't think it's necessary to—"

"You were almost killed tonight, Watanuki-sama," Shizuka pointed out. He let those words sink in, Watanuki-sama's eyes going wide and then sad. He ignored it all as he lifted his cup to finish off his tea. He gentled his tone, "It is best that here on out, we look at your situation realistically."

Both were silent for a long while, drinking tea and immersed in their own thoughts.

Finally, the monk had to ask, "Has anyone ever trained you to use your power?"

"Eh?" Watanuki-sama's head popped up, startled out of his musings. "Ahh… no…"

"Then how did you know to deflect the spell cast at you?" Shizuka frowned, eyes searching out the wrist he knew was damaged. It must have been tended to already, to have been working on the tea preparation earlier.

"Oh." Watanuki-sama stared down at his covered wrist in surprise. "Well, I just focused an amount of energy on my hand and it's like a… like a barrier. Although tonight I didn't use enough, it seems, but these things don't happen all that often so I'm not sure." He frowned a little, "Some things that seem less harmful at first can be so much more powerful, and then things which seem strong can be all for show. I really have difficulty telling." He looked up into Shizuka's eyes, his expression worriedly curious, "Did I do something wrong?"

Despite all his earlier ranting, Shizuka could clearly see that Watanuki-sama liked to learn. The Seer's eyes were expectant and interested, honestly wanting to hear an answer. The monk blinked at the realization before he managed to finally say, "What you did a very basic way to use energy." He frowned, "But most people aren't able to focus the raw energy like that since most people don't always have enough. Have you ever cast a spell before?" Judging by the blank look in the Lord's eyes, Shizuka supposed not. "Do you have any spell-books?"

Watanuki-sama slowly shook his head.

"Do you have anything, any items at all, that are to do with magic?"

When those blue eyes slid away to one side, gaze fixing on the door to his own room, Shizuka turned to glance at it before turning quietly back. Watanuki-sama's voice was soft, "There are some things that I… find. Or _search_. They are not… normal… but I can't really say if they are magical."

An uneasy feeling settled in Shizuka's stomach, "What do you explore?" Watanuki-sama's eyes snapped back to his. "The Council said you're an explorer. What do you explore? What are you looking for?" Something Jason said earlier rang in his head. "Are you on a quest?"

"A quest." The darkness of Watanuki-sama's blue eyes deepened into a deep-sea blue. "I suppose you could call it that. What I'm looking for… is a cure."

Shizuka blinked. "A cure for what?"

"For me."

"What would you need a cure for?" Shizuka asked, genuinely puzzled and a little alarmed. "The Council mentioned you don't have a very strong constitution but I didn't expect you to be ill."

"I'm not exactly ill…" Watanuki-sama turned to watch the sunlight just beginning to pour in through the cabin porthole. He sighed, "I'm just not… normal."

The truth hit Shizuka rather hard, his fingers clenching around the delicate little cup in his hands that he absently feared the thing would crack. "You mean to your Sight."

"Yes." It was a very soft, very sad reply.

Shizuka needed all of about a half-second to decide his opinion on that: "You're an idiot."

Pause.

"I bloody well don't need to hear that from you, you cretin!!" Watanuki-sama hissed, blasting out of his chair and to his feet, expression twisting into an angry scowl. His eyes were suddenly bright and his cheeks were rapidly turning pink. One of his slim hands gripped his cup so tightly, Shizuka wondered if _his_ cup would crack.

"Well, you were musing about things that can't be changed." Watanuki-sama looked much better irate and energetic this way, in the monk's opinion. That done, he covered his mouth and yawned before he said, "And I know people who would kill to have even half your power…" An unpleasant thought occurred to him at those words; but that would have to wait for later.

"Well I don't want it!" Watanuki-sama growled, sitting back down, glaring across the table.

"Tough luck, Watanuki-sama," Shizuka teased.

"Stop calling me that!"

The monk blinked, puzzled. "What should I call you then?"

Watanuki-sama's cheeks were back to that bright red again.

And now, Shizuka could tell the differences; when the noble's neck turned red as well as his cheeks then it meant he was angry, when it was his ears and cheeks then he was embarrassed… and Shizuka idly wondered if there were any other combinations to be aware of…

"Well," the Lord began. But he ran out of steam a moment then blurted, "Just don't use that honorific. It's too formal."

"Then…" he wondered if it might be too informal, thinking of Jason's mischievous suggestion earlier. "Watanuki?"

The Lord sighed, "That's… better." He gave a rather elegant snort, "Considering you've saved my life, I think that eliminates most formalities."

"As you wish," Shizuka tested the name on his tongue, "Watanuki."

The Seer abruptly stood and collected both their cups, turning quickly away to the side-wall counter and basin there. "You should prepare for rest. I won't be going anywhere."

There was that damnable polite mask again, Shizuka noticed, not needing to see the young Master's face to tell. It was in his voice. He got to his own feet and politely remained standing as Watanuki worked.

"I am henceforth not leaving this cabin without you, so you can rest easy." The Seer turned to wrap up the bag of tea leaves beside the basin, clearing the last of the things away. "Last night and all this early morning has been quite hectic, so I think I will be sleeping extra long. We both need to get back our strength."

The ship gave a lurch under their feet, shouting on deck filtered lightly in. It seemed they were drawing anchor and getting ready to leave. Shizuka felt no inclination to take a last look at the port he had spent almost a week waiting for The Dancing Dragon to pull in. He watched Watanuki instead.

"So," the Lord said, turning to face him again. He gave a short bow, almost formally saying, "Thank you for all your hard work. Good night."

"Your wrist," Shizuka replied instead.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked earlier about how you knew to deflect the spell," the monk reminded his Master patiently. "I am wondering how your wrist is."

"Oh!" Watanuki transferred the bag of tea into what Shizuka knew was his injured hand, and with the other, pulled the sleeve up and held the arm out. There was not a mark on it. He innocently declared, "But it's all healed up already."

Shizuka stared. "I see."

"Well," Watanuki let the sleeve fall back into place and gave a polite nod. "Rest well, then."

"Good night."

The monk watched until the young Lord had disappeared into the bedroom before slumping back down into his seat. Not a mark on his wrist; Shizuka couldn't believe it.

He was going to be in so much trouble.

_TBC_


	6. Interesting Company

_**Interesting Company  
**__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Shizuka settles in aboard the Dancing Dragon. If he thought his first night was interesting, it's likely nothing compared to the first day.  
__**Warnings:**__ Original characters (or so you think), a majorly irritable Watanuki (what else is new?), magic-talk and spell-casting (my favourite)… which will hopefully result in comments or reviews for me (best of all)._

* * *

Despite being thoroughly tired out and getting to spend his first night on a sinfully soft futon, Shizuka couldn't get the knowledge of Watanuki's power out of his head.

He remained unmoving with eyes shut, on his back and one arm up with the hand casually under his head pillow where fingers curled easily around a hidden blade.

Sometimes he'd be distracted by the new sftate of being _allowed_ to call his Master by his surname without suffix, but it never held his attention for long… his mind always wandered back to what it meant for his Master being able to heal himself.

The Council had warned him their Lord had Power, a great but uncertain amount. But it was obvious they knew nothing, repeating words from local Seers who had likely attempted to sound mysterious yet knowledgeable, providing information on a topic that Watanuki had likely refused to discuss with them.

Controlling his breathing, maintaining the image of sleep, the monk pondered this latest development.

Any kind of magic, a will-fuelled bending of the natural and supernatural world, always exacted a price. It took a trade of some kind, usually in the form of the spiritual energy a living being naturally generated –any mage knew that. Restoration was the easiest form of magic, to put back together something which had been, all the pieces required all lay before a spell-caster. Inanimate objects did not have Life, did not have a beating heart or life-force filled blood, and held a single finite shape.

A living body was another story.

To re-weave the individual cells which had been torn and put together, never put _back_, a form which always changed and grew… this was the challenge of healing. Natural self-healing was something of an after-effect of having a great amount of magical energy, at its best in a mage fully-recharged and the body naturally spending that stored source of energy to mend itself. It speeded up the natural process…

It certainly didn't easily push to patch a person up in the space of time it took to change one's clothes.

Frustrated, Shizuka turned over onto his side and sighed into his pillow… and breathed in the faintly lingering and startling scent of mint and musk. Surprised, he lifted his head and slit-eyed peered down at the pristine white of the bedding. Was that…? He took another curious sniff… yes, it was.

Oh dear.

With yet another sigh, the monk put his head down, mind now completely distracted by the fact he was sleeping on his _interesting_ Master's former bedding. It called to mind a possibly impossible sweet image of the prickly noble, quiet and child-like in slumber; Watanuki's pale face would be devoid of the dark stains beneath his eyes and that seemingly-permanent crease between his brows would be non-existent. The young Lord would be completely relaxed, trusting and… safe.

_Safe._

His Lord would be safe, he would see to that. And somehow the conjuring of that ideal circumstance together with a self-belief that some had told him they thought bordered on arrogance, combined to bring a satisfied little smile to Shizuka's face… and finally nudged him just that small distance into sleep.

* * *

Shizuka knew the moment Watanuki stepped from his bed.

He knew when his Lord dressed, his actions echoing faintly over the charmed floor and to the monk lying as still as ever and seemingly only asleep. His senses were getting used to staying in tune with his Master. The process usually took a few days, a mental training to focus on his subject… well, this was much better.

When Watanuki stepped almost silently from his room, Shizuka cracked open one eye to observe him. The young Lord quietly fetched and brought close a wood and paper dressing screen, silently unfolding it to separate where Shizuka slept from the rest of the room. He froze when he caught sight of Shizuka staring up at him.

"Good morning," he said softly. "It's still early. I'll remain here and work, like I promised. You should get more sleep."

Shizuka studied Watanuki's face a few moments longer before he shut his eye and heaved a soft exhale, willing himself to relax. He sensed Watanuki continue at his task, felt the shadow the screen cast once it was set in place, and mentally strengthened his charms across the ship. Should he fall asleep and any danger arise, he would be awakened immediately to deal with it.

The soft movements, naturally quiet instead of glaringly subdued made a nice lull to Shizuka. There came an occasional scratching of a quill or creak of leather book-binding, the intermittent wafts of herb scents.

Through his all, Shizuka dozed, getting a little more rest until finally Jason opened the cabin door to enter and the light flooded the cabin fully. He got to his feet.

Jason smiled deviously at catching him folding his bedding, "Shouldn't you be sleeping on Kimi's bedroom floor?"

"That is _not_ my name, you aggravating imbecile," Watanuki contradicted sternly.

"It's better than mispronouncing your name," Jason returned calmly, eyes shining with knowing amusement as he winked at Shizuka. He marched over to the main table and sat down uninvited. "Doumeki-kun is annoyed with me for not saying your name correctly, too…"

"What?" Watanuki hissed, eyes narrowing. "And so you choose another name you can pronounce?" He rolled his eyes, "More importantly, does it mean _nothing_ to you when _I'm _annoyed with you?"

"Well of course it means something," Jason replied. He jerked a thumb at Shizuka, "But he's scarier."

"Do you even know what 'kimi' _means_ in Japanese?!" Watanuki asked, brows drawing together in annoyance.

"I do believe it means 'you' which," Jason tapped his chin with one finger, "I found rather funny because you had a little half Japanese friend named Yuu and yet it meant something so different…"

Watching them, Shizuka wondered how his Master had remained so quiet this morning when he was, interacting with other people, so very _boisterous._

"My mother--" Watanuki sputtered. He turned away from his morning tea, hands waving in the air, face turning pink.

"Yes, Auntie did call you Kimi-chan and you know what? We're family!" Jason grinned, "And I seem to recall referring to you as 'Kimi' when we were kids."

Watanuki pointed accusingly at him and bared his teeth, "Until you learned what it meant!"

"Nothing I ever do pleases you," Jason lamented dramatically, turning away to lay the back of one hand over his forehead in a theatrical pose. Watanuki folded his arms and began to tap his foot. "I mispronounce your name, I butcher it and insult you…" he sighed, "I will never be good enough."

Shizuka was certain that there was a vein throbbing at his Master's temple, and squelched the urge to ask after it. He was enjoying the show far too much to actually join in. For now.

"Must you be so frustrating?" Watanuki demanded, fists clenched. But in the next moment, with a sound of resigned frustration, he unfurled his hands and went back to his tea.

"Well then, shall I call you Hiro-chan?" Jason clasped his hands together by his cheek, elbows together, and curled his shoulders then gave a horrible girlish wiggle. In a syrupy voice he declared, "My hero!"

"Shut up, you homosexual weirdo!" Watanuki rolled his eyes, pouring the hot water. "I should have known you had strange ideas in mind suggesting my bodyguard sleep in my room." He brought the tea to the table and growled, "That's the most unabashed flouting of propriety I have ever heard you say!"

Jason grinned up at him and prodded, "Ever?"

"Well, you do seem to regularly outdo yourself, you unsociable lout," Watanuki replied, pouring the drinks.

Jason ignored his cousin and turned to Shizuka, saying, "Kimi here, he's a stickler for rules. But don't let it put you off." His eyes twinkled, and Shizuka considered the point Watanuki had just made about Jason's… tendencies. "He's a big softie at heart, really."

It wouldn't and he'd thought as much, Shizuka inwardly supposed to Jason's two statements. But he wanted to keep his hide intact, thanks, and said nothing. Instead, he enjoyed the view of that familiar red line creeping up Watanuki-sama's neck...

"And how can _you_ tell?" the young Lord growled. "You've provoked my temper almost every day we've ever spent together. On good days I feel like avoiding you--"

"But he serves me tea every morning anyway," Jason stage-whispered to Shizuka.

"Drink up," Watanuki ordered as he took a seat. He grumbled, "Sometimes I honestly wonder what I did in my previous life to deserve this…"

And what did I? Shizuka pondered.

* * *

"The only reason I know anything at all is because Kim talked to me," Jason said, an unbecomingly solemn expression on his face. "Everything I know is something he told me, so you can probably imagine what he really knows besides what he has merely admitted to me."

"I see," Shizuka acknowledged. Indeed. Even he, having undergone training, would probably quickly exhaust all that he knew before long. He said quietly, "There are some things I might be able to explain, but not a lot." He shrugged, "My training did cover a good portion of spirit warding… but my lessons stopped just a little bit over my ability."

"Huh?" Jason tilted his head, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Shizuka, for once, begrudged the system which had kept him from learning further. "If I am only as powerful as a certain level, there is no point in teaching me further than I can possibly manage. I suppose they figure that if I ever did encounter such powerful beings, I would be killed anyway. No point in knowing things which I can't practice. It would breed frustration."

"Hm," Jason hummed. "I guess it would be like teaching someone like me about spirits; I don't have any spirit force."

"Similar," Shizuka agreed with a slight nod.

"Is there a way that you can…" the Englishman gestured helplessly, "find a way to learn more?"

"I have a few ideas in mind," Shizuka admitted. "But for the moment, I can manage things. I will call for appropriate assistance shortly before it becomes necessary."

"Do you think you can deal with this?" Jason asked quietly, nervousness showing briefly on his face.

"I cannot confirm on something I don't know," Shizuka dodged with a polite inclination of his head. "But for the moment, with what I know and where he is now, I believe I can."

Jason was quiet for a long moment. Finally, his goofy grin returned, albeit slowly. He companionably patted Shizuka on the shoulder, "Well, good luck then."

He watched the Englishman leave, remained sitting at the table in Watanuki's cabin. His Master was busy with something in his bedroom and the monk waiting patiently for him to re-emerge, another cup of tea in hand, warming his skin.

Taking a sip, he slid a look at the chest in the corner of the room –his corner of the room— which contained his futon. The futon which, he realise now, had initiated his senses to the scent clinging to everything in this room. And there had been a gentle touch of it in the air earlier when Watanuki had bent near him to serve him his morning tea.

Mint and musk.

Hm. Distractions.

The bedroom door swung open, Watanuki strolling out looking solemn and wary. Shizuka waited patiently, expecting that perhaps there might be some kind of prideful outburst of not needing to be taken care of, maybe a jab at the fact he had almost allowed his Master to be hit by a curse on the first day.

Thinking back, he really hoped that never came out in conversation again.

"Now what?" Watanuki asked shortly, temper fraying already.

"Let us sit and talk," Shizuka said, resisting his initial urge to say something sarcastic.

"I thought about what we discussed last night," the Seer muttered, posture defensive as he sat. "I didn't do anything wrong and I think I took darn good care of myself so--"

"You were quite impressive, actually," Shizuka murmured.

"I certainly hope I was," Watanuki muttered to himself, looking a little surprised but proud, his cheeks and ears turning ever so slightly pink.

"I am hoping that you might allow me to teach you more, however," Shizuka said, polite in speech and hoping that good manners would keep this discussion from degenerating into a tantrum on his Master's part. He could tell the young man didn't particularly _want_ his gift; he avoided almost everything he could about it.

"What more?" Watanuki asked, tone curt and expression quite guarded.

"Fighting with spirit force," Shizuka replied. "You're good with weapons and that is more than I could have hoped for. I would very much like to make you better than 'quite impressive' if you will allow me."

"I don't want to--"

"The less you know and the more it grows," Shizuka interrupted softly, "The more likely you will be to hurt those around you. And they cannot heal the way you do."

Watanuki fell silent.

"Do not be selfish, Watanuki," Shizuka reprimanded sternly, taking advantage of the silence. "I was sent here to protect you not because the Council wishes to meddle." He narrowed his eyes when Watanuki lowered his head, chunks of that ebony hair obscuring stormy azure eyes. "I was sent here because there are hopes and dreams pinned on you."

There passed long minutes of silence while Shizuka finished his tea. He studied his Master, the way Watanuki had clenched his fist on the table, the way those shoulders slumped yet remained stiff. He sighed softly. He had probably been a little unfair.

He was about to say something in apology for his tone, if not his words, when Watanuki stirred, "I know." Shizuka cocked his head, patiently waiting. "I know that there are people who depend on me." He seemed to curl a little in on himself, "I just wish they didn't."

Taken aback, Shizuka blinked, "You don't want people to care about you and your welfare?"

"I don't want the responsibility," Watanuki corrected softly. "You've only been here a day, you don't quite grasp how bad this is. How bad my--" He shook his head as he cut himself off. With a quick shiver, eyes still shaded, Watanuki's voice suddenly changed, "Oh, I apologise, Doumeki-kun." Shizuka narrowed his eyes at the careful, polite tone, "I don't know what I am saying. Of course I will do all that I can. But I am not certain that you are the person who should decide such things."

"You cannot expect me to do my job--"

"I did not hire you," Watanuki said firmly, ice in his voice. Politely he continued, "What you do with your time is your concern. I do not wish to hear what you think about my powers or what should be done. All I ask…" His voice almost cracked there, the monk noticed, "Is that you do not allow yourself to be killed because of me."

The pieces fell into place suddenly and Shizuka was angry. But then again… he'd heard that wistful note in Watanuki's voice earlier. He'd seen the way his Master watched the crewmen, remembered the way his Master had gone and hidden himself away in his cabin before the men began trooping off deck the last time they'd been anchored.

He understood. Suddenly, he knew what it was that Watanuki needed.

The monk calmly announced, "That isn't going to be possible, Master." Watanuki tensed but the monk pushed on, "You see, what makes my Order so very special, the reason why it costs so much to hire one of us, why we are so famous and why I am trying so hard to protect you… is because if you die, my life is forfeit."

With a gasp, Watanuki's head snapped up and those blue eyes, so unbecomingly wet with suppressed tears, met his own gaze.

"So you must understand," Shizuka said quietly, "There is one _more_ life in the balance. I need you to work hard. For both our sakes."

Watanuki's head bowed again, defeat in every line. But then there ghosted the slightest hint of a smile on his lips before he softly said with a touch of relief in his tone, "I will do everything I can."

TBC


	7. Caught in the Game, arc 2

**_Author notes:_**

_Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter **Renkin-chan**, **Aaidurii, Toraus, Lonewolfe001, Estrella85, GoddesOfWrath,** and **Hikari Manganji. **I'm so glad you're still with me. No, I still don't have a beta so the updating is stupidly slow unless the muses are in the mood._

_I always appreciate hearing from you, from anyone, since it's rather disheartening to see there are over sixty people on the story alerts for this one but I only get a few comments every chapter; makes me want to write for stories where I get more reviews, you know?_

_So all of you, don't forget to feed(back) me!_

* * *

**_Caught in the Game_**  
_28__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ More details. Pay attention.  
__**Warnings:** __None._

* * *

The morning passed quietly, the crew attending to their various duties as Watanuki attended to his own. As he watched, the monk supposed the young Lord's actions could seem like mere amusements but the determination and concentration Watanuki put into whatever he was doing certainly scratched that notion away.

Shizuka observed as he worked, monitoring as the noble referred to the thick book propped open on a metal frame, mixing and mashing ingredients together, muttering to himself in places as he carefully did as the book instructed. The odd quiet, the sailors' cries and talk made a distant background, providing a good atmosphere to meditate. The monk picked a corner, sat down, closed his eyes and with his mind open, senses expanding to fill the little room, Shizuka's thoughts and awareness became clearer and clearer until;

"You're making protective potions," he murmured, opening his eyes only to narrow them at Watanuki. "Why?"

"I have an errand to run," came the simple and much too glib reply. He continued working without even looking up, packing what looked like the finished product into little pouches.

More pieces fell into place so the monk said, "For when something or someone vulnerable leaves the ship." He ignored the way Watanuki stiffened. "You should know that repellent spells are more powerful than protective ones."

"Something like that. And I don't know what I should mark the repellent for," Watanuki stiffly admitted, setting his handfuls down and staring at Shizuka. "What would be powerful enough to keep one safe from one thing would be next to useless against another.

"Do you know where this place of danger is?" Shizuka asked calmly.

"Well yes, of course I do but I don't know--"

"What to expect when you get there?" Shizuka finished easily. "But if you know where you are going and what nature of purpose your attention is required for, that narrows things down." Watanuki remained silent and the monk realised, "You don't know how to tell."

Miserably, the young Lord shook his head.

"Idiot."

"You arrogant, self-important show off!" Watanuki snapped. "You make all your noise about teaching me but make me feel like shit first! You're a rotten--" He turned his hands upward and clutched at the air in frustration, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "I can't believe I even agreed to listen to you!" He pointed his finger at the monk, glowering, "If something happens to us one day, it will be on _your_ head. You deserve whatever stupid situation you got your dumb ass self into!"

Idly Shizuka asked, "Are you concerned for me?"

"Absolutely not!" came the instant denial. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard, I…" His voice seemed to catch in his throat. After another failed attempt at continuing his sentence, Watanuki gave a snort and continued working. He appeared quite embarrassed by everything he'd said.

Deciding he had tortured his little noble enough for the day, Shizuka stood and approached, looking over the book his Master was reading from. "The Elemental Grimoire," he observed, one brow rising. "That's a good book."

"It darn well better be," Watanuki muttered as he began to clear up, glowering darkly.

Shizuka sensed the expression wasn't meant for him. He asked, "Where did you get it?"

With a sigh Watanuki said slowly, "There is someone I met, purely accidentally mind you." He scowled, "Though now I wouldn't put it past her to have really orchestrated the whole thing, that scheming…" Watanuki shook his head, discontinuing that sentence. He slowly if reluctantly amended, "There is someone I met who knows everything you could ever want to know and more besides."

Curious and a little amused the monk asked, "Why have you not asked this person about your abilities?"

"It costs too darn much!" Watanuki hissed, glaring at some absent figure. "You think she tells people what they want to know for free? She's a ruthlessly over-pricing and mind-bending drunkard, I tell you, but she's…. she's…"

There 'she' was again; the lord's choice of words puzzled Shizuka. "Over-pricing?"

A line of red began to creep up Watanuki's neck. "She charges too much. You know, in trade for her… assistance."

Shizuka prodded, "Mind bending?" And how odd was that Watanuki's ears were turning red too.

"She says the strangest things, really, but she--"

"But she?"

"But she… is a Lady," Watanuki admitted with utter defeat, shoulders slumping and looking rather guilty. "And I… I do treat her nicely. I'm… polite… well, most of the time at least." He seemed to deflate again. Brightening a little he amended, "I'd say I'm polite about ninety percent of the time." He frowned, "Except when she's being a child. She can be worse than a seven year old sometimes… thankfully I've been properly educated or I likely wouldn't be polite _at all_."

Shizuka found himself vastly amused and he observed, "This so-called education must be why you insult her behind her back."

Sputtering a moment, Watanuki finally managed to find his words, "In all honesty, I have told her all those things already to her face!"

"She must like you a lot then," Shizuka commented blandly.

"Shut up!" Watanuki bristled. "It's none of your business anyway!"

Tonelessly though still enjoying himself way too much, "Well thank you for sharing things which aren't my business."

"You're twisting my words..!" the young lord accused.

"In case you've forgotten, you are supposed to tell me these things so I can protect you." Shizuka pinned Watanuki with a pointed and disapproving stare, "And don't say you don't need protection."

Watanuki huffed, cheeks and ears dark, and turned away.

"In fact, perhaps this is a good time for you to tell me more about yourself." Shizuka's thoughts turned toward another cousin, "Especially about that relative of yours who wants you dead."

"In all honesty, I know so little about him he may as well be a stranger," Watanuki declared, scrunching up his nose. "I hear all sorts of things about him, his ambitiousness and such. The Council imply at cruelty but I think they're over exaggerating." He shrugged, "I really don't know him, I've never met him."

Then a change of target would suffice. "What about Jason?"

The young noble irritably responded, "What about him?"

"Where does he get his blond hair?" Doumeki asked. "You look a lot alike save the pale hair where yours are dark."

"His mother, I believe," Watanuki replied, "My aunt Eleanor, sister in law to my father. She passed away a long time ago before I ever knew her."

Shizuka caught that particular tone in his Master's voice, recognised it. "He's an orphan then." A few things began to make more sense. "Like you."

Watanuki said slowly, "She… passed away not long after Jason's father."

Shizuka noticed the tension in his Master's voice as he spoke, sensing something hidden in the words. He nodded encouragingly.

"Both our fathers, Jason's and mine, liked to cook." Watanuki fiddled with one of the glass bottles on the work table. "They would host family dinners and everyone would come. It was a happy affair--" Watanuki's voice cracked. He swallowed before he could continue, "Jason and I wanted to… it was a dream of our fathers' and they didn't have the chance to… so we decided… well, Jason more than I but still…"

When the muttering faded, Shizuka pulled out his knowledge. The one he'd realised the beginning of when Watanuki had asked him not to get killed his master's behalf, "You want him to go home. You want Jason to go back to his own fate instead of remaining out here with you."

Watanuki looked away, no longer doing anything but simply standing there and looking miserable.

"Did you ever consider that maybe he was meant to be out here with you?" Shizuka asked quietly. Watanuki stirred but didn't reply. "Perhaps the fact you both have no parents is a source of comfort for him. Has he ever complained about being out here?"

"You will never see him frown, you know," Watanuki said softly, voice faint as though not realising he spoke his thoughts aloud. "He looks miserable when you know what to look for, but he always smiles. Even when you stop to look into his eyes and all you see is a sea of tears. He's always… happy."

Shizuka paused, considering. He hadn't noticed. But then again, Jason was not his Master. He had only really been paying attention to Watanuki.

"Let us discuss that another time then," Shizuka suggested calmly. "I'd like for you to know I sent I intend to send a message tonight." Watanuki lifted his head to stare. "There is someone's advice I am hoping to solicit about your abilities. But I need to know more about you and what you can do, to more accurately give him a picture of what I need to know from him."

"Why do you need to contact anyone at all?" Watanuki asked then frowned, "We're not anchoring tomorrow, how do you plan to send a message anywhere?"

"There are more ways, and certainly more reliable ones," Shizuka answered, "Than sending letters."

"Really?" the young Lord asked, head tilting a little to one side, interest and curiosity in his eyes. "How do you do that?"

Shizuka blinked, finding this innocent expression a little too becoming of his Master. He slowly replied, "By wind. It's done by forming the words with the air, I speak them and gather the air patterns of my voice into the spell, shape them into a manifestation then send it." He shrugged, "So because the spell manifests in the air itself, it can go anywhere. The spell unfolds to whom it is intended."

"How fascinating," Watanuki breathed. But then a moment later he blinked as though remembering himself, and looked away again.

And suddenly Shizuka realised that his Master was insanely curious about magic… but Watanuki also believed he should not want to learn more about it; perhaps in fear of learning something he would not want to hear.

Well too bad.

"Well then, Master," Shizuka said magnanimously, "Perhaps it is today you shall receive your first lesson." Watanuki froze. "Nothing like trying things out yourself to learn more about them."

"I…" Watanuki licked his lips nervously, "I think we should try that another day. Yes. Another day of course--"

"Nonsense," Shizuka said softly, a little slyly. He gave his Master a sidelong glance, pinning the poor noble where he stood. "I _insist._"

_TBC_


	8. Depth of Sorrow

_**Depth of Sorrow  
**__4__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ More on Watanuki's abilities and what they mean… and how they affect his bodyguard.  
__**Warnings:**__ More hints.  
__**Author Notes:**__ Many thanks to curiousrobin for the beta-reading!_

_Hi **Anyjen**! And welcome to the readership. I loved your reviews! So detailed and precisely what I love to hear. Thank you for your encouragements. It should be said, though, that I don't write for hearing the praise; that's not it at all. I just do like hearing from people, as I'm sure you can tell, but it's detailed nit-picking like yours which I most love because it helps me grow as a writer --and I want more. Honestly, I love all my stories and I will not stop writing unless the words don't come to mind.  
On beta-reading, I just got one! She's just starting out and seems alright; we'll see as the story progresses. Thank you again._

_**TenshiGosuperu** - cheers on the new PSP. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, I certainly have a blast playing with this universe. I hope to hear more from you on the coming chapters._

_**Hikari Maganji** - I wish. The stastics said that 67 people had this story on alert... a the point in time there were about the same number of reviews. You'd think that it meant each person had already reviewed but most were repeat commenters. Another of my stories for a different fandom has the same number of people on alerts but TWICE the reviews --sad. Hearing from people like you is not what I write for but it does help me get better as a writer to hear readers' thoughts and impressions. So thank you for commenting!  
On the alternate-world story I was talking about, it's called A Day With Watanuki and you can find it on flakedice's journal. She's also on here using the name flacedice --she's amazing and I worship her._

_**Lonewolfe001** - No of course not! I write to write... but I get better with feedback. I may have a beta reader but she's just one person. I'm only sad because for a story that's had over six thousand hits, so few people get back to me on what they think. But don't worry, I will always update... it's the muses which are the only hurdle, truthfully._

_Much love also to: **Renkin-chan, .xXxRock AngelxXx., GoddesOfWrath, forgotten unmei, Estrella85, katiesguilts, God of Laundry Baskets, Paon, SetsuenXX, Memory Dragon, Fhulhi the crazy, **and **Freakingcage7**_

_Er... next time should I reply individually or is this okay? Seems long, though.  
Lastly, more of my fiction under the same name over at fictionpress --all the original stuff!_

* * *

On deck, all seemed calm. The men worked, tending the helm and sails, a few calls to each other as they moved.

Quietly, robes billowing in the breeze, Shizuka stood by Watanuki's side. Without having said a word, the deck began to clear, more and more of the crew avoiding the main deck as though having instinctively supposed what was coming. Watanuki, by contrast, stood tense and nervous, head hanging and posture a bit slouched.

"Can you not even bear the weight of your head?" the monk ribbed, unable to resist.

"At least that would mean it isn't empty," the young Lord hissed suddenly, head coming up and shooting the monk a glare, face tightening with displeasure and colour returning to his cheeks. It seemed he couldn't resist adding, "Unlike yours!"

"It's unwise to insult the intellect of the person you wish to learn from," Shizuka pointed out, deadpan.

"Well, I would hate to insult your Order, really," Watanuki mused, mock thoughtfully cupping his chin with the fingers of one hand though a nerve throbbed at his temple. "Their lessons must comprise the entirety of your head's contents, would they not? Hm…" he nodded to himself in agreement with his own assessment.

A corner of Shizuka's lips twitched. "I'm afraid you may be correct, I find that I can't think up a good retort to that." He smirked, "So I suppose there's nothing further to delay us and we can get right to the lesson."

"Eh?" Watanuki breathed, hand dropping and tense all over again. "B-but…"

"No buts," Shizuka argued, strolling up the deck to the opposite end. When he was far enough away, he about-faced and held a hand aloft, fingers curling into a seal and he called upon his power, "Let's see what you make of this." And with that, a blaze of fire erupted in the air before his hand and at a gesture it went straight for Watanuki.

"You..!" Gesturing fluidly, Watanuki summoned water from the sea, a shapeless stream snaking its way up and across the deck into the fireball's way. With a hiss and cloud of salty smoke, the fireball was gone. "You utter imbecile!" The young Lord yelled, shaking with this fury, "You attacked me!" He shook both fists in the air, almost hopping with ire. "You're a disgustingly inept and backward bodyguard if you're assaulting your client! Why, you…!"

"Water to combat fire, very good," Shizuka complimented casually, ignoring the tantrum since Watanuki had managed quite well and instead admiring the natural way his Master moved. "Now try this."

This time, Shizuka gestured for the remaining water of what Watanuki had used and beckoned for it toward himself. Thrashing, it whipped into the air like a huge ribbon before the monk, fluttered then arranged itself into a straight line. It shimmered briefly, suddenly becoming a spear of ice. With another gesture, it too dashed toward the astonished young noble.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Watanuki shrieked. Yet he slapped his hands together before his chest and in a swirl of colour a miniature tornado of flame seemed to spiral away from his hands to receive the spear –which melted instantly on contact.

"Very good," Shizuka said again, quite impressed. "Another," he decided.

He shaped his hands, one arm reaching above him and one below, drawing the two slowly in counterpoint to each other in a large circle. Before him the air began to distort until a pale white wheel formed, all jagged edges and spinning ferocity. When Shizuka's hands had spanned the full circle, the wheel was complete and it too, made for Watanuki. However, this time it spun almost haphazardly toward its target, a precarious zig-zag which most might not be able to interpret.

Or counter.

Shizuka watched Watanuki carefully in those split-seconds and-- _there!_

It happened again; the same thing as when Watanuki had deflected the attack spell on the night he had first met his Master. Watanuki's eyes narrowed, became heavy-lidded but couldn't hide the new darkness in them which Shizuka had only ever seen that once before. But this time unlike the first, in the instant before impact, those eyes did not widen with sudden usual clarity. Instead, they remained dark.

And dangerous.

Again that single arm cutting motion, this time accompanied by a flash of light, and Watanuki flung the spell away into the sky. Still and calculating Shizuka stared at his Master.

Poised and wary Watanuki stared back. The hand he'd used lowered and suspended before himself, at ready once more; this time completely unharmed.

The sound of clapping interrupted them, "Congratulations, cousin!" Jason gushed, "That was amazing!"

"Hm?" Watanuki seemed surprised, his eyes widened and cleared. "Well, it all worked out, I suppose." He flushed a little, colour staining his cheeks and ears, and rubbed at the back of his head, making Jason laugh.

Eyes narrowed, Shizuka studied him. All seemed well again.

"And you!" Watanuki suddenly hissed, figurative storm clouds gathering about him when he turned to address Shizuka. He screeched, "How dare you… you baptise me by _fire_!" He stomped stiffly across the deck toward the monk, who did nothing but frown down at him. Shaking a fist in Shizuka's face, he yelled, "Is this another of your Order's moronic ideas on client protection or did you just think it up yourself?!"

"You learned your magic didn't you?" Shizuka pointed out. "I knew that if you'd read the Grimoire and practiced charms-making then you must have practiced the elemental summonings. You just needed cause to use the lessons."

"You—that—it—" Watanuki spluttered, going red in the face, waving his arms uselessly. He finally snapped, "And what would you have done if that book had been a recent acquisition and I _didn't_ know summonings?!"

"They way you handled it implied you had owned it a while," Shizuka shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Do you have to be so loud?"

"Loud?!" Watanuki repeated, aghast and insulted. "You tried to kill me and you're annoyed that I'm _loud!"_ With a growl, the young Lord reached up and snatched Shizuka's collar in his fists, took a deep breath and his volume went _up._

Way up.

Shizuka shoved his index fingers into place. Perhaps he shouldn't point such things out in future. There came a point when the noise was truly just too much. Why, Watanuki might strain his vocal chords—

What the..?

He angled his head toward the movement from his peripheral vision, over his shoulder at the railing of the ship, blinking. Watanuki froze, staring into the monk's robe-front. The crew who'd been watching turned to look where Shizuka was staring. All of them saw nothing.

But the strongest of spiritually-able at least knew something was wrong. Blinking, they turned puzzled eyes back toward the monk… whose gaze narrowed and trained on the dark shadows creeping up the side of the ship, leaking on deck through the spaces in the ship's railings… in broad daylight, no less.

Watanuki slouched forward into the monk's arms, face scrunching up and covering his mouth and nose with both hands.

"Water!" Jason yelled, realisation dawning in his eyes. "Bring the salt!"

The men began to move and shout, pails of cool, clear fresh water emptied in a circle around Watanuki, salt tossed at where Shizuka was staring. The miasma receded but did not disperse.

"What is going on?" The ship wasn't haunted. Could this be..? Shizuka glanced down at the young man in his arms who had gone weak and pale, a fine sheen of perspiration coating his skin, a testament to his pain. "You were spending power, not leaking it," he wondered aloud. "Why are they coming for you?"

"They're hungry," came Watanuki's quiet, stuttering reply. It sent shivers skittering over Shizuka's skin. "They want…" he grasped urgently at the monk. "Help me," he pleaded. "We need to…"

"Is this it?" Jason demanded, dashing over. "Is this the place?"

"Yes," Watanuki whispered weakly. Only Shizuka kept him upright now. "They're… they're _everywhere._"

When Jason nodded and ran to make preparations, it was then that Shizuka noticed the water beyond the ship. In the spiritual view of things, the ship was dead centre in a circle of black water, shadows and more of the miasma curling gently from the surface. It was only a vague view, shimmering in and out of his straining Sight, but enough that he glanced back at the Lord in his arms in shock.

He had never seen such things so clearly before.

Angry but concerned, Shizuka pulled Watanuki up and against himself, the weight of the slender noble even slighter than the monk had supposed. He growled and unleashed his Centre the way his grandfather had taught him, and the approaching smoke shrank back from his inherent abilities. He sensed it when some of his aura seemed to leak into Watanuki.

"I can breathe," he sighed, amazed. He looked up into Shizuka's gaze searchingly, "What did you do?"

"That is talk for later," Shizuka snapped. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"The dead," Watanuki replied, looking at least contrite, steadying himself on his feet. "They're from a shipwreck."

"Faster!" Sorata ordered his own men nearby. "His lord needs a defensive shield up as soon as possible!" The select men who comprised Sorata's group, those trained in the Spirits and Sight, fell into formation around Watanuki but the young lord waved them away, standing upright now and looking less haggard than a few moments ago.

"No," he said, waving at Sorata –who got a good look at his Lord and nearly gaped. "I'm fine. D-Doumeki has things under control on this front. Please help the others."

"My Lord," Sorata breathed, surprised. He glanced at Doumeki with appreciation then he nodded, "Understood." He yelled to his men, "Move it!"

Amidst the seeming chaos a purpose began to take form as Shizuka watched, the men had taken down the railing at the ship's stern (the rear). From there, it was easy to access the secondary level where they rearranged the removable parts of the hull to make an entrance to the cargo hold.

"Back there," Watanuki instructed, "We need to be… over there."

"Explain," Shizuka demanded, not moving.

"There is something we need to… retrieve," was the quiet reply. A pause, then only slightly acidly, "Not that it's really any of your nosy business, just get over there or get out of the way."

Watanuki attempted to pull himself out of Shizuka's grasp but the monk knew his Master would only totter if not outright fall flat on his face. And, rather than let the obstinate fool soldier on by himself, it would be better to do as instructed. It would make good ammunition to hold over Watanuki's head later anyway.

He growled, "Fine."

Scooping up the squawking noble, Shizuka marched for the stern. He stood off to one side, near where one of the sailors had beckoned him, several coils of rope at his feet. The men were working fast, mostly unaffected by the miasma… some were getting irritable, however, and that did not bode well for working as a team.

"Oi!" Shizuka snapped at an arguing group. "Get to work so we can get out of here sooner!" He scowled at the crew and ignored the way Watanuki shifted and squirmed in his arms, ears and cheeks a bright pink.

"Hm…" cooed Jason, suddenly by Shizuka's side, "How scary…"

"Shut up," Shizuka ordered, annoyed at all the happenings of which he knew nothing about. Apprehension made his tone stiff when he demanded, "Tell me this isn't about someone going down there to get something?"

"This is what we do, Doumeki-kun," Jason said quietly, the deceptively soft tone backed by a base of steel… and a warning. "This is what you are here to be part of, let us not forget."

Shizuka recognised the all too similar determined glint in both sets of blue eyes and resisted the urge to argue. "If you would be so kind then," he said with a forced calm, "An explanation would be appreciated."

"We're treasure hunting!" Jason declared cheerfully, smiling suddenly. In a jubilant tone he added, "And it's so nice to have another addition to the family!"

Ignoring the fake cheer, Shizuka demanded, "What's down there?"

"Something bad," Watanuki said quietly, guiltily. "Something cursed."

"Cursed enough to sink a ship," the monk realised. He frowned, "There's no way that thing should be taken on board."

Softly Watanuki pointed out, "What did you think the protective spells this morning were for?" He curled a little, head ducking and hair hiding his eyes.

Shizuka shut his own eyes a moment in severe irritation. When he opened them, he glared icily down at Watanuki. "This is insanity. If it wasn't content with taking the lives of a ship full of people that it had to torment them further into death, what do you think it's going to do with us?"

"We'll seal it," Watanuki said coldly, squirming enough that the monk had to put him down. Digging a hand into his robes he pulled out a set of metal pegs. "With these."

"Those…" Shizuka recognised them for what they were; long, sharp and inscribed with numerous runes… archaic spells which bound evil, "They bind man-made evils." The monk was startled. It took a grudge of the worst kind, a cruelty or rage of rare degree for a mere human to bring about such a… "A curse of revenge. Of spite. This is a curse of hatred and despair." Shizuka shook his head. "How did you even know where to find it?"

Suddenly Watanuki was doing that _thing_ of his again, eyes slipping heavily half-shut, shuttered and wary. He replied faux casually, "This is the shipwreck upon which my uncle died."

TBC


	9. Into the Dark

_**Into the Dark  
**__6__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ More on Watanuki's power, Shizuka puzzles more things out, more hints, implications of underwater adventure and one very pissed-off spirit.  
__**Warnings:**__ None so far. Hm, maybe the LONG chapter...?___

_**Author Notes:**__ Many thanks to **curiousrobin** for the beta-reading! This chapter is for **GoddesOfWrath** for not just being the first to review this story but reviewing every single chapter since.  
Also, __I counted today: Out of the 74 people who have this story in their Story Alerts, there are 50 who have NEVER REVIEWED. You know who you are and I know who you are... (shakes fist)_

* * *

Shizuka stared for a long moment, the bustle around him no distraction at all as he glared at Watanuki. But despite his own temper he couldn't argue against something so personal.

_This is the shipwreck in which my uncle died._

Would that mean…? He glanced over at where Jason had been standing –that slimy prankster was no where in sight; most likely had slipped away when Watanuki's baring of the truth had become apparently imminent. He growled, turning back to his Master.

He ignored the blazing of those eyes and insisted, "This is not a good idea."

"Well it's happening anyway," the noble glowered. "Now you can either help or step aside." To emphasize his words, he reached out and shoved at one of Shizuka's shoulders. The monk barely budged at the weak force and Watanuki scowled.

Shizuka stepped forward, pulling the silly lord into his arms, allowing his bloodline ability to seep by touch into his foolish master. The monk felt Watanuki lean slightly into him, instinctively, his touch obviously doing the contrary noble some good. He replied stiffly, offended, as though there had been any other option for him, "I will remain by your side, master."

From the circle of his arms, Watanuki looked up at him and as they stared at each other, the noble looked torn between embarrassment and… hurt. Embarrassment, Shizuka could understand because he'd addressed the noble as 'master' but why would he be hurt?

"Ahoy the anchor!" one of the men called. "Three hundred meters down!"

"That's the signal," Watanuki said, pale colour in his cheeks, pulling away to head for the rear of the ship. "The anchor has hit the sea floor…" He murmured, "Three hundred metres is a ways down. This will take some time."

"No one can go down that deep," Shizuka commented as he followed, more than a little puzzled.

"And the compression is something else to consider as well," the young noble said. He paused at the main deck edge, crouching by the rope ladder there. Shizuka noted some of the men eyeing the young noble nervously but when no one said anything and Watanuki crawled down the ladder, Shizuka merely followed.

There, they stood level with the cargo hold. The men had unfolded the water ramp, a flat surface attached to this secondary level of the ship and it reached down into water. Disliking the apparent risk of Watanuki slipping on the slick wood and sliding down into the clutches of the miasma, Shizuka pulled his master back and into his grip.

Watanuki squirmed and fidgeted but he was too busy watching the bustle of activity up close, surprise clearly on his face and he murmured, "I've never been able to get so close before." He stared at the writhing, seething blackness of the sea. More of the crew were giving him uncomfortable looks, enough that the Captain of Defence noticed their distraction.

"My lord," Sorata gasped, turning and seeing him.

"I'm alright, Sorata-san," Watanuki said, smiling slightly. "It appears my bodyguard is more skilled than anyone had anticipated."

Sorata remained tense, wary eyes meeting Shizuka's only briefly before turning back to the task at hand; overseeing the handling of ropes which appeared to lead down to the anchor they'd cast down to the wreck. Instead of the usual duo of ropes to the anchor, there appeared to be two more lines leading down into the water, a cord of smaller rope looped and knotted at periodic spaces along it. The crew were currently hauling this second set of ropes, extending it toward one side of the cargo hold mouth and laying out a length of it.

"We're ready, my lord," Sorata said, saluting, six of his men lining up behind him.

All were dressed in flexible but hardy thin pieces of form-fitted leather armour over slim-fitting clothing, garments obviously made for underwater movement. Strapped to them in a variety of places were weapons Shizuka would have loved to get his hands on, knives and short swords with jewelled handles and glowing runes.

"Like them, don't you," Watanuki teased, drawing Shizuka's attention. "They're some of my best artefacts."

Shizuka frowned and said, "And yet you carry the simplest of weapons, albeit pure steel."

A flush suffusing his cheeks, the lord glanced over his shoulder at the waiting six, "They need the protection more than I do."

The monk had choice words to reply to that but then one of the normal crew dashed to them. He held out a satchel of the little leather packets Watanuki had been working on this morning. Now able to get a better look at them, Shizuka could see the packets were all embossed with the design of a curling Koi fish –the water guardian.

Thanking the man, Watanuki turned and motioned the six forward and strapped and tied a packet under the breastplate of each man. Shizuka could just barely catch the scent of the herbs his Master had been mixing from them; the seams of the little packets were obviously tightly tied but some of it needed to leak out into the water anyway. To each he handed one silver peg, the pegs he had shown Shizuka earlier, and to the last he handed a final charm tied to a red cord of fabric.

"Prepare the pull-rope!" Sorata yelled, crew echoing this as they worked.

As the men laid out a portion of the rope, Watanuki crouched a little and hovered his hand over the closest knot. Shizuka tensed when his master's hand began to glow, forming a large white bubble, the rope rising off the floor, the knot the bubble's centre; a bubble of—

"Air," Shizuka breathed. "You're putting bubbles of air at each knot. That's how you send the men down."

"Yes," Watanuki replied, quickly moving along to the next and the one after, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Shizuka when the monk didn't keep up with him.

Shizuka frowned, surprised yet again.

Watanuki had admitted he didn't know how to cast spells, hadn't learned from anyone and it seemed the Grimoire was his only book, his single consult. More and more it became apparent the young noble had studied the book extensively, pushing himself to do things without the helping focus of spoken words… or learning the complexity of hand seals and sciences behind the spell-casting.

It seemed that Watanuki had self-taught himself to use his energy in its most basic form but to greater effect and purpose –the same concept behind taking something small and successful at its purpose and building it several multiples over larger to increase capacity. The flaw behind that was… it wasn't designed to be big in the first place. This particular spell, luckily, was quite simple though it required a good amount of control and energy. Most spell-casters could really only afford to create one or two, some perhaps twice that if they practiced a bit. But this… it was yet another testament to his Master's inherent abilities.

Shizuka followed along, annoyed at being kept in the dark but at least curious enough to watch and understand. He sensed the way his Master cast the spells, a force of energy to contain the air nearby into the bubble but without purification of the air. It was… passable. But not the best it could be. Watanuki had fought the same simple way, using what was there of the elements but not able to truly purify his summonings as those taught properly really could. Instinctively, Shizuka reached forward and grasped his Master's elbow.

"Must you bother me at--" the noble sour-temperedly started, ears turning red.

"Inefficient," Shizuka muttered.

"What?" Pause. A frown, "What do you mean?"

"Let me help. Do the next one slowly. As slowly as you can, just to start."

Watanuki kept his frown but nonetheless turned back toward the latest knot, Shizuka's hand closed on his elbow. As the young lord began to pull at the air to enclose it, the monk tapped into the casting, focusing his energy in filtering and separating the clearest parts of the air, letting the sifted oxygen leak back into Watanuki's summoning. When the bubble had formed, the young noble glanced up, blinking and surprised.

"That felt…" he murmured. "Clean."

"It is," Shizuka nodded. "Clean air without the stench of the ship, without the scents or anything else to bog it down."

"That was," Watanuki's ears and cheeks coloured a little again, "Pretty darn good."

He ignored the rush of pleasure at the honest compliment. They continued this way, working together, picking up the pace easily until they'd used up all the knots on deck. Watanuki gave a nod, a signal, and then—

"Heave-ho!" Sorata yelled.

"Heave! Ho!" a row of crew called, pulling in unison on one length of the knotted rope and the other, full of bubbles, slipped off the ramp and into the black water at each haul. It was then that Shizuka realised that the two ropes of knots were actually one long piece, looped down into the anchor and circled back up.

The six waiting divers jumped into the water and immediately the black water and churning miasma recoiled from them, the water blue and clear in their immediate vicinity. While the monk admired the good work his Master had done on the charms, the six pushed through the first bubble, grasping at the knot within, head and shoulders encased in air. One reached over and tied a charm and red ribbon Watanuki had given him earlier to that first knot. When the crew on board hauled the next length, they were pulled down. From then on it remained tedious work, Watanuki and Shizuka putting bubbles at the knots even as the crew hauled to send the men down.

"First hundred!" Sorata called and the men stopped. Some wandered away to take drinks.

"What's this?" Shizuka's brows furrowed. "A break?"

"The men down there need to let their bodies acclimatise to the pressure of the water so far down," the noble explained, avidly watching the way the water frothed and stirred in the circle of grey where the men had disappeared. "We'll need to do this every hundred metres, each way." He paused, "When the red ribbon loops back up, we'll know to throw down the cargo hooks." With a downcast, distant look, he said softly, "It's dangerous to send the hooks down with them, considering how strong the currents can be."

Shizuka had the feeling they'd learned this from experience. He'd curse but that would probably only deepen his Master's guilt; and this wasn't the sort of thing he'd ever seen nor heard of done before. Even had Watanuki tried to do research before attempting any of this, there would have been no information. There had been nothing to warn them.

"Those men trust you with their lives to be sent down into that," Shizuka said instead. "You run this operation well and I haven't yet seen any way of improving it." He watched his master peek hopefully up at him, "So if that is when the cargo hooks should go down then that is when they should go down."

Hearing the unspoken praise in the monk's impressed tone, Watanuki met his gaze again, searching his eyes. A moment later, the noble smiled softly, a relieved little curve of his lips.

--

When the red fabric and the charm tied to it resurfaced, the crew raised a resounding cheer.

The energy level picked up, the crew bustling to drop down the cargo hooks. A few fights broke out, but with six of Sorata's twelve not preoccupied with keeping Watanuki safe, there were six more and better-resistant crew to keep the peace. Sorata and they kept hand seals at the ready, chanting every now and then under their breaths, keeping the wispy shadows away from the crew as much as possible.

Shizuka noticed one other peculiar thing; the way Watanuki kept looking _down_. It wasn't at the water or at the crew closest to the ramp but straight down at his own feet as though expecting…

Curiously he wondered if that was the reason his Master stayed above deck aside from not leaving the ship. He tried to remember if water spirits could go through a ship's hull and decided they very likely could. It took wrecks and sunken cursed objects to bind formerly-living souls to one place at sea, everything else purified either by the clarity of freshwater or the salt in seawater.

Save for spirits.

Most were vengeful, annoyed at the constant trespass of humans into their territory and took every opportunity to devour a few lost souls if they ever came across them. A few, if he recalled correctly, used the water as a Gate between the worlds. Shifting water, its contrasting essence of existence, inherently unclean and yet naturally purifying, often made little pockets by which those of the Between Worlds could slip through. Thankfully though the water might provide a Gateway, it also contained these vagabond entities and kept them from leaking out onto land.

Most of the time, anyway. If anything powerful enough came through then all bets were off.

"I don't think anything is about to reach through the floor boards," Shizuka muttered when Watanuki glanced down one too many times. "Not with me standing here."

"How modest you are," the noble grumbled, looking away. But he huffed, folded his arms and seemed to relax. He didn't look down again.

"The cargo doesn't need to decompress as well does it?" Shizuka asked, feeling it was likely a pointless question but he felt it better to distract the young noble.

"No, it doesn't," Watanuki replied. "But it will still have to be pulled up slowly. Hopefully nothing tries to stop us from taking it back." He shuddered, "I don't fancy fighting today, not souls and not spirits."

So his master knew what they might be up against. He commented, "If you're as knowledgeable as I think you are, you must have made some very powerful charms to ward your men." With a small frown, Shizuka wondered, "How much energy do you have? You've spent more in these past few hours than I have ever done myself."

"Enough energy, I like to think," Watanuki replied. "I didn't have as much in the beginning but you know… practice makes perfect."

But the tone with which the young noble spoke those last words echoed with pain and tension, a phrase from which Watanuki seemed to take a mediocre solace even if it seemed he didn't really believe in the phrase itself anymore. Shizuka watched the darkness play in his Master's eyes, the loss the young noble had suffered clearly visible; the practice had likely come at a price.

He pressed his hand a little into Watanuki's back where it rested, drawing his master away from dark thoughts, "You can only do your best. And each push for your best makes you better."

Watanuki stirred, shifting on his feet, looking like he wanted to pull away from the monk's hand at his back and from Shizuka himself because the words were much too personal. It was a mark of his acceptance when he finally stilled and murmured, "Thank you."

"Cargo ahoy!" someone yelled. The crew's work pace picked up again, calling their heave-ho as they hauled the cargo up and onto the water ramp…

"An Arms chest," Shizuka recognised.

The remainder of Sorata's crew aboard were hauling the large square wooden crate into the cargo hold, spells and charms working to keep them unaffected by the curse contained within. In each corner, suppressing most of the evil, glinted the silver pegs Watanuki had given to each of the divers earlier. The chest was beautiful, actually, with designs and swirls carved from silver, the corner pieces carved with intricate patterns instead of commonly plain… except for the smoke drifting lazily from its surfaces.

He pulled Watanuki back when the young noble tried to go to it, and gave his master a bland stare when he got a glare in return.

"I need to have a closer look," Watanuki insisted, trying to twist out of Shizuka's grasp.

The monk wasn't having it. "No."

"You--!"

"No." He lowered his brows at the stubborn noble, a little amused if more irritated at the hot glare Watanuki aimed up at him. Then Watanuki froze, eyes slipping to the side past Shizuka's shoulder, widening with horror.

Shizuka turned quickly, hands grasping his master and tensing to move.

Arms. Long feelers of arms from whatever it was not strong enough to get its body out of the water and into their realm properly. As such only this part of its form had managed to breach the water's surface, several long tentacles hovering just beyond the ship's side.

Shizuka narrowed his eyes at it. Was it…?

_Shit._

The moment it lunged, Shizuka realised what it'd been poised to attempt. Had he been even a half second slower…

With Watanuki in his arms, several metres to one side of where they'd been standing, he watched the single strong limb the thing had managed to form together of its several weak ones extract itself from the deck. It was then he noticed… nothing happened.

There were no charms on this section of the ship.

It made sense if the Dancing Dragon regularly hauled cursed things aboard. But it irritated the monk that his master had made such an error in judgement by coming down here where he must have known he'd be less protected. No wonder he'd kept checking his feet earlier.

"I'm sorry," Watanuki murmured, touching Shizuka's shoulder.

"Later," he growled, mollified that his master appeared to have learned his lesson.

As the creature flexed, Shizuka noticed it hadn't managed to physically manifest enough to affect the wood but he was fairly certain it was strong enough to hurt Watanuki… and maybe himself. Taking advantage of the thing's momentary preoccupation, Shizuka backed quickly away and to the other side of the ship. There was another rope ladder there leading up to the main deck –the be-spelled main deck-- and he lifted the shaking Watanuki onto it.

"Go," he ordered. "Up. _Now._"

Without a word, the noble obeyed. Shizuka knew their time was up, the feeler had freed itself and had paused again, tensing for another attack. He scrambled quickly up behind his Master, just pulling himself out of the way when the thing lunged again, putting itself through the wood at the base of the ladder.

Not very intelligent, this one—

Shizuka thought too soon, he realised, when the creature took advantage of the tip of its feeler being held still to thrash the rest of its arm. The monk gasped when it passed through him. And while he couldn't really feel the thing itself, he wasn't so Sensitive as that, he did feel a flood of sudden unnatural hurt and anger.

Then he heard that which he had hoped to avoid the most: Watanuki's cry of pain.

TBC


	10. Change of Chances

_**Change of Chances  
**__**Summary:**__ Watanuki is down for the count, Shizuka becomes aware of some beginnings, and Jason's in trouble. More Sorata, and his wife makes her appearance (I love these two from TRC).  
__**Warnings:**__ Hm. If I have to keep warning you in each chapter to pay attention, forget it. If you don't notice then you don't. I'm still writing the story my way._

* * *

Watanuki's pained scream resounded in Shizuka's ears.

No.

_No!_

The false emotions the creature had passed on to him through its intangible touch all faded away under fear. Not fear of this creature, but fear for his master… that and rather genuine anger.

He turned, hooking his feet into the rope ladder to balance himself enough to free his hands. Extending his left arm, right poised by his ear, he found his spirit force naturally shape itself as it always did, gasps from nearby crew men signalling his spirit weapon had become mortally visible; a sign of too much power in it.

He didn't care.

A fraction of a second was all he needed, eyes searching out and finding the creature's source in the water, the bow and arrow in his hands crackling with his energy and he fired. When he let the arrow release his own emotions poured into it, distilling its intent and with a low, horrible groan the creature fizzled and disappeared.

Shizuka was already climbing up the rope ladder the rest of the way before its body had finished dispersing; he had to get to—

No blood.

That was the first thing his mind registered. There was no blood. But that didn't mean Watanuki wasn't injured. He pounced forward, scooping the noble up and—

Watanuki shook and trembled, mouth slack and fingers twitching, eyes open and staring unseeingly, face twisted with anger and pain –emotions that were not his own. Shizuka recognised the symptoms immediately: an infection. The creature had infused an amount of itself into Watanuki, a preparation to consuming him, the young noble's body too strong to digest as it was. Growling, Shizuka batted away the cloudy wisps still clinging to his master then got to his feet.

"Doumeki!" Jason cried out. The panic in his tone had the monk turning around.

Shizuka couldn't see the cargo bay from where he was but he could see another kind of smoke curling upward into the air. Irritated at the delay, he made quickly for the edge of the deck and peered over the railing to see Sorata's men working hard to seal the Arms chest. The vision of it, like earlier, seemed to slip in and out of his Sight. One instant it looked like it was only vaguely smoking, but in the next it slipped to looking like it oozed smouldering sludge.

"Step back, all of you," he ordered as he set Watanuki down on the deck, gently propping the young noble's head up between the posts of the wood railing. He hated the way his master breathed, shallow and so obviously in pain--

With a snarl, the monk tore himself away. He withdrew several rune-inscribed knives from inside his robe and, aiming carefully, slung them at each corner he could see of the chest beside the be-spelled posts the men had already lodged into it.

"Turn it," he ordered, the men scrambling to obey, and when the other corners came into view he continued contributing his sealing to it. With the knives all in place, he curled his hand, "_Seal_."

Sparking, filling the air with static, the knives did as bid. The sludge receded to within its confined space and Sorata and his men cheered, turning to give their thanks but the monk had already turned away, bending to carefully pick Watanuki up.

In the cabin, he stormed past the front room and into the bedroom, setting Watanuki gently in his bed. He heard footfalls behind, a familiar gait coming to a stop behind him in the doorway,

"Doumeki--"

"Water please, Jason-san," the monk snapped, arranging his master comfortably. "Clear fresh water. Now."

The rushing footfalls dashed away, and a set of others approached, a new voice asking, "Doumeki, how is he?"

"He'll be better soon, Sorata," Shizuka murmured, kneeling by the bed and taking Watanuki's hand.

Closing his eyes, he focused, unleashed his Centre, that part his grandfather had taught him to focus. He knew it could never be shut down, but focusing and pushing like this made it more potent. And right now, he needed it more than he had ever in the past.

The power unravelled within him but it leaked, felt like escaping wisps of too-fragile light. No! He concentrated, ignoring the distant gasps he heard… he needed that all! It couldn't just flutter away. It took all his concentration, letting go almost completely of his awareness of his physical form to do it but he reached and strained and pulled, and gathered all that he could. Coming back to awareness, he found he'd pulled it all together into his chest. A large glass bowl had appeared by his side containing the water he'd asked for and into it he infused the energy he had gathered.

"Astonishing," a female voice murmured.

Panting with the effort of what he'd just done, Shizuka glanced over his shoulder, instincts to protect what was his suddenly rushing to the fore—

Bracelet.

He saw her bracelet; the same as Sorata wore. And the priest himself stood just to her side. The monk blinked, suddenly noticing Jason nearby, at the foot of Watanuki's bed. There was a moment Shizuka narrowed his eyes at the quiet Englishman, suspicion and irritation warring powerfully with his need to seek more help from Sorata's wife.

But in the next heartbeat there was no competition, "Sorata tells me you are the chief medic." He turned to her, knees already down, and bowed to her. "Please help my master."

She approached quickly, "You have taken the best steps already, cleansing this water as you have. Water is easier to control than raw energy you'd summoned, no matter how clear." She glanced back at Sorata, "Rush back to our room, find the white linen sashes my mother handed down to me at our wedding."

"The blessed ones you've never used." Sorata nodded and rushed away.

"You needed not ask me, you know," she said to Shizuka. "To keep him safe is also my duty." She nodded at Watanuki, "Help me strip him." As they worked, the monk studied her; rather pretty if a little traditionally so, petite and quite slender with long straight hair cut bluntly. But her body radiated powerful energy, a familiar flow.

"_Miko._" Shizuka reached toward her, fingertips pausing inches from her skin, sensing the clarity of her aura, that of a Priestess.

"Yes," she breathed, accepting the monk's curiosity. She continued at the task, pushing Watanuki's clothing aside.

A darkness in his peripheral vision had Shizuka pulling his gaze back to his master… and to the sight of the horrible stain the creature had left over the noble's left side, a long and unpleasantly wide slash-shaped shadow of a bruise. It was huge, from shoulder to hip and seemed to shimmer, coated by a layer of the noble's cold sweat.

Shizuka hated it, this mark of his failure, scowling and looking away… at Jason who still sat silently at the foot of the bed, catching his gaze and offering a sympathetic look. The monk turned away from him and back to the task at hand.

With cutting motions and focus of power, he and the _Miko_ began to cut away the persistent wisps of smoke still clinging to Watanuki's skin.

"I found them," Sorata breathlessly announced, rushing in.

"In the water, hurry," his wife urged.

The three sashes were dumped into the purifying water, and as soon as they were completely submerged, it seemed the liquid began to glow. Immediately the three snatched up a sash each, wrung it out, and began to bathe Watanuki's skin.

"My name is Arashi," the woman said quietly as they worked. "And I know you to be Doumeki."

Shizuka nodded, not sparing her even a sidelong look, too worried by Watanuki's discomfort to be swayed by his manners, no matter how ingrained.

"Ah!" Sorata exclaimed. "I never introduced you, did I?" With a quick flick of her wrists, the _Miko_ flicked the sash she held at her husband's head-- "OW!" --before pulling it back in and resuming her task. "I'm sorry!"

"Darn well better be," she muttered.

They completed their task in silence, the powerful water holding enough of Shizuka's energy to immediately clean the last of the smoke away and even diminish the colour of the large stain. He was sure Sorata and Arashi might comment on its effectiveness but they said nothing, likely thinking he had only infused his purest cleansing energy into the water…

Not part of his soul.

When they finished, redressing Watanuki was a long process. The lord continued moving, thrashing, mumbling and crying in his waking-sleep, this state where his emotions had taken him over and he laid slave to them until they passed. Shizuka knelt by his master's bed; he knew now and understood what nightmares the thing might have managed to unearth from the noble's heart.

Arashi spoke quietly, "He must overpower the darkness the creature awakened in him to fully recover."

Judging by the miserable and mournful expression on their faces, they recognised the names Watanuki murmured between sobs.

"_Naa,_ Doumeki," Sorata spoke softly. "You should be infected too. I saw that thing pass right through you."

When he trailed off, Arashi spoke up, "You repelled it." She shook her head then met Shizuka's gaze, "No, you _rejected_ it."

"Eh?" Sorata and Jason blinked, puzzled and curious.

"_Ahh_," Shizuka breathed, nodding.

"You're an Exorcist, aren't you?" Arashi murmured. The question pitched more like a statement. Shizuka nodded.

"Amazing!" With a jubilant grin, Sorata patted Shizuka's shoulder. "An Exorcist Monk! No wonder Watanuki-sama has such faith in you." He frowned a bit and rubbed at his head, "But he really shouldn't have been down there so close to cursed water."

Gritting his teeth, Shizuka resisted the urge to growl his agreement. That or demand why no one had said any of this to him earlier, or spoken up about the possible danger.

"Calm yourself," Arashi told him quietly but sternly. "There was too much going on, more than Watanuki's life at stake, at the time."

"Tch." Shizuka as good as dismissed them when he turned away, reaching with both hands for Watanuki's own.

--

Hours later, after Sorata and Arashi had gone to seek their beds, Shizuka sat tense and worried.

Breathing over Watanuki's hand, he curled his fingers over it gently, trying to push his inherent cleansing ability into his master. It wasn't working fast enough.

He and Jason remained, had watched over the hours since the infection as Watanuki seemed not to get better but worsen, perspiring more and more heavily, weeping no longer sporadic but continuous, moans more pained. Watanuki's murmurs had become clearer, his words softly begging, crying and pleading, asking for forgiveness…

"How much longer?" Jason asked quietly, shifting a little where he sat with his chin propped on his knees at the foot of the bed. He looked worried and very tired; it was long past nightfall.

"I do not know," Shizuka responded honestly, voice tight. He couldn't resist growling, "If you had warned me of these plans…" He let the thought trail off, mollified a bit when Jason hunched in on himself with his remorse. They didn't talk again after that.

And at the eighth hour since it happened, Shizuka came to a decision, "I think you should go try to get some sleep. When I need to rest, you can take over." Jason looked ready to argue so he added, "There is no point in both of us keeping vigil if we both collapse and have no one to entrust him to."

Nodding, Jason silently though reluctantly left.

When Shizuka had sensed Jason's presence disappear below deck, he brushed his lips over the back of Watanuki's hand and released it. He reached for the bowl of water and set it in his lap. There was still enough here, just enough. So he pulled back his sleeve and drew his short knife.

There was a moment where Shizuka wondered if he was going too far by doing this but in the next he saw no reason not to proceed… and slashed his arm.

The blood dripped into the water, dispersing quickly. But a few more drips had the water coloured a pale pink. Ruthlessly, Shizuka drew another line, and the drips became dribbles, the water turning a garish red. He let the blood flow until his body naturally stopped the bleeding.

With one of the sashes he and Arashi had used earlier to bathe Watanuki, he wiped away the streaks on his skin and lowered his sleeve, then dumped it into the bloody water.

Forming a hand seal, he spoke the words his grandfather had taught him, the words which drew his bloodline ability to his command, and his command was for it to help another. The spell asked for some very basic things of its Caster, but they needed to be heartfelt and given without reservation… and Shizuka gave it all. Spell complete, the water unnaturally glowing once more, he released the hand seal and reached for the bloody sash then wrung it partway out.

He brushed his thumb over the back of Watanuki's hand still in his and murmured, "Forgive me."

Bending over he squeezed the sash, the water and his blood dripping into Watanuki's half-open mouth. Immediately the young noble sighed with relief, neck arching slightly as he leaned up instinctively toward that which loosed him from the horror of his dreams. And to Shizuka, this was so very beautiful a reaction.

Even if it meant he had just blood-bound himself to his master.

_TBC._

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

If this chapter doesn't put you all into a tizzy, I don't know what will. And I've been in a tizzy myself because people are asking me all the right questions these days. As of 24th July, six people have correctly guessed who Jason is –do you have any idea how gratifying that is?! It's an affirmation that the hints have worked.

_My love and deepest gratitude go to **Anyjen** (alpha reader) and **curiousrobin** (beta reader), who both contributed to the flow and precision of this chapter. Their input makes my work so much better and for this I am eternally grateful. And certainly that much collaboration inspires me heavily to continue writing…!  
_

_Thanks to __**Afrieal**__ (the rabid fangirls of the strangest type), I got your PM; as well as yours, __**forevernyu.**__ And thanks to __**dreamer3chan, umeko-rin, Paon, forgotten unmei, Atsukikomi, Lonewolfe001, uniFsky, TenshiGosperu, Miskui, The Visitor, katiesquilts, GoddesofWrath, CCSRonin, Hikari Maganji, Saina Tsukino, Renkin-chan,**__ and __**God of Laundry Baskets**__ who all reviewed chapter 9. The count of who 'has this story on alert but has not even reviewed' has been reassessed (mind you there was increase in watchers, so the balance was thrown off). There are now 49 who have never reviewed out of 84 on alert. Regardless, thank you to those who have finally reviewed for the first time._


	11. The Slow Dawn

_**The Slow Dawn  
**__13__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Watanuki's condition and Shizuka begins to understand.  
__**Warnings:**__ Short chapter and a little fluff. What?! Some people don't like random fluff.  
**Author Notes:** Love to Anyjen and curiousrobin for the alpha and beta reading!_

* * *

Early in the morning, when darkness still shrouded the sky, Shizuka had his back against the wall, fingers curled together in a seal over his crossed ankles as he sat cross-legged in meditation at the foot of Watanuki's huge bed.

He'd fed his master every drop of the soul-drenched blood-mixed water. The potent mix had pushed Watanuki to fall into a deep sleep, void of the haunting nightmares. Just as well because if the snatches of lingering traces of it which had drifted into Shizuka's own dreams were any indication, they were horrors, each and every one. Sailors, stalwart and weathered men, devoured by horrible spirits or dragged down into the water and drowned in accidents in what he supposed were the Dancing Dragon's previous 'expeditions'.

In every single one of the dreams, Shizuka felt an overwhelming helplessness and crushing sorrow. He woke repeatedly through the night, with tears in his eyes after each of the dreams only to realise those devastating emotions were Watanuki's feelings, Watanuki's emotions at the time, still clinging to the dreams. It saddened and humbled him that the young lord's slender little shoulders could carry such a burden so quietly.

At last, unable to rest, he sat near, close and attentive, listening his master's every breath.

He didn't like being on the floor, he'd tried that, not because it was the floor but because it was too far away from his master. And being too far away made part of him ache, he felt a pull now, when he got more than a few metres away from Watanuki. Even just to the front room of the cabin, Shizuka sensed the distance between them.

And being so near now, he immediately recognised when the flow of energy changed and his master rose closer and closer to awareness. He opened his eyes, got to his feet and circled around to the bed-side and grasped one of the noble's hands, patiently waiting for that moment of consciousness to come.

Blinking, Watanuki woke slowly. Weakened as he was, Shizuka knew the young lord would not be able to look around the room by himself and so he bent carefully over his master's bed.

"Dou…" he licked dry lips, voice raw and whisper-soft. "Doumeki."

"I'm here, master," Shizuka replied quietly.

When Watanuki clenched his hand, the hand Shizuka grasped in his own, the monk realised his grip may be too tight. He slowly loosened his hold and set his master's hand down, unfurling Watanuki's fingers curling over his. Was his master still half-dreaming, he wondered, as he watched that hand tremble on the sheets?

"Am I… really awake?" Watanuki asked, looking puzzled. He grimaced, "My dreams have been…"

"Yes, you are awake. And you're safe." Meeting Watanuki's gaze, Shizuka bowed awkwardly. "Do you need anything, master?" Watanuki blinked sleepily and Shizuka realised the young noble wouldn't be awake for very long so he reassured, "I have and will not leave your side as you sleep."

"Then yes, one more thing," came the quiet breath of a reply, eyes slipping shut again. Watanuki swallowed then forced the words out before he fell back into sleep, "Stop calling me that."

"As you wish." Shizuka remained bent over his master a long while after Watanuki's breathing deepened then remained low and even; after the young noble had slipped back into slumber. He whispered, "Watanuki."

* * *

When Watanuki woke again, Jason was there. His happy-go-lucky expression crumpled into furrowed brows, wet eyes and trembling lips around a half-open mouth.

"Kim!" Jason clutched one of Watanuki's hands in both of his own, bending to press his cheek to it.

"Jason." Watanuki smiled gently, managing to just lift his other hand enough to lay it over his cousin's blond head… whose shoulders shook with sudden relief.

In that moment, Shizuka understood that more than half his suspicions of the Englishman held no substance. But there certainly remained something amiss and he would definitely get to the bottom of it.

The monk silently left the cabin, ignoring the pull that made him want to stay near, to give them some privacy. That and he needed reprieve from the sight of his master pale and weak in bed, each breath rasping in his raw throat, eyes swollen from hours of weeping. He didn't want to hear his master thank him. He ignored Jason's knowing look as he left… he'd ignore it again later.

He brought the good news of Watanuki's waking to the crew, and they whooped and cheered to hear it.

Shizuka found he couldn't stand them either. Instead he stood on deck, Sorata ambling over to keep him company away from the other men. He mulled over what he'd done.

He had no regrets. It probably hadn't been completely necessary but if he'd not done it and had Watanuki remained the way he'd been for another few hours or a whole day…

Was it worth it? Watanuki would be furious when he found out. But then he'd finally understand that Shizuka needed him… the thought made Shizuka sigh, and he noticed belatedly the sound drew Sorata's attention when the priest turned to look at him.

"It's why his cabin is above the water," Sorata said out of nowhere. "So nothing can reach through all the wood and this blessed deck to get to him."

"I thought so," he murmured, still staring out over the water. "I received no warning about yesterday. I didn't realise we had a destination out in the water."

"Did you realise we're astray from the usual routes?" Sorata asked quietly.

"That much, yes. But I didn't ask." He paused then admitted, "It's not in my habit to ask."

"How uncool," Sorata cooed, smiling teasingly. "The bad ass monk maintains his stoic placid look instead of asking about the unknown."

Shizuka gave the priest a 'stoic placid look'.

"Figures. Your Order's people are accustomed to merely following their masters, aren't they? Never usually have a need to get an explanation."

Nodding, he clarified, "Watanuki is the only master I know of who has ever called his monk by name." Or even with an honorific, or served tea to, or spoken with… or so many other things. If perhaps his father had, that was a long time ago and he didn't really know the details.

Sorata whistled sympathetically, "Sounds harsh." And with a playful wink, "Also sounds like our Watanuki-sama was the last thing you could have expected." After a moment, he sighed and nodded, "But that won't do. So I'll try not to leave all the work of keeping you updated to Jason alone."

"Thank you." Shizuka asked, "The arms chest?"

"Sealed, thanks to you." Sorata scowled, folding his arms and sinking down to bury his chin in them, "We'll be rid of it soon. Watanuki-sama will make sure it gets to where it should go."

"I don't like the way it feels, even if it is down there," the monk said stonily. He hated that it was on board; that thing and whatever was in it had fed the vile creature which had harmed his master. He sighed again.

Sorata asked, concerned, "Something the matter, Doumeki?"

"Yes," the monk replied. "But it's my problem and no one else's."

"I see." Sorata politely but quite honestly replied, "I hope it's not too much trouble."

Firing the priest a scowling look Shizuka turned to glare at the water and muttered, "Since when has anything aboard this ship been 'not too much trouble'?"

Sorata laughed. An instant later he was cut short when a small whirl of wind looped circles above his head. Standing, Sorata studied it as it made laps about his shoulders.

A wind-message, Shizuka recognised.

The priest seemed rather grave when he reached out with one hand to touch the fluttering sphere, the other twisting into a hand seal. The shape erupted, a stream of it drifting to Sorata's ear, the words playing themselves to the priest…

Shizuka did not like the expression on his face.

"I have received my reply," Sorata said, moments later, waving the last of the message away, dispersing the magic so it could not be reconstructed. He curled a fist on the railing as he turned to face the monk. "The one I told you about, which I'd sent back when I had first received warning about those attackers."

"I remember," Shizuka nodded.

Sorata sighed, "I'm glad, at least, we're out at sea where we should be." He shook his head and sighed, grimly relaying, "We narrowly avoided the second wave after the first failed attempt."

"Few can reach us out in the middle of no where," the monk commented blandly. If the danger had passed then— Oh, just _great_. "Until we dock again, that is."

The priest nodded, turning to go alert his men. "Tell Jason. We have enough reason to suspect they know our next stop."

TBC

* * *

**_Author Notes, part 2:_**

_At new count, there are now 58 people who have reviewed out of the 89 people who have this story on alert. Total is now 31 people who have never reviewed. Funny thing is that even some of the reviewers are anonymous or don't have this story on alert at all. The actual figure is really 39 people who have never reviewed. (shakes head) How sad._

In other news, the next three chapters are finished in RAW form; all that's left is some final editing and they will be up for posting. So you can expect a new chapter ever week for at least the next month. Happy Days!

Meanwhile, I have been the victim of the Hat Trick of Horrors: In the past forty eight hours I have (1) had my motorbike number plate stolen, (2) been told that my borough now wants to charge for dedicated motorbike parking bays which was formerly free and in fact central London itself doesn't charge for motorbike parking, and (3) my bicycle has been stolen. So really, thank the Gods my muses are cooperating.

I hope you all had a better week than I did.  
Tsu


	12. Into His Keeping

_**Into His Keeping  
**__13__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Shizuka worries, Watanuki heals, the two finally have their first lesson, friendships solidify and… just who needs who, anyway?  
__**Warnings:**__ Turmoil, self-doubt and occasional comfortable silences. And a new character is introduced. Or is he really 'new' at all?_

* * *

"Doumeki-san," Watanuki breathed, voice firm but definitely lower than his usual volume. He turned his head to watch the monk kneel by his bedside and reached out a hand which Shizuka automatically took. "I hear you sealed the Arms chest."

"_Ah_," the monk replied affirmatively.

"Whatever you did, it feels solid," the young noble murmured, mostly to himself, shutting his eyes a moment. His gaze cleared and he met Shizuka's stare searchingly, "And whatever you did to me, thank you."

He tensed, then wondered belatedly if in his surprise at those words he had reflexively squeezed Watanuki's hand. The short clutch he received a moment later confirmed his suspicion. But surely… _surely_ Watanuki didn't know exactly what he had done..?

"What kind of an idiot do you take me for, that you'd think I wouldn't be able to tell?" the noble muttered, chin tucking down a little, the tiniest of frowns wrinkling between his brows. "Anyway, letting me know you take care of me would mean trusting me at least a little. And it makes it easier to trust you when I know you trust me, don't you think?" He huffed.

Shizuka stared. He hadn't thought of it like that; he was the one supposed to be doing a duty and serving his master. Already the many small concessions not commonly allowed to one of his kind meant the young noble treated him better than he had ever been told he could dream of being in a Commission.

And then he felt a sting of guilt; Watanuki didn't want him and would probably be angry at being stuck with him. Watanuki didn't owe him anything, a small voice prodding in his heart, _contract or not?_

"Contract or not," Shizuka murmured, thumb brushing over the back of Watanuki's hand briefly, "I should not have let you be harmed in the first place."

"You didn't mean for it to happen." His voice had weakened, his gaze had lost its clarity and it was obvious Watanuki was quickly fading.

"You need more rest," Shizuka said softly, making to withdraw his hand but Watanuki clutched it tightly.

"Don't go," he whispered, eyes wide a moment, his last attempt at fighting his fall into slumber. "The nightmares aren't…"

Watanuki couldn't hold out for much longer, his eyelids heavy and dark with the need to sleep. But there was urgency in his glazed expression, biting his lip because he didn't want to beg, all suggesting that going to sleep alone was the very last thing he wanted; alone into the darkness where he couldn't control his fears. The idea that Watanuki chose him at his hour of need made Shizuka's throat tight.

He cleared it, wrapping his fingers around the grip in his own, sitting on the floor now and getting comfortable before he quietly replied, "I will keep you safe."

* * *

Shizuka really did end up staying in Watanuki's room.

He wouldn't leave his master. Which was fine because Jason would stop by to bring food and water, would fuss a little over his cousin but in the end Shizuka's lingering resentments, his little glares and not so well subdued hostility would get to him and he'd leave. Shizuka had yet to call on him to take his place by Watanuki's side… and he rather suspected Jason knew he never would. He'd spent all of the night and day by his master's side and would continue to do so.

He wasn't going anywhere.

The evening of the second day after Watanuki's infection, Shizuka met another member of the Dancing Dragon's company; he'd answered the soft knocking on the cabin door.

Quiet little thing, the monk thought, looking down at the young boy's sun-darkened face. He was possibly no older than fifteen, with brown hair and eyes, possessing a slender but strong frame and a placid countenance. Shizuka had an impression of quiet kindness.

"Who're you?" He bluntly asked in English, looking the kid over.

"Everybody calls me Aran," the boy replied politely, not fazed in the slightest, blinking up at him. "I'm the Captain's assistant."

Jason's assistant, then. Shizuka paused when he realised the kid was studying him just as intently. "What do you want?"

"I was worried about Watanuki-sama," Aran said easily, again not bothered at all by the monk's rudeness. "May I visit with him, sir?"

From the way he pronounced the name as well as the address, Shizuka took a guess and switched to Japanese, his tone softening, "He's asleep. This isn't a good time."

"Oh I see," Aran commented, easily switching without even a blink. "Then I'll come back later when I have time again. Thank you, sir." With a little bow, he turned away.

"Oi." Aran politely turned back around to face him, the monk nodded, "I'm Doumeki."

Aran bowed again, "A pleasure to meet you, Doumeki-san."

In Watanuki's bedroom, Shizuka resumed thinking on the dilemma of how to get some rest and still keep an eye on his master. The bond between them told him he'd be in for good rest tonight.

Initially he'd unrolled his futon beside the bed but had been unable to see his master without pressing up off the floor. When he went to move the bedding a little further back to get a better perspective, he found he didn't want to be so far away. Shrugging, and despite it being something unprecedented from one of his Order, he shifted Watanuki to lie closer to the railing of the bed, scooted his futon closer, reached up to sneak his hand between the little railing bars… and clasped Watanuki's hand in his own.

Sleep came easier after that.

It was the light clenching of that hand in his own which awoke him. Half his face still buried in the pillow he looked up at the bed to find his master had curled on his side toward him, half of Watanuki's face obscured by the first rung of the railing. They each stared calmly into the other's one visible eye.

Watanuki's good breeding forced him to speak first, "Good morning."

"Good morning," the monk returned, voice still a little rough from sleep.

A pause. Then quietly, "I feel much better." The one ear Shizuka could see turned faintly pink.

"Hn." For a horrible moment, Shizuka thought Watanuki might thank him but it passed and he relaxed. "You should rest some more."

"I will."

He and Watanuki still watched each other, the attention not scrutinizing or anything in particular. Just… looking. Eventually, Watanuki blinked. And blinked again more slowly. Kept company by Shizuka's waiting gaze, he fell slowly back into slumber.

Watanuki slept still and deep that night. And Shizuka knew no nightmares came to haunt him.

* * *

"Not bad," Shizuka said.

"Not bad?" Watanuki repeated sarcastically, a small and rather adorable scowl on his face.

The monk nodded, "It's alright."

"Don't patronize me!" Watanuki glared, gesturing to the faint wax splatter which had been a candle, "It's _gone._"

"The objective was to light it," Shizuka agreed. "Not blast it out of existence."

Two days after the incident with the infection, Watanuki had wanted to get out of bed. He claimed to be feeling much better but even his accelerated healing hadn't finished its course and Shizuka had suggested they amuse themselves indoors… with lessons.

So in his bedclothes and sitting up in bed, Watanuki suffered learning elemental summonings for the first time. The lesson was going pretty well, in the monk's opinion. He'd set up a dozen candles in a row on the table across the room for Watanuki to use as target practice for a minor Flame spell.

Shoulders slumping, hands curling into the blankets in his lap, the noble murmured, "It's no use, I don't know how to get it to manifest quietly." He leaned toward Shizuka, giving the quiet monk a challenging look, "You do it."

Turning his head back to the table across the room from him, Shizuka eyed the next candle beside its obliterated brother and curled his hand into a seal. He muttered, "Flame."

Watanuki frowned at the innocently lit candle. "It's lit."

"It appears so."

"Argh!" Then Watanuki sighed and scooted closer. Gritting his teeth he growled, "Please explain the hand seal to me again."

Shizuka shifted toward his master and curled his right hand, four fingers curved, thumb gently folding toward the base of the smallest finger. "An open circle." He held it out a little toward the young noble. "You try."

Lifting his hand toward the monk's, Watanuki angled himself so he could form the same seal side by side to Shizuka's example. He studied the two poised hands and blandly commented, "They look more like open ovals."

Ignoring him Shizuka continued, "The source channels comes up through your arm, past your wrist and out of your palm, and the fingers are the funnel which guides the fire." He leaned over and traced the index finger of his other hand over the gentle curl of Watanuki's thumb, "This is the shape. It curls the flame around from your wrist into the circle and around into a rotating funnel." Glancing down at Watanuki, "You know already that fire is difficult to contain, better to generate only as much as you need and redirect it."

"It seems to naturally wind when I use it," Watanuki commented, puzzled. "I don't think I direct it that way."

Shizuka considered the way his master had used fire to defend himself, two days prior, at their first lesson. "Maybe, you just knew that was the way it should flow." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter." He pointed down the cup of Watanuki's curled hand to the very centre of his palm. "There. Bring the fire from there. When it's born, use your other hand to guide the fire. Just in the beginning, to help you get used to hand seals."

Obediently Watanuki raised his other hand, index and middle finger extended with the other fingers curled shut. "With this."

"Yes."

Watanuki leaned in, dark blue eyes briefly looking far off before returning to him and he softly commented, "It feels… distant."

Not really, the monk thought, mind wandering off topic a moment as he wondered when they had come to sit so close to each other. "It is. The control of hands is different from the control of mind." He watched his master, who seemed not the least bit bothered by their proximity. "This way you're less vulnerable. You're vulnerable enough as it is."

"I won't be vulnerable much longer since I'm going to harness my abilities!" Watanuki snapped, hands tensed into claws with his frustration. With a glare he grumbled, "Just you wait, you know it all."

They watched each other a moment, Shizuka unpleasantly aware of how much he happened to enjoy having his master so close. He didn't mind the temper, admired the rosy cheeks and pink ears, and he liked the scent of mint and musk he inhaled on each breath. It disconcerted him a little, the ease with which they could look at one another without it meaning anything in particular.

"Give it a try," Shizuka said softly and scooted a little away along the bedside.

"Hmph," Watanuki turned, curled the seal before his chest, other arm extending toward the candle on the table. "Flame."

The blast was still a little stronger than it ought to be, melting away the candle's top half, but certainly much better than the earlier scorching fireball. Shizuka blinked, "Better."

"Not yet," Watanuki muttered and aimed at the next candle. "Flame." This too burst into fire instead of gently coming alight as Shizuka's had. "Again."

Shizuka held still, willing to wait for the next time his master asked for help.

However, this time, instead of merely repeating himself, Watanuki paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He relaxed a little then quietly, calmly, murmured, "Flame."

And with the gentlest of whispers as though softly coaxed, the candle wick bloomed into light… and Watanuki smiled with satisfaction.

"Perfectionist," Shizuka muttered gruffly under his breath.

With a haughty sniff, Watanuki raised a brow at him. "Damn right."

TBC

**_

* * *

_**

Author Notes:

_Thank you everyone for your sympathies on my recent bad luck. Things are looking up for me and the muses are cooperating too, so I guess in the end it all worked out. My original fiction is seeing a lot of action lately so I apologise if the updates for this story trim down to only a few times a month. But it will be finished because I love this story and I can't wait to write out all the things I have planned for them! And the data is backed up, too, that's how serious I am about finishing this!!_

__

Next, thanks to the folllowing people who reviewed and aren't registered users so I couldn't reply to you individually, or who left a short note in their reviews (so I wasn't sure if I should reply or not because there weren't any questions):

**blah  
keri2004  
Azamiko** - yep, just my number plate. Thank God just that, actually.  
**llvoxll** - no head banging on the wall. I need it to finish this and about ten other stories as well...!  
**katiesquilts** - as always, dear, a pleasure to hear from you. Thanks for your sympathy.  
**Rysha** and **Affie** - thanks to you both, love to hear from you, as always, since you actually TALK about personal stuff. It's nice to be shared with. I hope you enjoy your visit at your mom's, Affie.  
**forevernyu**  
**Aaidurii** - nope, not yet!  
**Anifantwist** - Thank you very much, it's lovely to read your appreciation. And welcome to the readership!  
**Not Me** - Thank you for your sympathies and concern. As to CLAMP charas, a few will. Not too many though, or this will cross the xxxHoLic boundaries.  
**sakura007** - slash coming up! And by the way, I like your username, it makes me think of Sakura (Tsubasa Chronicles) as a secret agent!  
**Thimble** - Thank you. I did put some thought into this background. More coming!  
**LunarGeography** - the monk's lives aren't a common bit of knowledge... unsticks foot from mouth Wait and see, it will all make sense eventually. Thank you for the msg!  
**GoddesOfWrath** - Thanks for the cookie! And don't worry, Shizuka will be just fine.  
**GoldenRat** - Thanks, I relate better to Doumeki, really. I'm glad you're enjoying his perspective.  
_**squeefan  
Lonewolfe001** - The explanations come later, be patient my dear reader. It will all unfold.  
**Paon** - Urgh! That happened to me once, too. I invested in an external drive after that; I recommend it.  
**God of Laundry Baskets  
LambSam  
.xXxRoCk aNgEL xXx.  
-w- easy enough** - You'll see! This story goes through a few countries, actually. I hope you enjoy the ride._


	13. Out of the Blue

_**Out of the Blue  
**__5__th__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Unexpected practice targets, more riling of Watanuki, Shizuka and Jason actually seem to understand each other, Shizuka realises there is more going on magically than meets the eye, and discovers a new side to his Master which he'd never expected.  
__**Warnings:**__ I don't know if you'll notice it so I won't say a thing. It will be clearer in later chapters anyway… if you remember. snicker Love to **Anyjen** and **curiousrobin** for the alpha and beta reading! So, this marks the end of the Cursed Chest arc. New arc coming soon, let me just finish writing it!_

* * *

_**Author Notes and Thanks:**_

**lexxie **- Welcome to the readership. Yes, Jason is a complex character but don't worry, he wil be explained.  
**0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp** - Thank you for reviewing chapters as you went. It's great to hear precisely what you like so I know what I'm doing right.  
**Turtlekid** and **Golden Rat **- Yes, AUs are tricky. To get people to be the same because they are who they are, and yet different because they're now orchestrated by a new writer. Thanks for liking this.  
**mrawgirl09** - I don't know what you don't get so I can't explain.  
**katiesquilts** - Action coming, just give it time for these two to get to know each other. Shizuka, as you can tell, is already interested but I haven't even explained that yet. I will soon and then there will be answers about Watanuki on that as well.  
**TenshiGosperu** - yes, bonding is happening. I promise to weave them closer and closer through each arc as I go.  
_**Lonewolfe001** - no, being blood bound is a magical term. I'll explain that soon. Mostly, you will see things that result of them having the blood-binding before you get an explanation, but you will understand soon, I promise.  
**Rysha and Affie** - thank you for your support and I'm glad to hear things are going okay, and I offer my sympathies where they are not. Thanks for keeping in touch.  
Thank you also to: **JellyD, GoddesOfWrath, Paon, Azamiko**  
_

* * *

"How long is it to Africa, anyway?" Watanuki snapped irritably.

"Well, twelve days is the usual count," Jason drawled then added in a hinting tone, "but if you ever feel the need to hurry things along..."

Watanuki flashed his cousin an irritated look then turned toward the door of his cabin, eyes meeting Shizuka's briefly.

Oh.

Did that mean he would get to see his Master use some power? As incredibly eager as he was to witness the spectacle, Shizuka couldn't bring himself to move forward as Watanuki had tacitly indicated he should. He really wanted to start the morning right.

Thankfully it took only moment, Watanuki pausing to glare over a shoulder at him, "Do you require an engraved invitation to escort me from my own damn cabin out onto the deck of my own damn boat?!"

Lips twitching in amusement, he followed, noticing Jason's much too gleeful grin as he went. They exchanged conspiratorial nods; nothing like sharp words to clear the sleep fog from one's head in the morning, they could agree on that much.

They parted as they exited the cabin, Jason going to warn the main mast-attending crew that Watanuki might be assisting the ship. Shizuka followed Watanuki toward the helm, the crewmen they passed calling morning greetings and they both nodded in reply as they went.

Suddenly from high above at the top of the ship's secondary mast there came a urgent bellow, "Pirates!"

"Pirates!" the crew began to shout, calling to arms. Shizuka pulled Watanuki to one side and out of the way, saw Jason run for the ship's wheel yelling orders as he went.

"Should be fun, they don't seem to recognise us," Sorata grinned, stepping up beside the two. He nodded to the two in greeting then yelled at the preparing men, "All soldiers at the ready! First cast line up! Second cast, prepare!"

Sorata's troop of specially trained men grouped themselves in two rows of arching lines, twelve in all. At Sorata's command, they clasped their hands together and formed the first seal, at the ready. They stood strong, braced to defend the ship from magical attacks.

The rest of the normal crew fell into Jason's jurisdiction and they ran to attend their duties, some braced to steer the ship or attend the booms, others readying the harpoons and other mounted weapons.

"I don't want to waste time with these idiots," Watanuki shouted over the clamour to Jason, who was already braced on one side of the wheel. "I could fill the sails and we'd just get out of here and be done with it. They would never be able to catch us."

"And run from a fight?" Jason yelled the question out, partially to answer his cousin but too loudly to be addressing only his cousin.

Sure enough the men crowed back, "Never!"

Watanuki huffed and turned away from his cousin to march down to the ship's port side to watch the approaching pirate ship. His robes billowed in the wind, brightly coloured as usual and he stood out like a beacon, a bright spot of colour against an otherwise drab morning; Shizuka didn't like it. And sure enough, a single and very normal arrow came whistling through the air. But Watanuki raised a hand and curled before his chest in a hand seal,

"Blaze."

The arrow, many metres away, dissolved into ashes.

Flame would have sufficed, it wasn't necessary to resort to Blaze right away. But then again, the flash of fire had been a bit showier, made more of statement. Though it seemed the pirates were not deterred in the slightest and this time there was a small volley of arrows, perhaps a dozen of them.

They disappeared the same way.

The pirate ship was closer now, enough that Shizuka could hear the Captain and the Arms-man bellowing orders at their men.

Idiots.

He moved closer to stand next to Watanuki, not wanting to risk anything this time around. Extending his senses, he searched the ship for magical presences. Three stood out. Weak ones. He snorted.

"How many?" his Master softly asked.

He replied, "Three."

"You seem amused," Watanuki glanced over at him.

"They're not even half of that fool who cast at you that night we met."

Nodding, the young noble tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe. "Then can I leave them to you?"

As Shizuka formed the hand-seals, the words slipped past his lips before he could stop them, "Too much for you?"

Those pretty blue eyes flashed up at him and Shizuka noticed Watanuki's hands clenched despite being hidden in his sleeves. "I am not a weakling unable to handle myself," he hissed, colour rising in his cheeks. "In fact, I don't need you! I can handle them myself."

"But I'm already prepared," Shizuka murmured.

Watanuki's startled gaze dropped to his glowing hands, stepping back a half-pace when the monk raised them toward the water. As Shizuka willed it, a serpent formed itself from the water, dripping and menacing, a horrible golem. The crew of The Dancing Dragon gasped in awe as it flexed, and the pirate ship crew... well, the screams were telling enough.

"It's beautiful." So softly did Watanuki whisper it, Shizuka would have been certain he'd imagined it. But he dared a quick glance, and the light of awe in his Master's face said it all.

The pirates began to load their weapons and Shizuka prepared to move the serpent as necessary, stretching out into a full-body stance. As the pirate archers launched their arrows, he gestured and posed and thrust, making the serpent's long and sinuous form arch and bend to be where he needed it, the arrows disappearing into its body when the idiotic attackers fired.

The cannons would be another story.

Shizuka tensed when he heard the sounds of the cannons being rolled, cried out a warning when the hull-ports were flung open to push the chambers out in preparation to fire. He angled the serpent into the cannonballs' trajectory, right where the projectiles would have to pass through it. He knew the water wouldn't stop them but perhaps slow them down enough they wouldn't damage the ship too badly and--

"Ice," Watanuki murmured, distracting Shizuka enough for the monk to notice his hands were being covered by Watanuki's own.

The young Lord leaned forward and reached diagonally across the monk to lay his own hands flat on Shizuka's. Where they touched, a sharp cold radiated along Shizuka's skin and into his bones, and a new glow began to shimmer on Watanuki's hands, joining his own until the light shone brighter together in a new shade of blue Shizuka thought seemed rather familiar. The crackling distracted him from pinning the thought down and Shizuka turned his head to look, his serpent turning less transparent as it wrapped itself around the ship, body slowly forming into ice as it did. Its long body barred the cannon port holes now, Watanuki taking control from him a little to do it. Refocusing, the monk sensed what Watanuki was doing and poured his effort into it as well.

Strangely, it came easier to him to bond magic with Watanuki than it had ever been in the past with others, united in a single purpose and goal, without thought for who was better or could control the golem more efficiently.

The cannon fire did nothing to the serpent, and if the screams were any indication, the pirates' ammunition had bounced back upon them.

The summoned golem wrapped itself over and over the ship, crunched through one of the minor masts and the side railings until finally Shizuka sensed Watanuki felt they had done enough. He accepted the decision and the serpent began to slow down until it no longer moved, poised where he and Watanuki had left it, nothing now but normal ice.

Already the wind carried The Dancing Dragon, the distance between the two vessels widening. The pirates had ceased to be a threat and, laden down by the weight of the ice until it thawed, they would not be going anywhere. They would know better next time than to attack The Dancing Dragon.

Shizuka remained by Watanuki's side, their hands falling, separating. But they remained near to each other as they watched the ship they'd left behind grow smaller in the distance. Mere moments had passed, the wind almost unnaturally strong as it carried their ship quickly away.

Watanuki was probably the reason.

And it was that blue, Shizuka realised, from the glow of their combined magic that perfectly matched his master's eyes.

* * *

"How did you get it to turn to ice?" Jason demanded when they turned away from the sight finally ready to face the waiting crew. "That was bloody awesome! I've never seen the like!"

Shizuka wanted answers to similar questions, as well.

Watanuki crossly returned, "You've hardly seen any kind of magic, what would you know?"

A sly light lit up in Jason's eyes and he smiled wickedly, "Well I do happen to know you deprived the crew of a much anticipated battle."

Watanuki protested, "But the ship--"

"Would have been right as rain even had you not done a thing," Jason grinned, "You owe us."

"Owe!" one man cheered, looking far too gleeful.

"Owe!" echoed another. And so forth until the resounding chant of three dozen men had Watanuki flushed and exclaiming,

"Alright, alright!" His shoulders slumped in defeat, "I concede."

The answering triumphant cheer did not make any sense to Shizuka. He glanced at Sorata, who merely grinned widely back. He looked back over at his Master.

Who protested weakly, "But I don't have supplies--"

"We just came from a port," said one man.

"We bought the supplies," explained another.

"There's enough to make all sorts of things!" some one else put in. There were more cheers, some of the crew even stomping their feet in delight.

Watanuki sputtered, "Now how did you--" He cut himself off, a resigned expression coming over his face and sighed. "Never mind."

"Scones!" someone demanded.

"You sissy!" someone shouted back, outraged. More than a few men laughed.

"Cookies!" suggested another.

"Pie!" retorted someone else in a gruff tone. Immediately an argument ensued and the noise was defeaning.

Watanuki turned to fire Jason an accusing glare, "This is all your fault."

Jason didn't seem fazed. He grinned delightedly, shrugged and said in a sing-song voice, "We've been overdue for a while…"

"It's no excuse!" Watanuki hissed. "I am not the ship's cook!" He waved his arms in annoyed agitation, "What was the point of hiring a cook if I still have to do the cooking!"

Shizuka paused. _Oh._

"You don't do the cooking, Kim," Jason reasoned, his stupid grin still splitting his face in half. "Just a few treats every now and then."

The monk supposed that if the crew were cheering as they had earlier and arguing now as they were, that perhaps his Master was indeed quite good at cooking. It would be something to look forward to, at any rate.

"You sorry lot better be damn grateful I bother at all with you..." Watanuki grumbled as he turned on his toe and stalked back toward his cabin. With a roll of his eyes he shot over his shoulder, "Let me know once they've battled it out." Following, Shizuka caught him mutter, "Or with any luck, there'll be a fight to the death and I'll only have to feed the last one standing."

Shizuka smiled a little to himself. His Master could be quite funny when he wasn't trying.

* * *

And a God in the kitchen.

Shizuka stared at his serving, fork poised before his lips. Slowly, he resumed chewing.

Oh... that was good. But... surely... _surely_ the pie couldn't be that good...? He took another bite.

Again, the sweet crust flaked effortlessly away, the thick sauce of the fruit pie melted by only the heat of his tongue and the flavour seemed to explode in his mouth, tangy with spices and mellowed by a touch of liquor.

It really was that good.

He took another bite.

And another.

"Food is meant to be savoured, you cretin," Watanuki growled as he passed, finished with dishing out the last platter to the end of the enormous mess hall table. The young noble primly tucked himself into the bench seat beside the monk. Shizuka ignored him, and ignored the ruckus of the crew around him as they all but attacked the delicious pie. "Honestly," the Lord grumbled. "They all eat like they've been starved for days."

"But that's because your Lordship's cooking is so delicious," assured one crew member nearby. His surrounding companions agreed through their mouthfuls, making Watanuki cringe at the bad table manners.

Shizuka was tempted to join them just to prod a rise. He elbowed his Master instead. "Oi."

The young noble tensed. "I have a name, you water-weilding freak of nature."

He held out his plate; the serving platter was to Watanuki's other side, closer to the young Lord than to him. "I'd like seconds."

"You eat too fast!" Watanuki accused. But he took the plate anyway and carefully served the monk another slice.

"It's good," Shizuka commented, more to himself than anything else. The second slice tasted, if possible, better than the first.

"Of _course_ it's good," came the indignant hiss from beside him. "I made it! I _know_ how to make _pie!_" Watanuki huffed, folded his arms and churlishly muttered, "I bet _you_ don't know how to make pie."

"Not as good as this," the monk conceded, more interested in his food than in arguing his skills. "Aren't you having any?"

"No." Watanuki shrugged. "I made it, it's no big deal."

"More for me, then." He ignored the glare that earned him, the thought preoccupied with a new idea, "Do you make traditional food?"

Watanuki's eyes narrowed at him, "What do you mean, traditional?"

"Japanese food. Like home."

"Of course I make Japanese food!" He waved an arm spastically at the others around them, "Half the crew is Japanese, you oblivious dolt. They _like_ food from home." For a moment, his face darkened, guilt flashing so quickly over his face that Shizuka might not have caught it had he not been watching.

"Can you make _inarizushi_ tomorrow?" he asked.

For a moment, Watanuki blinked at him in complete surprise. In the next moment, he had to be thankful for being right handed, continuing to eat and waiting out the storm his question raised, as he reached to plug his ear with his left.

TBC


	14. The Prince & the Palace, arc 3

_**The Prince and the Palace  
**__21__st__ July 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ First chapter to the Africa arc; I'm sure you'll find parts of it familiar.  
__**Warnings:**__ Conversations and set up._

* * *

"Welcome, Lord _Huatah-nou-ki_," third prince Amko greeted politely with a deep bow.

Shizuka's left eyebrow gave an involuntary twitch. Beside him Jason flashed him a look and began to grin. Watanuki himself didn't seem fazed, gazing at the handsome prince with politely interested but heavy lidded eyes, ignoring the entourage.

His polite mask.

And Watanuki had dressed the part as well; his shoulder-length hair had been pulled back into a knot at the back of his head with ribbon, ink-black silk robes embroidered with silver clouds, layered underneath by under-robes of blue and pale shimmering silver. An _Obi_ of sky blue and a final silver cord completed the attire, matching blue and black embroidered shoes on his dainty feet.

The only thing out of place with the Japanese robes were the little round spectacles perched on his nose. And in minor contrast to the semi-formal attire, he had his twin _wakizashi_ strapped at his lower back with the silver cord, tucked into their 'formal' sheaths. The weapons, he would not change, the scabbard was all he replaced to suit his clothing.

Shizuka eyed the swords now, watched their faint glow. Watanuki had shown him that the swords, superbly crafted and magically infused, were charmed for protection of its owner –the weapons themselves formed two points of a three-point ward. Watanuki had yet to explain the third point.

He had almost growled about Watanuki not wearing his weapons the day of the shipwreck haul, but held his tongue. And again today, never mind this business which his master ran, travelling to the ends of the earth to exotic places with warding weapons, to investigate the supernatural… reeked of trouble.

This was likely part of the 'Quest' the Council in Japan had warned him about.

Now, he watched third son and Prince, Amko of the royal house of Wotangu smile intently at his master.

The Prince held jurisdiction over all court and palace personnel as well as the palace supplies and upkeep. He enjoyed a high rank along with his siblings in court, and he was not to be toyed with… according to Watanuki.

Shizuka wondered what his master meant by the choice of words but felt he would probably soon find out.

Amko himself stood tall, broad in shoulder and chest but slender of frame. He had impossibly dark skin the shade of coffee, shadowed in places around his thick corded muscles happily semi-displayed above his patterned wrap and robes. He wore a single large necklace, the symbol of his birth and right. There looped intricately carved gold bands on his upper arms and around his wrists he wore a multitude of little gold bangles. His head had been shaved bare save for a single whip of long, feather-decked braid down the left side of his face.

He appeared handsome enough by comparison to his people, which Shizuka had never seen before. The pronounced facial features of large noses and thick lips held no appeal for him.

"It is a pleasure to be here, honoured Prince Amko." Watanuki sank into an even deeper more graceful bow and stayed bowed a moment longer than the prince had. Jason followed suit, Shizuka echoed his master's example.

"We have been awaiting your visit these recent weeks," Amko said, striding closer and making more than just his own body guards nervous. He smiled warmly, "After all our correspondence, it is most wonderful to finally meet you." Standing before Watanuki, tall and tanned and—

Shizuka growled and tensed when the prince reached to touch his master.

The royal's hand froze in mid-air as he clearly recognised impending danger… as clearly as his own guards recognised the threat, tensing, hands moving toward their weapons. Amko's dark eyes slid sidelong to Shizuka and his other hand rose to gesture his men to stand down.

"I believe we are making everyone nervous, honoured prince," Watanuki said softly. He smiled, pulling Amko's gaze back to his own. "Perhaps we should behave in a more… courtly manner?"

"Nonsense," Amko dismissed with a wave but stepping back a half pace, giving the English lord a warm look. "We should behave however we like since we are… friends."

Shizuka disliked the way Amko said that word, with a presumption in his tone and arrogance in his voice the monk did not appreciate.

"Of course, we are friends," Watanuki gave a small half bow, "But I understand my place and I am here at your service. Perhaps it is best this way."

Amko did not look like he agreed. "Your English title alone puts you at my own level, my lord. And I would not like to speak to an equal in so formal a manner."

"Kindly indulge me," Watanuki requested. Shizuka did not miss the way his master's temple throbbed, the little give-away of his irritation placating the monk. Disappointed but too well mannered to protest further, Prince Amko nodded and stepped back. "Allow me to present my cousin, Jason Astor."

"My lord," Jason intoned, giving a half-bow.

"Of course, my crewmen and guards," Watanuki added quietly, gesturing to each in turn, "Doumeki and Sorata, will remain with me at all times."

Prince Amko paused and nodded, flicking a hand at his men. His entourage of guards formed two neat rows on either side of the Royal docks and one of the most distinguished of them, half of the pair who guarded the Prince personally, bowed and gestured the way.

Amko stepped to walk by Watanuki's right and his own guard stood to his other side, a little behind him. Shizuka stood to Watanuki's left also slightly behind, and as they passed, the guard who had gestured took up the rear beside Sorata. In the corner of his eye, Shizuka watched Sorata tuck his arms behind his head and give the guard a big smile. The poor man remained impervious though his eyes flashed with confusion.

It also did not escape Doumeki's notice that Watanuki had specifically pointed out his guards not as an introduction –that would have been a little rude—but in tacit request that they be given special courtesy.

It was a mention of their personal importance to Watanuki.

As the party moved through the palace dock fences onto royal estate grounds, Shizuka noticed that one of Watanuki's hands had fallen to his side. It caught his attention by sheer fact that it was not a normal pose for his master, who often folded his hands or tucked them into his sleeves if he wasn't gesticulating with them. When the fingers moved, gesturing to the left, Shizuka slid his eyes to follow.

There stood a single woman in the gardens, shaded by a tree, beyond the walls made by the row of guards. Well dressed, poised elegantly and on royal ground, she was obviously no commoner, and behind her stood a guard.

And she had caught Watanuki's attention.

Using his soul connection to Watanuki, he pushed an emotion of understanding into his Master. Sure enough, Watanuki tensed very slightly in reaction to the foreign emotion but he soon relaxed and his hand lifted to tuck into his sleeve once more.

Observing carefully, Shizuka noticed the 'palace' was quite simply built, a large and single-level building of wood and other such natural materials. Stone had been used in it's foundation, visible at the base of the construction, and a kind of clay had been used to wall the exterior. Approaching, they were ushered up some side steps and onto wooden floors and here Shizuka saw the interior was richly decorated.

Artful arrangements of furs and feathers, wood sculptures and brightly coloured beads decorated the halls and hall tables. The interior walling, in sharp contrast to the dark colours on the outside of the building, had been coloured before being applied. They bore beautiful earth tone shades of ochre and reds. Mural like paintings had been applied directly to the wall making the structure itself an irreplaceable masterpiece, the figures at hunt or at worship, all telling a story.

They were ushered into a little sitting room, embroidered rugs covered the floor and sitting cushions had been set around in a large semi-circle. Amko gestured and he and Watanuki sat down together as a symbol of their equal status.

Shizuka followed the Prince's guards and remained standing, moving to a wall where he felt he could best watch the proceedings yet remain close enough should he need to act. Sorata did neither and instead sat behind and to the left of Watanuki, out of the way but close at hand.

While Amko and Watanuki exchanged pleasantries, servants bustling in and out with refreshments, Shizuka took stock. Toward the front of the room by each portal, three in total, there stood a pair of guards –six guards. By the archway leading further into the palace there stood a single, senior servant overseeing the minor servants. The Prince's guards paid this man little attention, watching their master, the surroundings and the servants. He noticed their gazes lingered particularly on one whose motions were stiff and carefully diligent –obviously new. These guards clearly missed little about their surroundings.

Extending his senses, Shizuka reached to the prince's pair of personal guards first and found they had a kind of wild magic about them, a rare and dark feel to it. Their auras were drenched in the stench of blood and the monk found it repulsive that such killers had been 'rewarded' by being selected to guard a Prince.

They belonged on the battlefield or dead. Shizuka understood the necessity of war but he had no tolerance for people who cared little for the gift of Life. Sensing Watanuki suddenly tense, Shizuka returned his attention to the conversation;

"—minor losses are common enough, nobles and visitors often like to take a souvenir of their visit here, but we have not had any visitors when any of the items went missing," Amko was saying. "Servants are easy enough to track and usually do not take anything, given our laws for stealing from the royal family. They have also been ruled out." Amko paused, "We would not normally be so concerned if the missing items had been similar to what has gone missing in the past…"

"But the recent losses?" Watanuki prodded.

"Are of a more… odd nature," Amko returned carefully.

"Define odd, if you please," Watanuki requested.

With a gesture the room guards and the servants disappeared and thick curtains were lowered over the archways. Only the two Lords, their pair each of guards, and the unusually quiet Jason remained.

"Pardon me," Amko smiled warmly, "but I prefer to discuss this in private. Do not be concerned." Watanuki nodded and Shizuka smugly noted that the Lord had not been the least bit bothered; which certainly said something about his trust in his own safety. "The items taken are of a… how to say… _powerful_ nature." Amko hesitated then continued, "They are artefacts which do not need to be guarded because they are considered to bring bad luck if removed from the presence of the royal family or from the estate, and with justifiable reason."

"Therefore you suspect someone in the palace," murmured Watanuki. "But it's not as simple as speaking to the people here, is it?"

"No," Amko agreed, "Because in general, there has been no offence. Especially if the person who takes them is provided for and housed by the palace."

"From your correspondence," Watanuki nodded, "I deduce you summoned me to deal with this because of that precise nature of it. It's not an offence but it worries you."

"Yes." Amko added, "And the element of the items' blessings and powers are of concern to me, as I wrote."

"You believe they could be used to harm people later?"

Amko shook his head, "The fact that no one practicing the arts took these items should be enough to make me complacent that they cannot be used. However, I do not want something to happen before we take action on it. It is possible for the items alone to do things."

"By themselves?" Watanuki prodded, displaying more of his skill at reading between the lines.

Amko gave Watanuki an odd look and asked, "How familiar are you with the magical arts? It is common enough here in Africa but I hear it is rare around the rest of the world."

"You would be surprised how in practice it is beyond your shores, honoured Prince," Watanuki smiled.

"Is that so? And are these arts used in conjunction with weaponry for purposes of combat?"

"Occasionally, yes."

Amko did not seemed pleased by Watanuki's response. His eyes slid over the noble's pair of _wakizashi_, Sorata and the short sword he wore at his hip, and Jason who was unarmed, before pausing lingeringly on Shizuka and the triad of blades the monk carried. "And your companions?"

"My guards practice their own arts," Watanuki replied. His tone suggested it was none of the Prince's business.

"Then perhaps you practice yourself?" Amko parried cheekily, smiling.

"One of my guards is teaching me, actually," Watanuki replied, smiling back. "I find I rather enjoy it." The little bite of information had the Prince's pair of guards looking over Sorata and Shizuka once again. They paused on Sorata –which made sense of them to assume given the priest remained closer to his master, perhaps appearing to be of a more senior rank. Watanuki then asked, "Do you practice yourself, honoured prince?"

"I do. Magic is considered a warrior's art here for only the strongest of men show any display of it." Amko leaned forward, smiling at Watanuki. "Perhaps while you are here you would indulge me in a friendly match? I would enjoy fighting someone who does not fear hurting me, who practices arts so different from my own."

"I'm afraid I would not provide any challenge at all," came the soft demur. "Perhaps you might like to spar with one of my guards instead?" Watanuki pointedly turned toward Sorata, who bowed in deference. As expected, Amko shook his head,

"I profess I am not so confident as to take on your teacher. Perhaps your other guard?"

"If it pleases," Watanuki replied without indicating whose pleasing it made a difference for, and not correcting the assumption. "But let us return to discussing the missing items."

"Of course." Amko eyed Shizuka briefly before engaging Watanuki once more.

--

"They are hiding something from us," Sorata complained, flopping over on the sitting cushions in the sitting room of their private suite. Shizuka tucked a hand into his _gi_ and went to lean on the wall.

"They did not have to summon external authority to deal with such matters," Watanuki agreed, gracefully sinking down into a formal kneel. Jason tossed himself forward onto his stomach beside his cousin, making Watanuki roll his eyes, the expression tainted with fondness. "There is a reason they cannot handle this themselves."

"Politics," Shizuka muttered.

"Indeed," Watanuki agreed. "The way Prince Amko worded his letter did not give me reason to be concerned before." He shrugged, "We exist to be summoned to deal in such capacity, as a neutral perspective, for such less-than-natural problems. But thinking back on his request, it wasn't. It was almost an order. And yet he questioned our abilities; this is concerning."

"I didn't think much of his wording either," Jason agreed, propping a cheek on his palm, still on his stomach and kicking his feet in the air. "We've had more direct summons that that plenty of times." His eyes slid sidelong to his cousin, "And I thought it funny he asked so much. As though those who recommended us hadn't expressly explained this is what we do."

"Perhaps he simply knows little about how the rest of the world uses magic," Sorata shrugged. "He might not be well-travelled, or he might be and has encountered no one but people weaker than he. His challenge certainly seems to be partly friendly curiosity as much as an opportunity for him to test us."

"I don't like that he chose to challenge me," Watanuki murmured darkly. He huffed, "I don't care about customs, it's impolite." With a snort, "he should have picked one of his own men to challenge one of mine. I bet you come the next opportunity to discuss it, he will appoint someone else to face you." He glanced over at Shizuka.

"I'll face the challenge," Shizuka said calmly. Whatever.

Watanuki sighed and Sorata winked at him. Jason declared cheerfully, "That's Doumeki! Always ready to protect our master!"

"Quit calling me master!" Watanuki hissed, poking Jason with a long finger.

"Hm," Shizuka hummed. He stepped forward and knelt by his master's side, addressing Sorata in Japanese just in case there were spies sent to listen in on them, "Did you sense their magic?"

"_Ahh_," Sorata muttered, following the language change. "They felt… dirty, the prince's guards. They use some kind of wild magic. But it's feral and unpredictable. Imprecise."

"They stink of it," Shizuka agreed, glancing briefly over at Jason's blank expression –he didn't understand what they were discussing. "But somehow, their magic made it easy enough for me to sense their emotions. I think their magic is tied to the way they feel."

"Possibly," Sorata commented. "I had the same feeling but I couldn't sense as much as you. Maybe facing one in a fight or other high-emotion situation, it will come clearer to me. For the moment, you are the more sensitive of us." His eyes slid to Watanuki, "And you."

Watanuki nodded. "I did sense the guards as well, though vaguely. Prince Amko's emotions were too tangled in his magic, however, and it was blocking me. I could only sense him when I tried to pick apart what his magic is." He curled a thoughtful hand around his chin, "I mean to say, his presence blanketed me. I think _he_ was trying to sense _me._"

"Will you be able to get past it?" Shizuka asked quietly.

"Yes, but in the meantime, Doumeki-san," Watanuki murmured, heavy-lidded and knowing eyes seeking the monk's. "Do you suppose you could… have a look around?"

A corner of Shizuka's lips twitched upward, "As you wish."

TBC

* * *

_Dear Readers, _

_Welcome to The Prince and the Palace arc of The Seer._

_I'd like to take this opportunity to let you know that I am counting on your support and input for this story's continued growth. My muses are absolutely fickle and will neither admit it nor make compensation for it, so it's up to you to feed them and make sure they come back to writing this story at every available opportunity._

_In other words, you 112 people who list my story on your alerts: The muses and I know you are there because FF accounts all have a statistics page. And out of 14 chapters, if you had all only reviewed three chapters each then there ought to be 334 reviews by now… instead, there are only 225._

_Thing is, I happen to know that about half a dozen people have reviewed every single chapter. Besides that, there are over a two dozen people who have reviewed half the chapters or more. So some of you (you know who you are) have either reviewed only once or not reviewed at all._

_Quite a lot of you already know that I reply to about 95 percent of all reviews which means if you have a question or comment, believe me I actually read it and pay attention. So if you please, hit that "go" button and leave me some of your thoughts._

_Hopefully,  
Tsubaki and muses._

FORUM HERE (remove the spaces): www . fanfiction . net /myforums/tsubaki-dono/1125284/


	15. Stealthwalker

_**Stealthwalker  
**__13__th__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Don't bite off more than you can chew.  
__**Warnings:**__ Ninja!monk and magic action  
Much love to Anyjen, curiousrobin, and profiterole for the alpha and beta reading. Without your help this fic would be riddled with flaws and would never make any sense._

_

* * *

_Their assigned suite had a semi-circle shaped front room, two rooms branching off to each side, with the top most arch of the half-circle opening out into a small private garden.

At the bit of wall between Watanuki's and Shizuka's rooms sat Sorata. The priest had gotten comfortable on the floor with some cushions and a prayer scroll, leaning against the wall. He would be taking First Watch and this location made it perfect for him to move in any necessary direction should danger arise.

Watanuki and Jason had already gone to bed. 'I can finally have some privacy!' his master had declared with relish, smugly shutting the door in Shizuka's face and making Jason grin.

Sorata lifted his head to watch when Shizuka began to tap out most of the candles in the front room. "You heading out?"

"_Aah_," the monk replied softly. In the half-darkness, Shizuka stripped out of his _hakama,_ the pleated trousers he wore over his robe-top _gi_ and its matching loose trousers. He wore _tabi_, split toe socks, reaching up over his trouser legs to hold them down. Over this his rubber-soled lightweight split-toed shoes had been unfolded and tied up to just below his knees, shin guards laced into place over them. He made sure his arm braces were tied properly from wrist to elbow, the knives set securely within.

He glanced at Sorata and nodded. In Japanese, "Take care. We don't know yet what we've gotten ourselves into."

Sorata recognised the thread of tension in the monk's tone. "Like Jason-san said, welcome to the family." He looked a little repentant, "I said I'd do a better job of updating you. But I've not been keeping that very well." Cautioning, he added, "You take care too."

Bowing slightly, ready to go, the monk hooked his fingers over the cloth about his neck and pulled it up over the bottom half of his face.

Shizuka moved quietly, checking his weapons as he went to stand back on the wall by the suite front doors. Again, with another nod to Sorata, he carefully and deliberately unfolded his magic and masked his presence… a skill which he happened to be quite good at.

The priest's eyes widened and unfocused from him as he slipped into invisibility.

Shizuka listened as the guards posted at the door exchange pleasantries with the replacements coming to relieve them; right on time. He'd waited through the palace First Watch to determine how long a shift took and with this to judge by, would be better able to figure out the patrol and watch rotation schedules.

When a rough wind whipped down the hall toward them, even if the timing wasn't what Shizuka would have preferred, he curled his hand into a seal and used it, made it stronger and pushed it to force the door of the suite partly open. Silence descended in the hall suddenly, Shizuka sensing their emotions as unsettled and wary, on guard. He wove more light-bending about himself and peeked out into the hall to see their eyes trained carefully on the doorway… and _through _him.

Stealthily he moved past them, using a small portion of his spirit force to cling to the wall opposite… and crawl up to a corner of the ceiling. Gravity pulled at him awkwardly but he ignored it, internally recalibrating his consciousness to account for the new perspective. He tilted his head up and back… in order to look down toward the ground, the freedom of his skills amusing him and pulling a smirk to his lips.

He watched the guards shut the suite door and murmur to each other, and he quickly moved on.

--

With a maximum extension of his senses, Shizuka discovered the palace was laid out in a bulls-eye pattern. From the centre core there laid outward six rings of halls like levels, and he plotted a simple course: from the centre of the palace he would loop counter-clockwise outward in a perfect sweep.

The second ring of halls had tight security blocking off the centre of the palace and it had been difficult to get past, taking up a good portion of his time. But he discovered there a hall with an open ceiling to a skylight… and there an opening into the space between the ceiling and roof.

With only old charms guiding this new level, Shizuka made much better time, getting through to a garden at the palace centre, a lovely enclosed space around which the King apparently lived. Luckily for them he was not an assassin, he thought, peeking in at the elaborate bed in which the king slumbered, window open to allow the cool night air in.

Completing his rounds and investigating his hunches took a considerable amount of time. But the results were promising and he felt he and his group would make something of all this new information.

As Shizuka continued on, the route naturally brought him right back to Watanuki, to bed and rest. However when he got there he found a presence he did not appreciate, the aura of it similar to the bloody feel of Prince Amko's guards –but not familiar.

Presence fully masked, Shizuka moved closer to where the stranger clung to the rafters of the inner-scaffolding between ceiling and roof, peeking down into the main area of their suite via small slits in the ceiling meant to allow air circulation. When he had the man in sight, the soldier also dressed head to foot in black, he assessed the watcher but took no immediate action.

Instead, he carefully prodded at the man's magic, getting a discreet feel for it, annoyed that he found it had blanketed the suite of rooms below, sensing the people and presences there. The annoyance flared when the man retracted his senses then moved toward the room where Watanuki rested. Shizuka slung a _shuriken_, a four-point star-blade, into the wood in front of the man's stealthy leading foot.

Having used wind magic to propel it so as not to be sourced by the throw nor allow the whistle of it as it cut the air to warn the intruder, the guard did not see nor sense it coming and froze at the soft _thunk_ of sound when it embedded into the wood mere inches from his toes.

Warning clearly expressed and understood, the man bowed slightly to his unseen opponent and slipped away.

Shizuka kept a tight track on the man's presence until he was sure the guard had left. Irritated, the monk slapped a paper warning charm on the rafter, willing it to cover a twenty-metre radius, blanketing their space in a barrier that would warn Shizuka of approaching magic-able persons.

He really ought to have done that before he left.

Prying loose a ceiling panel he slipped down into the front room and glared at Sorata, awake and alert, now giving him a puzzled look for the hostile regard. With a sigh, the monk decided he could not fault the man for not having superior ability. He would have to compensate.

Nodding, he relieved Sorata's post, the priest firing him one last puzzled look before heading for his room.

Removing his mask, Shizuka grabbed his _hakama_ and slipped into Watanuki's room. The charm he'd put up would serve as a guard and he could get some light rest.

His master, as always despite the huge bed, slept on only a small portion of it, unmoving on his back, robes still perfectly arranged and his blanket smooth. His pair of _wakizashi _peeked out from under his pillow. Checking over the sleeping noble quickly, Shizuka set the _hakama _aside and, after only a brief moment of hesitation, settled into the unoccupied half of the grand bed.

If Watanuki didn't like it, and he was sure the noble wouldn't, he'd have to rail and rant about it in the morning.

Shizuka nearly smiled at the thought, closing his eyes and slipping into a restful doze.

--

Promptly eight and half seconds upon waking, Watanuki squeaked and tumbled to the floor.

Shizuka opened an eye and glanced over at the horizon of the bed, where the top half of Watanuki's red face appeared, his hair mussed and standing further on end than ever.

"What," the young lord hissed as he sat up on the floor, displaying his gritted teeth, "are you doing _in my bed?!_"

"I was sleeping," he replied calmly.

"And _why_," Watanuki seethed, brows furrowing, "did you not sleep in _your own_ bed?"

"Yours is big enough to accommodate us both," Shizuka replied, deadpan. "I thought it best to remain close by you."

Watanuki blinked and his face lost its expression of temper. Looking contemplative he got up and slipped back into bed facing Shizuka and spoke softly, "How many?"

"Just one."

"Trouble?"

"Nothing happened but he stank of that blood-aura," Shizuka muttered. "Bad enough."

"I see." Watanuki frowned now. "This doesn't look good, whichever way you consider it. I can only give Prince Amko the benefit of the doubt for now, and assume he doesn't appreciate having strangers in his home."

Shizuka nodded, "You'll bring it up when you meet then?"

"Yes," Watanuki rolled onto his back. "I do not want there to be hidden things between us, if possible. And for all we know, he didn't send that spy. Perhaps this will help put him at ease with us, initiate openness. I don't want trouble."

"Yes, master," Shizuka murmured. Watanuki flashed him a glare and he repeated, amending, "Yes, Watanuki."

Huffing, Watanuki got up, pulling his swords with him and rummaged about in the small trunk he'd brought off the ship. "How did last night go?"

"Quiet." Shizuka admitted, "I only managed to snatch a few pieces of conversations and most were in the local language. But I set out wards and alerts spelled with our names."

Watanuki looked up, "You mean, should anyone speak our names within range, you are warned?" He gathered his selected attire and stood.

"Yes." A little awkwardly, Shizuka moved to and held up the curtain which separated off a dressing space. Watanuki disappeared behind it with a quick nod of thanks and the monk let it drop back. "It's just a precaution but I am hoping I will have enough time to tap into the ward and reach for the emotional state of the speakers. I'd prefer one day to be able to reach for spoken words but I am not that able. My apologies."

"We all do the best we can," Watanuki returned quietly, voice carrying easily over the soft rustle of clothes as he dressed. "And what you've done is pretty darn good. Besides, most of the palace doesn't speak English." When he stepped out, Shizuka stared.

Watanuki had dressed in just as lovely clothing as yesterday but this time they were more functional. Not the shirt-robes and trousers as he did on the ship, but a semi-formal half-robe in a cheery blue the colour of a morning sky, coming to the knee over black trousers tucked into his knee-high boots, fitted closely and embroidered with the swirling pattern of wind. He had a pristine white under-robe, the ensemble secured with a deep blue and white sash with a black silk cord to tie up his swords. Busy lacing up his arm braces, looking prepared and ready to fight if he needed to, Watanuki did not immediately notice him gawking.

When he looked up and did, he growled, "What are you staring at?"

"You," Shizuka replied simply, and as though merely relaying the grass was green added, "You look best in blue."

Watanuki blinked. Then with a dark flush he hurried past him to the front room. Jason and Sorata were already gathered there though not yet dressed for the day, munching on bread, fruit, cheeses, and dried meat brought for breakfast.

"_Ohayo_," Jason muttered lazily, chin propped up on the little table and dazed from recent slumber.

Sorata grinned, "I taught him to say that."

"Good morning," Watanuki repeated in the same tongue, smiling softly. He switched back to English, "Did you sleep well?"

"There's a shadow in the air," Jason replied cryptically, going back to sleepy eating. Shizuka flashed Sorata a glance, the priest waving to gesture he would explain later.

"Hm," Watanuki hummed in acknowledgement, settling on a cushion.

"_Ohayo_." Shizuka nodded to Jason and Sorata. He poured two cups of tea and set one before his master.

"Pardon us for the language change, cousin." Jason just waved, indicating them to do as they pleased. He turned to Sorata, "I don't suppose Doumeki-san managed to share his report with you before…" he trailed off and blushed before catching himself and continuing, "before he took over his watch?"

"No, he didn't." Sorata began to grin and Jason perked up at that, noticing the colour on Watanuki's cheeks.

Doumeki said nothing, attention, hands, mouth and eyes on the food. Replenishing one's energy took a lot of food when spending so much magic. He thought as he ate that his master's cooking was much better but he shouldn't complain.

Watanuki cleared his throat, "Yes, well." He gestured awkwardly to the quiet monk, ears turning red, "Perhaps we should finish eating and then talk." Gratefully he curled his hands around a cup of tea, hiding his pink cheeks behind the drink.

That sounded wise, the monk thought. He refilled his plate… wondering if anything could ever compare to that pie last week…

"Hey, Sorataaaa," Jason called in a sing-song, wickedly cheery tone promising dire ramifications, "I can't understand what you're all saying buuuuut…" He grinned cheekily, "Is my cousin blushing because he shared a bed with Doumeki-kun?"

Watanuki choked, and the monk calmly nudged a glass of water in his direction.

"Why, I do believe that is so," Sorata exaggeratedly replied, back to using English. He looked pointedly over at the monk, ignoring Watanuki's spluttering, "What about you? Aren't your cheeks going to turn red?"

Shizuka shot him a flat look, "Someone tried to get to him last night." Jason and Sorata both paused. To Jason, Shizuka nodded, "If we speak quietly enough, we can get away with talking in English. I have a warning barrier set up. Twenty metre radius."

Sorata nodded back and lowered his voice, "What was the guy like?"

"Blood-drenched, dangerous. I don't think he noticed my presence though I put a _shuriken_ into the wood at his feet." The monk frowned, "I made sure he left. He didn't come back."

Nodding, Sorata glanced upward, understanding dawning on his face. Sheepishly he rubbed at the back of his head, "I guess that's why you glared at me. You got to him when you returned and I hadn't even noticed he was there. Sorry."

Shaking his head, Shizuka continued eating. "_Aah_."

"Seems to me," Jason murmured, "That maybe it's not just Watanuki who needs lessons." Sorata scowled at him for that and bopped him on the head. Jason reached for the offended portion of skull and protested. Loudly.

Ignoring them, he monk glanced at Watanuki, alert and waiting beside him, "I did find something in the palace. Smoke. A faint cloud of it ringing a woman's fourth finger." Pausing at eating he fixed Watanuki with a pointed look, "The same woman you indicated to me yesterday."

"Did you see anything strange about her when Watanuki pointed her out?" Sorata asked eagerly, shoving Jason one last time. The Englishmen returned to eating, a little eerily quiet.

"No," Shizuka shook his head. "I wasn't really looking. Unlike Watanuki, I can only See things if I cast the spell for the Seeing Eye. Otherwise, I only perceive what isn't hiding or is on the surface."

"Like spell residues?" Sorata pressed.

"Yes." Shizuka shook his head again, "All I knew at the time was that she wasn't spelled. Nor cursed." He noticed Watanuki flash Jason a meaningful look –just as Jason tensed very slightly for the barest of moment. The implications and meaning were lost on the monk, however, so he let it go for now.

"Same as me. I saw her but noticed nothing." The priest sat back and sighed, "Then what?"

Shrugging, "She is a concubine; she resides in the second circle of halls from the centre of the palace near the harem. Whose concubine, I do not know."

Sorata got a funny look on his face at the mention of the harem. Grinning lopsidedly he stage-whispered, "Whoa, Doumeki got an _up_ stage pass to the royal harem…! I'm so envious…" But the words were insincere and he smiled down at his wedding bracelet a moment later.

Rolling his eyes, Shizuka considered the state of the harem, the brilliantly coloured curtains and extravagant décor, the opulence and luxury crammed into such a small space. There had been plenty of baths and lounging areas, but not a book nor material of entertainment in sight. It must be an incredibly boring place.

It was only then that it occurred to him what Sorata might even be envious of… Shizuka blinked. He wasn't interested in those things. Never had been.

He noticed Jason watching him carefully. When he scowled at the Englishman, Jason merely grinned benignly back.

"One more thing," Shizuka added slowly, bringing his gaze back to his master, "There was another woman with a similar problem. Older. She lives near the harem but is separated with a small space for her own use. Might be a concubine as well. I found her because the younger one had a trace of this older lady's aura, though this older woman is not a sorceress."

Watanuki ripped a piece of flat bread and popped it in his mouth, nodding knowingly, "And?"

"She had a darker shade of smoke," the monk gazed sidelong at Watanuki. "It loops around her index finger and appears not just there but looks like it leads into her _mouth_." Jason made a face.

Sorata sat up, glancing at Watanuki, "Sounds like she's been doing and saying bad things, then."

Shizuka inclined his head in agreement, quietly shifting closer to his master to hold out a fold of white cloth which he had run through the smoke. Glancing at the monk only briefly, Watanuki touched his fingertips to the cloth, contact ghosting over the fabric then suddenly pulling away.

He breathed with surprise, "Poisoner."

_TBC_.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

_Thanks to the following (not signed in; therefore I could not reply directly):  
__**Levittion, Fuzzy, aki, daphne, Kenarbes**_

Also, much love to supporters of The Seer forum: **Kiiriya, Anifantwist, TheOptimisticPessimist, CCSRonin  
**You can find the forum here (remove the spaces before and after the dots):  
www . fanfiction . net/forum/TheSeerxxxHoLicAU/50826/


	16. Second Circle

_**Second Circle  
**__17__th__ August 2008  
__**Series: **The Seer  
__**Summary: **Watanuki, Shizuka, Jason and Sorata begin to unravel the mysteries.  
**Warnings: **More set-up and conversations, details coming undone.  
**Author Notes: **__Much love as always to profiterole, curiousrobin, and Anyjen for all their input and beta work. Thank you to all reviewers once again (I hope I didn't miss any replies!), you wear me out replying but its still lots of fun._

* * *

"I do not, of course," Watanuki assured quickly, "raise this matter because I am offended or uncomfortable. I only mentioned it hoping this would be the correct thing to do in order that there are no doubts between us." He gestured deferentially, half bowing over the table to the Prince, "I mean no other intent than to say I understand your actions and accept them." He raised his head and fell silent, hands folded innocently in his lap.

Shizuka remained still and impassive; his master had worded that all very well. His eyes slid to the Prince.

For a long moment, Amko studied Watanuki before he suddenly smiled. Nodding, he began to clap, almost beginning to laugh outright.

Blinking, Watanuki could only regard him quietly, waiting for an explanation.

"You handled that magnificently, I must say," Amko chuckled. He sighed cheerfully, letting his hands fall to the table. "Most others would have made tension-filled polite conversation with implications or allusions to the attempt but never outright speak of them. They would consider the spy sent as something meant to offend, meant to challenge their ability or power." He nodded again, eyes sharp, "But perhaps you have no need to take it as such when your guards are as efficient as they are. From what I heard, even after a blade had been thrown down in warning, my soldier could not tell where it had come from. No sound, no glint of metal. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, honoured Prince." Watanuki bowed again, politely but firmly refusing to answer the unspoken question.

"Hm," Amko hummed, pleased even more. "And yet you do not volunteer more information than I already know. You are clever, my lord."

Again Watanuki bowed and thanked him, making Shizuka think of a hummingbird with the repeated bowing. The constant motion and persistent colourful attire suited the image, too. He smiled a little to himself.

"But I have a right to ask," Amko murmured in a voice suddenly more formal and a little arrogant, expression turning intense. "Who is it who threw that knife?"

Shizuka tensed slightly.

"I am afraid that I must protest that which your state is your right," Watanuki said quietly, shocking Shizuka all over again by defending him. "No one was harmed, your hospitality is not one we wish to offend, and we are eager to begin our task." He lowered his eyes, dipping his head in a tiny bow to indicate that he meant nothing but to protect himself; a sign that he served but would not give more than needed to do his job.

"Do you claim I lie that this is my right?" Amko demanded. And now Shizuka could see that the man was testing Watanuki yet again. He relaxed.

"I claim nothing other than I am here at your service, and I wish to maintain what are my affairs as mine alone," Watanuki spoke politely, eyes still lowered.

Amko narrowed his eyes at Watanuki then reached to wave his hand in Watanuki's range of vision. Once Watanuki sat upright again, Amko sighed and his expression smoothed out, smiling tentatively and speaking gently now, "I would have preferred you fight me as an equal with your words. And yet to the very last you are polite and deferential. I'm incredibly impressed –and somewhat frustrated-- with you." The prince leaned forward, eyes sparkling, "Do you always submit so prettily?"

Shizuka's teeth clenched.

Watanuki returned the smile politely and sidestepped, "Where one has commissioned our services, we are pleased to be of help."

Amko huffed, waving a hand, "You do not play very nicely, Huatah-nouki." He tsked, "I'm disappointed. You behave as though someone…" He narrowed his eyes at the young noble, "Are you spoken for?"

Watanuki blinked and a light flush stole across his cheeks.

Delighted by the reaction, Amko smiled warmly and with amusement. Quickly he spoke before Watanuki could say anything, "Perhaps not. Yet even now you do not engage in polite play with me. Interesting." His eyes sparkled again.

At that precise moment, Watanuki seemed to have had quite enough. He folded his hands over together in his lap and glared at the prince.

Who burst out laughing, head thrown back. "Yes!" he laughed. "That was precisely the temper I was told about by one of your clients –the one who referred you to me. My, but you lasted long. I'm told it's usually easier than that to rile you." He added, "When we met in London I had no idea. You were always so quiet and polite."

Watanuki didn't seem to find the situation funny. Neither did Shizuka; these two had met before?

"I must say," Watanuki tried to speak normally despite his gritted teeth, "It was incredibly rude of them to discuss my temperament with you." He frowned a little, "You and I had our own acquaintance, and it was none of their business to influence that."

Amko laughed again and annoyance streaked across the young noble's face.

But Watanuki's patience must have run out because he waited for Amko's mirth to die down only just enough to suddenly ask, "Has anyone in your palace mysteriously died in recent years? Perhaps with discoloration in their eyes, nails, or skin?"

Shock swept over Amko quickly and he glared, suddenly fuming. "My, your temper is certainly more pointed than I thought." He gestured sharply, the room emptied of guards and attendants, and he regarded Watanuki with mildly-irked interest, "Tell me why you ask this."

"There is the aura of ill-intent in your palace," Watanuki replied softly. Amko nodded once, sharply, allowing him to continue, "So far one of my guards and I have sensed it. We believe it could be a woman, jealous and malicious. The taste of her selfishness is quite strong. I believe I would need only to get within a closer proximity to her in order to identify this person."

Amko stared at Watanuki for a long moment then he nodded, "Yes, there died such a person only about six months ago. It was one of my father's concubines, a beautiful and kind woman, and his favourite. We thought it was illness because her hair slowly lost its brightness, skin turned sallow. No medicines worked. And when she died and her body was given to the healers, they said her tongue was not the right colour and an air of evil meaning coloured her skin." He rubbed his forehead, "Those are the healers' words, not mine, mind you. And I cannot interpret it for you."

Watanuki nodded. "I will take it as it is said, if you will allow me."

With yet another weary sigh Amko muttered, "I called you here to solve a theft problem, not to immediately catch on to a long-standing palace investigation."

Watanuki asked softly, "Are you saying the case has not been closed?"

"No." Amko sighed, "Not only was she my father's favourite and he vowed the investigators would not rest until they had found him the killer… there appeared the same symptoms in another two concubines. The investigators and healers work still to this day. It is not a disease, and the investigators are looking into possible curses. Still, most every avenue has been exhausted."

"Most every avenue?" Watanuki prodded, "Please tell me why."

"Servants, nobles and every other person in the palace had been accounted for up to a week before Lady Gbemi's death and are now always monitored," Amko relayed. "The only possible answer would be an intruder come to assassinate her, and yet security to get into the palace has never been faulted nor is there a motive. Then there is the matter of the two newly infected." He stated, "It is easy to move about within the Palace but most difficult to actually get in. And as I said, those who were inside did not and do not have the opportunity."

"But there was and is always motive, wouldn't you say?" Watanuki prodded quietly. Amko nodded. "Actually, honoured prince, the opportunity was there all along." He adjusted his spectacles, "She was killed by a kind of poison. Perhaps the two newly afflicted are suffering the same."

"I don't understand how you can be so sure of that." Amko frowned. "And I can tell you categorically that no one but those I know and trust in this palace has access to or ingredients for anything that could kill that slowly and efficiently."

"But poison is not necessarily a material, corporeal thing. And you just admitted there are items in this palace which might harm others by and in themselves," Watanuki pointed out.

Amko stilled, stunned. The noble was right.

"It is, in my experience, that if an item is infused with ill intent and words, it will sometimes carry the grudge long past the time the person responsible for those feelings has passed on." With a pointed look, Watanuki added, "I think it is time you acquaint me with the items which have gone missing."

--

Shizuka strolled back into the room with a tea tray just as Watanuki spoke, a scroll in one hand and not even looking up from his notebook in the other as he reviewed his own notes, "I've narrowed it down to a King's arrow, a ceremonial dagger, a soldier's slip-knife and a… concubine's hair pin."

"Excuse me," Jason cooed, smiling. "What was that last one?"

"Hair pin!" Watanuki repeated snappishly, raising his head briefly to frown at his cousin. "Pay attention. One of these items could be what caused the lady's death!"

Shizuka set the tray down, vastly amused by the cousins' antics. It was good to have Jason in on their conversations again. Now, with Amko's permission, the monk had set barrier spells around their suite of rooms and could now speak freely within their space without fear of being overheard. He poured tea, saving the last pour for his master since Watanuki liked it dark.

"Is there a story behind the hair pin?" Sorata asked, leaning over to peek at the scroll of animal skin that Watanuki held, at the miniature painting of the missing hair pin.

The scroll was an inventory record so the image wasn't of supreme quality but even then it was easy to see how pretty the hair pin was. It looked to be a lovely piece of smooth shell, carved into a fork-type pin, the upper prong in the shape of a miniature scythe blade –Shizuka peeked as he joined them at the table.

"It was worn by one of the concubines about six reigns ago," Watanuki said, studying his notes. "She has an interesting story; she actually snuck in to join the palace guard by disguising herself as a man. When she lost a match, she was badly cut. A healer discovered her secret as he attended her and shouted in anger just as the King was passing by to pass on his admiration of 'his' battle prowess."

Shizuka watched Watanuki smile slightly at another small painting, this one of the woman, in an additional accompanying skin-scroll to the one he held. He also absently accepted the tea Shizuka put before him, lifting it immediately to his lips –but Shizuka gently restrained him by holding his sleeve down since it was still hot… though Watanuki didn't even seem to realise what the monk did or even notice the touch.

Jason grinned at them though Watanuki didn't seem to notice.

"She's beautiful, look." The Seer held the scroll up, pointing, "And the King must have thought so too because he called her into his harem right then and there."

"And?" Sorata prodded, flashing Shizuka an amused glance.

"She remained by his side…" Watanuki trailed off as he set his tea down to rifle through a few scrolls looking for something. "Ah! Here it is. He read it and relayed, "When a small group of assassins got into the palace and the guards killed off all but the last one, that last assassin almost made it to the King. She faced him and got just under his guard enough to use her hair pin to slit his throat."

"Ohhh," Jason sighed. "Scary woman!" He looked over her painting and said, "But yes, she's absolutely lovely. I would have let a lady like that slit my throat too." Watanuki frowned darkly at his cousin for that, reaching for his tea again.

"Hey," Sorata pointed to a few scrolls he'd laid out side by side, "did you notice almost all these weapons were originally owned and made famous by beautiful people?"

Jason looked them over as well. "You're right. I wonder if that's a clue." He shrugged, "Might be, too, since Lady Gbemi was lovely and so are the two sick concubines. They are, I hear, the loveliest."

"Did you ask the prince about the concubines?" Shizuka quietly asked his master.

Watanuki turned to him, "Yes. They live where you said but we are not allowed in their area." He looked distantly away, thinking, distractedly lifting up his tea for a quick sip. "He did insist that the women there have neither access to poisonous materials and had all been accounted for up to a month before the Lady Gbemi died." His blue eyes narrowed as he set down his teacup, "But he did admit they have access to the places the artefacts had all been kept and had one of them decided to sneak out around their area and the King's quarters, they would have been able to."

"Did he consider searching their possessions?" Sorata asked. "If you sensed for the items, you'd probably find them. And that would make this matter a lot easier if we simply recovered them."

Jason nodded, "From there, you would be able to concretely tell if the thefts, the murder, and the new sickness are truly related."

Fair point, the monk thought. He too turned an expectant gaze on Watanuki.

But the noble shook his head at them, "No. Investigating the concubines is not something which has ever been done here, apparently. And still you have to remember that taking the items was never a crime in the first place. In fact, prince Amko mentioned he would be relieved if it was 'just one of those silly women' who had taken them."

"Given that the suspected item might be mostly likely affected by emotion," Sorata cheerfully observed, grinning widely, "he obviously doesn't associate with women enough if he thinks their feelings aren't anything to worry about."

"I agree." Jason stuck a finger in the air, "Hey do you suppose maybe someone could unwittingly power these things? If those who might know how to use them didn't take anything then we can assume the thief is an amateur."

"Considering what Amko said about their magic," Watanuki muttered, picking at one of the scrolls. "It's likely the magic of these lands is a genetic inheritance. And an unconscious use of it is certainly one of the most volatile and unpredictable kind."

At that moment, Shizuka noticed, nothing in Jason's outward appearance changed and not a muscle moved… but an unbearable sadness seemed to wash over him –and Watanuki, who looked down at his teacup to disguise it.

In the next instant, Jason smiled and said, "Well then, that ties up with your and Shizuka's suspicions, doesn't it?" He said in sing-song, "Now we just have to figure out what the relationship is between those two women you each noticed and see if it ties in too."

Watanuki frowned at his teacup. When confusion flitted briefly across his face at it, Shizuka tried to find humour in that his master still had no idea when the tea had appeared.

--

"Are you sure?" Amko pressed, frowning.

"Yes." Watanuki blinked. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"I am merely astonished by your efficiency," the prince admitted. An odd expression flashed across his face when he explained, "The young woman outside in the gardens was Sia, a recent addition to my harem. And the other woman you described with the red necklace, is Sia's mother Mardea."

"And how is that impressive?" Watanuki asked. "Such information could have been asked of anyone."

"But you haven't spoken to anyone," Amko pointed out, smiling. "And even if you had, you would still be limited to those who speak English… of which there are only a handful in the country."

Inclining his head in acknowledgement at that, Watanuki moved on, "Is there any other reason besides that which you find impressive? I sense that's not all."

The Prince nodded, "Mardea hated Gbemi particularly, jealous of Gbemi being the King's favourite." Amko's smile slid from his face, "They played womanly pranks on each other but when they lost their tempers and had to be pulled away from each other, the things they said… such crass language should not ever come from beautiful lips and lovely faces."

"And Sia?"

"She took up her mother's hatred, assisted with it, added to it until she too became an enemy of Gbemi's." Amko sighed, "I had not wanted to suspect them. The investigators themselves said most motive and opportunity pointed to them. They all lived within the Second Circle of the palace, and the area is closed off from the rest of the palace from there to its centre where the King resides. Access to that area is only for those expressly given permission. But there was never any proof." His eyes narrowed, "And even now there is no proof."

"No," agreed Watanuki, "there isn't. But it is a start." Smoothing his robes, he asked quietly, "What are your laws regarding concubines? Is an outsider like myself allowed to speak with them?"

"You would be allowed only by permission and monitoring of one of the royal bloodline," Amko replied. Mischief shone in his gaze, "Which I would be happy to give."

"Thank you, Prince Amko."

The Prince's smile turned that now-familiar tone of wicked and he leaned suggestively closer to Watanuki, "Is by words the only way you thank someone?"

This time, Shizuka was unable to keep his displeasure from transmitting to Watanuki… who stilled, eyes flicking over to him briefly before simply saying, "I'm afraid so."

TBC.

* * *

_On another note, here's a bribe for all you readers: Every time a single chapter receives eighty reviews, I will immediately post the next chapter. I think that eighty is fair because one hundred and twenty people have this story on alert and each chapter has at least five hundred hits after only a week of being posted. So it's very possible to get eighty reviews for a single chapter. I had thought of saying sixty (half the number of alerts) but I also don't want to make it too easy…!_

But regardless, rest assured that while an arc is in progress, the updates will still be posted every Saturday. The bribe above is just in case you guys want the next chapter up sooner than that.

_Also, the story forum is still at (remove the spaces around the dots) www . fanfiction . net/myforums/tsubaki-dono/1125284/_


	17. The Partnership

_**The Partnership  
**__18__th__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ The Lady Mardea, the plot thickens, and more hints at the cousins. This chapter is potentially filler-ish, pardon me for that. I needed to lead into the action of the following chapter and reiterate the tension between the cousins. Some hints here, too.  
__**Warnings:**__ Conversations and a lot of hints._

* * *

Lady Mardea certainly looked the part of a refined Queen, Shizuka acknowledged when she walked in… and promptly got distracted when Watanuki tensed at the sight of her.

The monk couldn't See anything immediately off about her, this lovely concubine who seemed so very much younger than they expected and almost perfectly at the pinnacle of mature womanhood. Surely whatever it was that had bothered his master, it'd surface soon enough.

And perhaps it might even have something to do with the icy way Prince Amko looked at her.

Shizuka looked her over;

She had dressed in sheer wispy silk robes in elegant colours which left one smooth shoulder bare, wrapped diagonally across her torso to one shoulder, the garment falling to just at the knee. She stood at average height, had a slender but lightly muscled build, a sort of sharp-featured face that made her almond-shaped eyes seem angled. Her dark skin had not seen the sun in a long time and had cooled to a smooth mocha colour. Long dark hair fell not in crackling kinks but smooth waves down her back, portions braided artfully and threaded with brightly coloured beads. Her hands, dainty and long-fingered, were exaggerated by her ridiculously long nails. Her feet remained bare but had been ornamented with bells and beads, tinkling with each step. At her trim waist sat a beautiful belt to which was tied a lovely, ancient hand mirror set in what looked to be white gold.

Watanuki's brows furrowed ever so slightly on that mirror.

She reclined in an ancient wood chair across a low table from himself and his master. Jason and Sorata had returned to their rooms to leave them to this; it would be more than a little improper for too many men to be in the same room with a King's concubine.

Shizuka carefully watched his master's reaction to her now and saw the noble was beginning to relax again, "Good afternoon, Lady Mardea."

"Good afternoon, my lord." Her English came out smooth and caressing, a careful enunciation that gave away the fact she'd been well-schooled at it. Her chin tilted a little haughtily as she asked, "To what do I owe the honour of visiting with such an esteemed man as yourself?"

"Now, Mardea," Amko murmured, his eyes flat as they looked at her, "He is a friend here to perform a favour for me. Such extreme formality is not necessary."

"Friends of yours put me more on my guard, Third Prince, than give me reason not to worry," she replied, voice still that polite and even tone but her face and eyes as cold as ice when she regarded him. She slid her gaze back to Watanuki, softening as she studied him and murmured, "And you… you're not his friend at all." She frowned, "It wouldn't suit you."

Shizuka paused at her words. Did she mean that the way he thought?

Seeming to catch on to her phrasing as well, Watanuki accommodatingly asked, "And how would you know what might suit me or not, kind lady?" Prince Amko seemed to restrain a snort at the address of the concubine but Watanuki ignored him. "Given you have not met me before today."

"You're not… what is the English turn of phrase…?" she said thoughtfully, gracefully gesticulating, "Ah, you're not cut from the same cloth…?"

"Interesting choice of words," Watanuki murmured. He tilted his head at her, "And you, kind lady, what sort of cloth would you say from which you are cut?"

She paused a moment, blinking with surprise, then laughed, "Why, unlike the prince born as fine silk, I was but a coarse common cotton thread woven to suit a new purpose… and not so common anymore." Smiling, she told him, "I have a new life than the one I started, than the life I could have expected."

It seemed odd she chose the way she did to answer, bringing up her origins and not merely discussing the present. It meant her past was something on her mind, or maybe even Amko's as well, Shizuka realised. His gaze slid to Watanuki; his master had probably noticed the same thing.

"Do you enjoy this new life?" Watanuki asked quietly, smiling in an encouraging manner meant to put her at ease.

"Of course," Mardea answered, seeming to warm to him. She gestured around herself, "I am very pleased with my life. I live in a palace, am attended by servants, I have my daughter and neither she nor I will ever want for anything."

"Can you tell me what you like most about your life?" Watanuki asked quietly. "I realise it is a personal question, but all the things you enumerated are what one would expect to hear –palace life and its luxuries, the fortunate fate you have now." He smiled softly, tilting his head in a rather sweet gesture, "I am interested in hearing what you love… from your heart, I should say."

Mardea paused and blinked at him, obviously startled into a loss for words. Then her gaze moved over Amko quickly before returning to Watanuki.

She returned the smile slowly then said quietly, a new and gentle tone in her voice, "The King. He is what I love. Serving him, not in the capacity most would think but truly being with him, is what I love the most."

Amko frowned with displeasure and Shizuka realised suddenly she was in love.

In love with the King.

Her head dipped in a small bow then she spoke again, briskly again, the earlier emotion hidden once more, "Unfortunately, I am not quite his favourite. My daughter is not his, you see."

Watanuki did not comment on that last sentence, perhaps not knowing much about their culture and practices in such things. Instead he nodded and thanked her for her answer, her honesty, and his eyes slid warningly to Amko in silent bid not to comment on what she had said. It was obvious Amko did not like her.

When Watanuki tucked his hands into his sleeves, Shizuka's attention focused on his master, suddenly curious. There was that half-lidded look of his eyes again, the tension about his lips.

"Tell me, Lady Mardea, if you please," he asked softly, in a dreamy sort of tone. "Do you have any habits?" At her blank look, he added, "Whatever kind that comes to mind, it makes no difference."

Mardea blinked then replied, "None that I am aware of, no."

"Then, do you have any personal pursuits or interests?" He persisted, "Anything which you particularly do and no one else does?"

The young noble's eyes slid intently along her left arm and Shizuka realised what bothered his master. Quickly forming a hand seal, he called upon his Sight. Faintly he saw what he had witnessed only the night before, the smoke looping around her index finger and again at her mouth. It seemed no worse and no better than when he had first seen it. Except, now he noticed a shadow cloaked heavily over her mirror.

"No." Mardea seemed puzzled now but her face remained open and friendly enough.

Amko stirred but Watanuki's eyes quickly flicked in his direction again in warning. The noble asked, "Then, I don't suppose you have any strange problems, do you? With your left arm, perchance?"

At this Mardea and Amko froze. It was then Shizuka felt a faint touch, a distant emotion just hovering outside his own awareness. It took him a moment but the monk quickly realised the feeling belonged to Watanuki. Startled, he realised he was beginning to receive his master's emotions… and that this situation moved Watanuki enough into unconsciously transmitting his feelings.

Feelings of dread.

Her voice strained, right hand fluttering, Mardea unsteadily murmured, "I… how did you know about my left arm?"

"Do not worry yourself," Watanuki said, still in that lilting speech, eyes lidded and dark, and making a part of Shizuka's chest twinge unpleasantly. "You hid it well by not moving your right arm too much, to minimise the contrast. In any case, that is not how I noticed." His arms unfolded, one hand coming into view and he held out a little silver bracelet with a red pendant on it, placing it in the middle of the table. "If you would please accept this and wear it on your left wrist, I would like to see if it helps you."

"Of course." Mardea seemed to brighten, relief in her features, looking pleased at this solution to her problem.

"It is not quite sufficient, however," Watanuki added gently as Mardea clasped the bracelet about her left wrist. "The habit I asked you about is something you will need to address." He eyed her arm again. "And you must address it soon." A bland smile pulled his lips, "Please give this as much thought as you can. It is important."

Mardea nodded absently, eyes on her new bracelet.

* * *

"What is it that you saw on her arm?" Amko asked, when Mardea had left. "I saw you looking at it." He indicated toward Shizuka, "And he did something before looking as well."

"She carries ill marks," Watanuki replied vaguely, reaching for his tea with a shaking hand. His obvious state of upset disturbed Shizuka.

Amko wasn't deterred, "What does that mean?"

"It means she has done something she should not have." Watanuki sipped his tea, glancing at the untouched cup before the monk beside him. "She has a problem."

"Can you fix it?" Amko didn't seem particularly concerned; his question held a distracted, somewhat obligatory, air to it. Shizuka thought the Prince might not be telling them something.

As though he had caught on to the same thing Watanuki countered, "Why are you worried about her?"

"She might not be my father's favourite." Amko hesitated then admitted, "But her daughter is… mine."

Shizuka finally identified that flash of emotion the prince had shown this morning at the mention of Sia. Glancing at his master, he saw Watanuki nod.

"I see." The noble tucked his hands into his sleeves. "Then in that case I apologise for this but we still need to speak with her."

"Tomorrow," Amko allowed, looking displeased but nodding politely. "I am not eager for this meeting, I must say."

"If she has nothing to hide, honoured prince," Watanuki said quietly, but his tone had turned that particular touch of bland, "then there should not be any problems at all."

* * *

"Does she?" Sorata asked, scratching his head. "Have something to hide, I mean."

"Yes." Watanuki looked quiet and contemplative as he knelt on his cushion. For someone raised mainly in England, Shizuka thought his master had a lot of Japanese habits. "She caught my eye because she had smoke on her. And as Doumeki-san pointed out, she's not cursed or spelled. She too has a problem."

Jason, flopped on his back with his head in Watanuki's lap, smiled at that. He pointed out, "But we all have problems. Each their own."

"What do you see?" Shizuka asked as he set a cup of tea before his master, making sure that Watanuki saw him do so. The noble glanced at the tea before looking up at him, startled. "What do you see when you look at them?"

Frowning slightly, Watanuki replied, "To me, Sia has not just a ring around her finger but also a trail of smoke floating around her like a scarf blowing in the wind." He looked sad, stroking fingers through his cousin's pale blond hair, Jason's eyes slipping shut. "She's my prime suspect as the thief. The fourth finger sort of indicates so."

"Eh?" Jason muttered, "What's the fourth finger mean? I thought it was just the wedding finger."

"The lore of Western marriage tradition comes from the Roman culture," the noble explained, holding up his hand and the finger in question. "This finger is said to be that which links directly to the heart, a symbol of love." He gestured to Sorata who said,

"We all know that every part of the body connects in some way to the heart so the tradition is rather out-dated." The priest shook his wrist indicating his wedding bracelet. "But to this day people still associate the wedding ring with binding a person's heart, to belong to another." He shrugged, "Without associating the ancient magical lore and its associated truth, to the modern belief."

"Aaaaaand?" Jason prodded quietly, eyes lazily half-lidded, smiling with curiosity.

"Every finger has a name and serves a purpose," Watanuki explained, reaching for his tea. "The fourth does not. It is a nameless finger, merely 'the fourth' and for good reason. It is the most lost of all and needs to be claimed or be given purpose. The heart and the symbol of love were linked to it because, nameless as it is, it's the _hungriest_ of all." He looked at the floor but his eyes seemed to focus on something much farther away.

An interesting bit of knowledge, the monk thought. He paused before asking, "Does this have anything to do with the… smallest finger, with _fate_?" He used the Japanese word, implying the deeper meaning behind it.

Quickly, an uneasy expression crossed Watanuki's face. He furrowed his brows at the monk, "No. It has more to do with the thumb because actually, the fourth finger is the _anti-thumb_. For the reasons I mentioned and because its fate is one that is to be made."

"And she is making her own," Jason breathed, understanding. He wrinkled his nose, "The hungriest of fingers? What an odd choice of description." Held up his fourth finger and wiggled it, frowning at the bare skin.

"And Mardea?" Shizuka prodded. "How does she look to you?"

With a small grimace, Watanuki admitted, "Worse than you see. The ring on her index finger curls around her wrist and up her arm, loops about the neck and trails into her mouth."

"Sounds horrible," Sorata commented. His eyes reflected worry, "Does its presence make you ill?"

Watanuki shook his head. "No. Which means its sin is something she doesn't do often… else, it's something she is unconscious of or perhaps does without intent." He waved dismissively, "I'm inclined to think it's something she isn't aware of because all that smoke I see seems to start at the mirror she carries."

A mere presence could harm Watanuki? Shizuka filed the information away; that explained the coughing fit on the ship the day they'd salvaged the arms chest. "I truly do not see as much as you do. I could only tell there was smoke, but not where it connected or started from."

"Good for you," Watanuki muttered under his breath. He continued at a normal volume, "But it makes no sense." With a shake of his head, "I'm positive that the Poisoner's aura is from Mardea but there is no evil. There is some malice in her, there is in any human, but…" He paused then thoughtfully added, "The mirror isn't evil either though it's certainly no where near harmless."

"Two women, each as puzzling," Sorata mused. His furrowed brows and preoccupied expression face indicated he was giving the situation some deep thought.

"Hmmm," Jason hummed. "Hey, since Doumeki-san noticed a connection between the two, I can't be the only one wondering if maybe the two are working together, can I?"

"You're not." Watanuki stroked his hand over Jason's head. "But it's to be noted Mardea lives separately from the harem as well as her daughter. Sia is now in the Prince's harem and the two do not interact very much anymore. How would they work together?"

"Perhaps we should start looking a little further back," Jason suggested, smiling mischievously. "I'm beginning to wonder who or what Mardea used to be; this coarse thread she says she once was. Maybe it's a clue."

Sorata nodded and Shizuka had to agree the happy fool had a point. If it was on Mardea's mind then it probably should be on theirs. "We should probably look into the prince's past as well."

Watanuki glanced at him in surprise, "Do you have reservations about him? Other than his blooded aura, I cannot see anything different about him."

"We won't know until we look," Jason reminded, stabbing a finger in the air. "You mustn't make assumptions, Kim." His eyes slid shut again as he smiled but not before Shizuka noticed the encroaching darkness in them. "To assume, especially for the better of things, is to not be prepared when the worst happens."

Watanuki quieted at those words.

Startled, Shizuka exchanged blank glances with Sorata –and found himself feeling disappointed. He'd only looked to Sorata because the man might know about these strange things Jason said which no one but he and Watanuki seemed to understand. No resource there, he realised.

He could only determine that whatever it was, there was a chance their current project held some similarities to a past situation the cousins shared; that it hit a little too close to home.

_TBC._

* * *

**_Author Notes: (two sections)_**

_First off, thank you so much to the additional people who reviewed and were unregistered users. I couldn't reply to you but I still want to offer my thanks: **terisu-seifa**, **V**, **RAWR**, and **daphne paredes.** Thank you for your comments._

_Thank you also to everyone's efforts! I'm so amazed by the call to arms at my bribe. So many people responded (fifty-six of you did; wow). It wasn't quite close enough to the eighty-count of the condition but it was still a wonderful response and I'm completely impressed._

_Thank you for your support, everyone!_

_So as a special treat, I'd like to offer a drabble request! We need to decide what to write first so I think we need options and then hold a vote. The first five people to comment on this chapter should suggest what they think the drabble should be about. I will post those first five options in my author notes in my next chapter and when you review that chapter (chapter 18) you can vote which options you want me to do (you can vote for up to two) and whichever wins is what I will write about! I hope that's fair._

* * *

_I've had a few people comment lately about my plea for reviews –all anonymous ones save for one. I can appreciate, understand and accept it if such requests as mine upset a person... but I was quite disappointed that these opinions came without a question mark anywhere in them. Not once did any of those who criticised me for asking for reviews ever ask me why I do._

_But since you gave your opinions then I expect you to take mine:_

_**Pandora-chan**, the reply I sent you was too brief and too cold. I apologise for that. But my explanation stands; a little more of that below. **Blah** and **Di Long**, here is my answer:_

_While your three reviews pointed out I am being greedy, and I can't contest that because I am VERY greedy for reviews, but I think I need to clarify what I am being greedy for about them:_

_In every chapter, I remind people to review, this is true. I offer bribes and explanations, or basically anything I can to get the reviews. This is because I have written this story from the perspective of already knowing the story in my own way. So what I write and what a reader understands are two very different things. I have a very single perspective on this story, despite the layers that it has, and this perspective is very limiting._

_When a reader shares what they thought, understood or felt as they read my story, these are all things that have never occurred to me. In some instances, I will hear a perspective or opinion that I never even considered. And this perspective or thought will be about something which I myself wrote!_

_The point is, to read those things help me to learn how to look at my own stories. What are the benefits of that? I won't write the next story or even the next chapter in quite the same way. I will have considered a new idea or perspective that I never have before. This only helps to enrich the story and make it even more emotional or detailed or deep… and develops me as a writer._

_Just writing the stories that I have, one after the next, and developing new plots and new characters, only gave me so much practice. And frankly, that's not enough. I want at some point to be good enough to publish and I am willing to work damn hard for it. But like all other kinds of learning, self-teaching is only going to get you so far until you have to get help from someone else or get to practice what you're learning on someone else. Writing the stories is just self-study. Getting feedback and input is the actual practical exercise._

_If you think I'm being greedy, well yes I am being greedy. If you don't like that, then you don't --but I'd like to see you suggest another way to grow as a writer at zero cost._

_Admittedly, a good portion of my reviews aren't very helpful but a certain percentage of them are. Naturally, if you increase the overall number of reviews then the number of informative reviews will also increase. This logic is what I am working with and I'm doing the best I can in the best way I know how. _

_I'm still going to write and I'm still going to post, and I'm still going to probably annoy the living daylights out of people by asking for comments and reviews. I can accept your perspectives if you tell me I'm being greedy or arrogant, or if my review-badgering ways offends you. I do, unfortunately expect that I can be accepted for how I feel in turn. And I'm sorry, but I don't accept that you can tell me not to do this._

_In the end, let's live and let live. Thank you for telling me what you thought and what you like or don't like. These here are my thoughts and thank you for considering them._

_Tsu_


	18. We All Fall Down

_**We All Fall Down  
**__19__th__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Research and conversation. Shizuka is concerned… with amusing results.  
__**Warnings:**__ Hints, hints, and more hints. Love to profiterole and curiousrobin for all the input and effort –you guys mean so much to me for this._

* * *

"How exciting!" Jason exclaimed, drawing everyone's eyes, holding up the skin-scroll he'd been reading. "Listen! Mardea used to be an entertainer. An acrobat!" He smiled cheerfully, "Isn't that so interesting?"

"Hm, yes," Watanuki distractedly replied, calmly reaching over the many scrolls surrounding him, Jason, Sorata and Shizuka to take the skin-scroll and begin to read it himself.

"Hehhh," Jason sang quietly, letting his cousin take the item. "Kim is distracted." He waved a hand at Watanuki's forehead, obviously aiming to annoy. Shizuka rolled his eyes and returned to reading his scroll.

Pushing the hand aside, Watanuki absently admonished, "Yes, I am. Now hush."

"_Hyu!_" Sorata teased, "It's too hot today to lose one's temper. Jason's being ignored instead."

The One Ignoring was getting an interesting expression on his face; Shizuka got up and wandered over, circling around Jason and Sorata.

"Now, you hush." Jason poked Sorata's arm. "After you teach me what that means."

"Eh? You mean hyu?" The priest laughed, "It doesn't mean anything. Just sounds funnier than whistling."

"It sounds funny. And I can't whistle," Jason lamented but there was an odd shadow in his eyes which Shizuka found puzzling. And Sorata went back to reading his own scroll but burst into mischievous whistling song. Poking the priest again, Jason accused, "You show off."

Sorata laughed and Jason playfully swiped at him.

"Quit playing around, you two," Watanuki muttered, wiping perspiration from his forehead. "You're behaving like children."

"_Haaai_," they chorused, settling back down with scrolls. It really was too hot to be bickering.

By this point, Shizuka had made his way to Watanuki's side and knelt beside his master, leaning over to peek at the scroll. "Do you think Mardea has given up her old practices?"

"You heard her. When I asked her about her habits, she didn't name anything." Watanuki thoughtfully tapped his chin, not the least bit mindful of how close his bodyguard was to him. "But she did have that extra muscle on her. Maybe she does but is so used to it, it doesn't bear mentioning to her. We will have to ask."

They shared a look for a moment and the monk found it fascinating they seemed to be on the same page of thoughts so automatically. Shizuka quietly mused, "Maybe she taught her daughter."

"Maybe." Watanuki frowned at the skin-scroll, adjusting his robe's sleeves and pushing them up off his forearms. "Considering I suspect the daughter, this might be another angle of Sia for us to explore."

The monk made a noise of acknowledgement but said nothing more, studying his master and the dark scowl the noble wore today.

It felt incredibly hot despite the curtains drawn to keep the light and heat out, and Watanuki did not seem to be dealing with it well. In fact, he seemed to be veritably melting in the dry air and humidity, Shizuka thought. He noticed a tassel sticking out of his master's sleeve.

"Is that a fan?" he asked.

"Hm?" Watanuki followed Shizuka's line of sight to the tassel. "What, this?" Pulling it out, indeed it was a fan, he handed it over, "Did you want to use it?"

"No. You."

With a sharp frown, "I would fan myself if I wanted to." Watanuki shoved it back into his sleeve.

Calmly and patiently, Shizuka pointed out, "It's hot."

"I know it's hot." With a wild wave of the scroll, he sarcastically said, "I'm _only perspiring_ in it."

The monk ignored the way Jason and Sorata had looked up to watch the exchange, distantly noticing his master appeared not to have realised their attention yet. He persisted, "Then why don't you use the fan?"

"I'll just feel hotter to exert the effort," Watanuki said dismissively, brow twitching, and resumed reading.

"Do you want me to fan you?"

Watanuki slammed the scroll down and glared. "No! If I wanted to be fanned I would have asked!" He seemed to realise something then added at a lower volume, "Or ordered you to fan me." Then his cheeks turned pink as though embarrassed by the words. Grumbling, he picked his scroll back up, "Just read, will you? Honestly."

"You don't look like you're doing well in this heat," Shizuka commented blandly. Sorata looked intensely amused and Jason was grinning; why couldn't they mind their own business? Watanuki did not look well.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, you know." Watanuki had the scroll right up at his face so Shizuka couldn't see but it sounded like he was speaking through clenched teeth, and his fingers were tight on the scroll in his hands.

The monk leaned over to get a better look at his master, so very badly wanting to point out an incident in the very recent past when Watanuki most definitely had not been able to take care of himself.

And almost as though hearing his thoughts, Watanuki peeked from around the scroll to shove a finger at him –the monk barely managed to shove a finger into place to save his ear drum-- glaring and snarled, "Don't answer that!"

Unplugging his hear, Shizuka calmly pointed out, "You didn't ask a question to begin with."

"You know what I mean!" With a frustrated huff, Watanuki returned to the scroll, oblivious to the way Jason and Sorata wisely restrained their amusement.

Shizuka fetched a scroll for himself, setting it calmly in his lap to resume reading, resisting the urge to tell the other two to get back to work. This was an unsatisfactory result. Maybe he should insist at dinner that Watanuki drink a little more water instead.

--

"Let's skip dinner," Watanuki was saying. "You know…" Shizuka perked up, looking up from his reading, when Sorata glowered. "I was thinking I could… have a look around myself."

Something about the way his master spoke sent horrible chills down Shizuka's spine.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," the priest frowned, the uncharacteristically severe expression pulling sourly at his face. "That method is too dangerous."

Shizuka frowned at his master, "If it's so dangerous, whatever it is, I don't think you should be doing it either."

"It's not that dangerous!" Watanuki argued to Sorata. "I've done it a few times before and it's part of my abilities, probably the one thing of my abilities that comes naturally to me." He scowled at the monk, "You. Back off."

"No." Shizuka narrowed his eyes, frown deepening, making his stand. He met his master's glare head on.

"Come on, you two, this is not going to solve anything." Sorata sighed and he reasoned, "Okay, what if this time you let me make more extensive preparations? I'd feel much better if you did."

"That's fine," Watanuki quickly agreed. He waved a hand at Shizuka, "And you don't even know what it was I was planning to do, idiot."

"You're the idiot for wanting to do something explicitly dangerous," Shizuka growled, feeling an unpleasant clench in his chest that his master planned to do something _not safe._

"What did you call me?!" Watanuki hissed, shoulders stiff and eyes snapping blue sparks. "Try saying that again!"

Shizuka scowled and tried, "You're the—" but Jason pounced on him from behind and covered his mouth.

"_Hyu!_" Jason cooed, hanging over the monk's shoulder. "The big bad monk is so protective. Don't you think, Kim?"

"He's a hindrance," Watanuki huffed darkly, looking away to talk to Sorata.

"He's only trying to help…" Jason tried to reason but the noble wasn't listening. He grinned then peeked at Shizuka, whose mouth he still covered, and spied the hot glare in the monk's eyes. "Ooohh, scary…" He released the monk but for a moment remained hear and murmured quietly in a tone meant only for their ears, "Watanuki doesn't like holds that are too-tight. You can't tell him not to do something he feels is correct."

Shizuka had choice words to reply to that on the tip of his tongue but the expression in Jason's eyes stopped him short. What the…? He frowned at the still-smiling blond, watched that deep sadness and quiet intelligence he could not understand in Jason's bright blue eyes. But then again, considering the opinion came from the perspective of someone who knew his master quite well, he figured he ought to listen.

When he remained quiet, Jason smiled approvingly at him before finally moving away.

"Tomorrow night," Sorata argued, pulling Shizuka's attention and gaze. "You agreed."

"Tomorrow night is too long away," Watanuki muttered. He turned and stared at Shizuka.

Shizuka stared back, meeting and holding the blistering glare. He said nothing even if he had that nagging gut feeling something was off. For now, he did not argue.

It really was too hot for it.

--

"So," Watanuki ticked off his fingers, "Mardea is a former acrobat entertainer and not only does she still do her maintenance exercises, she did train her daughter." Another finger, "Sia did not want to enter the harem but Prince Amko put her in by royal order." Another, "The King has a dead concubine and two others are ill as well." He frowned at the latest finger, "We're not allowed near the women because of their vulnerable state and we don't we want to draw more attention to ourselves, meeting so many concubines." Last finger on the hand, "And we have missing artefacts, suspected magical able artefacts, stolen and still at large." He popped up a finger on his other hand, "And that mirror of Mardea's is a mystery to us except for the fact that it had been a Royal heirloom which the King gifted to her at her request."

"Fine mess we're in, aren't we?" Jason commented blandly. "You know, we still have to investigate whether that mirror might have anything to do with the missing items, and I really find it strange she asked for it. Something about the way they underlined that; she asked for it. And we've yet to exhaust all avenues in finding a link that could connect her to Sia."

Shizuka looked up from the scroll he was reading to acknowledge that statement with a brief nod. He returned to his reading but remained aware of everyone only in his peripheral vision; he had just turned up an interesting side-record of Lady Mardea…

"We will explore all avenues but still," scowling, Watanuki announced, "I want to get this over with. I don't sense anything here that might help me and my cause. I want to move on."

Ah yes, that _quest _nonsense again, Shizuka thought absently with mild irritation, absorbed his scroll's contents of little snippets of Mardea's history. She's how old? Hm. And Sia…? He reached for another scroll.

"Impatient, my lord?" Sorata asked, smiling. He chewed on a piece of sweetgrass one of the palace guards had offered him, the slender stalk sticking insolently out of his mouth. "What's up?"

"I don't know," Watanuki shrugged, squirming on his cushion. But then he seemed to wilt, looking a little miserable, "I just don't like this place. It's so dry and… still."

"Hmm…" Jason cooed softly, "You always did do better on water. How have the swords been?"

Shizuka had just recently discovered that those swords offered a warning when they glowed. He'd have to ask more about that. And then about who'd spelled them.

"They glow every once in a while, especially when I'm near Amko--" In Shizuka's mind this was enough to at least dislike the Prince. "—but luckily he doesn't seem to be able to see it and nothing has happened. No dreams, either." He frowned at Shizuka, who looked up to stare back. "Actually, no bad dreams since we acquired Uncle's arm's chest."

Shizuka looked back down at the skin-scroll he'd been reading and asked, "Have we decided what our next move is?"

Flashing the monk a quick glare, Watanuki turned thoughtful. "We have tonight to keep watch. This time, with the barrier in place, I can be alone safely and both you and Sorata can have a look about the place." He shrugged, "Something might happen, we don't know. The Prince tells me rumours are flying about us so likely nothing will, the culprit too afraid we might catch her. Or him." Shaking his head, "I still maintain it's Sia, even having not met her yet."

Putting the scroll he held down and reaching for another, the monk asked, "And when do we reconvene?"

"Dawn. We'll discuss all our findings then." Watanuki looked over at Jason, "Could you send a message to the Prince for me? If we cancel dinner plans, we can rest and prepare properly for tonight."

"Yes, my lord."

Shizuka noticed Jason's fond use of what was supposed to be a respectful address, and the small smiles they exchanged over it. Those two gave away more and more indications of how close they are every time he looked. He unrolled a new scroll… but that didn't distract him from the expression that flashed across his master's face.

When Jason slipped away and Sorata went to prepare for rest, Shizuka sidled closer and asked, "Oi. What are you planning?"

"Eh?"

"You're planning something," Shizuka stated, looming closer and studying his master.

The nearness made Watanuki blanch and lean away from him, stretched out awkwardly to balance on a hand set to one side of the cushion. It was a strange reaction since usually Watanuki didn't mind when the monk remained in close proximity. The out-of-habit reaction sent warning bells ringing in Shizuka's head.

"You--!" Watanuki sputtered. He shoved at one of the monk's shoulders, "Move away, you lug, you're creeping into my personal space!" With a glare, he snarled back on a low tone, "And mind your own business!"

"I am," Shizuka shortly replied. "And I don't like it, whatever it is you were planning with Sorata. I anticipate an explanation from you on it."

"And I expect an explanation about why you're so friendly with Jason!" Watanuki's face had turned red with his passionate anger… but not enough to disguise the strange sort of worry in his expression. There pinched a touch of pain in the monk's chest as Watanuki had spoken and Shizuka wondered at it, this echo of emotion from his master. "You didn't trust him, I know I… I saw the way you looked at him before, when I was infected, don't think I didn't notice! I know what I—"

"He's your cousin," Shizuka reasoned quietly. Watanuki blinked at him and he explained, "When you were infected that day we retrieved the arms chest and slept for so long, he was worried. When you finally woke, he was in tears with relief."

He had known then that Jason loved Watanuki… and Watanuki returned that emotion. And now it appeared that this was somehow not the right answer because there came that twinge in his chest again –sharper this time.

Narrowing his eyes at his master if just for the sheer confusing reactions, he insisted, "But I know there is still something about him you're not telling me."

Watanuki's cheeks flushed with guilty colour, fingers fidgeting with the edge of his long sleeve. He didn't say anything for so long that the monk's curiosity got the better of him;

"Why are you worried about my opinion of him?" He frowned, "I would have thought you'd like it better if I got along with Jason."

The noble slowly began, "Well of course I want you two to get along—"

"Whatever you want, master," Shizuka murmured, the words full of honest meaning and easy to say. The next words were a little too personal but no less true, "Whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you happy."

Watanuki's face turned a deep and dark red, eyes turned stubbornly downward and only showing off the way the pale skin of his neck turned the same shade.

"But I still need you to talk to me. I need to know what is going on because I can't do this without your instruction and guidance." The monk frowned, "There is something about Jason you're not telling me but I don't need to know about that right now –not unless you think I need to know. But I can tell."

A dark sadness swept quickly over Watanuki's face and he looked away in a poor attempt to hide it.

"Just as I can tell you're up to something now," Shizuka insisted. "It better not be something else that's dangerous." He blinked, "Especially since Sorata just managed to manoeuvre you away from plotting something without his help." Narrowing his eyes at his master, "That better not be what you're thinking about."

But Watanuki's ears and neck had turned an even darker colour. Bull's eye.

"Oh, that," the noble murmured softly. _Yes, that._ "It's nothing."

Shizuka almost rolled his eyes. "It's not 'nothing' if it has Sorata so worked up about it." He pushed, "Don't start plotting things without us, Watanuki."

"Mind your own business!" the noble hissed again, eyes suddenly flashing, the show of temper oddly reassuring.

"I am. You _are_ my business," Shizuka calmly replied, returning to his seat a proper distance away and picking up his scroll. He nearly growled with his frustration. "You seem to keep forgetting that."

"Ugh!" Watanuki complained. "Don't remind me."

--

Six hours later in the dead of night when Watanuki stood in the middle of the room, transparent and looking very guilty, Shizuka reminded him, "You are my business. When are you going to get it through your thick and stubborn head?"

He glanced back at the too-still sight of Watanuki's physical body lying on the bed then at the angry expression on Sorata's face –who had just barged into the bedroom at Shizuka's startled shout—and decided,

"You, master, are an idiot," he growled, feeling his temper come loose and glaring very fiercely, making Watanuki's ghostly body curl and cringe.

_And so am I._

_TBC._

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_A lot of you have probably been wondering why I haven't managed to reply to your reviews. _

_Nothing is wrong; its just that I have been so busy preparing for my vacation that I have not had the time at all; zero, zilch, zip, nada, nai. I've been plagued by temp-hiring woes at work and personal preparations so things are not going very well. And then I'll be travelling for three weeks starting Monday and won't be back in London until Sunday the 12__th__ October --total of three weeks. So while I am away, I will only be online to read your reviews and update The Seer –please don't abandon me because I can't reply for a while…!_

_Thanks for reading and please don't stop reviewing!_

_**Promised drabble:** I didn't see any particular demands; correct me if I'm wrong. All I hear is a plea for a Dou x Wata drabble. Anybody, prompt please! I'll write the one plot that jumps at me hardest!_


	19. Ghostsight

_**Ghostsight  
**__20__th__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Catching the thief red-handed. Love to profiterole and Anyjen for the alpha and beta reading.  
__**Warnings:**__ Conversations, implications, hidden hints and some Japanese words._

* * *

"You said you'd wait!" Sorata scolded, stomping into the room and right up into Watanuki's face.

"_Teme_," Shizuka swore, heart thumping in his throat. "Now what have you done?" Watanuki's gently glowing form wavered in Shizuka's Sight and the monk almost panicked. "Watanuki?"

The noble replied in a faux off-hand manner, _I didn't think it would work so quickly nor so well. I was just testing things out since I hadn't done this in so long. But something's changed._ His mouth moved when he spoke but Shizuka was certain he heard his master's voice in his head.

"I don't care if something's changed or your hair turned pink!" Sorata hissed, "You said you would wait." He blinked and suddenly his temper bled away. He backed up a pace and worriedly asked, "_Ne_, how come I can see you so clearly?" Puzzled, he met Watanuki's gaze. "I was only just able to see you the last time you did this." He glanced around, making the hand-seal for Sight. "And you're not… do you see anything watching you?"

_No. _Watanuki shook his head, looking around. _No smoke or critters, no paths or doors… nothing._ Sounding amazed he looked at Shizuka, _Is this your doing?_

"Probably," Shizuka muttered, his heart rate finally slowing down. He sauntered over to the bed and found his master's body still and quiet, only just barely breathing and in a state of comatose. Looking back at Watanuki over his shoulder, "I don't like this."

"Join the family," Sorata sarcastically put in, temper making a come-back. He rounded on his boss, "You are the most stubborn, bull-headed-- Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

_Away from you._ Watanuki walked through a wall but Shizuka could still hear plain as day as though he were still only an arm's length away. _Do you think I'm going to stick around to be lectured? We're wasting time._

Following him, but through the door way, Sorata continued to complain.

But the monk agreed. They were wasting valuable time indeed for no one, no matter their talent or ability, could leave their body for an extended period of time. And at the least sign of anything going wrong, he would use his soul to pull Watanuki back into his proper body. Hell, if he needed to, he would pull his master into his own body and physically get the foolish noble back.

Soul-Spelling was a Doumeki family skill; he could siphon off portions of his own soul for supplementing his magic… so he sure as hell knew how to contain one.

Alone with the body, Shizuka could not resist biting his finger open then reaching with the blood to trace a sigil onto Watanuki's forehead, murmuring the appropriate spell. Done, he stood and went after his master's disembodied soul.

In the suite common room Jason watched in confusion as Sorata continued to rant, staring blankly in the direction Sorata's eyes were trained. Sorata was speaking Japanese on top of that, and the Englishman turned on Shizuka when he emerged from the bedroom,

"What the hell is going on?"

Shizuka blankly explained, "Your idiot cousin separated from his body."

Watanuki yelled, _Who are you calling an idiot!_

"Oh," Jason frowned. "Again?"

Shizuka didn't like that sound of that tone; this having happened in the past made him worry. Not to mention that question Sorata had asked about things in the area –were they drawn to Watanuki in his soul state?

Turning to address the general area where Sorata was lecturing, Jason announced, "I'm so going to thwack you over the head for this, you hard-headed little brat, don't think I won't."

"That's what I said!" Sorata complained, back in English. "He's stubborn and bull-headed and…"

_Oh here we go…_ Watanuki rolled his eyes.

Shizuka was already out of his _hakama_ and checking his weapons and braces. He stamped down on his temper; the sigil would suffice for now. Ready, he pulled up his half mask and began to spell-cast, pulling the light to bend around him, casting the first of his cloaking spells.

Jason startled, eyes going wide. "Doumeki?" He blinked again, "Where'd you go? I swear the guy was only just standing here…"

_What did you do to yourself?_ Watanuki was asking.

"Light bending," Sorata explained with a grunt, "He's using magic to turn the reflection of light around himself; it's a form of cloaking. He's pretty good."

"Watanuki," Shizuka gestured upward toward the ceiling, "Come on." He jumped up, pushing his spirit force into his feet for that extra boost, knocking loose the panelling he'd taken to using and catching it in his hands as he landed on the roof scaffold above.

Watanuki jumped, passing right through the wood and up into the scaffolding portion between the ceiling and roof to join the monk. He stepped onto a beam nearby, grumbling, _You'd think he was the boss of us the way he orders me around…_

Ignoring him, the monk poked his head back down to address the two left behind, "Sorata, I'll leave the main sections of the palace to you. Watanuki and I will deal with the first and second circle." The priest nodded and Shizuka turned to Jason and politely inclined his head, "Good night. We'll share our findings with you in the morning. Rest well."

So saying, he withdrew and replaced the wood panelling then turned to his eerily glowing master… whose expression had flickered with some unrecognisable emotion. Wanting to move past the moment, and considering Watanuki's earlier surprise at his light-bending, he asked curiously,

"How do I appear to you?"

Watanuki hesitated a moment but then replied, _Cloudy. Like I'm looking at you through glass… and… gray-toned._ He frowned. _I can't see colour when I'm like this. I don't know why._ He wondered,_ Maybe all ghosts are colour-blind since we don't have eyes…?_ He childishly curled the index finger and thumb of both hands over his ghostly eyes. Shizuka stared flatly and, catching that, the Seer dropped his hands and pouted, _I was just thinking aloud, you don't need to stare at me in that weird way of yours._

"_Ahou_." Shizuka muttered the word for idiot in Japanese, turning to lead the way.

Watanuki predictably raged after him, _What did you say?!_

* * *

_There._ Shizuka indicated.

Watanuki looked at him in surprise, _I can hear you in my head. How did you do that?_

_It's because you're my master,_ the monk vaguely replied, not looking at him nor wanting to continue this thread in the conversation._ The monks of my Order know how to form bonds with their masters to always know where they are and if they're safe._ He shrugged, _I just happen to be strong enough to do this now._

And that was partially true. Though, it usually took a longer amount of time and theirs had started earlier, the binding of awareness that came one-sided from a monk to his master. However, these bonds certainly did not form in the shape of soul-sharing or blood-binding as theirs had. But Watanuki didn't know what Shizuka had done, nor did he understand the changes in himself to identify it alone –there was no harm in telling a partial truth.

_I see_. Watanuki frowned, puzzled, as though sensing there was more to this than was being said. But he let it go. _Where are we?_

_The King's treasure hall_, Shizuka answered. _This is where the artefacts the King most admires are displayed on the wall. Almost all the missing items were taken from here. Some guests are allowed in this particular area where the third circle opens into the second. And at night, if you're already within this area of the palace, it's easiest to move around because the guards and barriers don't start until there_, he pointed to one side then toward the opposite end of the hall, _and there. The stone statues of alligators mark the guard posts._

This particular part of the palace had an open ceiling area to give the impression of space. This allowed them to look directly down into the hall from high above. Below them, the archway separating the second circle hall from the third was especially large.

_And you noticed this after only a night's surveillance_? Watanuki blinked at him. Then he frowned slightly and only just conceded, _You're not bad_.

_Neither is she._ Shizuka commented, watching the opposite end of the hall. Watanuki followed his line of sight.

_Who…?_ A dark-clad form vaulted skilfully along from one scaffold beam to the next. Watanuki smiled and said with satisfaction, _The thief. My is she daring, to come out tonight. Look! I knew it would be Sia!_

_Yes._ He noticed something. _Do you sense anything different about her?_

_Hm? Oh, yes._ Watanuki squinted at her, _She looks like she has a touch of blooded aura to her. But it's not hers._ A pause then,_ It's Prince Amko's. I think she was just with him. Huh! I bet it's an alibi._

_She'd have needed it considering she's after the mirror of Erdeni_, Shizuka watched the young woman, who looked so much like her mother to almost be mistaken as a younger sister. The contrast of Mardea's appearance of age rose in the monk's mind once more.

_What? Is it special?_ He paused then demanded, _How do you know that's what she's here for?_ Watanuki watched the young woman slip cleverly along the ceiling scaffolding, her necklace flashing as she passed the alligator statues barring the second circle halls and crossed into the third. _And _w_hat's with her necklace? Did you see that reaction? It looks odd_.

_It's a charm which only the concubines wear. I read about it in their scrolls, but no one these days seem to know how it works anymore. Mardea wears a different necklace taken from the same source. I read about it today; I'll tell you later._ They watched the girl move slowly and steadily, agilely getting past the posted guards. Shizuka added, _I don't think she knows its purpose either. I sensed its residue when I was first here. It was because of it that I was even able to find her._

Watanuki blinked at him_, I see. I did wonder a little how you found her between a palace so big and not being able to See as strongly as I do._

_Aah._ Shizuka shifted, moving forward, and ordered, _talk as we move._

_No need to be bossy,_ Watanuki complained, following. _Hey, how'd you know she's going for the mirror, you didn't answer me!_

_Beauty._ Shizuka watched Sia hook her legs over a scaffold and reach, upside down, toward the suspended little mirror on the wall. _She seems to be attracted to stealing items linked to the great beauties of the past._ Watanuki nodded, frowning a little as he thought back over the missing items they'd researched. _But she's no sorceress. I believe she doesn't know how to use the items she steals._

_Is that why we're not catching her now?_ Watanuki asked. _Because we want to see where she's going with it?_ He paused. _Mardea. It's Mardea. The aura that you followed back from Sia that first night led you to the King's concubine._

_Yes. But we should follow her to confirm our suspicions and see if anything else happens._ Shizuka added, _But on that score, I'm going to ask you to follow her and relay pertinent information. In this form, distance won't matter so much as long as we're not too far away from each other_. He glanced at his master, sidelong. _Can you do that_?

_You're bossy_. Watanuki grumbled. _But you're right. I can't be sensed in this form whereas you might be. What will you be doing in the meantime?_

_Following you._ Sia had unhooked the mirror and was stowing it away in a pouch at her lower back.

Watanuki blinked, _Well why don't you just come with me_?

_Because you can get closer,_ the monk reasoned._ I said I'd follow you, not her. She's not much concern to me now. But you are._

Shaking his head Watanuki snapped, _Whatever._ He followed Sia when she moved on sneaking along the scaffolding once more, leaving Shizuka hiding at his perch. _You know, we might even get to find out where the rest of what she's taken has been put…_

_We might._ When Watanuki's faint glow disappeared around a bend, he deemed it far enough of an allowance and moved after them.

He could trust his master to do this; just not keep himself safe the whole time. Then the bond pulled at him a little, a desolate little echo in his chest that made him want to close the gap. At least Watanuki wouldn't feel it, was all he could think on that. Without a part of Watanuki in himself, he remained bound to his master but not his master to him. But that was how it should be.

_Does any of this and your knowledge of Sia have anything to do with the research you were doing on her and Mardea earlier today?_ Watanuki asked, his 'voice' still clear as day in the monk's head.

_Yes. I'll tell you later, I said._ He berated lightly, _Now pay attention to what you're doing._

_I am!_ Watanuki retorted, a little too quickly.

_No, you're not._ He couldn't very well point out he'd sensed his master had a momentary lapse of corporeal control and had almost slipped down through the wood of the scaffolding he traversed. _You're talking to me, aren't you?_

_Fine,_ the noble snapped. _I'm ignoring you._

Shizuka followed, resisting the urge to smile.

The silence didn't last for very long, Watanuki diligently relaying all of Sia's actions once she got to her mother's suite. He relayed the conversation, fairly bland and unremarkable if overheard. But the implications added another grain of truth to the collection of information they had compiled. Once they'd established where the mirror had been kept along with the other stolen items, Watanuki returned to Shizuka.

"You need to get back to your body," Shizuka said quietly, forgoing mind-speech. "Go ahead, I'll follow in a few minutes."

_What are you planning to do?_ Watanuki asked, not moving. _You're not going to do something dangerous are you?_

"No." Shizuka couldn't resist adding, "That's your job."

_Hmph._ Watanuki moved quickly away, not bothering with even a semi-corporeal form and simply going through everything, hopping lightly from beam to beam of the scaffolding.

Shizuka waited.

Just as Watanuki was about to turn a bend and head out of sight, he stopped and looked back. A small frown marred his face as he watched the monk. After a long moment he finally huffed again and turned away.

Predictable. But only in some ways, Shizuka realised. He smiled faintly and turned to complete his task.

_TBC._

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_I'm so sorry that I still haven't managed to reply to people's reviews! I still read them since I get them all by email (I only delete them once I've replied) but I realise now that I am probably not going to be able to go back and answer them anymore. By the time I have the chance, several chapters will be up and there'll be over a hundred reviews I haven't replied to –I can't answer all that!_

_On the story: I realise it's been slow for the last two chapters. Lonewolfe mentioned the chapters are short; actually, they're longer. All my chapters except for the past four have been under 45kb but recently the chapters have been a minimum of 50kb. The scenes themselves are slow, is what's going on, I think. I apologise for that. It's not obvious right now why I wrote it that way but it needs to be like that and I have tried to make it clear that there won't be romantic action between Watanuki and Doumeki for a long while. There's too much story going on for them to get to romance too quickly..! It may put you off because I said this story would be eventual DouWata but the fact is its going to take a while; these two aren't even communicating well yet._

_I'll be working on the promised drabble in a few weeks, when I get back from holiday. Meanwhile, I apologise for the delay in updating. I logged on and only managed to check my LJ and make a single post before an electricity blackout cut the internet connection. It was late at night… I needed to go to bed… I was travelling the next day. So anyway, I can't be held completely accountable._


	20. Trapped

_**Trapped  
**__21__st__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ The mysteries are solved.  
__**Warnings:**__ Evil. cackles There is evil…! Also, enough apologies for delays in updating; I've been super busy. Went to play air-soft (BB / pellet guns) shooting on Saturday and wakeboarding on Sunday… then was sick all Monday and only got up Tuesday at noon. I have no internet connection at my flat and certainly there wasn't any at the places I went to over the weekend. Just… I'm sorry._

* * *

Cloaking and concealing magic coming undone, Shizuka stepped forward. Quietly he spoke, "Good evening, honoured Prince." He swiftly angled his head to one side, easily but narrowly avoiding the knife reflexively hurled at him. Ignoring the attack, he respectfully bowed toward the bed in which Prince Amko lay. "I beg your pardon for this rude intrusion but it was necessary."

Prince Amko angrily called for his guards, who appeared in seconds. Shizuka allowed them to flank him, weapons warningly raised.

"You had best explain yourself, guard of Lord _Huatah-nouki_," Amko snapped as he rose from the bed, his blooded aura flaring, "Or you will be held accountable for your actions."

"The thief has struck again, my lord," Shizuka relayed, straightening, hands held up and open to show he was unarmed. Well, visibly unarmed at least. "I came to you to tell you immediately because the thief had just been here." He looked the prince in the eye. "With you."

Prince Amko stilled. His eyes cleared a moment later with the dawn of understanding, fury washing over him. He reined it in quickly before he spoke, "And so you came to me immediately to prove the factor of time. To show how close it is, to eliminate the possibility of an allowance of the time." He narrowed his eyes, "But you forget, guardsman, you cannot prove it was her. Otherwise you would have waited for morning." He sneered, "Your word means nothing."

Without inflection, "My master's does."

Again Amko froze. But this time, his anger unfolded so powerfully that Shizuka got a very good feel of it, the cruel quality and dangerous power of it. "Your master witnessed this theft?"

"He did."

Carefully, with controlled frustration, "He specifically witnessed Sia in action?"

"He did."

"How is it your master can move the way a guard like you does? No alarm has been raised." He glanced over at a guard by the door and listened to the quiet mutterings of what sounded like a report, the monk watching from the corner of his eye. The Prince looked back to Shizuka, a light of triumph in his eyes, "My guard tells me only a single presence left the suites. You, obviously. Your master was not with you. You lie."

"I do not lie," Shizuka stated simply. "And if I did then there would have been no time for me, between Sia's departure from here, the theft, and my coming to you, to coordinate a story with my master." The monk pointed out, "If you speak with and question us separately yet we tell you the exact same thing then there is irrevocable proof we saw what happened together and at the same time."

Prince Amko looked far more than displeased and angry; he was darkly furious. His aura flared and thrashed out with his rage but he held himself in check and nodded once, sharply. To his guards he spoke in his own tongue then two of them grabbed the monk, Shizuka letting them and allowing himself to be roughly dragged away to a separate room nearby. He was forced down onto a cushion and gestured at in the universal signal to stay put or else. He complied.

Amko appeared minutes later, dressed and armed, expression dark and dangerous. "And now, I will listen." He narrowed his eyes, "Be careful what you say, guardsman."

* * *

Shizuka could tell when Watanuki was told of what he'd done, sensing his master's anger expanding in his own chest through their bond. He also felt the radiation of the volatile emotion all the way from their rooms to where he waited. That bright and frothing presence approached, the monk tracking Watanuki's progress and when Watanuki got closer, he made out the words,

"—I had better! If he's been harmed in any way, you will regret it –mark my words!" The monk looked up from his meditative seat on the floor cushion, opening his eyes just as his master stormed in. "Doumeki!"

"Yes, master." He adjusted his seat into kneeling, leaned forward and bowed. There would be trouble for doing what he did without letting Watanuki know. But too much time had passed at the time, and explaining would have taken a little too long. He sat up, "I apologise for--"

"You!" Watanuki yelled in Japanese. Storming over, the noble dropped onto his knees before the monk and grabbed his shoulders. "When the prince came to me, his aura was dark and—" His voice cut out abruptly. Clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze and hands before trying again… but it came out in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper, "I thought he had done something to you."

Startled, the monk had nothing to say, watching as Watanuki's cheeks and bridge of his nose turned the faintest pink. Well, that was a new combo. There curled a tight and painful clench in his chest; not his own emotions. Then he recovered and replied in the same quiet tone meant only for his master's ears, "You would have known."

Watanuki's head snapped up again. "Eh?" He blinked, "What do you mean, I'd have known? You mean because of the bond?"

"Yes."

Something flashed across the Seer's face but before Shizuka could even attempt to decipher it, Watanuki angled his chin, fringe falling over and shielding his eyes. Cheeks and nose still pink, he stood up. Flatly he said, "Let's go back. I'm tired."

Shizuka unfolded liquidly as he stood and followed. "Yes, master." Watanuki didn't even glare.

In the hallway, Prince Amko conversed quietly, sadly, with a guard. Watanuki ignored him as they passed. But Shizuka did not, eyes meeting briefly and meaningfully with the Prince before he continued after Watanuki. Prince Amko had hid his emotions well before, but they were transparent to Shizuka now, almost easily so after the uncontrolled torrent earlier. The sadness in the Prince did not bode well, he decided, laced as it was with angry regret.

The Third Prince was not a man to be crossed, the monk knew. Despite his talent and history of ruling justly, he was too cruel, too spoiled and much too selfish. And if Shizuka had read the scrolls correctly, there was only one outcome of this sort of betrayal to such a man.

To think they had yet to even prove the actual use of the artefacts, of Mardea's participation in the complete conspiracy.

If the outcome Shizuka suspected did come to pass, he wanted Watanuki as far away from here when it happened. He reached out with his senses and touched at his master's emotions, finding them disturbed and frightened. He sighed. An apology would not go over well. And he had only been doing his duty.

"Master, we should—"

"Shut up," Watanuki hissed, shoulders tense.

Shizuka lapsed into silence once more. But after a moment he realised this couldn't wait. "Master, we need to leave as soon as possible."

Watanuki stopped in his tracks.

And despite how closely Shizuka had been following him, he didn't continue into his master's back. He'd been focusing on Watanuki's feelings and had sensed the intent. The bond was getting stronger, he knew, the more he used it.

"Is this one of those moments," Watanuki asked quietly, back still turned, shoulders tense and fists clenched, "that you told me about that first night you spent aboard the ship? An instance where you would be much more interested in keeping me safe than explaining things to me?"

Shizuka hesitated, "Yes, master."

"Something could have happened to you."

"I am very able at taking care of myself," Shizuka replied. So good that he could take care of not just himself but another as well. "It's part of my job."

Watanuki took a breath and seemed he had more to say. But the moment passed and he moved on silently once more to continue leading the way. And all through the walk back to the rooms, stalking past the waiting Sorata and Jason, Shizuka did not see his master's eyes. Watanuki didn't stop, just went straight through to his room and shut the door behind himself. A seal came up on the door a moment later, barring Shizuka access.

The monk stood by the door, hand raised but not touching the barrier between them, feeling lost and so… separate. Behind him, Sorata and Jason slipped away to their own beds, looking solemn and not saying anything.

And finally, resigned, he turned and sat with his back to the door, folded on the floor with his hands on his knees in seals and began to meditate.

He had some thinking to do about those symptoms Amko had described of the two unwell concubines.

* * *

"Good morning, Lady Sia." Watanuki's polite and blank mask was as perfectly in place as it had been when he'd emerged from his room this morning and deigned to discuss his thoughts on their current case. He'd listened to Shizuka's input; they'd figured all of it out together.

But the distance Watanuki put between them, all polite speech and hooded expression, seemed like a great chasm and Shizuka hated it.

"Good morning, Lord Hua-tah-nou-ki," she pronounced the name slowly, carefully. Still incorrectly.

Shizuka ignored the Lady Mardea lookalike, watching Watanuki overlook the little mistake and take a sip of his morning tea. When his master raised his head, his eyes were dark and deep, expression so blank it seemed cold and unforgiving. Distantly, he noticed Sia's startlement. But at the forefront of his mind, all he could think about was that Watanuki was hurting.

"You are much prettier close-up, I must say." The noble was going straight for the kill. "I must also let you know, I admire your skill and agility. Keeping up with you last night after you left the treasure hall all the way to your mother's room was difficult, indeed."

Sia instantly blanched but managed not to betray anything at all in her expression. "I apologise my lord, but I know not what you mean."

"I see. Then you deny that last night, you stole then brought to your mother the Mirror of Erdeni?" Watanuki casually sipped his tea.

Sia, on the other hand, glanced quickly up at the pair of the Prince's personal guards who attended in proxy to chaperone the conversation. Amko should have been here. Shizuka could see the wheels turning in her head. He wished he could see into Watanuki's but his master had shut him out.

She demanded, "What lies have you told the Third Prince? Have you corrupted him against me?" Haughtily she declared, "He may listen to you because you are a lord and gentleman from your lands, but this is our country! He will trust me!"

"You are not a very good liar," Watanuki pointed out. "Your hands are clenched and shaking."

They were. She unfolded them and glared at him. "You speak lies."

"Lady Sia," Watanuki spoke quietly. "Did you know why all concubines wear those necklaces?" Her hand reached up and clasped the one she wore about her neck. "It's an ancient binding. Each necklace's gem was once a claw of the alligator statues which guard the second circle hall boundaries. Guard, I say," he looked her directly in the eye, "because they are there to contain you. Every time you went past that statue, it knew."

Sia trembled. "But they're just statues…"

"Let us try this again, Lady Sia," Watanuki set his cup down. "Do you deny you stole the mirror of Erdeni, brought it to your mother, and secreted it away in the loose floorboard beneath her bed?"

With a gasp, Sia flew to her feet. Fear flashed across her face and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

It was over.

* * *

After Amko had called for Sia to meet with Watanuki, he had gone and secured his father's permission to retrieve the artefacts by all means necessary –without telling the King of his intentions.

With royal decree backing the prince, his father could not use his personal association to protect Mardea. Amko had all the items in the hidden compartment discreetly recovered --a ceremonial dagger was still missing-- just as Sia grasped the truth of being discovered and Mardea obliviously enjoyed her bath.

It was all anticlimactic, the matter being treated as though it were simply a misunderstanding; the women would get nothing but a slap on the wrist. Nothing wrong had been done, after all. The only thing notable was that Amko was severely displeased with Sia for her lies.

All of that changed when Shizuka explained why they had two unexplainably sick concubines in the palace.

Amidst the shock, Watanuki quickly snatched Lady Mardea's hand mirror and threw it to the ground. Mardea screamed, and in a blast of light and wail of sound the pieces scattered on the floor. The concubine immediately fell to her knees weeping with inconsolable grief.

Within an hour, the ill concubines began to get better. By nightfall, they were awake and hungry, their sallow complexions strengthening into a healthy shade.

Mardea's link to siphoning their life force had been broken –and she hadn't even known about it.

With the connection to Lady Gbemi's death proven, the plot the mother and daughter had wrought was laid out: how Mardea had deliberately called upon the energy of the magical items to help her focus on the little enchanted mirror. She thought that it had solely maintained her youth, and was horrified to discover that the death of Lady Gbemi had actually been mostly her fault.

The Poison had been the mirror, not the woman.

Weakness had killed the Lady Gbemi in the end, not the magic itself. But the Court almost ignored this fact –they were astounded at this element of magic they seemed to never have seen before.

As for Sia, she had conspired with her mother wanting to escape Amko's clutches. She'd been relying on the promise that Mardea would earn enough influence over the King to free her from the third Prince –enough influence because of her persistent youth and beauty.

The entirety of the betrayal ran deeper than anyone anticipated. And in accordance with their laws, the two women were immediately stripped of their rank and protections, and arrested.

Shizuka waited outside the Court rooms after the most public of the hearings. The Court officials had final questions and all guards had been removed for a final private session. The men inside, royal and noble, held no rank for this hour they spent before the Court. Yet despite the solid doors and physical silence, he monitored his master the entire time. Kept watch, made sure the noble remained safe.

Watanuki returned with him to their rooms that night in a sad daze, with dark and weary circles under his eyes. He said nothing when Shizuka knelt by his bed and took his hand, watchfully seeing him into sleep. When his eyes slipped shut, breaths evening in slumber, the monk cast a protection spell and left.

He found Amko wearily sitting in his room, the guards having let him pass because really, he could get past them if he wanted to.

"Good evening, honoured prince." Shizuka bowed.

"Have you more ill news to bring me, guardsman?" Amko tiredly rubbed his brow. "I must tell you, I do not think I would like to hear any more for a long time."

"I read the scrolls you supplied for us to research," Shizuka said instead. "If the outcome of this matter is what I think it is, then I think Watanuki and I should be on our way. And you should not tell him what will happen to the women."

The prince stared hard at Shizuka and frowned at the casual address. Then a sort of disbelief crossed his expression, along with angry understanding and irritation.

"I challenge you to the duel your master promised me," he said softly, dangerously. "Should you win, I will not tell _Huata-nouki_ of the scheduled execution for Sia and Mardea. If I win, I will delay the punishment," he paused, a wicked light in his eyes, "and use that time to seduce your master –without protest from you." He stood, tense and excited, his aura flaring with anticipation and hostility. "Are we in agreement, guardsman?"

The surge of protective anger flared hot and strong in Shizuka's blood. But when he spoke, his voice was even despite the rough quality to it. "I agree to the terms of my win. But as to yours I can give you nothing of Watanuki," he said simply. "You can try, if it pleases you, to seduce him. My loss will be my acceptance of your intentions. But if my master refuses you, that is beyond my control."

"Perhaps you do not understand me," Amko said silkily. "I mean to say I will use the time to bed Watanuki." Insinuatingly he said slowly, "and there will be no _protest_ from you."

Sick understanding suddenly washed over Shizuka. This man wanted to bed his master no matter what, even against Watanuki's will –and, according to the terms he proposed, he expected the monk to ignore it if Watanuki called for his help.

Amko was asking Shizuka to abandon Watanuki in his time of need.

Disgust washed over him as he looked at the prince, the earlier protective anger burning even more potently than before. Amko's eyes had begun to burn with angry passion, his aura threaded with a sexual tension he had previously managed to contain. Picking apart the feel of it, Shizuka realised the prince lusted dangerously after his master. While he had always known of the man's attraction to Watanuki, this was different. This was… _dark_ and…

"You derive pleasure from sexual pain," Shizuka realised. "That is why no one wishes to enter your harem, why Sia wanted so badly to escape you."

Amko raised a nonchalant brow as if to say, 'So?'

"I do not accept your challenge, Prince." Shizuka managed to contain his fury.

"You seem to think you have a choice." Prince Amko breathed, smiling with triumphant relish. "You will fight me. Be glad I do not simply take what I want after all that you and your group have done."

"No," Shizuka corrected, ignoring the six men who stealthily entered the room behind him. "It is you who should be glad that I simply do not strike you and your men down where you stand for daring to threaten my master."

Letting loose part of his temper, Shizuka fed the anger into releasing his Centre, the power of it expanding in his chest and into his body. He felt release breach his skin and spread, blanketing his body in its power, the air suddenly humming and crackling with static. He knew his eyes had begun to swirl in a liquid imitation of gold and that his skin seemed to almost glow.

In a flash, he had his bow, an arrow pointed straight at Amko's chest. Everyone in the room froze.

"This conversation never happened," Shizuka spat. "I will return to my rooms and you will continue with your evening. My master and our group will depart on the dawn tide, and you can go on with your execution if you so please." He narrowed his eyes at Amko, "And if you so much as breathe a word against my master or play a hand in action against him, you will find this sight of me before you now repeating itself and it will," he snarled on a low dark tone, "be the last thing you see."

Again in movement too fast for the eyes to perceive, Shizuka darted up into the rafters between ceiling and roof and almost flew back to his master's side.

Breathing only a little heavily, unaccustomed to having the opportunity to properly channel his power like that, he bent over Watanuki and hovered a hand over the young noble's head. He sensed Watanuki's calm thoughts, his dreamless sleep, and relief began to unwind the angry tension in him.

He sighed then stood back up, removed his outer wear and lay down. Facing his master, he watched the young noble sleep, reassured, temper bleeding away.

Watanuki was safe.

_TBC_


	21. Fractured

_**Fractured  
**__23__rd__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Prince Amko does not enjoy being told what to do. Shizuka does his best to maintain his master's safety, and Watanuki suffers.  
__**Warnings:**__ Cruelty and plotting, magic and spell-casting. This is the last chapter of The Prince and the Palace arc; new arc in about six to eight weeks. Many thanks and big hugs to Anyjen and profiterole for the alpha and beta reading.  
__**Author Notes:**__ Because my flight out to HK is tomorrow early morning and I'm flying out from there to London just after lunch, I won't be back online until about Sunday midday (London time) and will therefore miss my deadlines. So I'm posting now. Also, I've been so late with posting the last few chapters, this one should be early, ne? Also, I think I'll finally be able to reply to reviews for this chapter so if you had questions before, please ask again –I will answer. Thanks so much to those who continued to support this story even without my replies. I really love you guys._

* * *

Shizuka roused instantly from sleep at the shiver of warning across his skin from the charm he'd put on the rafter above their suite. The memory of Prince Amko's cruelty rushed him and he found his spirit-power lashing at his control, begging to be spent, wanting to be used to _protect_.

He growled a little in his throat as he opened his eyes, letting the power go, let his inner barriers falter and in a flash had departed from the bed and Watanuki's side, seeming almost to reappear above the ceiling to stand on one of the beams… right in the face of the lead soldier there. The man leapt back, completely startled.

"There will be no warning," Shizuka growled, eyes narrowing and hands flexing. It was easy to see, this man's face bare and uncovered, when the soldier paled. The monk turned his gaze toward the group at large, four men in total, eyes glaring dangerously, jaw tense, and nastily warned them, "My master is not awake to tell me to stop."

They hesitated… and that was all Shizuka needed. Suddenly clutching four slips of limp paper between his index and middle fingers, the monk spat a spell-word. The papers unfurled, characters flowing up over them as the slips waved into a stiff posture. Moving quickly and despite each soldier's instinctive retreat under his whirlwind-fast assault, he slapped a paper-spell over each of the men's foreheads. Instantly, they froze, eyes rolling in shock to him and each other.

They couldn't move.

Darkly satisfied, Shizuka put his hands together in a series of seals, muttering the appropriate spells. It took a sizeable chunk of his energy to do it but he spelled the men, mere bodies to him now, to return the way they came via the halls below where it would be easier to move. They moved stiffly, slowly, glaring all the while and making him wish he could have spelled them to walk off a cliff.

He dropped silently back down into the suite, the idiot soldiers following him, and he opened the door for them. The guards stationed outside gaped in shock, asking the soldiers questions in their tongue but received no replies. When the guards turned to look at him, he nastily bared his teeth and watched them flinch.

Slamming the door shut, he marched into his and Watanuki's room and began to pack their belongings, his master eventually roused by his activity.

"Doumeki?" Watanuki rubbed his eyes. "Why are you packing?"

"We are leaving." Shizuka could hardly bear to look at his master. What if Watanuki did not get paid for all they had done? Would his master blame him? He worked faster. "Your morning tea will have to wait until we can get back aboard the Dragon."

Watanuki wasn't quite awake enough to argue, waking slowly and looking dazed from lack of sleep.

Then the monk realised he felt a pull across his skin from the spells he had set only two days ago –those spelled for their names. Coming to a standstill, he curled a hand seal and focused on it. He reached for the charm which had sensed it and tried to pick apart the emotions in the air --hostility, anger, humiliation, resentment, and ill-intent… all from a familiar aura.

Amko.

"That bastard," Shizuka muttered. "He's plotting against us."

"What?" Watanuki got to his feet, marched over and sharply poked him on his arm, demanding "Make sense! What are you on about?"

"Prince Amko is angry at us for destroying the peace of his palace," Shizuka quickly relayed, leaving out the more repulsive aspects of the truth. "He was upset with me last night. I can't say I was very polite, either. We had best leave." Watanuki blinked up at him, looking blank and surprised. Taking advantage of the miraculous silence because no way was that going to last, "It's just under two hours away from dawn now so we can catch the morning tide if we hurry." Shizuka quickly packed up the last of their things then turned to rouse Sorata and Jason, leaving his master looking a little dazed behind him—

"That did _not_ explain things to me!" Now if he could just get out the door— "Doumeki, wait!" The monk instinctively paused at the command and Watanuki frowned at him, puzzled and uncertain, "What happened last night? I thought you were here with me the whole time."

Watanuki's eyes held an unexpected soft, vulnerable quality and something clenched in Shizuka's chest, worry that he had frightened his master. "I left to speak to the prince," he admitted quietly. "His views on us have changed. I'm sure he will be polite to you but I think we should make a quick escape."

"Escape?" Shaking his head, Watanuki frowned, "I don't understand…"

"Trust me," Shizuka said quietly. He knew that his master would know he was saying that from the bottom of his heart. Hell, he wondered how long it would take before Watanuki realised the monk could no longer lie to him. Half truths, yes, but the soul-sharing would ultimately tip the noble off to anything he said that was incorrect –no one had control over that part of this kind of connection they now shared.

But then Watanuki nodded, wide-eyed and startled. He seemed a little upset but he turned and began to dress… yet a distant tightening of emotion and confusion in Shizuka's chest warned him things were not so simple. Still, he was startlingly flattered that his master seemed to trust him so much even without understanding and being able to use their bond, so it took a moment for Shizuka to get going, marvelling momentarily at this relationship he and his master shared.

Watanuki glared and he finally got going.

He went to Sorata and quickly explained his apprehension; not the entire situation but enough to alert the priest of the imperativeness of their immediate departure.

"I'll send a wind message," Sorata decided. "Tactically, we need people and I want at least six of my men here. We aren't safe enough for my liking."

"I'll leave that in your hands," Shizuka nodded. "I will protect my master."

Sorata seemed to understand the implications, nodding and shooing the monk away, a small exasperated little curve at his lips.

"Jason," Shizuka called, reaching with a hand to shake the Englishman's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The blond groggily rolled up onto his elbows, lying on his stomach, naked from the waist up. Shizuka got a good look at an enormous tattoo covering the left side of his back from shoulder blade to hip, a beautiful and curving sketch of intricate whorls and loops.

Magical script.

Shizuka glared at them until Jason rolled over. "Doumeki-san? What's going on?"

"That Prince wants Watanuki," the monk replied quickly, unable to keep the acidity out of his words. "He tried to subdue me last night and admitted he wanted to bed Watanuki with or without consent. His temper has gotten the better of him."

Jason blinked in surprise a moment before sitting up and rubbing at his face. "I know he's interested in my cousin but that's…"

"He made his very ill intentions clear." Shizuka narrowed his eyes in a glare at the absent source of his irritation. "Watanuki is not safe here. We must leave. Sorata is calling for guards."

Nodding, Jason quickly got up and began throwing his things in to his trunk. "I'll hurry."

Sorata's soldiers made it through into their suite past the palace guards, slipping in via their garden where Jason had gone to wait and act as a presence-beacon for the soldiers to find them. The soldiers were dressed in stealthy attire similar to that which Shizuka himself wore, ready to face combat. One of them stepped forward and whipped off the uniform mask—

"Arashi!" Sorata exclaimed, happy and relieved. He embraced his wife quickly.

When they parted, Arashi nodded to Watanuki, Jason and Shizuka, looking troubled, "From yesterday afternoon we could sense the rising ill-intent all the way back to the ship. We were never far from you but that distance and the antognism to reach so far…"

"There is a lot happening and there's no time to get the full story out of this guy," the priest jerked his thumb at Shizuka, "but when the monk says go, we go."

She shook her head at them, "Of course we will. I trust your judgement, Doumeki-san. The ship is ready to pull anchor at this moment."

The soldiers had collected the luggage between them and prepared to leave by the time Amko and his guards came to their suite. They could hear the muted clanking of lightweight armour, the squeaking of leather and quiet footfalls –the sounds of coming trouble.

Shizuka raised his hand to give the order to go just as Watanuki reached to stay him, shaking his head. For a long moment, they looked at each other, the monk too aware of his master's stubborn and sometimes belligerent hard-headedness, the risk that Watanuki might be put in danger, and the possibility that he might not be able to keep his master safe amidst such dangerous people—

No. Watanuki would be safe if he had to—

A sharp and bright glint in Watanuki's eyes had him lowering his hand. It was time to invest some trust in his master in return. The door opened, guards rushing in but overpowering no one. The forces were at stalemate and the prince's aura flared at the sight of so many soldiers in his palace without his knowledge. He did not look pleased with the odds.

Watanuki stepped quickly forward, his polite smile in place, bowing respectfully, "Good morning, honoured prince." He straightened, "It appears there is an extremely urgent matter to which I must attend and I am to leave this morning with all due haste."

Amko's gaze slid over to Shizuka before he smiled himself, the expression no longer teasing or warm but very cold and quite dangerous. "Must you return absolutely now?" He gestured expansively, "I have yet to claim my duel."

Shizuka glared at him.

"You must pardon me, honoured prince," Watanuki said quickly, "But I must retract that acceptance for there is no time for it now. If it pleases you, I would claim my payment for unravelling your problem and be on my way."

The situation was absurd in some respects. The noble and royal politely faced each other with each a half dozen soldiers behind them. The gracious speech they used held the weight of tension in it –in Watanuki particularly who seemed all too aware of whose turf on which he and his crew stood.

If talks degenerated, there could be bloodshed.

"Master," Shizuka spoke up calmly, setting his temper aside. "Perhaps we could eschew the usual formalities and simply conduct the duel as it was intended from the start, a match for the prince to enjoy." He eyed Amko, "the necessity of dressing it up and gathering the audience can be overlooked." He bowed to his master briefly, "After the hospitality which the prince has shown us, perhaps we owe him this."

Amko looked smug and eager. Stupid, Shizuka thought, didn't the man know he would be no match, whether or not the prince realised he was a fully-trained monk of his Order? How often had he crept along inside the palace undetected and unrivalled?

Watanuki looked nervous however and Shizuka could not resist; _He will only continue to delay us._ The noble startled slightly when Shizuka 'spoke' to him, tensing up briefly._ If we give him this now, we can have the duel as the men get our possessions and Jason to the ship then return to secure our safe escort back. _He pulled out his best ticket to getting his master to agree with this plan, _Jason is not safe here._

Instantly nodding, Watanuki turned to Sorata and addressed him in Japanese, "Send half of the men back to drop off my cousin and the luggage, and they should return as soon as possible. The other half should remain to escort me." He nodded at Amko and Shizuka, adding in English, "Let the duel be arranged post-haste."

"Kim…" Jason breathed, shocked.

"My lord!" Sorata exclaimed, protesting, Arashi giving a soft gasp of worry. Their soldiers shifted restlessly, obviously also disagreeing with this decision.

"Not now," Watanuki berated in Japanese. He spared a gentle look for his men and a particularly apologetic expression for his cousin before switching again to politely address the Prince, "If it pleases you, my lord, let us conduct this duel. I am sad to leave so soon and I regret this cannot be negotiated but let us arrange matters with all haste."

"Of course," Amko purred, bowing. Triumph lit his eyes as he led his men from the room.

"Go!" Shizuka hissed at Sorata's soldiers. "Get out before the palace soldiers are deployed to keep you in, and return before they think to expect you from outside."

They went, swiftly and quickly, the strongest of them carrying a sad and worried Jason on his back as they used their spirit force to boost their movements to an unnatural strength and speed. Arashi frowned at him but she nodded agreement; she and two others remained as escort.

Watanuki stood pale and wide eyed close by Shizuka's side and the monk wished he could just pick his master up and return with the men to the ship. The sails would fill and they could be gone from this place and never return. There would no duel and no risks. There might be no honour in retreating so cowardly but Life was too precious a gift to waste with so unsavoury and unscrupulous a man as Prince Amko.

Instead he gripped his master's hand in his own and reiterated quietly, "Trust me."

Sweetly, Watanuki silently nodded, smaller and slimmer hand lightly squeezing back.

* * *

Shizuka had strapped on his lightweight armour, the shin guards, arm guards, and the cropped chest plate with the single shoulder-bar over his left arm. In his other hand he clutched his _katana_, standing still and quiet as Watanuki blinked up at him.

"Excuse me?" Watanuki whispered, wide eyed and startled. A few metres behind the noble, Sorata and Arashi as well as four soldiers stood waiting… and luckily out of ear shot. The group looked tense and restless, watching the last of the preparations underway for the duel.

"A favour," the monk repeated. "When a soldier is sent into a duel, his master gives him a favour as a good luck charm." His master wasn't going to overlook the tradition was he? Shizuka had never duelled for a master before but he felt stepping into the fight without a blessing would make him feel incomplete.

"That's…" Watanuki blushed, the odd dusting of colour over his cheekbones and nose. "In England there is something similar but it…" he trailed off, looking very uncomfortable and his gaze would not meet the monk's eyes.

"Then there should be no problem," Shizuka deduced patiently, studying this combo of colour on his master's face he had only seen once before. He waited.

Finally after fidgeting and more shifty-nervous eyed looks, Watanuki reached up and untied his hair ribbon, his hair blowing loose in the wind. Looking awkward and out of sorts he looked up, and Shizuka got a lovely view of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in that shade of pale pink the monk admired on his master. Slowly, as though uncertain of what he was doing, Watanuki reached toward the monk with it.

When he suddenly stilled, Shizuka wondered if Watanuki had changed his mind… but then the noble gritted his teeth and suddenly glared up into the monk's face. Eyes snapping blue sparks he quickly tied the ribbon in place on the armour shoulder-bar's strap… right over Shizuka's heart.

Put there consciously or unconsciously, the monk found he liked it. He belonged.

"You better not let yourself get even one scratch, you hear me?" Watanuki ranted. More colour flooded his face, "I am not going to allow you back on my ship less than perfectly whole, you mark my words!" Waving an arm in the air, the other pointing emphatically up at the monk, "You think I won't leave your sorry ass behind? Watch me! Don't think I won't!"

"Yes, master." Hefting his sword, he allowed one corner of his lips to curl upward then abruptly turned away to the duelling field.

"I told you to stop calling me that," came a muted, dark mutter from behind him and he could not resist when the other corner of his lips hiked upward too.

The circular field was marked with a white chalk boundary, flags set up at regular intervals at eye-height to keep the contestants within aware at all times of where the boundaries lay. But Shizuka didn't think he'd use up as much space as the field provided. Far across this field, directly across the marked area stood the Prince with his entourage and guards, eyes blazing with obvious annoyance at the intimacy Shizuka and his master had just displayed. The Prince seemed particularly irked by the ribbon fluttering on the monk's armour.

Ignoring the demented royal, Shizuka studied the rest of the area. To witness the event, three Court members were seated in the royal viewing box to Shizuka's right, to the West. One looked startlingly like Amko, if older and more refined. Shizuka noticed this man had that blooded aura to him as well… but it was laced with regret and sadness. This man regretted the blood which stained him; unwittingly him earning the monk's respect.

Knowing he was already at a disadvantage by fighting on Amko's home ground and being unaware of the rules of this country's duelling, there would be no outright going for the kill. What if Watanuki were to be held accountable for his actions? He could not risk it. Nevertheless, he carefully gathered his power again, forced open his Centre and gathered it close to him, to his skin. Not too much, not this time --he didn't want it visible to the human eye.

A herald began the announcements, first in native tongue then in English. Fight to first blood, no rules, death acceptable if inflicted in self-defence –not if intentional or if the opponent is down—and use of magic would be allowed. It sounded simple enough.

A plan formed.

When the herald asked if Shizuka was ready, he pointedly sheathed his sword before nodding. Amko gritted his teeth at the insult that the monk didn't need it to defeat him.

"Go!"

Amko launched forward unnaturally quickly, sword high, sparkling with the effects of his aura on it and the intent to kill. Shizuka remained still, heavy lidded eyes watching. When Amko yelled his battle-cry, sword swooping down over the monk's head—

Shizuka vanished.

The startled gasps and cries from the royal box and surrounding area did not change the fact that the space where the monk had been standing a half second before, where the third prince's sword just slashed, was now empty.

"Over here," Shizuka called blandly.

Amko spun to face him… where he stood on the far end of the field _behind _the prince. He snarled, "You will die!" He charged.

"This is only a fight to first blood," the monk calmly pointed out. When Amko swung his sword again, he was gone, reappearing back at the centre of the duelling field.

The prince snarled with frustration. "Do not run from me!" He charged again.

Shizuka thought the man ought to have been properly humiliated by now but the former politeness and charm was no where to be seen. Was something wrong with him, perhaps? Something which he and his master had missed? He pushed the thought to Watanuki. Maybe his master would sense something he did not— Amko swung his sword from far out of range, making the monk blink. A split-second later Shizuka swore and moved, avoiding the nearly invisible blast which the prince had fired, a flying raw slash of wild magic full of killing intent. He frowned.

_His aura is becoming… even more bloody,_ Watanuki whispered in his head. _He isn't killing you, but it looks like he's killing something. Or someone. And it's affecting him; whatever it is, that is what is shaking him up now. The deaths weighing him down are becoming heavier… it's almost crushing him._

Understanding washed over Shizuka, bitter anger staining his tongue. He drew his sword and stepped up to meet Amko's next attack, the crash of steel against steel ringing suddenly loudly. "I know," he told the blazing-eyed royal between their braced crossed swords. "You ordered their executions anyway. Right now, as we fight."

"Damn right I did," Amko snarled, pulling back and slashing again. Shizuka parried quickly, stepping out of range. The prince followed with a quick thrust of his sword, the tip making for the monk's face but Shizuka easily angled his head out of the way. Panting, "Whatever it is you do not want, I will make sure happens."

How petty, Shizuka thought, blocking another swing. He could block until the man tired himself out and this all ended, his spirit force greatly outstripped the admittedly skilled prince; in the end it supplied his stamina with enough energy to outlast anyone less skilled and powerful than he. It was too late to get Watanuki away now anyway. Remaining quiet, he blocked the next attack.

"I have been communicating with Watanuki since I met him in London," Amko snarled, his eyes wide and swinging his sword again; blocked again. "Do you think I learned my flowery English speech here?" Slash, cut and thrust --all missed. "I've pursued him relentlessly, accepted it when he boarded that blasted ship of his and sailed away. But not for some guardsman to have him!"

Silly jealousy? How cliché. Shizuka almost rolled his eyes. This man knew nothing of his Order; where there could be no such union between master and monk. Look what had happened with his mother. Such involvements did not bear contemplation much as he appreciated how well his master treated him, how grateful he was for the special regard and kindnesses—

"He is not mine," the monk muttered, pushing the thoughts away. But he was certain it would mean nothing to the jealous prince. "Yet I would not let you have him anyway. Your petty attempts at riling me only hurt him and you don't even care." Growling, genuine anger rising, "And you intend to hurt him with your perverse pleasures. I will not allow that."

"How dare you presume…!" The effort of the attacks doubled but Shizuka kept pace, the ringing of metal and balance of skill a familiar music. "I am a most skilled lover; I would have made him enjoy it!"

This time Shizuka really did roll his eyes. "You are the one to presume." He saw an opening and slashed his sword at the base of Amko's sword, near the sword-guard. The blow was odd-angled but strong and it knocked the blade from the prince's hand. In the next breath, he had his sword at Amko's throat and the Prince froze. "You know nothing of what he would enjoy. You seek only to fulfil your own pleasures without regard for another's wants and happiness. You are the Poison here, the one who sucks the life from the weak." He narrowed his eyes at the royal, "I have no patience for people like you." But still, he very gently slid the blade along the prince's throat, drawing a tiny trickle of blood.

"First blood!" cried the herald.

It was over.

When Watanuki gasped, Shizuka would have thought it was with surprised relief… but the tone was wrong. He quickly stepped away and turned to his master—

Stricken, shocked and slumped on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, Watanuki stared at something which only he could see. Defeat and disbelief darkened his wet blue eyes, his arms limply hung at his side.

In an instant, the monk was by his master's side, heart beating suddenly too hard, worry crashing over him. "I am sorry," he lamented softly though his master could not hear him. He crouched behind Watanuki and pulled the desolate young noble into his arms. Shizuka had never felt so helpless in his life. Through the rocks in his throat, "I tried to prevent you from seeing this."

Watanuki wept, weakly reaching out to whomever it was he saw and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know!" Shizuka felt like he failed. Watanuki seemed to listen to something then quickly shook his head, trembled, "I didn't know… I didn't know…!"

"What's happening to him?"

Shizuka looked up to see the man he had noticed earlier, the one who bore a striking resemblance to Prince Amko. He hesitated but replied, "The women charged with the Lady Gbemi's death have been executed." He watched the man's face tense with annoyed displeasure. "My master can see their ghosts."

"They must blame him for their misfortune, then." Horrified understanding dawned on the man's face when Watanuki repeated his pleas and his apologies. Watching the struggling noble he whispered, "I am sorry, my lord." To Shizuka, "It would be best if you take him away from here. I think I understand; I presume you kept the intention of execution from him and you were responsible for the hurry this morning?"

Shizuka gave a quick nod and cradled his master close, getting easily to his feet, upset to notice Watanuki slipping into a wretched kind of unconsciousness.

"You are a commendable guardsman," the man complimented, watching him closely. "And my idiot brother was not supposed to have had the women executed, given how your master argued for their innocence last night."

Shizuka had not been inside the Courts during that part of the evening. But that sounded like his master, defending killers because they had held no true ill-intent. The noble didn't have to know they would be sentenced to death to know their names should be fought for—

Wait, wait. Brother?

"Ahh, I am so rude," the man spoke again, catching Shizuka's uneasy glance. "My name is Abasi, the First Prince."

"Crown prince," Shizuka nodded, wondering what this man would say now. "Pardon my rudeness and lack of address." He pulled his master closer, protectively, to his chest as he eyed this new royal. Any relative of Amko's deserved a reserved regard.

"Nonsense," Abasi declared, waving the matter aside and motioning reassuringly. He obviously understood that his relation to Amko put Shizuka on guard. "Considering all that has transpired. And I mean you no ill will. Please." He nodded, expression severe, and reached to tuck an ornate sheathed dagger into Shizuka's armour. "Take that as a gift and go. Get your master to safety and take my apologies with you."

"Thank you." He gave a quick bow, his customary blessing slipping from his lips, "May the fates guide your path."

Abasi's eyes widened in surprised recognition and he murmured, "You are a monk of the _Shirasagi_."

Shizuka did not bother to acknowledge the truth. He nodded to Sorata, the priest gestured to his men and they vanished, making swiftly for the Dancing Dragon.

For home.

_Fin._


	22. Shadows & Sailing, arc 4

_**Shadows and Sailing  
**__23__rd__ August 2008  
__**Series:**__ Shadows & Sailing arc, The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Shizuka investigates, ponders and considers.  
__**Warnings:**__ Quiet Watanuki, no Jason (for now) and Shizuka's contemplations._

* * *

The boat rocked a little more than usual, was Shizuka's first thought. He lay on his side on his futon, half buried under bedclothes, a solid mass –his master's bed wall—at his back. Then he noticed the pattering of rain on the window panes, the gentle rhythm already lulling back into sleep despite only just waking. The sky was only just beginning to lighten with dawn's approach.

He felt weighted and heavy. Blinking away the sleep fog, he sighed; it was to be expected after five days of little rest and intense magic-use. And with his master's collapse, he had been up through all last night monitoring Watanuki's condition. Taking stock, everything seemed normal; his new "normal" by his master's side and he felt right, like he belonged. The room was drenched in his master's scent, reassuring him of his place.

Watanuki.

Was his master alright? Instinctively he reached out then he knew, without looking, that Watanuki was still asleep. He turned over anyway and shifted to peek up through the bed siding, his senses automatically reaching a little deeper, searching through their bond. As all the times he looked up at his master this way, half the noble's face was visible through the railings, also on his side, facing the rails. Childlike, the noble's hands curled before his chest, the back of one hand pressed to the rail, fingers tangling a little with the wood strip of one rail.

Watanuki was safe.

Shizuka reached up, brushing the back of his fingers over Watanuki's hand –who didn't stir. This was all getting troublesome, he realised. As he learned more and more about his master and the young noble's powers, the more he realised how ill-equipped he was to deal with it.

Not unskilled; ill-equipped.

Then there was something there that needed investigating… Study. He needed to study; it was a good thing he brought his best books with him or he had no idea where he would get the information. He ought to send that wind message soon. A lot of things had changed since the time he'd brought it up, almost two weeks ago. While he'd told Watanuki then he would send the message that night, they'd been thrust into the recovery of the arms chest and delayed by Watanuki's infection, not to mention the adventure at the African palace. Now would be the best opportunity.

Unless during this day he found out more that changed things…

Shizuka sighed, retracting his hand and settling on his futon once more. Watanuki's ability to leave his body wasn't impossibly rare. Some of his brothers in the Order had been able to do it. But they had not been able to spell cast in that form, did not appear so solid nor had they expressly been so… _themselves._ Very few had perfected the technique anywhere near the way Watanuki had. And Watanuki had been magic-able in Spirit form.

While the Seer hadn't done anything magical while in that state, Shizuka had known just by the feel of it, the feel of Watanuki's soul, that the noble had indeed had magical ability even in that state.

In fact, he'd seemed even more powerful.

Sorata's comment about seeing Watanuki even more clearly hit Shizuka as something cause for concern. What had the priest meant by that? And why was he, too, able to see Watanuki so clearly when previously at his temple he had not seen his brothers half so well?

Too much. He would have a headache at this rate, his second since he'd met Watanuki and he really disliked it.

Resettling into his pillows, he closed his eyes and thought that maybe if he convinced Watanuki to make him some _tamagoyaki_ he'd feel a lot better…

* * *

"Nothing?" Shizuka pressed.

"Nothing." Arashi sipped some of her tea, folding her hands together on the table top in Watanuki's front room. The ship rocked a little harder than usual in the turbulence and she suspended her tea so as not to spill it.

"They might have known about our next stop," Sorata muttered, "but they didn't do a darn thing."

"They did not even approach," Arashi stressed. "We knew they were there and we did double up security. But our captures assassins below deck didn't seem to notice their comrades." She shrugged, "Nothing happened."

"We aren't being followed either," Sorata added. The rain thundered on the wood and glass around the cabin, nearly drowning him out. "Puzzles me as to why they even spent their time near the ship while we were in the palace. If they could do nothing then why bother?"

"Observe?" Shizuka suggested. "They might have been aware Watanuki was not aboard. And we departed too quickly, too on guard for them to attempt anything." He turned to Sorata, "Is there a possibility they know our next stop?"

"Unlikely," came the reply. "But we can't know for certain."

Arashi added, "No one left the ship after dark while we were in Africa. Jason-san warned me that they would be in danger if they were caught and I passed the message along. So far, it seemed nothing untoward happened, no slipping of information." She glanced at her husband.

"Doumeki-san," Sorata murmured, "We haven't had much of a chance to discuss this, but there's something else you should know about." He sighed, "That cousin of Watanuki-sama's…"

"Yes." Finally, Shizuka thought.

"His name is Monou-sama. Monou Fuuma." Sorata watched him carefully.

"I know the name," the monk said, eyes narrowing. "He has an advisor no one in the country seems to like and yet the man has remained consistently on the rise in power. He's been constantly feared."

"Yes." Sorata rubbed his cheek a moment then said, "Fei Wong Reed." He sneered, "He's the lead advisor in fact."

Shizuka frowned darkly. "I have heard of what kind of man he is." He felt that accursed headache coming on. And that Jason…

Arashi tilted her head knowingly at the monk and murmured gently, "Jason-san does the best he can. He doesn't always explain things outright because he isn't certain what is relevant. But he means well. He has his own troubles too, you know."

Without comment, Shizuka frowned and drank up the rest of his tea. Annoyed with his worries, he tried to at least enjoy this small pleasure… but he noticed it didn't taste the same as when Watanuki made it, for some reason. Did it matter who boiled and poured the water? He refilled his cup anyway, keeping it balanced when the ship gave a particularly nasty tilt.

Once resettled, Sorata shook his head, "You know, I actually did meet Monou-san once. He's got that romantic ideal look for a young _Daimyo_; tall and broad shouldered, solemn but with playful eyes, quiet sort of person but very gentle. Has this sense of righteousness that's almost tortured and martyr-like." With a wave of his hand added, "The dramatic type. I told Watanuki-sama what I knew about him. My input meant that his Lordship has ignored the threat Monou-san has posed. He said there must be some kind of misunderstanding."

"Is that because you insisted that Monou isn't the type to do something like this?" the monk asked. Something tickled at the back of his mind about Reed but he couldn't pin the thought down.

Sorata hesitated a moment then admitted, "At the time I first described him, I did say that. But later, once I had thought about it, I wouldn't put it past Monou-san to do this if he believed in his righteousness. If he believed in what he was doing."

"The Affairs Council must not be doing a good job at _Daimyo_ proxy to force this so-called gentle person's hand," Shizuka commented. "Or else something is afoot. And where Fei Wong Reed is concerned, I think it's more that something is up."

"Your guess is as good as anyone's, Doumeki-san," Arashi said quietly. "None of us have been home in close to two years. You were still in Japan long after we had left. And right now, we're clear on the other side of the world."

Nodding Sorata explained, "His Lordship has never had any sense of responsibility to that land since he visited as a young teenager." With a shrug, "The rumours about him, the ill talk about his impure birth, were enough for him to let that place go. He hasn't bothered with them enough even to cut ties by handing the _Daimyo_ over to anyone."

Instantly, it occurred to Shizuka that his master's reasons were entirely different –that he could not quite give up his last link to his mother. Instead of mentioning that, he asked, "Have the three captives said anything since their capture?" He would probably have been told but it was worth asking. Sorata shook his head. "And communication with Monou-san?"

Arashi hesitated then shook her head, "His mages ward him from us." She paused again, "They may be Reed's men, we don't know."

Accepting that, the monk nodded and frowned, looking into his tea.

They discussed a few more ideas and theories, made some plans and agreed on a few strategies, until the tea was gone. With final reassurances that the rain could hardly do any damage to a ship as blessed as The Dancing Dragon, Sorata and his wife donned their rain cloaks.

But Shizuka waved to Sorata, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course." The priest let his wife out then came back. "Is this about Jason?"

"Yes."

Sorata sighed and sat down. Intending to get as much out of the priest as he could, Doumeki stared hard. For a long moment Sorata said nothing then his expression crumpled and he quietly spoke, "As far as you and I can sense, correct me if I'm wrong, Jason-san has no power." The monk nodded. "But he does."

Tensing, Shizuka considered that. He could accept it; it would be arrogant of any practitioner of magic to say they could sense or understand every kind of magic to exist. Their recent experience with African royalty attested to that and then there was the matter of that odd tattoo across half of Jason's back.

He nodded; he had suspected.

Sorata returned the nod, a kind of approval in his eyes, "But neither does anyone know what, exactly, that power is." He paused again, clearly hesitating more than earlier, "Has Watanuki-sama spoken to you about the Lady Yuuko?"

The monk shook his head, absently thinking it seemed like such a simple name for the tone of reverence Sorata spoke it with.

"He should, soon enough," Sorata commented. "I think they may have referred to her in the past as 'that woman' without using her name; they behave as though she'd know if they spoke her name." He shook his head in mild disbelief. "In any case, we'll be stopping to see her in Paris before we head onward to London." He sighed, "It is she who Watanuki met, by sheer coincidence no matter what my lord and Jason say, who knows about his quality of supernatural gifts." Stabbing a hand in the air, "But even she could only _look_ at Jason… I can't explain it but it was a horrible expression. It was so blank and calculating. And given she is the most powerful person I know, Doumeki, I think I'm allowed to be nervous if even she can't accurately explain what kind of ability he has."

Shizuka narrowed his eyes. Or else, she _wouldn't_ explain.

Noticing his expression, the priest sat back in his chair and nodded, "That she's not telling the complete truth all time is something I thought of myself. And it's an impression I got from her as well. We all did." Angling his head, "But Watanuki-sama and Jason-san seem to accept her stand on this matter though I don't know why." He shrugged, "Then again, they have spent more time in her company than I have. Maybe I'm not meant to know. There are things about the cousins and the Lady Yuuko that I don't think I'll ever understand."

"They have their reasons," the monk murmured, agreeing.

Blinking, Sorata's expression melted into a warm smile. He patted the monk companionably on the shoulder and quietly said, "I'm glad that you have such faith in Watanuki-sama. He needs you. And I think you're good for him."

After the priest had gone, Shizuka listened to the rain's rhythm and thought the cool air might do him some good but he didn't want to stray too far from Watanuki.

The bond. He blinked. Well, this would be a good time to test it.

Checking up on Watanuki one more time and fetching his rain cloak, the monk strolled out on deck and to a side rail. He tucked his hands into his sleeves, leaning on the rail, dipped his head and shut his eyes. Then he reached. It was too easy; even from here he could easily feel Watanuki's blank mind, the deep sleep. The warmth was there, to one side of the collective of sensations, of being wrapped up in a safe place like one's own bed. It made a strange contrast against his wet feet and chilled body.

Opening his eyes, Shizuka straightened and strolled carefully further along the deck to the rear of the ship, hands braced to either side with one of the railing and the other to the wall, the ship lurching and rocking beneath him, all the time maintaining his sense-hold on Watanuki. Yet even when he could go no further, his master's presence still linked to him as clearly as though he were in the same room. The bond had strengthened exponentially.

Strange.

Absently, he unfolded his hands and rubbed at his shoulder then made his way slowly back.

* * *

Watanuki was grieving.

He looked tired and ill, slept often, spoke rarely and ate little. And even those moments were Shizuka thought he might have earned himself a glare, Watanuki only stared sadly at the blankets. After seeing to his master, handing Watanuki his usual morning cup of tea, the monk passed the time by reading; book after book and possibility after possibility, sitting on the edge of Watanuki's bed, picking through his collection out of his small trunk on the floor by his feet.

The ship gave a sudden and nasty lurch, a vague echoing roar sounding in the distant --a preternatural sound that resonated within Shizuka's head. He noticed Watanuki had turned to glare distantly at the sound just as he had.

"Oh," Watanuki murmured absently. "Are we here already?"

Shizuka didn't like the sound of that given he had confirmation from Sorata there weren't any plans to stop in the middle of the sea until their next port. He nodded to his master as he left the room, automatically re-casting the protection ward on the cabin as he left.

Stepping outside into the storm, he pulled his rain cloak tighter about himself, a vague sense of dread seeping into his bones. The light drizzle and roiling sea was all that remained of the storm. Nothing was visible in the horizon toward where that unearthly sound had come from… and not in any direction, either.

A thick mist shrouded their perimeter.

Men were rushing about loosing ropes and adjusting things, shouting out what they accomplished and calling confirmations to each other. Above them on the poop-deck stood Jason, calmly yelling orders to be heard over the din, that damnable calm half-smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Shizuka demanded as he climbed up. This platform, the veritable command centre, opened out on top of what would be the main cabins' roofs, Watanuki's and Jason's, toward the rear of the ship where the wheel was.

"Best if you hear the complete story," Sorata called from below, gesturing to be followed.

Shizuka stared at Jason a moment and the Englishman waved cheerily at him, before he turned to head back down after the priest to the cabin next to Watanuki's. Inside, Arashi stood over a large desk, poring over the shipping map atop it through a layer of clear glass. She had a crystal in one hand and herbs in a bowl nearby, looking up briefly to nod an acknowledgement.

"We're heading mainly north now and a little west of the Africas as we head up to Europe," Sorata explained. He pointed everything out on the map as he spoke, "We've passed the equator as we near the West African coast." Rubbing his head ruefully, "I wanted to stay well away from that area as it's rumoured to be infested with spiritual negatives from recent supernatural activity in the Sahara desert. But as we loop around them to the Canary and Madeira islands, we might have a new problem."

Arashi looked quiet and contemplative beside him, "Things are not looking well in the North Atlantic area." She said softly. "This space of sea here," she skimmed her fingertip in a large oval over the map, sliding over the pale marking of the mid-Atlantic ridge, a large underwater wall that contained the current in the east of the north-Atlantic seas, around toward the Canary islands to the east and the Canary current. The oval encompassed a large portion of water in the middle of the north Atlantic, almost across all the way to Venezuela and Dominica, on the other side. "This area is faintly called the Sargasso Sea, rumoured for its negative energy. Honestly, it's not usually so bad, and it's not as bad as here," she drew a triangle on the western side of the Sargasso near the Caribbean, "But it will be bad for us this time."

Shizuka nodded, understanding, "Watanuki hasn't been spending much magic. Aside from the infection and some minor activity in Africa, it's been weeks since he's spent any significant spirit force." Resigned, he asked, "How high do you sense his levels to be?"

"Can't you tell?" Sorata asked, surprised.

"My connection to my master doesn't allow me to tell quite so clearly anymore," the monk replied vaguely, unhappy to realise that his link to his master threw his own internal gauges off. It was temporary, anyway, and would resolve itself once his own levels acclimatised to their bond. "A monk of my order laces his magic through his master to know where he is at all times, to be assured of his safety. You could say it clouds our judgement." Well, that had been simple enough. He hadn't had to outright lie. Not yet. But he was beginning to dislike that glint in Arashi's eyes.

"Oh," Sorata sighed, accepting. "I see. Well, he's almost full up. I suppose that by the time we skim along the edges of the Sargasso, he will be fully charged. And _then_ we'll be in trouble."

The words made Shizuka thoughtful. He furrowed his brows as he stared down at the map, thinking.

Arashi shook a finger at him knowingly, "Don't you start considering waiting until we're there to teach Watanuki more about his powers. You're strong, we know that. But even you could not keep a whole ship from sinking if we encountered more than one or two bits of trouble."

Sorata blinked in surprise then supported that with, "Oi, this is my ship you're considering here." He grumbled, "Well, mine and Jason-san's since we share captaincy…" His voice picked up, "But that's beside the point." A knock the door drew his attention, "Enter!"

The door creaked open, "Sorata-san?"

"Aran! Come in." Sorata smiled, all trace of temper suddenly gone. "How's it going?"

The boy bowed to Arashi and nodded to Shizuka, "Good day to you, Arashi-sama, Doumeki-san." To Sorata, "All is well, sir. The cook says that meals will be served soon and pardon him for the delay, since we've been busy clearing the kitchen. Lots of things fell over during the storm." He spoke calmly and quietly, tone explaining and not the least bit like he was making excuses about the delay; just doing his job.

Shizuka nodded when the boy excused himself, noticing a bracelet around the boy's wrist and the charm upon it, wondering if he recognised it correctly –and his earlier stray thought came to the fore.

"That kid," he said when Aran was gone. "Is he related to Fei Wong Reed?" Arashi and Sorata blinked at him in surprise. He frowned at them, "He's wearing a bracelet of the Reed household. Has anyone ever bothered to tell him or the crew who it is we're at silent battle with? Surely that kid writes home. Does anyone know who he writes to and what?"

Swearing, Sorata stomped out after Aran.

With a frown Shizuka turned to Arashi, who laid a gentle hand on his arm and explained, "Syaoran-kun is a good kid, Doumeki-san. He wouldn't be a spy, I can tell you that now."

"Then why did no one explain to him. Or the crew?" Shizuka was beginning to see a pattern here.

"We did not want to concern them with specifics." With a soft sigh, the priestess began gathering the maps and her spell-casting tools, "If they knew then they would work themselves into nervous states. It is enough we warn them they need to be alert in case of danger. We did not want them concerned for their families and relaying things back. It would make things even more dangerous for us all."

Shizuka wasn't placated. But he inclined his head in acknowledgement and returned to Watanuki.

* * *

Watanuki stared blankly at the beautiful dagger Crown Prince Abasi had given them, turning it over and over in his hands yet not unsheathing it, seeming to not inspect it beyond its physical beauty.

He sat quietly in his bed, propped up by pillows, his bodyguard at his bedside. It was a good sign to Shizuka that Watanuki could handle the dagger without it harming him. If what the noble had let slip about presences being able to harm him made any sense, then such instruments of harm and death ought to not be so easy to touch. But he only looked despondent as he turned the little weapon over in his hands, in a quiet manner that didn't suit him at all.

Finally, the monk offered, "It's a lovely dagger."

"It's a charmed dagger." Watanuki spoke in a low, flat tone. "It holds enough jewels to be worth a fortune but that is not where its true value lies."

Only half trying to keep the Seer talking, Shizuka asked curiously, "What is its value, then?"

"Magical. It's a poison-breaker," came the dull-toned explanation. "Dip it into food and drink and it cleanses away any impurities. It pulls it all into itself then the jewels' clarity, be-charmed gems, slowly eradicates the foulness of it over time." He gripped it purposefully and Shizuka tensed. "It also kills spirits."

Watanuki should probably not handle the weapon in spirit form then, just to be safe. "Does it only erase evil?"

"What is evil?" the noble asked thoughtfully, pulling the blade free of its casing. "Someone wise asked me that a long time ago." His voice went quiet, "I thought I knew what they meant."

Shizuka watched his master turn the blade over and over in his hands."

"t took me a long time to accept it," Watanuki finally said, "but Good and Evil are words humankind made up to make things accord with their own sense of righteousness." Angling the blade, it caught the light and flashed. "Even death, where one would consider killing evil, another would think it good if it were for the purpose of putting a suffering soul out of his misery, or the death of one person to save many others." He sheathed the blade and set it down on his lap, staring through it, "Conditions and power. That's what it is all about: the circumstances, the one who holds the most power and how he wields it. Because those with the most power enforce their will harder, ensure its success better. Minority could be just another word for weak."

Thinking on that, Shizuka stilled. Something surely must have robbed Watanuki of his innocence; at some point, the young noble must have had to learn the lesson the hard way. That could be the only reason Watanuki could speak that way. Then when Shizuka spoke, he murmured softly, "Watanuki, I am sorry."

The noble smiled oddly, perhaps catching why the monk chose to say that, but his eyes still trained on something far beyond the knife in his lap. "What are you sorry for?"

That answer needed little consideration, "That you were hurt."

Watanuki did not ask if he was sorry for anything else; probably knew he wasn't.

"Is this sufficient enough payment?" Shizuka asked. He found it unpleasant a thought to bear that perhaps he had cost his master rather than helped him. Although, Watanuki was alive still, wasn't he?

"It is." Watanuki plucked the knife up and held it out to Shizuka, "Could you put this away in that chest over there?" He pointed, "I don't want to see it anymore."

There was something in Watanuki's tone when he issued the instructions but Shizuka accepted the lack of explanation. He quietly did as bid, flipping the slotted catch flap off the lock-loop to free the lid, feeling a small tingle over his fingertips as he did. The spells on the chest were too gentle to really mean anything and he ignored them since they felt like his master's work. He shut the chest lid once he added the dagger to the assortment inside, pushing the catch flap into place before wandering back to his master's bed side where he sat down to wait for further instruction or get bored. Perhaps he would do some more reading.

"What have your past assignments been like?" the monk asked instead. "Surely they could not have been as disastrous as this?" Actually, the mission itself had been a success. The execution and effects on Watanuki were an unfortunate addition—the actual disaster.

"I like to think they were better accomplished just for not having had people die because of me," Watanuki murmured.

"It wasn't your fault," Shizuka stated flatly. Watanuki glanced at him, quiet disbelief in his gaze. "It isn't. Crown Prince Abasi said the execution wasn't supposed to go through. You had argued enough to save them."

Reluctant hope bloomed in the noble's eyes, marred by shadows of guilt. Almost as though trying to deny it, he looked away.

"It's true," Shizuka insisted on a firm tone. "The person whose blame their deaths belong with is that wretched Amko. Had he not been trying to piss me off he would not have ordered those women killed. But if you want someone to blame for it, then I'll take it. Blame me." _Just don't blame yourself_. The monk could feel the way the thoughts filtered down into their bond. Had Watanuki felt it?

But the noble only looked tired, slouching despondently, hands clasping together tightly in his lap. His posture seemed so much more tired now, so lost. Why there had been no one before him, Shizuka couldn't fathom, though perhaps he shouldn't discount Sorata so quickly. But still. Watanuki should be kept and protected, cared for and tendered. Not let loose on the world and exposed to all the dangers and pains.

Shizuka, unable to bear the thoughts, stood and helped to ease his master back into lying down again, "Rest. Don't think about what you had done your best for." _You should have faith in yourself_. "Your best was all you could give."

"I don't need you to treat me like a child," Watanuki snapped, eyes fixed determinedly on his blankets as he rearranged them around himself, his tone without real anger though no less rude. But Shizuka knew his master could see how worried he was and this show of temper, as lacking in heat as it was, meant only that the noble didn't like being fussed over to the point one neglected oneself –as Watanuki viewed the monk to have done.

"Your well-being concerns me," Shizuka said. And this time, he felt Watnauki open to him a little more, letting him send his feelings, the resonance of thoughts through their bond, _Take care of yourself, then._

"It may come as a surprise to you but I happen to be nineteen years old and, in case you didn't know, that means I've grown up." His eyes slid sidelong over to Shizuka. "I can actually make my own decisions."

And it was then Shizuka could suddenly sense Watanuki feel, _I don't want you to worry over me._ The sensations came through distantly and, from the expression the noble wore, unnoticed.

But they were sentiments he could not agree with completely, however.

"I don't doubt your ability," Shizuka said. "I doubt the lack of honour and ability for cruelty in the world around you." _I worry that someone will mean you more harm than you mean to take care._ "I think our most recent adventure proved that."

Watanuki huffed, settling into his pillows. "Well then you can't blame me if you're hurt or tired, can you?" _This can't be part of the burden on my shoulders; that your life hangs in the balance of mine._

"I think I too am actually old enough to make my own decisions," Shizuka smartly returned. _I'm here with you._ "Besides, you did threaten to not let me on your ship and leave me behind if I ever did let anyone hurt me." _With you… for you._

"Damn right I did," Watanuki grumbled. _Thank you._

The gratitude flooded his head and Shizuka stamped down on the urge to shiver, the bond flowing between them now instead of just a door that only opened one way.

TBC

* * *

_**Author Notes:  
**__  
Welcome to arc 3! I realise I am super-duper inexcusably late with this posting. And I am going to continue to be super-duper inexcusably late. It's already end of January but I haven't finished writing this arc except for the first few chapters so I am posting this now in apology but the rest of the arc (and the weekly updates) are not going to begin until I'm done writing the whole thing. So… for now, I hope this pleases._

Just in case a few of you have missed my author notes in past chapters, I HAD WARNED YOU ALL THERE WOULD BE NO NEW CHAPTERS FOR A WHILE. I post every week when an arc is on-going, but I take breaks between arcs for a some weeks or a few months. At the end of arc 2, I didn't repeat myself since I thought people got it but it looks like some people went straight to the story and didn't read the notes...! Which is fine! It just means you were probably excited.

So, to reiterate: chapter 22 (two chapters in one, actually) is to let you know that this story isn't dead. There will be no weekly updates until the rest of the arc is all written and edited, but when the schedule is back on there will be new chapters every saturday. If you have any questions, I reply to almost all reviews and you can email me at "tsubaki_koi at yahoo dot co dot uk"


	23. Mysterious Mists

_**Mysterious Mists  
**__12 January 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Author Notes:**_

_**Trivia:**__ The Sargasso Sea was named thus from the words "Mar de Sargazo" as dubbed by Columbus. As you can probably tell, the timeline is a bit off when I use it in my story but the point is that Mar de Sargazo means "Sea of Seaweed" which honestly anyone could have named since it's a rather obvious name._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

They were somewhere north east of the Canary Islands, heading up past Casablanca and Morocco when the trouble began.

Shizuka stared at Jason and Arashi in reaction to the news the two brought, stone-faced like he usually got when someone or something tested his patience, with Sorata gaping in surprise at his side. Exasperation mounting, he glared out at the mist surrounding the ship in all directions then glanced at the _Miko_, trying to soften his stare_._ Arashi ignored him and frowned at the compass in her hand, thoughtfully examining the way its needle idly rotated slowly round and round, signifying their loss of direction.

The four stood upon the poop deck where Sorata had been at the wheel, crewmen on the deck standing about, nervously done with everything they needed to do and awaiting orders that would not come.

Thankfully for them all, the main deck seemed mostly clear of the thick shroud; the charms upon the ship set the flooring humming beneath Shizuka's feet, signifying the ship's magic remained active. Even the air space of the ship, though hazy, allowed him to just barely see the other end of the ship and the tip of the mast, including the crow's nest. Whatever the parameters of the protection, they held faithfully. But he could not see over the rail, however. In fact, the railing seemed to half disappear into the mists and one could not see the edge of the rail-top.

"We're what?" Sorata asked quietly, a wealth of wary irritation on his face.

"Lost," Jason meekly repeated.

"We're lost--" frowning, the monk turned and glared at Jason who lifted his shoulders, hands palm up and smiling nervously. "--in the Sargasso sea. Anyone have ideas?" He noticed one of the men below on the main deck standing by the railing, grasping a rigging rope, looking so tense he seemed to be in a little pain. Shizuka furrowed his brows at the way the man seemed too close to where the fog thickened just beyond the deck railing.

"Jason and I figure something has its attention on us," Arashi explained, following his gaze. She seemed to dismiss the man and held up her large compass again, "We had best keep our heads down and try not to draw any more attention to ourselves."

Shizuka narrowed his eyes at the hapless device as she examined it once more but it only continued to aimlessly spin its needle. "What do you determine as 'not drawing attention to ourselves' may I ask? Because we certainly hadn't been doing much of anything when we got into this."

"Our predictions may have held true," Arashi sighed, "I think we need Watanuki-san to expend some of his power. His presence, charged as he is, might account for part of this."

Shizuka considered that. "It's possible. Have you encountered a similar situation before?"

"On one occasion, the winds stopped blowing," Sorata shared slowly, "Watanuki-san had been ill for a while, something his usual healing couldn't handle," Shizuka hated the sound of that one, "and he hadn't spent any power. For some reason, he'd attracted a water deity strong enough to calm the winds. Kept us in one place for days until Watanuki-san had been able to get out of bed and force air into the sails." He shrugged, "This does seem a little bit like that time."

Noticing the way Arashi and Jason glanced at each other, Shizuka ventured to ask, "A little bit?"

"Ahh…" Sorata's gaze slipped to one side. "This time… well… it isn't _exactly _the same."

Narrowing his eyes, Shizuka folded his arms and waited. Impatiently. This pattern of sharing only parts of information was beginning to irritate him immensely.

"We feel the danger now," Arashi explained quietly. She gestured to him, "You must have felt that ripple yesterday."

Shizuka decided against telling her he'd _heard_ it and instead acknowledged, "_Ahh_."

"On that occasion with the water deity," she continued, "We didn't know what was wrong and thought that it was merely calm that day though the days following seemed odd. Generally, nothing at the time _felt_ amiss and all seemed normal. We only found out about the deity at all because it manifested a corporeal form and waved goodbye. But this," she held up her compass, "was not ever part of the problem."

Annoyed, Shizuka raised a hand and pointed out at the mist, "And that?" At his tone, a few of Sorata's men nearby shifted nervously. One of them glanced at the crewman Shizuka had noticed earlier.

"Definitely nothing we've seen before," Jason finally spoke up, still smiling hesitantly. He looked out and blinked slowly at the mist surrounding them, expression dimming a little, "And this air… seems decidedly ominous, don't you think?" Expression melting into a playful smile, he waved his fingers and added in a theatrically spooky voice, "Woo!"

At his antics, Sorata half-smiled and even Arashi looked kindly at him; no arguments there, after all.

Sorata ran a nervous hand through his hair, "For the moment, we cannot be certain of Watanuki's safety if he expends any energy." He inclined his head at Arashi, "You yourself said we might not want to draw more attention to ourselves than we obviously already have."

Nodding agreement, Shizuka considered the things he'd been reading about lately in his search for more information about his master's powers, and said, "I think we should investigate our circumstances first, before deciding a course of action." At Arashi and Sorata's raised brows he added, "It's possible, despite the lack of land to go searching about on."

Sorata frowned at him, "You mean in spirit form? But only Watanuki-san can do that."

"Not so." Shizuka tucked his hands away into his sleeves, considering if we was ready to do this. "I've practiced this less than a hundred times so I'm not considered experienced enough to do it unsupervised. And my grandfather always told me to be careful because I'm not a natural at the Spirit Arts. But I can."

"And you didn't do this at the Palace, why?" Jason prodded cheekily, looking rather knowing.

"Because it wasn't necessary," Shizuka responded. When no one spoke for a long moment, the Priest's and Priestess' eyes glittering at him, he admitted, "And I would have needed a physical vessel to contain Watanuki should he have been injured in his spirit form."

Arashi smiled warmly and Sorata grinned; Jason merely looked puzzled but something in the other two clued him on to the general idea and he turned an assessing look on the monk.

Cheeky buggers, the whole lot of them.

"Let's wait for the night to pass and then decide what to do come morning," Arashi suggested, sounding cautious. "We don't want to go jumping into things this early on without at least allowing the light of day to shed some sun on the matter."

Sorata nodded, "My men and I will ward the ship's hulls. The deck itself is safe but I would rest better knowing we'd done all we could."

Shizuka inclined his head in agreement, glancing briefly down toward Watanuki's door then up at Jason.

"I think I'll go keep my cousin company while you magic-workers do your thing," Jason said cheerfully, waving over his head. "This is waaaaaay out of my league." With a wink, he practically skipped down the poop deck stairs and swept out of sight.

Shizuka stared after him.

Strange man.

--

It should be dawn, Shizuka reckoned internally, peering out the port hole at the thick nothingness of the mists. Well, no help for it then, he would have take a look around.

He checked in on Watanuki, staring down at the pale face relaxed in slumber. Without thinking, he reached to stroke his fingertips over one pale hand on the coverlet, thinking idly that Watanuki should have good dreams if his waking life held such terror in it. Oddly, his left shoulder tingled at the touch and he absently rubbed it.

When he turned away, it was to strengthen the barriers over his master and the room, and complete the final checks on his preparations. He climbed up and sat upon one of the built-in wall tables in the cabin front room, the surface only barely deep enough for him to perch cross legged upon it, facing the little glass-covered portal. Whatever could be out there might be watching or waiting and the monk hated the idea he might be caught off guard.

Casting out, he sensed no ill-intent in the blanket of fog, only a presence.

Patient? Perhaps.

Benevolent? Definitely not.

Curling his fingers upon his knees, Shizuka activated the guarding array he's sketched onto the wood table top, a circle which formed a protective ring around his physical form. Murmuring the correct spell, he Detached, shifting gently out of his body and slightly toward the Between World.

Unable to enter it, he could only use this spiritual form to Look. Around him, warm and thick, he could clearly see the overlying spells integrated into the very wood of the ship. They formed smoky characters, drifting idly through the entire vessel, overlapping, touching, slipping through one another, a great and whole spell. Shizuka could see what he had noticed that first night aboard; that the spell had not been cast on individual pieces of planks, or portions of the ship one at a time until completed, but that the ship had been built first and then the spell cast as a whole. The rules, the circumstances, the conditions of the protection had all been put in place at the one time the spell had been cast.

The sheer magnitude of the protection shocked him all over again. Someone with this much power could not exist in this world.

And then it hit; a story. A distant memory of a tale his grandfather had once told him. Doubt stole over him but he considered this new idea a moment before setting it aside to ponder later.

Looking beyond the ship, Shizuka stared at the roiling mists. What had appeared white to him in his physical form, now looked slightly grey. It moved over and around the ship in a way the fog had not, shifting, touching… _testing._ It could not get through the barriers of the spell.

Shizuka glared.

Reaching out his senses, he activated the conduits he had set throughout the ship, tentatively filtering in his Spirit force evenly into them. With his current Vision, he could see the invisible charms light up with a faint glow and he watched, pleased, when the fog recoiled, the bits of fog the light had touched turning white and dissipating.

Curious.

Withdrawing his energy, he watched the fog hesitate before moving closer. But this time, he clearly saw the fog avoid getting too close to where it had noticed the cleansing energy had come from, and generally avoided the rim of the ship's railing. Might be a victory of only a few inches but it was a victory nonetheless.

Shizuka released his spiritual form and blinked his eyes open, and a faint smirk curled his lips as he uncoiled and stood.

Outside, he saw the fog avoided the railing at the points where his charms had been entrenched into the railing, and he saw that some of the crew had noticed this anomaly as well, pointing and muttering amongst each other. That crewman he had noticed yesterday stood further back than the rest of the men who'd come to investigate the strange –to them—phenomena. The man noticed but did not discuss.

Something plopped on his head and Shizuka looked up.

Sorata, arms curled on the poop deck railing as he leaned over and with a pastry in hand, quirked a small smile down at him. "I thought you did something," he said. Gesturing to the railing and the receded fog, "Neat trick."

Shizuka nodded in acknowledgement, caught Sorata stifling a yawn, and returned inside to his sleeping master's side, brushing what crumbs there might be from his hair.

--

At breakfast, Watanuki set down his cup of tea and absently murmured, "I do not understand how people can take a life." Shizuka paused, looking up from his reading and watching his master carefully across the table. "Life is precious. To take it away is… a supreme level of arrogance. No one has that right."

Shizuka disliked that lonely, distant look on his master's face, but only blandly asked, "Not even to protect?"

Startled, Watanuki seemed to snap out of his musing state. He frowned, "You're not supposed to listen in when people talk to themselves!" His cheeks and the bridge of his nose turned faintly pink, "Sometimes, people don't mean to talk out loud."

Shizuka turned back to his reading. "Then you shouldn't talk out loud at all."

"How in the world would that be possible if they're not even conscious of it in the first place?" Watanuki asked hotly, frown darkening. "It would be common courtesy to speak when spoken to, not eavesdrop on barely audible musings." He rolled his eyes with a snort, "Leave me alone. I was thinking out loud but they're my thoughts and I want you out of them."

"I would kill for you," Shizuka stated calmly, eyes finding where he had left off but he paused there; in his peripheral vision he noticed Watanuki not only froze but also blanched but he only ruthlessly continued, "I would kill to keep you safe."

Shizuka wondered if perhaps, to an extent, this was a little how Amko felt. That those the prince protected, kept in his palace, were his like a possession. Shizuka didn't think of Watanuki as a possession at all but he could certainly understand how it felt to be in control for someone.

Not _of_ them, but for them.

To see to their wellbeing, make sure they were safe and kept and cared for. Though where Amko had been arrogant and assumed the lives in his care were his to do as he pleased was, of course, where they differed. But Shizuka realised he did not want Watanuki belonging to someone who would not make him happy, did not want Watanuki to belong to someone who would not be as in control for him as Shizuka was and—

_Not part of my job._

"That's not part of your job… is it?" Watanuki asked in a very small voice.

Shizuka wondered if he had leaked that thought out unknowingly. He looked up, met Watanuki's damp blue eyes and truthfully stated, "Anything for you, master." But there came again that distant pain in his chest of emotions not his own, making him pause. Only this time it felt, instead of like a clench, a tearing rip at his heart. "Watanuki? What is wrong?"

Pale, Watanuki averted his eyes and shook his head, expression blank and shocked, "It's nothing."

Shizuka frowned, "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"I..." Watanuki faltered. Then something in his expression changed, firmed, and he met the monk's gaze before saying, "I just don't think it's right for you to need to take a life for me." He shifted uneasily, gaze still bravely meeting the monk's. "I… don't want you to kill. I don't want you to die either, though. I just…" With a sigh his eyes skittered to one side and he deflated. "I want you to be… safe."

Despite the hammering of unease he sensed from Watanuki, something expanded in Shizuka's chest at those words, warm and comforting, so very tender, and made him want to protect Watanuki all the more fiercely. He asked quietly, "And what about you?"

"Eh?" Watanuki blinked at him, embarrassment warring in his expression with curiosity.

"And what about your safety?" the monk prodded patiently, studying his master's face.

"Well…" Watanuki squirmed a bit under the scrutiny. "Regardless, I just don't want you to die because of me." _I'm not really needed. I don't serve a real purpose but to fulfil my selfish desires._

Ahhh… the honour pledge. That was going to need some explaining. But more importantly, those thoughts of Watanuki's needed attention first. And that horrible tightening in his gut at the thought of his master dying, "Well, you can't mean to allow yourself to be hurt either, not when there are people who care about what happens to you." Irritated, he added, "Idiot."

Red-cheeked, "_What _did you callme?!"

"Honestly," Shizuka mock complained, prodding internally at their bond once more, trying to push his feelings across a little. "Do you think that death means nothing to those around you? The living you will leave behind? They will mourn you." _As will I._ "They will feel the loss of you by their side." _Whose side will I stand by?_ "And they will regret they could not protect you." _I don't want to fail._

"Well," Watanuki said faux brightly, "I certainly wouldn't want you to not do a good job." His smile was strained and tight. _Why do you do this? Why me?_

"I stand by your side, you know," Shizuka muttered. Watanuki look surprised again –why was that? "You are my master. I will do all I can for you." _I will not fail you. I will not let you go._

"You really shouldn't have," Watanuki looked to be melting back into tears. "You didn't know anything about what you were getting into, how could you put your life on the line for someone you hadn't even met?" He growled, fists tightening, anger overtaking his features as he leaned across the table and he shook one at the monk, "Are you stupid or something? What kind of sane person pledges to die for the sake of some faceless master?!" _You cannot stop me._

"But we know each other now," Shizuka pointed out. "You're not faceless anymore." _But I can stand in your way._

"You bloody fool!" Watanuki cursed, "Will you stop being deliberately obtuse?" He slammed a fist down on the table between them, catching the monk's eye. "You blooded a five-year contract to protect a stranger! And I know that stupid Council couldn't have warned you of everything we get up to out here. I'm sure that this situation warrants twice what they paid you!" _You are not making sense._

"Five times, actually," Shizuka shrugged carelessly. "But I'm not complaining." He returned to his reading, listening to Watanuki pant and glower his frustration and surprise. _I don't have to make sense. Neither you nor I have to._

"But why are you still here?" the noble demanded loudly, pointing. _We should!_

Shizuka turned a page, "Because I decided to be." Dead silence and no movement had Shizuka surreptitiously glancing up. Watanuki remained frozen and staring at him and the monk reached across the table, nudging Watanuki's slim fingers with his own. "Watanuki?"

"Decided?" Watanuki shakily asked, suddenly staring down at where their hands touched.

"I decided that I was going to protect you," Shizuka clarified, puzzled by Watanuki's reaction. Shouldn't the noble be glad he got such a good deal?

"I… I see." Watanuki blinked, slumping in his seat, quietly tugging his hand away and into his lap. _I don't understand._

Shizuka's left shoulder throbbed again and he stared at his master, at Watanuki; the pale skin and graceful features, the quiet gentleness and the driving passion, the persistent concern and fiery mask of all his emotions. The faint filter of feelings from his master confused him. How could he have _not_ wanted to keep Watanuki safe? And why did his pledges of loyalty seem to hurt Watanuki?

He knew what he saw and heard; the expressions and words Watanuki used to cover up his insane desire to disassociate. But their bond made it clear that Watanuki wanted nothing more than to be pulled closer, to be near, to connect.

_(I do not understand.)_

Shizuka had to consider the unpleasant truth then.

He too did not understand.

TBC

* * *

_We're back to our regular programming, people!! But I'm posting this on a Friday because I am going to be heading off to the airport tomorrow for a flight to the Philippines. See you all next Saturday. Once again, please remember to leave me some love! The muses need feeding, darn it, we've been starved over the last few months. _

_Nobara, I'll take you up on the Alpha reading soon, I promise. _

_Iyo, thanks for the tip on Watanuki's characterization but for now, Watanuki's going to have to be a little bit more sedate than you expect him to be. _

_Everyone, yes, the fluff is forthcoming but you need to be patient._


	24. Sheer Connection

_**Sheer Connection  
**__20__th__ March 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Shizuka stood in the mess hall queue carefully watching Aran assist the head chef in serving the crew. The young boy didn't smile, didn't joke, but remained completely polite and amiable, appearing approachable and friendly. Quite a few of the men stopped to chat as they collected their meals and Aran spoke quietly with each of them in turn.

The monk might have his reservations about Aran's lineage but it was hard to find fault with the boy's loyalties.

Arriving at the line head, Shizuka nodded to Aran who returned the indication before turning away from the main serving table and the food there to collect a covered tray for Watanuki from one of the nearby shelves. Moving to one side, Shizuka accepted the specially prepared tray and set it down with a murmur of thanks to inspect it.

As his usual custom, he cast his senses over the food. Normally, nothing happened. Today, when he lifted the lid off the bowl of soup, the bowl itself shifted away from his questing fingers. It was only a millimetre but… Tossing the little lid aside, Shizuka quickly snatched up the bowl at the same time he unleashed a whisper of his Centre into his hand, causing the soup inside the bowl to suddenly evaporate into a thick cloud with an angry hiss.

The mess hall went dead quiet, Aran looking over at him, wide-eyed and completely flabbergasted.

Dismissing Aran's involvement, Shizuka studied the bowl and noticed a faint cloudy residue along the sides, pale white and smoky-looking. His vision shifted into human sight, flickering like candlelight and the image vanished, when it flickered back, the white mist appeared to be evaporating. He dared not bring it too near to his face to get a closer look.

"Doumeki-san?" He turned to find Arashi beside him, peering cautiously at the bowl in his hand. Her eyes narrowed, "There is something wrong in that bowl."

Irritated to find the smoke had almost completely eradicated traces of itself, he handed the bowl to her, "It's dispersing. The bowl is a normal one, merely a vessel. But someone may have put poison in it." In the silence, his voice had carried through the hall and the quiet turned deafening. He did not bother searching their faces. The only chance the perpetrator might have—

He dashed, startling people nearby as he forced Spirit energy beneath his feet to move, moving so quickly that he must have appeared indistinct to them. The hallways blurred by, he made for the steps to head onto the deck and he knocked someone over as he arrived at the landing, the door already open but—

Fog.

He froze, thick mist curling around him as he stood in the doorway to the deck, the person he'd knocked over behind him on the landing. He absently stepped back onto the landing and reached to help the person up, "Pardon me," he muttered, eyes on the thick fog outside. "You were coming in from there?"

"Barely made it," replied the weathered old English sailor, staring wide-eyed at the fog, backing away until he saw the mist did not come near the monk. "I was right near the doorway, I was, when the mist suddenly curled over the railing and poured onto the decks." He turned pale blue eyes up at the monk, "But the others, they…"

"Others?" Shizuka's eyes narrowed sidelong at him.

"There be other men out there." The man shook his head, nervously pulling his cap off his head and twisting it in his hands. "They were just a few metres away from me but the fog… it… it seemed to just _swallow_ them!" Wide-eyed, he gestured out the door, "Their voices disappeared from behind me as the mist rolled in and now ye can hear nothing!"

Shizuka turned to look, raising his hand to quiet the man so he could listen. Dead silence. But beneath his feet, the decks hummed a continuous distant thrum, the wards intact. He muttered to the sailor, "Call to them."

Hesitantly, the man inched forward to lean his head toward the doorway, "Ahoy out there!"

The sound, instead of dispersing into the fog, seemed to be swallowed up by it. Shizuka tensed. He touched the sailor's shoulder, "Head below deck. See if there was anyone out on the other open levels. They should all be closed but rouse the call to shut the hull at all points, including all the port holes. Hurry."

"Aye, sir." He dashed away, nearly colliding with Arashi at the bottom of the steps.

"Doumeki-san!" she called, running up to him, "What happened to—" She stared out at the mist in surprise a moment before recoiling, eyes wide. "What the…?"

"I believe a gateway is open," Shizuka told her, staring balefully out at the thick mist. "Whatever the mist is, it's found a loophole in the wards and made it on deck. It has opened a… a path." Shaking his head, "Anyone in it has been swallowed up."

"And taken where?" She demanded, turning to him with fiery eyes. "My husband was out by the wheel!"

"He would have jumped down and into the cabins," Shizuka mused aloud. "I do not think Sorata is the type to be caught flat-footed. But the crew, on the other hand…"

Arashi turned to look out at the fog when he trailed off, a worried frown coming to her face. A determined expression settled on her features and she turned quickly away, trotting down the stairs as she called back over her shoulder, "I will see to the gateway. If it's anything untoward, I can shut it. If it's a distraction, you will need to find a way through it."

"_Ahh,_" Shizuka acknowledged, admiringly her resolve and calm. He fished a paint brush from his pocket with one hand and a knife with the other. "If you find my body here, make sure no one disturbs it or the wards."

She froze on the bottom step, face whipping over her shoulder to stare at him, "Are you…?" He nodded. That determination surfaced on her expression again and she nodded before dashing away. "Be careful."

Shizuka crouched, slicing his arm with the knife and dipping the paintbrush into the dribble of blood. Leaving a large enough square of space to sit within, he quickly painted the required symbols onto the floor, one each to the north, south, east and west, murmuring the protection chant as he went. The earlier circle he'd used in ink would have served but that took too much time, a spell meant to take more time in preparation so as to conserve energy at its casting. This blood spell, quick in its preparation, took greater effort to initiate and maintain.

No time.

Holding the last stroke, brush wet for the finishing touch, Doumeki settled on the floor between the characters, crossing his legs between them and bracing his upper body weight on an elbow, other hand reaching out and… there. The characters flashed with light, sealing him in.

Dropping the brush, Shizuka curled his fingers into a seal and Detached.

Standing before his physical form always felt a little nerve-wrecking, the familiar fear of being unable to return drifting idly through his mind. Watanuki, he thought, and gathered his resolve.

When he turned, he almost gasped, startled to find an insubstantial-looking gold chain encircling the smallest finger of his left hand. Raising his hand to peer closer at it, he found no resistance, it weighed nothing at all and he did not actually 'feel' it there. It appeared to be floating above the surface of his see-through skin and when he gave his hand a shake, the chain moved fluidly, still feeling as though except for the sight of it, it didn't really exist.

Bringing his hand up, Shizuka stared at it, misty-looking and certainly a lot less visible than his own current already ghostly form. It extended from his finger out into the fog in a straight line, and Shizuka realised this was the manifestation of his connection to Watanuki. Astonished and rather proud, he cast his senses into it and found it felt like Watanuki himself; strong and quiet but tumultuous. Inspired, Shizuka prepared to use it as a guide to cross the mist, relief blossoming in his chest at this connection but the chain suddenly twitched, glinting as though reflecting light—

_Doumeki!_ Watanuki's 'voice' echoed in his head, startled and panicked.

_I'm on my way,_ he replied instantly, sensing his master's surprise at the response, turning to hover his right hand over the chain and dashing forward into the thickness without regard for his safety –Watanuki would kill him for that— left hand extended toward where the chain disappeared into the fog. The air moved in a cloying wind and it seemed to Shizuka that he moved through syrup, the fog fel substantial and weighing. Too much time, too long, not fast enough, and he growled in frustration.

Watanuki spoke in his head, _There's someone…!_ An echo of pain danced across Shizuka's temple. Damn it!

He focused a little harder, narrowing his eyes to shade his vision from the moving figures in the mist, ignoring the faint shadows weaving in the wind, lashing at the tips of his robes, at the chain, but avoiding his skin. He registered the fog seemed to be retreating from him, thrashing its resistance as the charms on the deck began to glow.

In a few more breaths, his palm slipped through the wood surface of a door, his own charms upon it humming recognition at him. Pulling himself through it, the scene unfolding as his vision cleared; Watanuki cowered on the floor, temple bloodied, a bruise already forming, and a man, that sailor he'd noticed by the rigging yesterday, standing over him, eyes wild, a chair in his hands raised to strike.

Without a thought, Shizuka dashed forward, arms extending to push the man away but trying not to hurt him. But as the monk touched him, he recoiled, thrashing and screaming, mist rising from his skin, eyes and mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

"Doumeki?" Shizuka turned. A wide-eyed Watanuki sat up, chin dipped, a hand shading his eyes as he stared. "You're…" he swallowed nervously, "So… _white._ I've never seen a Spirit so… pure!"

_Watanuki,_ he slid his eyes sideways to his master as he asked, _are you alright?_

With a jerk, Watanuki seemed to wake up. He pounced to his feet, predictably tottering a moment from dizziness at his sudden movement. "You're in spirit form!" he accused, pointing.

_Too loud_, Shizuka muttered, gaze swinging back to the figure on the floor. If Watanuki could be so energetic, he must be fine. He rubbed absently at the hum in his shoulder as he noticed a little sadly that he couldn't see the chain anymore in this light.

"_What?!_" came the angry demand from behind him.

_You can see I am indeed in spirit form_, Shizuka replied in a louder voice, moving toward the collapsed man.

"You didn't say you could do that!"

_You didn't ask._ He idly checked his left hand for the chain; still wasn't visible.

"I'm not supposed to need to ask, you could have just told me," Watanuki huffed, hands curling into frustrated claws.

_Should I just outpour my entire soul, then?_ Shizuka asked calmly, crouching over the man to examine him.

"Well, of course not," Watanuki snapped, "Some things could be none of my business. That would be rude of me to demand—" He broke off and glared, cheeks pink, "But surely you can judge for yourself what you should tell me! Like speaking English!"

Deliberately obtuse, Shizuka dryly replied, _You already know I speak English._

"Aarrgh!" Watanuki exclaimed with aggravation, fingers curling into his hair.

_It looks like a Possession_, the monk pronounced, and Watanuki ceased his fit instantly. He came to stand by Shizuka's shoulder and bent over the monk's shoulder to peer at the man.

"It's James!" he exclaimed. "He's one of the most senior crew here." Wrinkling his nose, "A bit easy to fool but generally good. But perhaps a bit bitter, though…"

_How did you not recognise him before?_ Shizuka asked, puzzled by the way Watanuki spoke the man's name.

Watanuki paused, hesitating, before he replied, "I… could not see him clearly when he first came in. I just… I opened the door because… well, I didn't think to check, I heard the knock and just…" He shrugged, "When I saw him, he… I knew that I knew him. I just…"

Turning to look up his master, Shizuka thought Watanuki seemed to be in doubt over his own words. A nervous air hung about the noble, a slightly frightened cast. Not for the first time, Shizuka wondered what his master saw of the Other World –it would have taken a severe vision to obscure his sight of the Human World, the world in which Watanuki existed.

Briefly, it flitted through the monk's head that perhaps Watanuki didn't really belong entirely on this plane of existence before he pushed the thought away.

_Easy to fool?_ Shizuka asked quietly, picking up on something else Watanuki had said and moving the topic along.

"Pranks and things the others play on him," Watanuki clarified, obviously missing the importance of what he'd said, his cheeks colouring a little as he stared back. "H-he's too trusting, they say, despite all his bluff and bluster; gets fleeced in the markets sometimes." Blinking, he frowned and asked, "Why? What are you thinking?"

_Did you ever look at his soul? His spirit?_ Shizuka asked.

Startled, "Er… no. Should I have?"

_I cannot see a soul within a body, I thought perhaps you would be able to do that._ Shizuka looked down at the still body, hovering a sensing hand just over the skin. _But I think he might have had a hurt, a scar. Some kind of weakness._ He glanced up when his master didn't immediately reply.

"The source of his bitterness?" Watanuki mused thoughtfully, eyes going sharp.

_Yes. Something that made him weak, a break in his character's defences that he could not fight and which allowed him to be possessed._ Shizuka returned to skimming his hand over the body, assessing the man's condition.

"How is he?"

_Alive. But you should not touch him._

"I haven't tried to yet, have I?!" Watanuki snapped, sounding affronted. "He was just possessed! Even I know it would be a bad idea to get close to—"

The door slammed open. "Watanuki-san?"

"I'm fine!" Watanuki announced loudly, straightening up like a shot and facing Arashi --as though nearly caught at something red-handed-- cheeks suddenly flushed. Shizuka puzzled at the reaction though he mostly found it amusing.

Arashi and Sorata regarded him with relief on their faces then their gazes shifted to the collapsed James. Arashi spoke first, "What happened?"

"Doumeki touched him and it undid some kind of possession," Watanuki explained, moving away to give them space to examine the body.

"Allow me to assess his condition." Arashi crouched by James immediately, eyes only briefly skimming over Shizuka as though unable to truly perceive his presence in his current form, frowning a moment before turning to James.

Sorata whistled low as he squinted at the monk, approaching much more slowly. "Hey, I can almost see you."

_I'm fairly certain you can hear me clearly, though_, Shizuka commented.

"I can only barely see your outline," Arashi paused in her work to quietly say.

"You're pretty good, Doumeki," Sorata smiled. "I'm impressed." With a nod, he knelt to hover his hands over James, checking for any negative energies. "He's okay. Looks like whatever had him is all gone." He turned the man properly over onto his back and did a few more checks. "Yeah, he's going to be alright."

_No, he's not,_ Shizuka negated, staring at the unconscious sailor. He stood up and made for the door. _I'll be back in a moment and explain then. Keep an eye on him._ He pointed to Watanuki.

"I'm not in any danger!" the noble hissed, cheeks going bright.

Shizuka ignored him, heading out the door were he saw the mist had cleared to being back behind the railing. It had probably happened when the possession's intentions had revealed its true nature—

Later. He'd discuss it with them later.

Crossing the deck past the disoriented crew, Shizuka glanced at his left hand and could barely see the outline of the chain. A corner of his lips quirked up at it, the sight of it pleasing in some way he couldn't express. But in the next moment he berated himself for getting distracted and slipped slowly into his protection circle. Ignoring the few who had gathered around his body to gawk, he settled in place, fitting himself back into his physical body, distantly hearing the wind and fog thrash against the ship's charms.

Blinking, he opened his eyes, hand reaching to rub at his tingling shoulder, the quiet of the World returning as with the limitations of this form. He unfolded and stood, glancing up at the few gathered sailors around him—

And froze. Curling over their shoulders and neck, faintly and slipping in and out of his Vision, clung whispers of the white fog.

TBC.


	25. Ripple Effect

_**Ripple Effect  
**__23__rd__ March 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer_

--

**Chapter 25**

Shizuka tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe, arms folded across his chest. He glared out at the mist, disliking the new eerie air to the now deserted deck since the crew had been practically banished below.

Sorata's men had been distributed amidst them to cast charms and wards on the portholes so the air could circulate enough without allowing in the mist should it find a way through the wards again, as well as to present a precautionary Spiritually-able force. Then those with the cloaks of mist Shizuka had seen were quarantined in a section of the cargo hold.

"The attack would make the most sense if we rule it as possession," Arashi muttered in Japanese, pondering the matter at hand. "If a person has a weakness, any weakness at all, then it can be exploited by persuasion." She shrugged, tilting her head in agreement with Shizuka's explanation. "The only exceptions, perhaps, would be Watanuki-san, you, this fool—" she jabbed her husband in his side, eliciting a small yelp, "—and me. And that would only be our ability to recognise it for the supernatural persuasion that it is."

"But the men back from the fog aren't setting off any alarms," Sorata murmured, arms folded, glaring at the wood of the deck. "Doumeki and I have done all the tests we can; nothing's happened. They're just human. No possessions."

"Let's keep them contained as they are now. No sense risking the rest of the crew in case the fog cloaks can be transmitted." Arashi nodded her agreement and Shizuka shifted, glancing at the window of Watanuki's cabin where Jason peered out from the small window there, looking solemn and tense. Oddly, when the Englishman noticed the monk's stare, he smiled widely and gave a cheerful wave.

Another idiot.

Shizuka narrowed his eyes at the man, considering for the first time all he knew of Watanuki's pale cousin… and where said cousin had been at every opportunity trouble decided to pay them a visit—

Setting these less important thoughts aside he motioned to Sorata, the monk pulling out a set of warding knives from the same set as he'd used on the arms chest.

"In the meantime, we should seek to contain the situation." He handed them to the priest and explained, "These are my best suggestion at the moment. The catch is they're powerful containment wards but it would mean sealing ourselves inside the barriers."

"It would repel ill intentions from outside," Sorata nodded, "But could also trap us."

Nodding, he continued, "A spell powerful enough to hold the mist at bay will not be easy to dispel should we need to take it down."

"Is it worth it, you think?" Arashi asked quietly.

"I cannot say." Shizuka glanced at Watanuki's cabin window; Jason had gone. "But I feel, at the moment, it is the best course of action."

Arashi eyed him suspiciously, "And you are leaving this to us why?"

"I want to investigate further," Shizuka clarified.

"Oh no," Sorata denied, already shaking his head and holding the knives out to return them. "No way. I'm not letting you out there outside the wards, Doumeki, not a chance."

"I have no intentions of waiting for another attack," the monk stated calmly.

"That is not a good enough reason to—"

"I… agree," Arashi put in though hesitantly. She stared hard at Shizuka, "It's too risky. Surely you know that. I can understand why you would attempt it, the mist hasn't done much more than a few parlour tricks, but we still do not know what we are up against."

Shizuka would have argued but she had a very valid point. He accepted the knives back as he considered how his grandfather had berated him for allowing his—for heading too quickly into danger before assessing the values of the risk and benefits… and this could have been a prime candidate for another one of those situations.

He gravely stated, "I don't like this."

Shaking her head, Arashi looked at Shizuka, "You were going to say more about the attack earlier, weren't you?"

"_Ahh_." Taking a breath, Shizuka rallied his thoughts, "There's got to be a loophole in the stipulations of the ship's wards."

Sorata frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The wards hold even now—" he tapped his foot on the wood of the deck flooring for emphasis, "—but something found a way past it." He looked over at Sorata, "Any ideas?"

"Ill intentions!" Sorata exclaimed, expression lighting up. "It did not mean any one of us harm. That's the only way it would have come through the barriers."

"So it initially didn't have ill intentions but that changed," Arashi began.

"Then that would explain why it got forced back when Watanuki was attacked," Shizuka finished.

"Yes. Pushing the mist back wasn't my work, I can tell you that," continued Arashi. "So it seems that possession wasn't its intention."

"Considering all the factors, we can't add things up," Sorata murmured. "On one hand, the wards haven't failed. On the other hand, Watanuki was still attacked. Either way, it's unsolved."

"Unless you consider Warping," Shizuka muttered, the thought only just occurring to him. At their confused looks, he explained, "The mist must have had no ill intentions to get past the barriers –which it succeeded at doing. If so, the poisoning wasn't that. It could only have been a prank, perhaps even a test. When it touched the humans on deck, whenever it was that has managed to do it, the only unknown factor—"

"Is James," Sorata filled in. "The mists' intentions were, as you said, warped by the human mind."

"Which leaves us where?" Arashi asked warily.

"That humans are too easily influenced, for one," Shizuka murmured darkly. He glowered, "Only your allies until something strays them."

"It leaves us," Sorata shot Shizuka a look, "with the fact that it doesn't want to hurt Watanuki. It just wants something _from_ him."

A nasty feeling filled Shizuka and he held up the knives again to say, "I want to do the warding."

"I thought we just agreed that was out of the question?" Arashi frowned at him. "You're immensely stubborn." Shizuka obstinately held the knives out, silent. And after a moment of glaring hard at him, she sighed and accepted them, shaking her head at her husband when he started to protest. "Alright. This once. And only because we've concluded the mist isn't out to hurt us." She glared. "But if something happens to you, I am telling your master I had nothing to do with it."

"Fine with me," Shizuka replied, barely restraining a frown as he turned and led the way to the Captain's room to plan this out.

--

Watanuki's predictable answer was, "You have got to be_ out of your bloody mind!"_

"Hyuu!" Jason exclaimed. "Stop swearing." He reached and curled his fingers under Watanuki's jaw, squeezing lightly and stroking down one cheek with the other hand, "Your mouth is too pretty to be spouting such foul words!"

Shizuka irrationally thought Jason was right… and as though reading his mind, the blond idiot grinned widely at him.

"Did you think—" Watanuki jerked his head out of his cousins hands, "—I would agree to this? Honestly!" He shook a fist at Sorata, who leaned away, smiling nervously, both hands up in warding surrender, "And you! How can you agree to his shenanigans?!"

"Watanuki-san," Arashi interrupted sternly, "I must say I would agree with you." The young noble looked briefly hopeful until he registered the look on her face and deflated. "But. This is the best course of action."

"Best course of…" Watanuki looked angry for a moment but then resignation settled on his features and he turned to sit down, defeated. "I don't have any idea what else can be done," he muttered, "So I suppose it's not my… place… to suggest this one isn't the next best course of action."

"I'm afraid so," Arashi said quietly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But!" Watanuki snapped, turning to shake his finger at the monk, "You're still _insane!_"

Shizuka blinked, looking bored. Honestly. What else did his silly master expect him to do? Sit around and wait for the next attack?

Watanuki must have sensed his feelings, unknowingly or not, because his cheeks flooded with colour and he yelled, "In my opinion, it would be better to wait and see than venture blindly out into the unknown!"

Turning a pointed look on his master, Shizuka thought that was a rather hypocritical thing of the young lord to say –and he could sense his feelings filtering down his connection to his master.

Instantly, the colour in Watanuki's face gathered in his cheeks and he looked guiltily away, muttering, "Don't say it."

Idiot, Shizuka thought, still glaring at his foolish noble.

Arashi and Sorata looked back and forth between the two, expressions turning wildly amused. Sorata rubbed a hand over his face trying to disguise his smile and even his wife had to cough to cover her laugh.

Rolling his eyes, the monk turned away to get started on the work, glancing quickly down at his hand to check for the chain –not visible in the brightness of the cabin.

For this instance, Shizuka used the original method he'd used in the early hours of the morning; the extended array and blessed spells. He almost reconsidered the blood arrays when Arashi, in helping him draw it, asked a little too many questions and prodded about how he'd learned such advanced Casting.

--

_Stay here_, Shizuka warned as he headed for the door, Watanuki already opening his mouth to protest. _I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm out there._

Watanuki huffed and turned his back, folding his arms and sitting back down. Arashi and Sorata exchanged amused looks before Sorata spoke up,

"I'll rely on your communication link to Watanuki-san, as agreed. But just in case, I will open the barrier every six hours –in the event the barrier locks you completely out. Be safe, Doumeki-san."

_Thank you._ He nodded and turned to move through the door out onto the deck, casting one last glance at his master and noticing Watanuki had angled his chin low, watching him in return. They shared a long look before the monk turned and followed Sorata and Arashi onto the deck where they had begun to install the knives into the wood at all crucial points on the ship.

When the barrier went up, Shizuka was standing just outside it on the railing. He touched a hand over the lightly glowing shimmer, satisfied at how it felt beneath his hand.

It was then he noticed the glow on the back of his hand. Blinking, the monk realised it wasn't him, it was… everywhere. A light seemed to filter through the mist, faint for the most part but brighter toward the ship's bow. Gliding carefully over the narrow railing, he arrived lightly upon the ship's bow. The light seemed brighter here, beyond and below, so leaned over and he peered over the edge at the water.

There, just through the mist, he could see a merrily bobbing simple fishing boat… notably, a _Japanese_ fishing boat. At its own stern stood a small mast from which hung a traditional paper lantern, the candle within shining much more brightly than its size could have accounted for.

Shizuka stared, taking in the sight, trying to decide if the figure in the little boat might be dangerous or not. When nothing happened, he decided to approach and glided down one of the ship's hanging ropes toward the little boat.

"Oh, _Konbanwa,"_ greeted the figure in the boat.

Shizuka blinked and slowly but politely returned in Japanese, "Good evening, Tortoise-san."

The Tortoise chuckled, lounging in his boat, fishing net cast over into the water to the starboard, a smaller rope trailing from it into his boat. He wore traditional work-man garb, a pair of loose trousers, robe-shirt falling only to mid-thigh and tied shut with laces instead of a sash, a straw mushroom hat atop his head. Between his thin lips he clenched a dark wood pipe which he pulled free to chuckle at Shizuka's expression, his mouth curving in what Shizuka figured must be a smile.

"Pardon me for staring," Shizuka offered with a slight bow of his head.

"You've got very powerful Sight," the Tortoise said instead, waving the pipe at him. "It's not often that humans can see me."

Shizuka blinked, not certain how to respond to what was obviously not a question. He reflected on the being's tone, a curious statement and interested in something passing, but not at all friendly. He would have to be careful.

"Ah, how rude of me," the Tortoise said suddenly, still matter of fact in his words, "Come closer if it you like, Sir Monk. But I don't think you should come aboard. My little vessel isn't quite part of your world."

"Thank you." Shizuka moved cautiously closer, arriving at the end of the dangling rope, foot braced on the end knot. Something about the way the creature had spoken kept him on guard. He also puzzled at the mention of 'not part of your world' but decided not to ask. Instead he marvelled at the simple speech the Tortoise used, in an accent common to the Tango peninsula of the northern Kyoto prefecture.

"Excuse me a moment," called the Tortoise. And he suddenly puffed hard on his pipe, the thick smoke curling sharply around him and the little boat, around Shizuka, and filling the air enough to almost blanket the Dancing Dragon.

Shizuka instinctively moved, dashing quickly up the rope to the safety of the ship, unwilling to remain in his last position if the enemy had registered it and would use the mist as a camouflage to attack—

Mist.

The Tortoise's smoke had manifested as mist. Shizuka frowned into the cool touch of the changed smoke, wondering who the creature was and why it had done this to their ship. When the mist cleared a little, the Tortoise was staring up at him, grinning.

"Ah, pardon me," he called up to the monk. "I needed to do that because of them." He pointed further out beyond the Dancing Dragon's bow and into the mist, the monk following the indication and—

Shizuka nearly gasped with shock. "Is that…?"

"A procession?" asked the Tortoise, sounding amused. "Why yes, it is."

"There are… lily pads," Shizuka breathed. Staring out at the amazing sight, he hopped up the rope and to the Dancing Dragon's bow, stepping out as far as he could to stare over the spectacle.

The entire scene occurred not twenty metres before the ship's bow: creatures such as he had never seen marched perpendicular to the ship's path, from his right toward his left, trekking upon gigantic lily pads. Most looked outrageous, in wild colours and odd animal-like shapes but some of the beings looked nearly human save for the colour of their skin and eyes. Each one clutched a lantern that seemed more like a plant's enlarged blossom than like any lantern Shizuka had ever seen before.

Voices and laughter drifted quietly over the water, only barely audible to the monk's ears. And like his sight, the sound seemed to slip in and out of perception. Unthinkingly he reached with his right hand to his left, fingers pressing over the base of the littlest finger.

Suddenly, the sound seemed louder and the vision sharper. Languages upon languages, or even simply odd singing, reached his ears. He clambered back down the hanging rope to speak to the Tortoise fisherman,

"What is that?" he asked, wary because he had seen such a vision in a book once before but— this could not be. "It looks like… the Demon Parade."

"That might be because that's what it is," the Tortoise said slowly.

Shizuka paused, noticing that the Tortoise's voice had turned low, thick and calculating. He stared, hand over the smallest finger where his chain connected him to his master, his vision flickering in his perception of the creature. Like earlier, his Sight had sharpened and on one spectrum of sight the Tortoise appeared as it had initially, a curious creature with familiar features in the shape of a man.

Now, however, the flickering Sight afforded him a visage of what must be the being's true form; a slimy, dark skinned mass of resentment. The earlier ridges in its hard flesh appeared cracked in and weary. The creature's true manifestation became evident in its dark eyes and calculating expression, its skin mottled and wet, cracks in its flesh seemingly filled with dirt. A low curl of dark aura coated its skin and its smile had turned completely calculating.

Lips smacking, the Tortoise spoke on a low tone, "Ahh… this is why you are able to see me, is it?" Shizuka followed its line of sight to the golden chain on his left hand. "You are Bound to someone of great power." He laughed, a low and dangerous ring that had Shizuka all the rest of the way to guarded. "But whoever that person is, he is not aware that he is still in danger. His connection to you," the Tortoise grinned, "is a link to him in return."

Shizuka narrowed his eyes. "And why would such a circumstance be of interest to you?"

"Power is of interest to any creature with an ability to seek it," the Tortoise said condescendingly. "Surely you cannot expect anyone not to take what is sitting before them?" His eyes moved to Shizuka's shoulder, the monk's skin twitching in reaction, but Shizuka did not dare take his eyes from the creature before him to look. Thoughtfully he added, "Even in spite of that."

"You said you created the mist because of the Demon Parade," the monk prodded, hoping to have at least a few more answers, ignoring the reference to his shoulder.

The Tortoise met his gaze and chuckled, obviously aware of what the monk was trying to do. "You have a single track mind, little human," he said. "I will indulge you. The mist is a chore I undertake. That Butterfly Witch named this task in return for something I asked of her." His lips twisted and he mused, "Always fair, always a nuisance. And here I am."

"Then taking from us," Shizuka said quietly, "is not part of the deal, is it not?"

"Neither is not taking," the Tortoise murmured— and lunged.

Shizuka hopped quickly up the rope, the Tortoise following as though flying, mist wrapped about the lower half of its body, moving quicker than the monk would have anticipated. He threw himself up into the air, dashing up the surface of the barrier toward the ship's main mast.

He spun around, letting his momentum skid along the barrier surface when he sensed the presence behind him, raising his arms and unleashing his Centre, bow and arrow forming instantly in his hands.

"Ohh," sighed the Tortoise, "You're not as little a fish as I thought, are you?"

Shizuka raised his arms and aimed, the tingling in his shoulder travelling down his arm and into his bow. It flared with power in his hands and he struggled to metre the feed of energy into his arrow. He hissed, "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Hm," the Tortoise hummed, staring in a manner that made Shizuka think the Tortoise looked like it wanted to eat him. "But that link looks too tasty." And again his eyes flickered carefully to the monk's shoulder, irritation in his gaze.

Feeling a bit more secure with an arrow nocked, the monk glanced down at where the Tortoise stared… at his shoulder; the same shoulder that had been acting up, skin tingling at odd moments.

It glowed.

Blinking, Shizuka watched the tiny glow over his own shoulder in the shape of—

Watanuki's hand. Startled, he remembered when it must have happened: as he sat on a cushion in Prince Amko's suites and Watanuki had rushed in, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. Worried, upset, in fear…

A blessing. Watanuki had cast a blessing upon his skin. Shizuka frowned, thinking his master had no idea how to use spells and yet…

"Tasty," murmured the Tortoise, long black tongue snaking out to lick his lips, eyes back to the monk's hand and the chain.

Shizuka turned his eyes back to the creature, finding his Sight had settled on the being's darker form. The monk almost grimaced at the disgusting visage, jumping back just in time when it lunged, moving himself out of the way of the questing paw.

It was then he noticed,

"They're looking," he said apprehensively.

The Tortoise glanced over its shoulder to see what the monk saw, that some of those in the procession had paused and were staring into the mist, perhaps through it, at the Dancing Dragon… particularly those who seemed to have the most intelligence in their eyes, calculating and patient. It hissed, glaring at Shizuka when it turned back.

"I have a price to pay, little human," it snarled, moving away, mist thick about him as he moved back toward his little boat. "And so I still have my work to do." Shizuka watched, arrow still aimed for the creature's heart. It grinned at him and said, "But when the chore is done and we next meet… _let's play_."

TBC.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply yet --especially those who aren't registered users and therefore I cannot reply at all even if I'd wanted to. Thank you to you all for not just reading but writing back._

_A word of warning: I might not be updating this coming weekend as I've hit a snag in the story line and I'm trying to edit the chapter after this one. So just in case there isn't an update, don't worry, there will be one on the following Saturday! Thanks again._


	26. Necessary Defences

_**Necessary Defences  
**__3__rd__ April 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer_

--

**Chapter 26**

Shizuka watched the Tortoise disappear into the mists, focusing his senses in case it tried to attack him. The creature had, at some points, had enough time to talk and study him, so why would it not have a few moments somewhere to attempt another go?

Concerned for his master Shizuka released the bow and arrow, the weapons dissipating slowly, and reached his senses down the chain, _Watanuki._

The chain flared a moment as though flashing reflective light and his master's voice filtered in and out of volume, _What happened?_

_I've discovered the source of the mist,_ he related slowly, uncertain if his master's link to him might be as shaky as his own reception. _Please ask Sorata to let me in. I'm at the crow's nest._

Moments later, the barrier shimmered lightly and a hole opened in the guards. Shizuka made for it, unhesitatingly hopping down through the opening without regard for the sudden drop. He reached and dragged a hand down the mast as he fell, using it to slow his descent, alighting next to Arashi where she waited on the deck below.

He straightened, pushing down his worry and confusion, the nagging feeling that he couldn't do a damn thing about all the little hints he'd been picking up on lately about Watanuki and the young noble's abilities –particularly the latest clue in the Tortoise's reaction to the chain and what it had said about gathering power.

When he turned to Arashi, he could have sighed at the way she blinked in surprise at him a moment before saying quietly, "You're almost… whole in my sight."

Refusing to assume anything, Shizuka paused and raised a questioning brow at her.

"I can see almost all of you." She explained, staring at him, over his features and his attire, wonder in her dark eyes. "I have never seen a Soul so completely before."

_But you are a priestess,_ he murmured, feeling a headache coming on at what this might mean. _Surely your Sight should be stronger than even Sorata's?_

"My husband's gifts are more attuned to the Second and Between Worlds," Arashi said softly. She paused then admitted, "My own powers are more attuned to… the Underworlds." She sighed, a sad touch to it, "To the dead."

The monk watched her gaze flick briefly toward Watanuki's cabin, another piece of the puzzle falling into place in his head like the resounding fall of a guillotine's blade. _I see._

She met his gaze, he own clouded by wary hope and frustrated annoyance.

_I should have realised earlier._ He shook his head, a bit annoyed he hadn't completely figured it out that time Watanuki had been infected. _When Watanuki was infected, you were the one to cleanse him and not the priest. Why you used the blessed sashes._

Her brows lowered at him but she said nothing. She didn't need to.

_That is why you are able to pick up on my own abilities._ He turned from her and moved toward the cabin door. _If it means anything, what you can do does not bother me. At least this way, we know what we can expect of each other._

"I could help you," she called after him.

Shizuka paused, turning his head to his shoulder and looking sidelong back at her, _Perhaps,_ he agreed,_ Whatever it takes to keep Watanuki safe._

"Doumeki!" Watanuki cried, rounding on him as soon as the monk had passed through the cabin door. He dashed over to the monk just as the door opened to admit Arashi.

Shizuka paused, waiting for his master to get his little fit over with, not wanting to subject the noble to the chill of having a Soul walk through him. He supposed he could explain now but perhaps Jason would want to be part of this and it would be best if he got back into his physical body to literally vocalise his findings.

He turned to look at Jason— and then three things happened one after the other so that a good portion of the Truths that Shizuka understood, the things he had thought to be infallible, were both shattered and made complete sense.

The first was that Jason stared wide-eyed but calmly back at him.

The second was that Jason had a cloak of familiar murky gray over his right arm and shoulder over the area where the monk knew the tattoo covered half the Englishman's back.

And the third was that just as his master approached, Watanuki reached out and _touched him_.

Dead silence descended for a long minute, Watanuki freezing when the weight of shock from everyone echoed across his senses. Then Sorata, staring at where Watanuki had a hand on Shizuka's arm, quietly spoke up, "That's not supposed to happen."

Watanuki turned to blink at the priest, "Pardon?"

_You're not supposed to be able to touch a Soul,_ Shizuka said quietly, equally astonished.

Arashi moved from behind the monk and into field of sight, staring at the point of contact that every book in any art of Soul-walking declared entirely impossible. "Well, not unless you're a Soul yourself."

"I don't understand," Watanuki murmured, a blush rising to his cheeks and self consciously removing his hand from where he'd gripped the monk.

Sorata rounded on his wife, "You… you know what's going on!" He glanced at Shizuka, who remained impassively staring at Watanuki. "And you do, too!"

_I had suspected,_ Shizuka admitted, thinking of the bonds he had tied to Watanuki, the ways Watanuki had behaved afterward. He glanced resignedly at Arashi. _I believe your wife has had the same concerns as well._ Giving Sorata a long, assessing look, he softly asked, _Did you never find it strange that your healing abilities never seemed to quite work on Watanuki? Why your wife seemed to have a better gift for helping him than you did?_

"I… I hadn't…" Sorata stumbled over the words, shaking his head, "Didn't think much of it. As long as we helped him, I felt we had done enough. Arashi is a _Miko_, a healer, whether or not her power inclined toward other things, she should still be able to help him."

_Maybe so._ Shizuka looked back down at his suddenly quiet master. He considered all the things he had discovered and observed. Feeling a little embarrassed he hadn't seen this one truth sooner, he asked, _You know what I've done, don't you?_ He held up his left hand and Watanuki looked away from it, a darker blush coming to his cheeks. _Ever since we left the House of Wotangu, you haven't looked anywhere that brings my hands into your line of sight. You've avoided looking at my hands._

Watanuki winced, dipping his head so that his hair shielded his eyes. "I… didn't… I still don't really know what it… what you'd done."

Curious and a little worried, Shizuka asked, _What do you see? What does it look like to you?_

"It's a golden chain," Watanuki said quietly, wringing his hands together, fingers tellingly rubbing over the smallest finger of his left hand. As he did, Shizuka cold see the chain filter in and out of Sight. The noble angled his head and Shizuka caught the uneasy glance he tossed in Sorata and Arashi's direction.

With a sigh, the monk turned and approached his body, slipping into the wards and refitting himself to it. When he reawakened, he sat up slowly, uncurling stiffly before getting to his feet. He moved to stand near his master, breathing in the sweet scent of the young noble, watching those slender, delicate features huddle subtly in embarrassment.

"And my shoulder?" he asked softly, throat tight.

Watanuki did not answer but his feelings leaked out; worry and guilt and _must be kept safe._ And Shizuka could have accepted it at that but he didn't want to. But he would not ask his master… his _friend_… about it now in the presence of these people. With a frustrated little sigh, he turned to look at Jason,

"You didn't look all too surprised that you could see me."

"What?" Sorata exclaimed, turning to Jason.

Jason smiled nervously, rubbing a hand over the back of his head, "Oops. Guess I've been found out."

"Not really," Shizuka muttered, "Sorata already knew something was up with you."

"As to be expected from such a skilled priest," Jason said cheerfully, not wilting the slightest beneath Sorata's fiery glare or Shizuka's piercing stare.

"I thought you didn't know!" the priest ranted. Arashi rolled her eyes and moved to be in a good position to intercede if necessary.

As Sorata glared and Jason smiled calmly back, Shizuka looked back down at Watanuki, pulling his thoughts together. When he spoke, it was on a low tone, tired and concerned, but it silenced all the others, pulled their attention to what he had to say;

"Your powers are bound by your body," the monk murmured.

Watanuki gave him a blank-eyed look and he moved a bit away and picked up a slim little book, weathered and ancient, a journal by one of his ancestors. He'd been reading from it recently and had left it out on one side of Watanuki's desk he'd been using lately. He flipped it open, eyes following a few important lines there before lifting his gaze.

Staring at the flickering candle light on the table, he said thoughtfully, "But the energy overflows –I sensed it the first time I saw you in Spirit form. I thought that alone was cause for concern; I didn't really recall why so I did some research."

Watanuki tensed at those words, shoulders hunching just that tiny bit.

Tapping the book, Shizuka relentlessly continued, "The spirits come to feed from you because you're radiating nearly unlimited Spirit-force. You leak it because your body can't contain it."

Watanuki shivered. Sorata cast him a concerned look and moved to Shizuka, taking the book from the monk and proceeding to read,

"All living things possess a Spirit-force, this we know. It is believed that this is what sustains one's soul in their earthly shell, a mass of will and self-recognition, a personality, a Life –the Soul. We surmise that it is the Soul which creates an energy that empowers it beyond normal human means, a power which can –if produced in enough quantities—be manipulated. Few people possess large quantities of Spirit-force energy but when they do, they most often are identified by others more experienced and are trained to use this power." Sorata glanced at Shizuka there, who inclined his head in indication to continue. "Strong Spirit-force seems to usually be hereditary, creating bloodlines of people who collect power in their clans—"

"Such as the Order of the Shirasagi and even the Doumeki family line," Shizuka admitted.

Nodding, Sorata returned to the book, "However, a very rare few are truly powerful. They possess so much of Spirit-force energy that their earthly bodies are not truly able to contain this power," Sorata continued, reading carefully, an odd expression in his eyes. "This power…" The priest paused again here before continuing slowly, "This power which most believe to be the most potent sort of energy to exist simply, for reasons unknown, overflows. The people who possess such vast power are those who perform the greatest of feats while alive, who are so powerful that they could possibly keep renewing their Spirit-force enough that they even begin to heal their own Souls should it be damaged, and eventually are able to heal the Body. A theory is that some of these people are maybe even so able to renew themselves continuously that the Body does not wither in age."

Arashi stilled at the tense expression on Sorata's face when he broke off the reading. She stepped up to him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and picked up where he had left off, her soft voice giving a kind of reality to the truth they all faced,

"For all living things, in the event of death, it is believed that excess Spirit-force energy is cast asunder into the worlds, into wherever it may go, because the Soul takes only what it needs when it moves on into the Other Worlds. If anything is ever left of a soul or the Spirit-force in the being's place of living, in normal people once they have died it is usually merely a residue of one's passions in life. The Soul itself is gone and has moved on."

Here, Shizuka shifted restlessly, staring across the table at Watanuki, and Arashi herself looked up to flicker a look at the noble before she bent her head again and continued to read,

"But some of those who possessed large quantities of Spirit-force… sometimes carry all of it over into the Afterlife. Of these, death is essentially being set free into their Soul forms. Some remain, for a time, as guiding spirits, lovingly watching over those they have left behind before wisely moving on into the next phase of their existence. However, a very rare few…are an exception." She swallowed and continued, "These exceptions are… more powerful in death than in life. Their Spirit-force continues to grow because they are aware enough of themselves to nurture it. And in death, as in life, this energy can be inclined toward different affinities. To healing, to plants, to animals, and to the many elements… or even to the dead."

Arashi looked up and stared at Watanuki and beside her, Sorata began to read again, "As mentioned, most spirits simply cross over into the After Life to be reborn. But some common spirits remain as like a fading impression of their former selves. If they do not retain their sense of self or are consumed by negative emotions, they become part of the common spirits who are driven nearly entirely by their need to sustain themselves; to feed on that which they no longer have --Life. Or to hate."

Neither Jason not Watanuki moved or spoke, casting each other worried little looks Shizuka did not like.

"But those of the truly powerful, those exceptions I write of, those who bring miracles into the world, who we can already tell are going to remain whole when they die or venture outside of their earthly shells, they are as like becoming a new kind of Life altogether." Sorata's voice trembled as he read the final lines, "It is not known who they were, for all souls reborn were once someone or something else, have come from someplace in existence. But these few retain almost everything of themselves in death. They know who they are and where they came from, they do not lose any part of themselves once they die or Spirit-walk. They are perfect Souls, whole in Spirit, and are not human any longer. It is a theory that… perhaps they never were."

Watanuki bowed his head, hair hiding his eyes, and Jason laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Shizuka could not see his master's expression and for once, he felt glad that he could sense through their bond –a true gladness and not mere appreciation for the connection.

But all he could sense was fear.

Silence settled for along moment before Arashi spoke again, "I realise that most of this is very similar to what is happening to Watanuki. I cannot say I understand it all, however." Jason raised a hopeful face to the monk.

Shizuka nodded and frowned thoughtfully, turning to his master, "You leak so much of your Spirit-force constantly that every kind of spirit is attracted to you… a free meal. I realise just being near you is enough for them to replenish… but why have a meal when there's a banquet?" Shizuka shook his head, "It's a wonder you haven't attracted more dangerous sorts."

Something about the way everyone in the room suddenly tensed made Shizuka sad; there probably had been a lot of the 'more dangerous sorts' before he'd arrived. The ship wards probably held them all at bay. On land, Watanuki's hidden wards must cover him up. The noble said nothing, fingertips picking at his sleeves.

"If you become any more powerful," Shizuka stated, "We are going to have serious problems."

"He has been," Sorata bluntly put in, a slight frown marring his face. "He's been becoming more and more powerful in the past four years."

Four? Shizuka wondered. If Watanuki, currently nineteen, had started sailing four years ago then he'd have been… fifteen. "What's the rate of increase?"

"At least by half each year," Arashi replied. "Proportionate to increase, not to his original level."

The monk stood pondering that for a long moment then nodded and said, "I will continue to research and see what else I yield about Watanuki's powers. In the meantime, I'll begin to make… arrangements." He exchanged a meaningful look with Sorata.

--

"What kind of arrangements?" Watanuki asked quietly when Arashi and Sorata had left.

"Leaking this way, it's only a matter of time before something gives," Shizuka said. "I don't want to wait for an emergency to do something. Sorata had already warned me I might have my hands full that first week I was here. We need to prepare."

"Preparation is key," Jason murmured cheerily in agreement.

"And we do have a lot to prepare for," Shizuka confirmed, for the moment ignoring his apprehensions about the Englishman. "And next time, you had better give me ample warning." He glared at the noble, "Don't think I didn't miss you muttering the day before yesterday."

Watanuki flushed and frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hn," the monk snorted and repeated his master's words, "Oh, are we here already?" The nobles cheeks turned darker and Jason snickered. "I thought so."

Eyes lowered, cheeks still bright, the noble stiffly asked again, "What kind of arrangements?"

"To keep you safe. With the way you're shedding energy, it's as though you don't even need your body," the monk mused. "Just as the book said. With that much power, I would even say your human body limits you."

Jason mused aloud thoughtfully, "And the quality of energy…"

"Is that of the Soul," Shizuka finished. "Like… the dead." His voice lowered, thoughtful and suspicious, "Yet you're still alive." He turned his thoughts over in his head, "To most spirits you must seem dead. The living don't leak energy since their bodies contain it. You probably seem ripe for the picking. Just the fact that you were able to touch me in Soul form confirms part of it."

"You're half right," Watanuki admitted, rubbing at his eyes, voice rough. "Enough that…" But then his expression hardened and he firmly stated, "And I don't want to talk about it. Don't you know how to mind your own business?" Jason stepped closer, almost right up against the noble's side, a reassuring and supportive presence… it irked Shizuka a little.

Putting the emotion aside, the monk considered that if even half of all he'd read applied to his master, most anything and anyone in the spiritual and between worlds would love to be him right now. With part of his blood and soul in his master, the way the connection leaked a little of Watanuki's energy back to him… it could be as good as being connected to a power source. No wonder he was seeing things clearer than usual, the way things seemed to slip in and out of vivid clarity –more vivid than it had ever been before.

But he realised their connection and the possibilities behind Watanuki's powers meant more changes would be coming.

With a small frown the monk considered, "Perhaps not even your choosing to discuss the matters with me would bring answers, anyway."

Watanuki's shoulder's hunched; he probably didn't know much more than the monk and Shizuka supposed he could probably find out everything the noble knew from researching it himself. And now more than ever, he knew he needed to at least notify someone of this situation. He could handle it for some time longer, he being quite powerful and adept himself, but when the time for accepting help became necessary, it would not do to need to wait for it.

He nodded to the room at large then moved a little into Watanuki's line of sight, catching the noble's eyes. "I will keep you safe."

The noble's cheeks turned pink but a flash of pain flickered in his eyes. "It's your job." And he turned his chin down, hair falling to shade his eyes from view –pain stabbing distantly in Shizuka's chest.

Shizuka tensed, trying to push back the rising hurt he sensed from his master through their bond… and wondered why references or indications to his position as bodyguard and responsibility to his master seemed to keep hurting Watanuki. This wasn't the first time he'd noticed such flashes in his master's eyes or the pulls of pain from their connection.

Turning to Jason, he studied the foggy gray cloak he'd noticed over the Englishman's shoulder and back, wondering what the meaning could be of the familiar script he had seen all those weeks ago—

The cabin door banged open. "Watanuki-san!" Aran called breathlessly, unusually ruffled. "Something's wrong with one of the prisoners!"

TBC.

* * *

_**Author Notes**__: _

_Just so you all know, you are going to love the next chapter up to this; it's so worth the wait. This arc is coming to an end and the next chapter is what sets up the coming arc. __You guys have been so patient with me going off schedule and I really appreciate it. _

_IMPORTANT: One more thing you guys need to know is that I will be changing my username tomorrow. This is an important change because (drum roll please!) I'm getting published! It's an online gig doing eBooks, nothing major, but it's still getting published so I've decided to change my username to my official pen name. Don't get confused when you see a new name up here!_


	27. Breakaway

_**Breakaway  
**__14__th__ April 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer_

--

**Chapter 27**

"Stay back," Shizuka hissed, arm outstretched across the cell entryway to keep his master from the prisoner writhing on his holding cell floor. His eyes tracked the movement of groups of dark smoke in the room which the noble surely must have also seen.

Watanuki's slender hands curled over Shizuka's arm as he protested, "But he's—"

"Not our priority," the monk reminded. "We have a duty to this ship and its crew first." Sorata nodded as he reached and pulled Watanuki back, Arashi stepping forward into the cell entryway to keep the noble just behind her, on guard as well.

Shizuka gripped Aran's shoulder as he passed, feeling it tremble under his hand. It was by pure chance that he glanced down at the boy… followed the kid's eyes and saw him looking off to one side of the prisoner's cell…

…right to where the thickest of smoke seemed to be seeping through the wall. Of course Shizuka had noticed the source the instant he'd stepped in… but Aran, too? Narrowing his eyes, he wondered just how many Spirit-able people there were aboard this darn ship, and why things seemed to be getting more and more complicated.

Extending his senses, Shizuka sensed behind the wall and found-- "The arms chest."

"Hm?" Sorata prodded.

"Behind that wall," the monk pointed, "is the arms chest we pulled from the sea." Something told him he should have inspected the item a little more closely before they'd stored it away. One of Sorata's men nodded at the pronouncement and stepped forward. "Check on it. Something's wrong."

While he waited to hear back, Shizuka stepped up to the man on the floor, his two fellow prisoners in their nearby cells oddly silent. Carefully, he hovered his hand over the fallen man, taking in the pale skin, cold sweat and slight shivering; looking for all the world as though in the grips of a normal fever. No fog, only a light cloaking of that dark shadow from the wall, mostly from proximity exposure. Studying the man, he realised it was the same one he'd crossed spells with, the last of the three he'd defeated that first night he'd boarded the Dancing Dragon just over two months ago.

"Doumeki-san," called the returned soldier, "The arms chest is leaking a little but it is still contained. The leaks are just its excess; nothing of the original curse has escaped."

Shizuka nodded and glanced over his shoulder, "Sorata-san, I recommend taking down the barrier and using the knives to reseal the chest. Arashi-san, I think you're better suited to see to this." He stood and let Arashi past, moving back to Watanuki in the cell doorway, noticing his master's distraction. "What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Nothing," Watanuki said, jerking his eyes away from the other two occupied holding cells but a guilty little flush coloured his cheeks.

Shizuka looked and saw nothing. And perhaps that was it. He observed, "They seem well cared for."

"They should be," Watanuki muttered. "They're my cousin's men."

"They were sent to kill you," Shizuka reminded him.

Watanuki's brows lowered ominously. "It's a misunderstanding."

"They brought swords."

"Monou-san and I haven't spoken in a long time." An eyebrow began to spasmodically twitch.

"And spells."

Watanuki glowered, "I am not an idiot! I know what danger I'm in."

"Hn," the monk gave a non-committal snort, earning a nasty glare.

"Contamination," Arashi pronounced, sitting back on her heels from the prisoner. "The exposure has been slowly getting to him, he probably didn't even notice. And certainly few of Sorata's soldiers would have known anything was wrong if it takes effort for them to search for something they didn't think to look for."

"We've unintentionally neglected them." Watanuki's brows lowered, what looked like a scowl coming over his face but Shizuka knew it for the mask it was to disguise his mounting concern. The noble asked quietly, "Can we do anything for him?"

Arashi smiled, clearly she understood what the monk did too. "I can get those sashes I used to cleanse you before and perform a similar ritual for this man." Reassuringly she added, "He'll be fine."

Watanuki said nothing, glancing doubtfully at what he could probably see of the infection. Shizuka admired his master's kindness but he himself didn't see this case to be anywhere near as bad as Watanuki'd had so this didn't need his attention.

The fact that Jason was, once again, no where to be found, did.

Suppressing a yawn, Shizuka stepped back into the hallway, nodding to Sorata's soldiers as he passed –an indication of his trust. He peeked into the room next door, eyed the trunk and found everything to be just as the soldier earlier had said. His eyes narrowed on the latch, however…

Hm.

Returning to the hallway, he cupped Watanuki's elbow in his hand and led the way back down the hallway and up the deck steps, all too aware of the slim arm in his hand. Watanuki followed obediently enough despite his tense shoulders and annoyed posture, glancing up at Shizuka every few paces and scowling ever so slightly in that way the monk thought kind of suited the young noble. Not that he would ever say so.

"What about that man?" Watanuki asked tersely.

"What about him?"

"He should be seen to," the noble growled.

"He is." Shizuka marched his master back into their cabin, passing Sorata who had the knives in hand and heading back down to arms chest. As he led the way across the darkness of the deck, "Arashi said he'll be fine."

"I should have a look at that arms chest," Watanuki insisted, still following.

"In the morning," Shizuka replied, opening the door and ushering his master in. He spied Jason seated at the dining table. Good. "Right now, it's bed time."

"You're bossy," Watanuki stated. He rounded on his cousin, "And this is all your fault."

"Mine?" Jason pleasantly repeated, amused. "I didn't send him."

"You allowed him on board in the first place!"

"Ahh, guilty as charged then." Jason lifted both hands and his shoulders in an exaggerated shrug.

At that moment, the ship gave an unexpected lurch, Watanuki tumbling sideways and Shizuka caught the noble to keep him from falling on his frown, tucking Watanuki safely against himself.

Eyes narrowing, Shizuka tensed and reached out to his charms, noticing the spells on deck began to hum, activated. Irritated, he extended his attention to the ship in its entirety and found –suddenly—other spells on the hull of the ship he'd not noticed before. Startled, he glanced down at his master, ignoring the young noble's bright red cheeks to comment,

"There is magic on the hull."

Watanuki glowered darkly up at him, for what, the monk had no idea. "Of course there are!" His voice sounded tight, high and strangely tense. "What if something tried to sink us?"

"Hn." Shizuka re-focused, sensing beyond the hull as far as he could, not that he got very far before things seemed muddy and distorted, the presence familiar as that blasted smoke the Tortoise had been making.

Thankfully, he couldn't feel a touch of those creatures he'd seen beyond the mist at the parade. He could confirm, at least, that their defences held solidly. The ship rocked again and he reached out to Touch Sorata and Arashi with the thought, the emotion, that all was well and to ignore the useless commotion.

Still holding Watanuki to himself, just to be safe as the ship tilted a little again, he instructed, "That source I mentioned is dangerous but can do us no harm. However, you should keep your powers as contained as you can. Trust no one. Keep your guard up at all times, just to be safe."

Watanuki stood staring up at him blankly a moment then his jaw dropped and he sputtered a moment before demanding harshly, "Even you?!"

"Even me."

That shut him up a moment. But then he curled a hand into Shizuka's robe lapel and protested, "You're my bodyguard!"

"Sense to be sure, of course," Shizuka amended, "You know what to look for now."

Watanuki agitatedly shifted and Shizuka _felt_ it, realising that he still had Watanuki in his arms who stood perpendicular to his own stance, Watanuki's entire left side pressed up along his front, arms folded up within the circle of Shizuka's two-armed grip about the noble's shoulders…

"Are you alright?" he asked solicitously, concerned by Watanuki's persistently dark cheeks and nose.

"I'm fine!" came Watanuki's wide-eyed squeak, warm breath slipping over the monk's collarbones.

Goosebumps broke out over the monk's skin and he blinked in surprise, perhaps a little flustered that his new friend had such an effect on him. Schooling his breathing he—

Not a good idea.

He had to suppress a shiver at the assault on inhale of the young noble's mint and musk scent he'd worn out of his borrowed bedding. That and the urge to smooth his fingertips of Watanuki's arms or –ridiculously—pull the Seer just a little bit closer—

"My apologies," he offered, slowly and rather regretfully letting go and stepping a half pace away, off balance by the sensation of loss and noticing acutely the sudden cold where Watanuki had been pressed up against him. "I was distracted."

"Sensing the ship, yes," the noble quickly supplied, straightening his clothes, face still red and not meeting the monk's eyes. _Close. Safe._

"I'll explain more about what I found in the morning," he offered, confused by the emotions leaking down through the bond, the sensations of… _want_.

"Of course." Watanuki gathered himself straight and tall, arms crossed, and finally stared the monk straight in the eye… which would have been fine and perfect except at eye-contact, his face betrayed a touch of mild panic. _Not safe._

What? "Are you—"

"I'm fine!" the noble snapped, scooting back a step.

Snickering from across the room interrupted and Shizuka realised he'd forgotten Jason was even in the room.

_--how embarrassing! --saw the whole thing..!_

"Good night," the monk offered, providing an easy exit, wondering at the little slips he had heard and felt from the noble.

"Good night," Watanuki glared. Then turned it on his cousin, who only snickered all the more, before he made a sound of disgust and marched into his room, half-slamming the door behind himself.

Shizuka watched the door for a moment longer, just to be sure Watanuki had truly gone to prepare for bed, startled at the feeling of wanting to follow and blaming it on their blood bond.

"He likes you," Jason murmured softly. Shizuka stared silently. "He… appreciates you more than you know."

"I do know," the monk corrected, thinking back to all the ways Watanuki showed he cared, the panic at the thought something had happened to him at Amko's hands, the kindnesses, the concern, and most of all the blessing. No one since his grandfather had cared half so much for him and his safety.

"Maybe you do know," Jason allowed. "But perhaps not the quality of how he likes you." Shizuka blinked and Jason, studying him, snickered softly. "Do you like the way he feels in your arms?"

Startled at the question, Shizuka didn't think to wonder about the question, "Yes."

"He fits you," said the Englishman, humour fading from his face. "And you understand him. You understand him almost as well as I do for having known him all of a few months."

Shizuka considered that; he did. But Watanuki felt easier to read than most people. His eyes, for one, gave him away so readily. And yet… _should_ he be able to know all that he did? He'd chalked it up to the bond.

"We have a bond," said the monk. "You heard him mention the gold chain. It's something that creates a preternatural connection."

"Hm," Jason acknowledged. "But from what I can understand, it's something you allowed. You _let_ him near you in creating that bond, and in return Kim has allowed you closer to him." He smiled suddenly, a smile Shizuka really disliked, "A fair trade."

Something about the Englishman changed at those words though Shizuka couldn't figure out what it might be. He commented, "You seem to know a lot for an ordinary human."

Jason's happy expression had melted and had turned startlingly calculating, a dark look in his now dangerous-looking bright blue eyes. The monk stared right back, not moving, measuring the Englishman in return.

"I do," Jason hesitantly acknowledged. He glanced at Watanuki's bedroom door, a sad light coming to his eyes. "I told Kim I'd speak with you, tell you all I can, what things I do know. I told him he shouldn't run interference anymore. His safety –the ship's safety—is at stake now." With a sigh of resignation, "So, my dear Doumeki, how much do you know?"

"That you're… magically gifted in some way," Shizuka initiated. "I had suspected a long while since Africa, when I saw the script on your back. And I confirmed it earlier with a quick look at the chest tonight. It's powerful. Not normal. And it is connected to you closer than to Watanuki." Stepping forward, he seated himself across from Jason. "That crest on the front of it, I thought it was just the family crest. I knew you were cousins so I assumed it didn't mean anything special."

Jason smiled, a pretty and perfect visage that now… looked empty. "And now?"

"The curving Phoenix has a strange appearance to it," Shizuka said softly. "The curl of its tail is in the shape of a D –and the two combined are a very specific symbol." Jason had not just gone tense but had blanched –impossible for the monk not to notice. He took a chance, "Tell me, do you know of the existence of other worlds?"

Jason smiled softly to himself, that horribly sad smile, eyes falling to the table top. "I've read books about the idea."

"It's not just an idea," Shizuka corrected, annoyed at the way the other man continually sidestepped him. "Other… planes of existence, so to speak, do exist. In one of them, I was told there is a particular country that awards that letter to the most powerful of its Spirit-able fighters. Or Magicians, as they are called. It's a title of respect, a position earned and not bought."

An odd expression crossed the Englishman's face.

"Do you know the Latin word, _Deus?_" the monk asked.

"It means God," Jason answered slowly. "Dare you say that's what the D means? Surely this other world would have its own alphabet."

"I'm sure they do," Shizuka acknowledged. "But of course our own previous Gods had to have started somewhere. We have something in common with more than a few worlds since there are those who travel amidst them." Jason looked back up at Shizuka, curiosity on his face, "And yes, crossing between the worlds is possible otherwise we wouldn't even be aware they exist."

"So you're saying," Jason asked quietly, as casual as possible, "That my family crest has ominous symbols?"

"I'm saying that you have a connection to magicians you're not telling me about," Shizuka corrected blandly, sensing Jason knew what he was saying anyway. He tucked his hands in to his sleeve, levelling a hard look on the Englishman, and narrowed his eyes then asked, "What is your full name?"

Jason smiled softly, "Jason Faye Astor."

Shizuka tensed. "Your mother is Faye?" He asked the question pronouncing the namethe way Jason did in the old English way and by what he really meant to ask; Fey like the fairies, the most commonly known, by any name it might be, magical creature to common humans.

The smile faded, "You could say that."

"What was _her_ name?" Shizuka asked, withdrawing his hands from his sleeves and curling them into tense fists.

Here Jason hesitated, blue eyes darkening, "Why do you ask?"

"Because that script on your back has symbols I know I've seen before," Shizuka stated, "And since, if I remember correctly, there is a link to one's name in it, your mother's name will clear the matter for us." This time, he demanded, "State your mother's maiden name, in full."

Jason's expression turned a little grave as he admitted, "Eleanor Faye Flowright."

TBC.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

_Yes, I know I'm no where near my usual update schedule but I'm juggling four full-time stories at the moment so I can only update one a week. I work forty hours a week, spend nearly six hours a week at the gym, and I manage my household and my three sisters. I am a busy bee._

_I will try to update as often as I can but at the moment, I can only promise one update a week and it will not always be for this story. I apologise, but the "getting published" thing is going to hinder my fan fiction writing schedule a LOT._

_In the meantime, please stick with me. This story is far, far from over and I hope you enjoy the ride. As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated!_


	28. Intricacies

_**Intricacies  
**__20__th__ April 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Jason's past begins to come to light, the group figure out what they're up against, Shizuka has noticed something very important and considers his decision about it… and Watanuki gets picked on (a little).  
__**Warnings:**__ The usual._

_Early posting as I have to be at the airport at 7.30am tomorrow but otherwise, we're still on schedule. My schedule, anyway (see Author Notes at the end)_

* * *

"That name has appeared in a few of my books," Shizuka murmured, annoyed and apprehensive at what he'd uncovered. "Usually in conjunction with the initial D that I mentioned earlier."

Jason looked miserably across the table at him.

"The question now is," he murmured, tucking his hands back into his sleeves, "Is what do _you_ know?" He wasn't certain what the Englishman was up to. His hunch said there wasn't any ulterior motive, what with Watanuki in the equation, but it never hurt to be sure.

For a long moment, Jason said nothing… and then he gave a slight smile. A meaningless little curve of his lips that Shizuka suddenly realised he'd seen before; the Englishman's polite smile. It had been on Jason's face when they'd first met –a mask just like the one Watanuki wore when he spoke to anyone outside of the Dancing Dragon's crew.

The monk thought, for a moment, that maybe his insight into his mast—_friend-- _made it easier for him to distinguish these little nuances. He hadn't thought much about people's masks and secrets in the past save where they affected his work, whether he noticed them or not.

"I don't know very much at all," Jason admitted. "All I really know for sure is that my mother passed down a bloodline trait along with the name to me. She wasn't alive long enough to explain everything. She had been… pretty much abandoned herself."

Shizuka considered what a noble Englishwoman might have faced, powerful and without support or perhaps even guidance. Watanuki obviously knew nothing about magic and Jason admitted knowing less. Was there no one else?

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Just a commoner," Jason said, eyes going distant. "And she didn't know who she was, either, fancy that? She was pulled out of one of the lakes near my home town; my father is a third son so he was out doing rounds, managing one of the Astor estates."

Water? Hm.

"My father said," Jason smiled wistfully, "That he fell in love with her within three days. Said she was the most gentle, caring, innocent person he'd ever met. She was as lovely as any noble, long blonde hair almost all the way down to her ankles, and the most child-like countenance. But strong and determined, and she loved us dearly."

"You said you and Watanuki grew up together?" Shizuka asked softly, sympathy at Jason's loss driving him to change the topic a bit.

"Yes," Jason smiled at the mention of his cousin, a warmer tone to his expression now, relaxing a little. "My parents died when I was a boy. My mother… she was trying to protect me." He danced fingertips over his own shoulder and Shizuka realised the script on his back must have been made by her. "After my mother passed on I was sent to live at the head household with my aunt and uncle, Kim's parents."

Shizuka stilled. Something he'd heard… "When did his parents—?"

Jason's smile melted away and his expression turned flat, "The year after I arrived."

It occurred to Shizuka suddenly what the reason might be that Jason avoided all things magical --which made sense, considering all the factors. The script on Jason's back probably wasn't even actually complete. And judging by the way Jason said she'd been trying to protect him and hadn't been alive 'long enough' –perhaps to finish it— sent alarms ringing in his head.

Jason had probably witnessed her die.

"I am sorry." Shizuka fiddled with the inner seam of his sleeve. He missed his own mother sometimes, missed his grandfather all the more, he understood loss.

For a moment, Jason blinked at him in surprise, "Thank you. I wasn't expecting such compassion."

"The way you talk about your mother," Shizuka admitted, "Is very telling. I cannot imagine what you've been through." He stopped there, realising he'd almost wandered a little too far into extremely painful and personal territory. He quietly offered, "I would like to help."

"Thank you." Jason nodded, expression solemn but honest, "I think… I'm ready."

To face his abilities, perhaps? Shizuka wondered. But he felt relieved. Jason mattered a great deal to Watanuki and Watanuki… well, the young noble mattered a great deal to him. It didn't matter that he'd always been advised and paid attention to the importance of integrating with a master's life but keeping apart enough and not caring too much about them.

But to him, Watanuki meant—

…never mind.

"Allow me to study the marks on your back sometime soon." Shizuka gestured to his little trunk of books, "There's a chance we can learn more about it and what it does."

Nodding, Jason replied, "Agreed. I'm sure there are some positive things to this blasted curse. Kim uses his powers, and so do you. Maybe… maybe I can too."

Shizuka inclined his head in generic acknowledgement. Maybe. He and Jason shared a small smile, coming to a little understanding between them; they would have to see what each day might yield and work with that. That settled, he gave a little nod and he stood, prompting Jason to get up as well, and he watched as Jason knocked gently on Watanuki's door.

"I know you're listening as hard as you can, Kim," Jason raised his voice to tease lightly through the wood. "Come out already!"

The door swung open as though Watanuki had been right behind it, clad in his under-robes because he'd only managed to remove his outerwear as he'd tried to eavesdrop. The bridge of his nose had turned a little pink and he frowned as he grumbled, "I barely heard a word. Darn door wood's too thick."

The monk's lips quirked, amused, and Jason smiled then ruffled his cousin's hair, gently murmuring, "Good night, Kim. Rest well."

As the Englishman passed on his way out, Shizuka laid a hand on his shoulder to say, "Good night."

This time, the smile was genuine. Small but warm, shoulders relaxing under the monk's hand and Jason whispered softly, meaningfully, "Thank you."

Shizuka watched him go, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess. So distracted was he by the many things he would need to think on that he only noticed the ache of loss and hurt through the bond _after_ Watanuki had shut and locked his bedroom door.

--

As customary after Watanuki made the morning tea, Shizuka served it. Something about _'I made the tea, do you expect me to serve it too?!'_ and other such sentiments too loud to argue with that he even took over the making of it some mornings.

It served as a ritual, the monk checking things over for any traces of ill-will or such, and a casual way to interact that he appreciated after so long living as an ignored background figure. And, it allowed him to see a little closer into all the things that happened around his master –was that term of address…? Regardless, he played the shadow no longer. Conversation flowed with him instead of around him, or he might catch Watanuki doing silly little things, making odd expressions, or other such normal things he'd missed out on all his life.

But this morning, Watanuki didn't look him in the eye. Watanuki didn't look at him, period.

"Good morning!" Jason sang, trailing in behind Sorata and Arashi for breakfast and the promised meeting. The Englishman smiled less cheerfully today than he usually did but the smile redeemed itself with its multiple-increase in sincerity and Shizuka couldn't help the lifting of one corner of his mouth in return.

"Ah!" Jason pointed at the monk's lips in surprise, looking delighted, other hand landing on Shizuka's arm, "And you say I need more practice at smiling!"

Shaking his head, the monk indicated the table and with one last grin at him Jason sat. Finally pulling his gaze away from the changed Englishman, he caught Watanuki's hot stare at where Jason had touched his arm –right before the noble jerked his own eyes away and refocused on his teacup, a little mask falling into place to disguise the expression.

And just like that, in that split second, all the little puzzle pieces fell into place in Shizuka's head.

Of course. How could he not have noticed this sooner? The equation made sense, perfect sense, and the monk blinked as he realised what all those little tugs and wrenches and echoes through their bond all meant. But then he also realised something else: that Watanuki had no idea of it all himself. Hm. That would be… a problem?

No.

He himself wasn't supposed to entertain such thoughts anyway. But he watched Watanuki as he always did, the way the young noble sat quietly across the table, and he remembered the way those slender arms could madly gesticulate, or the way those cheeks had half a dozen ways of colouring up to mean different things depending on the emotions that'd evoked them. Then there was also the way Watanuki's eyes flashed, the way those slim brows could move minutely to mean very specific things, and how those lips could turn, twist, curl, curve, purse and thin —all in a manner just about as expressive as his hands. Hands currently kept tucked away into wide sleeves because, like a cat's tail, it always betrayed Watanuki's state of mind.

And Watanuki's usual mind meant caring. Watching. Feeling guilty or alone or _yearning_ for things he thought he might never have.

Shizuka understood that kind of thinking; a man was only as strong and purposeful as the cause he lived for. Without a reason, even an idiot had no reason to live …and it appeared that they both needed—

Then and there, Shizuka decided what he wanted to do when he earned his freedom. Most monks remained in service to the Order of the _Shirasagi_ on a kind of contract to contract basis, if not turning high-pay mercenary to Kings and nobles. Yet now, he had a choice –and it seemed so easy to decide that he would be where he wanted to be most, where he felt happiest. Adding that into the equation resulted in one most satisfactory possible answer, a warmth blooming outward in Shizuka's chest such as he had not felt in a very long time.

Rethinking the situation quickly, he considered he needed just one last thing: confirmation. He'd need an opportunity for that one, or make one himself. But all through breakfast, recounting meeting the Tortoise and the entire exchange, Watanuki avoided looking at him and Shizuka thought … well, that couldn't be right.

"How odd," Arashi murmured distractedly. "If he was a demon, he should have been much more powerful than what you're saying." She flashed him an apologetic look, "Not that I mean to say you're not powerful yourself but—"

"Urashima," Shizuka interrupted absently.

"Eh?" Sorata prodded, looking confused. But then his expression cleared and he blinked, "That old wives' tale?"

"_Ahh._" Shizuka levelled a look at Arashi, "A demonized human. Who else would have powers of the sea, live in a small fishing boat, have limited power and try to seek more, alone and resentful?"

"You mean Urashima Taro?" Arashi tapped her fingers on the table, appearing to ponder that idea. "Possibly."

"Who is he?" Jason asked, discreetly tossing Watanuki a small amused smile because his cousin had obviously been very curious and only barely managed to avoid asking the question himself.

"It's an old story," Sorata began, "About a young fisherman named Urashima Taro from—"

"Tango in the Kyoto prefecture," Shizuka interjected softly.

Sorata blinked, "Not many people know that. How did you?"

"His accent." Shizuka admitted, internally recalibrating his plans to deal with this new threat. "I recognised it as we spoke. It was one of the things that gave away his identity."

"Hm," the priest acknowledged vaguely and continued, "The story goes that the young man was fishing alone one day in the early morning when, pulling up his nets, he found he'd caught a huge, beautiful and colourful fish." He shrugged, "What he didn't realise was that it was a water spirit, manifesting in as beautiful a form as it could know of our world. Most spirits are vain, preferring fancy manifestations if they choose a physical form."

"I would, too," Jason admitted, "If I could choose how to appear."

"The water spirit looked so lovely," Sorata continued, "That he didn't immediately kill it, giving the fish a chance to speak up and ask for its life."

"And Urashima-san let him go?" Jason asked, a bit excited by the story.

"Yes," Arashi joined in, "As a reward, and probably because Urashima-san was a good looking young man, the water spirit invited him into the sea to see his home. When the fisherman accepted, the water swirled in a great tornado and pulled the whole boat down with him in it."

At Jason's wide eyes, Sorata added, "The spirit kept his word, don't worry, he took Urashima to his home. But the truth is that he didn't take the human down into the water as the story commonly goes. The priests' version is that the spirit had used the water as a gateway from one of the water worlds and through that same portal via the whirlpool, took Urashima to his own world."

"Urashima enjoyed his time there and spent his entire morning looking around and enjoying this new place," Arashi said. "And when after three hours Urashima-san asked to return home, the water spirit gave him a special little gift box. In Japanese it is called a _tamatebako, _delicately paintedand quite beautifully crafted. Urashima-san took this with him as he was guided back to the shores of his hometown."

"Without his boat," Sorata added. "And when he realised that, he fretted as he walked home, wondering how to explain to his wife that he now had lost their most important means of livelihood. He was so distracted that he didn't notice things about his home town. He knocked on his door and a lady opened it, a complete stranger."

"When Urashima-san asked for his wife by name," Arashi said, "The lady said, 'Oh! The Lost Fisherman's Wife, she died a long time ago. Such an amazing story, her husband went out to fish and never came home. When the other men found his nets, the presumed him dead; no boat remained, after all. But ever since, she had the most amazing luck and she was always finding things on the shore whenever she went out there, pearls and things. It's an old story that her husband must have become some kind of water folk and kept giving her gifts all through the rest of her life.'"

"In a daze," Sorata cut in, "He wandered through his home town and realised that things had changed. New buildings stood everywhere and it was much larger. His home wasn't the same, he just then noticed, rebuilt and taller. The shore was a bit more crowded with much bigger boats than he had ever seen. Scared and alone he returned to the water and called out for the water spirit."

"Now this is where the story changes," Arashi said. "In the more common versions, Urashima rants and raves until he realises he has nothing left except the _tamatebako_ in his pocket. Consumed by despair and loss, he opened it and in a swirl of water, his reflection changed and he finds that he's become an old man. The story implies that the _tamatebako_ held on to time for him and by opening it, he released himself from ever finding the water spirit again, resigning himself to his new fate as an old man, returning to his life as it was."

"But the other version?" Jason prodded, eyes bright.

"The other version," Arashi answered, "Is that instead of being consumed with despair, he was overcome with anger and resentment. Instead of opening the box, he pushed it under the water and called again, and this time he got a reply." Expression darkening, "Any magical creature reacts to powerful emotions and with such a powerful object as a _tamatebako_, he must have resonated with his feelings. As our version goes, Urashima-san asked for a bargain, a trade in lieu of one life for another."

Nodding, Sorata picked the tale up again, "So passionate was he, so insistent that he should have died instead of unwittingly outliving all he cared for, the water spirit granted him his wish –to become a water folk as the locals had told stories about him. He made the story true."

"Then… he must have been turned into a tortoise," Jason murmured. "Long-living, ancient creatures. And he probably still has that box, hm?"

"Most likely," Shizuka admitted. "That box would be his weakness. Good to know if I have to face him again."

"Can you deal with him?" Sorata asked, concerned.

"I believe so." Shizuka shifted in his seat, eyes going to Watanuki –who would not look at him. "I'm intending to finally send that wind message I mentioned a long time ago. About time I alerted someone to what's happening." He turned his stare up a notch, and the noble twitched in reaction.

"I trust you know what you are doing," Arashi murmured with a meaningful look in his direction.

"_Ahh._"

"Can we trust whoever it is you're contacting?" Jason asked cheerfully, propping his chin up on his hand and watching Shizuka at his antics, glee sparkling in his eyes when Watanuki glared at him, cheeks going a darker red than ever.

Shizuka flicked a mildly irritated look in his direction, not even dignifying the question with too much credit, more amused by the way Watanuki would glare and stare at Jason all the while ignoring him. Catching on, Sorata gave a snort of suppressed laughter and even Arashi rolled her eyes. But the monk barely registered these things, boring a hole into Watanuki's forehead with his eyes, insistent that Watanuki acknowledge him in some way— _There._ The twitching eyebrow indicated he'd get a response in three… two… one…

"What are you staring at?!" Watanuki demanded hotly, glaring across the table.

Sorata and Arashi tried to hide their amusement, and Jason had to hide his chuckles behind a hand.

"You," Shizuka innocently replied, feeling a little better. "You're dressed in blue again today." Watanuki's jaw snapped shut and the colour on his cheeks rearranged from two high spots on his cheekbones to a fine little blanket across his cheeks and over his nose. And just to be sure Watanuki remembered he had once told the noble this already, and Watanuki probably did recall but it would be fun just to reiterate, he said so directly, "You look best in blue."

"You say the most out of context, outrageous, and personal things I've ever had to suffer!" Watanuki snarled, his cheeks and nose going very red and the colour seemed to seep off a bit up his temples and a little down his neck.

Shizuka shrugged, not the least bit bothered by the noble's vehement temper. But by that rather violent reaction he should probably consider keeping his _other_ thoughts to himself and not confuse the poor young noble any more than he likely already was.

…even if it was a little too much fun.

"And silver," he added, ignoring the outburst. "Blue and silver are best."

"You—!" Watanuki spluttered helplessly, fingers curling on the table top in his scattered, high energy indignity. He frowned, "I should probably stop wearing it then, to keep you from spouting off all those weird comments."

"Don't bother," Shizuka sagely advised. "I'll just ask you why you're not wearing it."

"What?!" The noble's neck turned completely red now.

"Besides," he pointed out, "You _like_ blue." And added as an afterthought, "And silver."

"That's none of your business!" Watanuki now sat straight up and tall in his seat, leaning forward a little across the table, hands twitching in what Shizuka supposed would be monumental effort not to reach over the table surface and strangle him. But they were using the blue teacups today—Shizuka eyed the delicate tea set— Watanuki probably wouldn't want to risk upsetting the dishes and breaking them. He thought that maybe he should tone his teasing down.

But just one last one, he allowed;

"Everything about you is my business," he replied softly, waiting for it, waiting for it— _aha_. That little stab of pain at his words echoed across the bond. He had to resist both rubbing at the little ache in his chest and the small smile threatening to curl his lips.

Oh, yes; confirmation.

Watanuki liked him too.

_TBC._

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_I realise this Dou/Wata stuff has been a long time coming but toward the end of this arc and into the next one, you will realise why I had to wait to bring in the Dou/Wata factor. Your patience will be rewarded. No, really. _

_Just to let you know, at the end of this arc, I will try to keep up with my current update schedule of one chapter per four weeks. The original idea of writing it all out arc after arc and then posting every weekend doesn't quite work anymore. As I throw myself more into writing original fiction, I will not have as much time to write this story but I want to keep up a regular pattern, in rotation with four others. I had held a vote on my LiveJournal account to see which of my WIPs were most popular and picked the top four to make this rotation. Thankfully, The Seer came out on top! The next update for this story will be on 1st August._

_Thank you to everyone who continue to shower me with support and encouragement. Please don't stop sharing your thoughts and observations. It's because of people like you who nit-pick my writing and ask questions or share your perspectives that I grow as a writer and am even getting published in the first place!_

_To know a bit more about me or read more of my fan fiction or free original fiction work, please visit my account on LiveJournal --link provided on my profile page. _


	29. Unfolding Situations

_**Unfolding Situations  
**__12__th__ May 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ More factors, as the title implies. Urashima Taro comes out to play, an "addition" is brought to light, and Shizuka must face what Watanuki truly is… and what his own future, voluntarily bound to his new friend, will bring.  
__**Warnings:**__ Implied homosexuality and some violence._

_**Author Notes: **I was supposed to update an Original story today but it needs a lot more work than I have time to give it so I'm dropping it from circulation for a while. So, here's this story, updated a week earlier than scheduled. Thanks for your patience! Next update is on 8 August._

* * *

When the ship began to move in the middle of the night, shifting upon the waves, Shizuka wasn't certain what he had to say about it should cheer or worry the crew. It was obvious the heavy gloom of the Demon Parade had moved on and the lingering auras of the creatures attending it had begun to fade.

Shizuka spent a long moment sitting on his futon, his sitting height from the floor putting him at just the right level, to study Watanuki's peacefully sleeping face. The noble's fair skin almost glowed in the half light, the soft glow of moonlight making it look ethereally flawless, and his hair tumbled about the pillow loosely like a puddle of black ink. The monk idly wondered if he might be able to think up another occasion to get Watanuki to part with his hair ribbon again, to see the long, messy locks tumbling about the young lord's shoulders. The first time he'd had the privilege to witness that, it'd been for too short a moment and for inauspicious circumstances –the day of his duel with Prince Amko.

Resigned, he masked his presence and carefully slipped from the room after doubling up the wards around the cabin. He stepped out onto the deck into the chill of the early morning darkness, noticing the ship should be allowed loose now and yet the mist had only thickened, the tide had not changed and they were still unable to move. He studied the quality of the mist, considering if he should bother Sorata with this. But then he sensed the priest and his wife moving closer and moved toward the deck door to wait for them.

Arashi had swept her hair up into a tie this morning, no doubt roused only minutes before by the change in their surroundings, and Sorata yawned widely, obviously still sleepy but the dullness fading quickly from his eyes. They exchanged friendly nods, all more focused on the developments than in wasting time with pleasantries.

Shizuka stood beside Sorata out on the deck, Arashi by the railing with her hands raised toward the sea, extending her senses out into the mist beyond. She sighed as she lowered her hands and glanced over her shoulder at them,

"He's there."

Sorata angled a look at Shizuka, one hand tightening about the long metal staff in his hand. "Well?"

Idiot demonized human going up against what, three of them? "He seems desperate. I don't like that." The monk lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "Be my guest."

Sorata grinned gleefully, "Finally!" He thumped the staff on the deck and slapped Shizuka companionably on the back before stepping forward. "See you later!"

"Oh no, you don't," Arashi muttered, feet moving slightly apart as she took on a demanding demeanour. "He's going with you," she pointed at Shizuka.

"What?" The priest gaped. "I'm insulted you think I need an escort!"

"I have no doubts to your ability, husband," she said loftily, slit-eyed and determined. "But I happen to believe in chances and there are _chances_ that fool demon will try something. I want you back safe and sound. You will leave with Doumeki or not at all."

Sorata glared at her, all humour vanishing, and she glared right back. Idly, Shizuka sensed out to the mist, searching for life. It wasn't a technique he had used before, uncertain whether to classify the mist as a life form. He pressed his senses out in a general radius around him, wondering Urashima-san might be. He found the demonic human's familiar aura just above ship… but a large, multi-coloured glow also registered far away in the distance in a separate direction, further startling him with implications of how sensitive his powers had become –the direction into which the Demon Parade moved further away.

However, he also noticed another presence of life …which explained why Arashi had asked her husband to allow her to sense for the turtle-demon's life force and not let him do it himself. The monk frowned, concerned.

"_Ii!"_ Sorata relented with some disgust, coming to the end of his argument with his wife. "Doumeki!"

"_Ahh_," the monk agreed, following after the priest and, passing directly by Arashi, caught her gaze before deliberately looking down at her stomach then meeting her gaze again. Her eyes went challenging and he moved on past, the entire exchange indicating only that he knew what she was hiding and nothing more.

Without a barrier this time, it made things a little tricky but Doumeki and Sorata, highly skilled, moved up into the rafters of the ship where the protection charms were weakest. Moments after they arrived there, a puff of mist moved through the thickness, billowing oddly before unfurling to reveal the demon Tortoise on third mast.

"Urashima-san," Sorata greeted politely. "Good day to you."

The Tortoise stilled for a split second then threw its head back and laughed. "Oh," he said, his voice slimy and dangerous, "So you know who I am, do you?"

"As we know what that little bulge in your clothing is as well," Shizuka commented calmly, Centre gathered and ready to release at a split-second's notice. He would take no chances.

"Yet for all your certainty, you have come in a pair," Urashima pointed out blandly, a long tongue licking at his dark lips. "That's hardly fair."

"You ventured to threaten our Lord," Sorata refuted, "That involves the whole crew now, most especially me."

"Hmm," Urashima rolled his eyes at them looking, in Shizuka's sharpening perception, filthy and cunning, dangerous and blood-thirsty. "I realised I had crossed paths with someone important and powerful, the loyalty is an added bonus as well. He must have a clean soul, that one."

Shizuka didn't like the sound of that. Something about the way the Tortoise said it echoed in him with the thoughts in his ancestor's journal.

"Let's just say we don't like the way you spoke of and continue to speak of him," Sorata said reasonably, shoulders hunching and posture changing to reflect his growing inclination to settling the matter in arms. "We wish to continue on our way and we know the Demon Parade has moved on. The only thing we see keeping us here and barring our way, is you."

"Hm?" Urashima hummed, and Shizuka extended his senses, disliking the way the Demon seemed to be stalling. He must be planning something. "I want something. And I am not known for not getting what I want."

"If our master is who you want," Sorata said, voice lowering, turning dark, "You will not have him." He gave a humourless smile, "It doesn't escape my notice you are only just barely able to keep the ship here. The Dancing Dragon has been unstable in this position for some time now. It must be wearing you."

Urashima did not look pleased to realise Sorata had interpreted the situation so accurately. He snarled and lunged but Sorata was ready for him, swinging out with the staff with quicker reflexes than Shizuka had seen him use before. The priest blocked the first blow and quickly leaned forward, swinging up a leg to counter-attack but Urashima blocked the kick and crouched now to jab in with one large paw. Quickly and exchanging blows all the while, the two moved from the mast where Sorata had been perched, along the ship beams and over to others, back and forth, up to the masts and down, Shizuka watching carefully all the while for a need to step in.

Beyond, the thrashing mists seemed to react to the tension in the air, moving more quickly, folding and refolding. They drew the monk's attention at times and he cursed himself for being unable to juggle attention between the fight and their magic-infused surroundings.

"Filthy human," snarled Urashima, striking out.

"_Ara,_" Sorata grinned, blocking the attack and moving to one side out of range, "You were once human yourself."

"I am human _no longer,_" the Tortoise corrected, "Don't think of me as similar to you in any way." And then he crouched, avoiding the jab Sorata aimed at his chest, but something about the way he moved—

"Sorata!" Shizuka pounced forward, shoving the startled priest back, into the unfolding darkness expanding from Urashima's turtle-shell. The cold hit him first then he noticed the mist swiftly closing in on them, "Sorata get down into the ship's barrier—!"

The sharp blow to his abdomen made him step back, losing his balance, the force knocking him off his feet and into the air. Urashima pounced after him as he fell and he raised his arms, unleashing his Centre just in time to create a shield to protect himself from the unnatural claws Urashima raked at him. The defence cost him precious time, the beam upon which Sorata stood whizzing past, catching the startled look on the priest's face as he and Urashima plummeted toward the water.

He had no time to decide how to move, raising his arms again to create yet another shield but this time doubling up on the power to repel the demon human, the clash loud in his ears, Urashima forced backward enough that he could extend his arms. His bow and arrow formed quickly and within half a breath he had aimed and launched, Urashima tried to dodge but then his scream rent the air—

"_Doumeki!"_

Shizuka turned to look just as the railing blew past, Watanuki standing there with one hand gripping the rail and the other reaching out to him, a frightened and wide-eyed panic on his pale face –leaning over the railing enough to be beyond the ship's charmed barriers.

"You!" Urashima snarled triumphantly, dark black blood dripping from his shoulder, the mist sweeping about him like a blanket, pulling the demon-human out of his fall and to a parallel with the stricken noble –whose eyes were still on Shizuka, no attention for his own danger.

No!

Panic swept over Shizuka and he forced his Centre out in a way he had never used it before: into a shield below him to slow then stop his fall, solidifying it as he built the energy to create a platform upon which to stand. Even as he created it, he knew he had the power to sustain it, learning right then how to effectively remake the spell without as much effort. Raising his eyes above him, he made another platform and jumped up, leaping with added form from his spirit power and driven by worry for his _friend._

"Watanuki!" he shouted, heart bursting up his throat when he realised that Urashima had Watanuki's neck in his grasp, just at the ship's edge, slowly lifting Watanuki up and over, a hungry smile coming over his misshapen mouth. Shizuka leaped up onto yet another platform, jumping up from beside and behind Urashima, bow and arrow in place, just as the demon-human became aware of him, head just beginning to turn. He fired.

Urashima snarled and dodged, letting Watanuki go, who fell from the grip and right over the edge of the railing, head first toward the cold sea.

"_Tch!"_

He let gravity take him, eyes only on Watanuki's falling body, catching up, holding tight and landing on another of his platforms just metres from the water. He gathered the coughing noble tight against his own body, letting his Centre leak out into Watanuki, eyes lifting overhead to where Urashima, a large wound over one side of his scaly head peeked from the mists looking venomous and furious.

Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his hold, already calculating how to avoid the next most possible attack and deposit Watanuki safely back on the ship before rejoining the fray—

Out of the mist above Urashima, Sorata fell gracefully and silently from the mists, sword poised… and sliced the Tortoise's head clean of its shoulders.

Watanuki cried out and tensed at the sight, turning to bury his face in Shizuka's robes. The monk watched grimly as the body fell, the water glowing as it absorbed the magical form. Angry and still riding high on the adrenaline, he formed the next platform up, jumping up to it before leaping from there onto the deck.

Arashi had thrown herself at her husband only moments before and Sorata looked solemn as he looked over at them from over his wife's head. "Is it over?"

With the favour of another world's Lord, that much power and with access to the Lady Yuuko… who knew what Urashima Taro had become in his long life? Who knew what enemies the demon-human had made… or allies?

Shizuka could not say.

--

"You _purposely_ went and did this before I could wake, didn't you?" Watanuki demanded, waving his hands with irritation.

"It was circumstance," Shizuka corrected, finding a tea tray prepared on the dining table, the kettle of water only lightly steaming now, however. Jason, Arashi and Sorata silently sat down.

"You took advantage of that circumstance and left me here!" ranted Watanuki, standing on the other side of the table, cheeks red with anger and hands still waving. Then he gripped at his hair, his long unbound hair, and the monk had to turn his eyes away.

Instead, he calmly cast a spell over the water and made it hot again before nudging the tray over the table toward the noble. Watanuki automatically stepped up and reached to prepare the drinks, all the while glaring hotly across the small distance. The monk noticed that Sorata and Arashi wisely kept a tight rein on their amusement, but Jason broke out in a broad smile.

"_Maa,_" Sorata interrupted, watching Watanuki array the cups before himself as the tea steeped. "It's over as best we can make it. The ship's moving and the men are happy to be out of this place. We'll be docking in Portugal by night fall."

"You still took a risk!" Watanuki hotly declared, waving a finger at the priest, Arashi leaning out of the way to allow him in seeming agreement with the assessment.

Shizuka shared a small smile with Jason, who had propped his chin up on his hand beside the monk.

"_Ne,_ I hear it was Sorata who's the hero today," Jason smiled, "Is it true?"

"Yes, he is."

"Astonishing," he teased, "You're not the big man of the day today, are you?"

"I don't need to win all the battles," Shizuka pronounced calmly. "As long as Watanuki is safe." He felt that odd stab again at the words, alerting him to the fact that Watanuki was paying attention to what he said, eyes lifting suddenly to meet with the young noble's across the table.

"_Hyu!_" Jason laughed, "I don't think anyone could ever have doubts about you." He turned to Sorata, "So, come on, big guy, how does it feel to save the day?"

As Sorata broke out into telling the sequence of events, Arashi stepping in to downplay the parts Sorata highlighted about himself, Shizuka kept his eyes on Watanuki, holding that wide-eyed blue gaze. He stood slowly, moving around the table toward the nervous noble and stepped close enough to leave only inches between them.

That lovely pink blush slipped over Watanuki's face, despite the deepening scowl, and he planted his feet, angling his head, chin lifted, to his side where the monk had approached, obviously refusing to move away.

Which made it all too easy for Shizuka to step closer again and near walk right into Watanuki's side, the noble's arm against his chest, close enough to study the way Watanuki's eyes widened and his pupils dilate. Close enough that he could smell Watanuki's musk and mint scent…

Close enough to turn his attention to and reach for the tea pot to pour the drinks, pull out Watanuki's chair so the flustered noble could sit.

One corner of his lips lifted slightly when he set a cup before Watanuki, eyes returning to those narrowing blue eyes only at the last before turning away with his own cup back to his seat across the table.

"You are the most frustrating person I have ever met in my entire life!" Watanuki hissed across the table, cradling his cup of tea.

Taking a sip, Shizuka honestly replied, "You too."

And Watanuki near self-destructed, making enough noise to turn blue in the face but not enough to cover up the laughter of everyone else.

--

"You like him," Jason commented quietly, sitting on the railing of the poop deck, back to the ship and facing Shizuka.

The monk didn't need long to debate the answer. "Yes."

"He likes you, too." Smiling, Jason added, "I already said that but it bears repeating."

Shizuka looked out into the bright sunlight, the wind sweeping swiftly over them, filling the sails, the shoreline on the horizon. "He's frightened."

Jason's smile faded. "He's lost a lot."

"I cannot be taken from him," Shizuka said softly. He shrugged, "After this assignment, I would be free anyway."

Blinking with surprise, "Really?" A smile began to bloom again, "So… you were thinking of staying?"

"Yes."

Slyly, "Thinking or deciding?"

"Decided."

"Ooohh," Jason sighed dramatically, "So definitive. Decided as in done and dusted, hmm?" Shizuka turned a flat look on him and he raised his hands in warding, "I'm just teasing! You two do look good together and I think he really needs you now. I think… you both need each other."

Shizuka accepted the words then quietly voiced his one concern, "I don't know much about him yet."

"But you're learning," Jason observed cheerily. "And I can tell you the rest if he doesn't."

"No," Shizuka frowned. "It should come from him. As my past should come from me."

Jason laughed gaily, pleased by the answer, "How gentlemanly!" Mirth fading, he sighed, and still smiling, said, "You two seem like you'll work out very well."

"Does nothing of this bother you?" Shizuka asked. "You are his only family left yet you seem to be entrusting him to me so easily."

"You obviously adore him," Jason explained. "And he needs more than family in his life. He needs to accept what has happened to him and grow with it." Smiling gently, "I know how you came to be in the Order of the Shirasagi. Sorata does, too, and what Sorata knows, Arashi does." By way of explanation, "The Council corresponds with Sorata." He waved a dismissive hand then said, "And if you can live with what life dealt you. Well, not just live but flourish, and decide that Watanuki is who you want when you are free… you have a lot to teach him. A lot you can share with him."

Shizuka said nothing though his brows had drawn together.

"Am I wrong?"

What Sorata, Arashi or Jason knew about him did not matter, he decided. Wanting Watanuki and for Watanuki to know how he felt when the young noble might be ready to hear it, did.

"No."

Jason smiled and looked out at the water, too. "Didn't think so."

A long, calm minute passed and the monk finally spoke up, "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Jason admitted, "What are you planning?"

"Sorata says we'll be on land for three days," Shizuka explained. "Makes for good opportunity to head to the hills and find some space for you."

"It's that bad?" Jason asked.

Shizuka only said, "It hasn't escaped my notice that Sorata and Arashi avoid touching you."

"Yeah," the Englishman sighed, slumping a little.

"You can do this." The monk stared hard until Jason nodded, accepting.

"If you say so then I trust your judgement." With a barely-there smile, Jason asked, "So how are you going to keep my cousin from going insane with jealousy while we're away?"

Shizuka blinked at that.

"What? Surely you noticed—"

"I did." Shizuka frowned, "I've been sensing it from him not knowing what it meant."

Brows lifting, Jason smiled outright, "You _knew _how he felt about you?"

"I did not," Shizuka corrected firmly. "I only identified it recently."

The unholy glee on Jason's face did not change, despite his tone or his words, "But you know now that he's been… interested?"

Reluctantly, the monk admitted, "I do now."

Jason burst out in laughter, clutching his stomach with it, "Oh, this is fantastic!" He leaned over and demanded, "When did it start?"

"None of your business," Shizuka instantly replied, in no way inclined to embarrass Watanuki more than he probably already had.

"Awww," Jason moaned in protest, "No fun!"

Shizuka glared. "I shall have to explain soon what we are planning before we get to shore, now that I have an idea of what we might do."

The humour faded from Jason's expression and he went quiet for a long moment. Then he said softly, "Or you don't have to tell him at all."

"This isn't the time for more secrets," Doumeki pronounced slowly, eyes narrowing. "Having been on the receiving end of people hiding or conveniently forgetting to explain things to me, being in the dark does not make things easier. And it makes learning the truth all the harder."

"Like the truth about Kim himself?" Jason asked, tone also dropping to lower registers, features going tight. "It hasn't escaped my notice you and those two holy people keep implying what's up with Kim. But none of you care to decide what it might be."

"There are a lot of possibilities," Shizuka stated, displeased with the conversation.

"Aren't you going to make decisions about those, though?" Jason asked, already backing off.

"Sorata and I have had a few conversations here and there," admitted the monk. "We were planning to share them with you and Watanuki over dinner tonight." When Jason lowered his head in a small bow of silent apology, Shizuka nodded back, accepting it. "It has taken time to research more about this than we'd anticipated."

"It's not going to be pretty, is it?" asked Jason softly.

"No." Shizuka grimly didn't see a point in dancing around the answer. Not after he and Sorata had spoken this morning about Urashima's observation about Watanuki's clean soul… and not after how they'd realised it tied into everything. "Not at all."

TBC.


	30. Giving Word

_**Giving Word  
**__2__nd__ May 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Shizuka learns more about his new abilities, and more about Watanuki's bloodline. Shizuka learns that pledging oneself to one's master is more fun that he thought it would be. It's just like Watanuki to completely miss the point.  
__**Warnings:**__ Implied homosexuality, some violence, and attempts at humour. _

_**Author Notes:  
**__With thanks to __**_profiterole_**__ for the beta reading and __**youkohiei_fan**__ for the story icon on LJ. I'm posting this a day early because I'm going to be super busy taking my scooter to the repair shop (need new brakes and something's up with my fuel injector)._

_Meanwhile, if I could write for a living, right now would be the point I'd say I love my job. But alas, I do not. In any case, I'm a liar today: I was supposed to post the arc finale but it's too long so I snipped off the first third and am posting it as chapter 30. Arc finale chapter on the next rotation, folks._

_PLEASE NOTE that once I post this story's arc finale, I am taking a fiction vacation for the month of September. I need some rest for the muses so I can recuperate and leave behind the pressure of keeping to my weekly schedule. I'm just… a little drained from writing so much. So please be patient with me!_

* * *

Shizuka watched Watanuki chat with Jason in the afternoon sun, Jason hanging off the wheel of the ship and smiling widely. Judging by the gleeful manner with which Jason spoke and Watanuki's red-faced vehement reactions, the monk could hazard a guess as to what the two were discussing.

Hm, he thought, and sensed through the bond to Watanuki, a corner of his lips quirking when he perceived deep mortification, polite outrage, a measure of uncertainty and… fear? But then again, he probably shouldn't be fishing around in Watanuki's heart for feelings; those things should be shared by choice, shouldn't they?

He pulled his Senses back and turned away.

Moving like a ghost he slipped through the deck doors and down into the ship, through the levels to the holding cells toward the rear of the ship. Most days when he did his rounds, he simply checked these people over but today he stepped into the room, making the three prisoners tense with awareness.

Relaxed and silent, he stood just inside the room. Slowly, he looked the men over, gazed steadily back when they glared at him while trying to conceal their unease and fear. He vaguely noticed the men were actually quite young, maybe even impressionable, bringing further determination to the theory these men might be pawns in a bigger issue. Setting those thoughts aside, here and now, the monk decided would be the best trial of his theoretical new potential.

Expanding his Spirit force, he reached out to the first of the three men on the left, the one who had recently been ill and should probably be the weakest of them right now, given that illness. Gently, Shizuka felt out the man's aura, the level of spirit force ability and reservoir power. Carefully, he filtered through the man's emotions and, to an extent, his character. Satisfied that he had managed the little foray well and his hypothesis on the prisoner had a high percentage of accuracy, Shizuka pulled his senses away.

The young man blinked at him and spoke up in lightly accented Japanese, "What did you do to me?"

Shizuka frowned, "Nothing. I reached into you, sensed you, that is all."

"You…" the young man shook his head. "You felt so… close to me. Like you were right inside my heart and head. Did you… read my thoughts?"

"I cannot read thoughts," Shizuka stated firmly, narrowing his eyes in a small glare. "I simply wished to ascertain what kind of a threat you are. You are a threat, this I know. But this time I wanted to know what kind."

Startled, the prisoner blinked. Then something odd crossed his expression and he stepped slowly forward toward the cell bars. He could not touch them, of course, given the curse seal Sorata had planted into it but he stood quite close,

"I could feel you also," he said quietly. "You are not… evil." Shizuka raised a curious brow. "You're not what they said you would be. You're almost… flat and logical." He shook his head, "You were too logical. I could feel you sift through my thoughts and you did nothing but look and decide. Not judge."

"You are guilty of the crime of attempted murder," Shizuka murmured. "That is judgement enough."

"I have not asked this," said the man, "But what will become of us?"

Shizuka paused, piecing what he understood of their fate, "You will be unloaded in London at my master's city home and into the care of his people there. From there, you will be shipped back to Japan and retained in custody there until such time you may be peaceably released."

Blinking with surprise, "We aren't to be interrogated?"

Assessing the value of his words, Shizuka answered, "No. We have reason to assume the Councillors of the Watanuki estate have likely not been managing things according to Lord Watanuki's instructions and have thus incurred Monou-san's wrath." He shrugged a shoulder, "As far as my master is concerned," the title felt off on his tongue, "You are pawns in a bigger issue. Not our concern."

Silence reigned and, his original curiosity satisfied, Shizuka had no reason to linger and turned to leave.

"Wait," called the young man. He hesitated when Shizuka paused then offered, "My name is Sanyun. What is yours?"

"Doumeki," the monk replied, prompted to answer partially by the fact Sanyun had offered his name first before asking for his, idly noting the Chinese name. He inclined his head in acknowledgement, which Sanyun returned.

"Thank you for answering me, Doumeki-san," Sanyun said slowly, almost as though startled to be giving thanks.

With a final nod, still rather surprised at how far his abilities had progressed, Shizuka turned and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

His next stop, armed with the knowledge he had gleaned from his books and research fuelled by his conversations with Jason, he entered the room where the Astor Arms chest had been sealed and kept. The venomous box still leaked that nasty sludge and emitted a foul-smelling smoke—

Shizuka paused, realising for the first time he could _smell_ the stench of hatred off of it. Making a seal with one hand, he mentally recited the spell for Understanding, a minor but complex spell for seeking a vague kind of comprehension of the intentions behind something magically unknown. Oddly, the spell released into the arms chest… but returned no answers. Instead, the monk perceived only distant rhythmic creaking.

He pushed his awareness into more focus of the arms chest, trying to ignore the sounds of the ship and its crew, and did the spell again. This time, the distant rhythmic creaking only seemed louder.

And then Shizuka realised that _was_ his answer. With power to spend, Shizuka curled his hand for a third time and cast the spell once more. The distant noise resolved itself… into that of a child crying. No, _hiccupping_ with tears.

Curious and a little confused, Shizuka sensed over the chest once more, seeing that the answering feel in his spell felt a lot like the presence of hate in the actual arms chest. Turning his findings over in his head, however, he found no answers.

With a soft sigh, he abandoned that idea and circled around the chest slowly, looking for more clues. One full rotation later, he bent toward the latch, eyes following the insignia of the curving Phoenix and the vague D of its elegant tail-feathers. Finding nothing further, he straightened to move away but he spotted a smaller carving on the front right corner plate of the chest.

Moving closer, he found the name 'Astor' carved in flowing, elegant script. Strangely, the A and the S seemed to almost overlap and the ending script of the R trailed in a little loop like a tiny I. In fact, had he not known Watanuki's father's name, he'd have read it as _Satori_ and that wasn't—

Shizuka froze.

A long moment later, his brows lowered in a tense little frown. He added his new idea to the growing list in his head and turned, leaving the room as quietly as he'd come.

--

"Pardon me?" Watanuki blinked, looking confused. His hands fluttered nervously down from the table top to over his lap, a sign that he had heard clearly enough but maybe hoped he hadn't.

"Was your father," Shizuka patiently repeated, "Of any other descent than English?"

"Well…" the noble hesitated here, "From what I understand, his own mother was Japanese but a peasant woman. It's why he was ever in Japan in the first place, looking into his own mother's past, that he met his wife. My mother."

Two generations of Japanese Seers, Shizuka was willing to bet. He could feel that familiar headache begin to creep up on him again. "And was your father's family line always named Astor?"

Watanuki blinked in surprise but the monk only waited patiently, remaining silent even as Watanuki began to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "Err…"

Yes, a head ache.

"Not exactly," the noble hedged. Trying to gather his words, he paused and stared at his hands, "I believe the name changed with my great-grandfather. He was disowned by his own family, my great-great grandparents, and left to seek his fortune, so to speak."

"Let me guess," Shizuka sighed, tucking his hands into his robe sleeves to hide that he clenched them, "He married a Japanese lady."

"Ahh, yes." Watanuki's cheeks coloured a little in faint embarrassment. "Is this relevant to my current… situation?"

"Yes," Shizuka stated firmly, thinking _three generations._ But just to be sure, "And the ability to see Spirits has been rather traditional in your family, hasn't it?"

Watanuki blinked at him again; answer enough.

Headache beginning to thump in his temples, the monk flatly added, "And since he was disowned, he took on his wife's name, _Satori_." Watanuki's eyes went wide and large in evident surprise, confirming Shizuka's unhappy suspicions, "But it was likely altered upon return to England; into Astor. Correct?"

"How did you…?" Watanuki shook his head, irritation beginning to colour his expression and cheeks shifting colour to reflect his new state of emotion, "Where on earth do you discover these things?"

"Believe me, Watanuki," Shizuka reassured, "I am aware of the power behind names. I have not mentioned this finding to anyone since I first had my suspicions about it." Watanuki seemed to calm a little but his eyes had taken that particular shade of bright blue the monk often silently likened to blue fire. Shizuka paused then quietly asked, "Is there a reason you did not mention this to me before?"

"Honestly, I had no idea it would matter at all," Watanuki answered stiffly. He frowned a bit to himself, half turning away and scowling, "And then nosy bodyguards like yourself had to go butting into ancient family history."

Half to get answers and half to irritate the young noble, Shizuka finally asked, "Is there a reason you never call Jason by name?"

Watanuki stilled.

And by that, the monk realised something else, adding the numbers up in the simplest equation and arriving at a not too pretty answer. "I find it as odd in the same way he used to mispronounce your name." Narrowing his eyes, "And the only answer that conjures is that it's because neither are your real names. Or at least, that's not what you called each other as you grew up together."

Pale-faced, eyes reflecting a touch of fear, Watanuki met Shizuka's gaze. Guilt hit the monk at the sight of that, worry and protective instincts of his own echoed in Watanuki's feelings for Jason filtering through the bond. But then again, perhaps Watanuki would understand his own position, given the young noble felt a similar way for Jason;

"Watanuki," Shizuka said quietly, firmly, "I am asking because I know how much he means to you. That is the reason why I try to help him."

"You sound," Watanuki said, trying to sound offhand but not quite able to mask his suspicion, "Like I matter the most to you. Like I matter to you the way… he matters to me."

Shizuka said calmly, "You do."

Sucking in a startled breath, Watanuki demanded, "And he matters to you by extension from me?"

"Exactly."

"Do you realise how you _sound?_" Watanuki half-screeched with flustered frustration. A throb of something the monk couldn't identify resonated down the bond and curled in his gut. "You can't say things like _that_!"

"If I didn't say what I mean, I'd be lying," Shizuka pointed out, wondering what Watanuki was thinking now. That unidentifiable throb came again, stronger this time.

"_What?!_ That's not…!" the noble spluttered helplessly, cheeks pink. Then he suddenly growled, slamming one hand down on the table and leaning forward, "Don't you like him all on your own? He's a _nice person_!"

"Not as much," Shizuka dared to quietly answer straight into Watanuki's darkening blue eyes, "As I like you." Watanuki went absolutely dead still… and Shizuka, despite resolving himself not to, began to worry at the silence.

"Stop worrying," Watanuki hissed, straightening up and folding his arms. "You're not the one who had to hear such words."

That was rather interesting, to be on the receiving end of the mind-reading-like reactions. Some of his emotions must have leaked through the bond; Watanuki's nonchalant response to it was, he had to admit, rather reassuring.

He set aside the odd tumble of feelings for now, "I can worry as much as I want, especially over you."

"Argh!" Watanuki plunged his hands into his hair with frustration. "I'm never going to get through to you! How can you embarrass me like this? When we get to London, you're going to cause the greatest uproar the _ton_ has ever seen, I can just imagine it!" He turned away, hands clawed upward into the air and despaired, "You're going to make me lose my mind…"

Immediately the thought drifted into Shizuka's head that there were more interesting ways he might be able to make Watanuki lose his mind. But he forcibly shook those thoughts away before they could make him lose his. Point to focus on: the fact he knew, of course, how to behave at court. Things didn't really change much across cultures in that respect… but Watanuki didn't need to know that.

He stamped down on his amusement lest Watanuki sense it, "Maybe you should instruct me so I don't make a misstep."

"That's a _fantastic _idea!" Watanuki exclaimed, hopping to his feet. His eyes nigh on sparkled at the notion and had begun to glaze over with possible scenarios. And if he had anything in common with Shizuka's tutors, they would be filled with formal dances and place-settings.

"Or Jason can instruct me, in return for the magic lessons," the monk suggested, wondering how that would come over.

"_No!_" Watanuki vehemently and very quickly stated. And then he blushed, backing up a pace before he could stop it. Valiantly, he tried to recover, "Overall that would probably be the best idea." The colour over his cheeks spread out, "It would certainly mean less trouble for me. But the Gods know you learning from that tricky cousin of mine would probably make you only more liable to make a _faux pas_ than not." He scowled, "And he might even try to get you to do something outrageous without your knowledge."

Shizuka waited.

"Hold it!" Watanuki gasped, "What do you mean, magic lessons? My cousin's learning magic?" Palms on his cheeks, framing his face, he gave the monk an alarmed look.

"Lessons so he can control that ill-luck of his," Shizuka clarified. Watanuki stared. "He has power, that much is clear. And I know we plan to discuss some of his problems when we get to France with the Lady—"

Watanuki had slapped a hand over the monk's mouth. He hissed, "Don't _say it._ Don't say her name! Are you crazy? She'll know right away—and for goodness' sake, can you not stay out of my family's business _at all?_"

"I have already said—"

"Yeah, yeah," Watanuki flapped the hand in the air, "Anything about me is your concern." He huffed, "All this contract business makes no sense at all. I'd have thought you'd just limit yourself to keeping me alive rather than getting yourself dragged down into all this." He grimaced and a sharp and blossoming ache _tore_ through the bond into Shizuka's chest and the monk watched him hunch a little over the original pain. "Don't know why you can't just keep out of it," he grumbled to himself as he turned away, "Not like you're sticking around."

_Of course._ "I'm not leaving," Shizuka said firmly, voice gravelly with echoes of the ripping pain. If this is how it felt in echo, how did Watanuki feel?

The noble turned to stare over his shoulder so quickly, he might have cricked his neck. "_What?_"

Dutifully, the monk repeated, "I'm not leaving."

Aghast, "What do you mean by _that?!_"

"This is my last assignment for my Order." Shizuka shrugged, "After this, I can go where I want. Or stay. And I want to stay." A pulse of rising hope slipped out through the bond, reassuring him that Watanuki liked the news.

But then the noble loudly and rather alarmed demanded, "Who decided this?!"

Matter-of-fact, "I did."

"You don't get to decide these things!" Watanuki shrieked, wide-eyed and panicked, the emotion leaking into the bond. "You can't just invite yourself to stay! What?! Then you can just invite yourself to _leave!!_"

Oh, so that was the problem, was it? "I'm not going to leave you." He paused then added something guaranteed to get another of those amusing reactions, "Besides, I'd miss your cooking."

Choking out a high-pitched scream, Watanuki jumped back.

The monk almost smiled except he was kind of too busy enjoying the heart-warming sensations he had in reaction to the sudden hope and longing to trust he could sense from Watanuki –somewhere amidst the terror and uncertainty.

"Doumeki-san," Jason called out as he pushed the cabin door open, "Are you terrorizing my cousin again?" He smiled as he shut the door carefully behind himself.

"Save me!" Watanuki squealed, reaching out for his cousin and holding tight. He pointed, "That _thing_ is professing his future of moochery to me!"

"Moochery?" Jason asked, puzzled, angling a startled look at Shizuka.

"Yes!" Watanuki stressed vehemently, clawing the air, "Free-loading! Parasitical dependence! _Moochery!_"

Jason swallowed his laugh but Shizuka noticed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Doumeki said no such thing. He was probably trying to compliment how well you take care of him."

"He's decided to _stalk_ me!" the noble wailed, holding on even tighter.

This time, Jason couldn't stop the laugh before it slipped out, "But he's bound to you for the next five years." He chortled, looking laughingly at the monk, "His job really is stalk you."

Watanuki gasped and ducked behind him in useless self-preservation, and Shizuka shot them both a weary, slit-eyed look. "Oi."

"Hmm?" Jason grinned, pointing at himself, "You talking to me?"

"_Ahh. _You and that silly one behind you."

"My name isn't Oi!" Watanuki screeched, popping back out to shake a fist at him.

"Quit that and sit down," he instructed. "With Jason here, we have a few things to iron out." The cousins paused, blinking at him. Then they blinked at each other. "Don't bother running," Shizuka warned, "We're on a boat. There's nowhere for you to go."

With resigned sighs, they both sat down and Jason grumbled, "Way to kill the fun."

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_**Author Notes, part 2:**_  
_Now, I don't normally reply to unsigned reviews because I would never remember everyone and I'm also a little too lazy to go looking things up when I can just hit the reply button. But on this occasion because these are valid concerns:_

_Thank you to **Chara** for trying to be helpful in chapter 27!  
__I hope I'm answering this in the way you meant: I did spell "Faye" correctly. Jason Astor is British and Faye (pronounced "fey") is a British name --in the story, I'm implying that the name is both a reference to and derivative of "Fae" (also sometimes spelled Fey to refer to being of the Fae) and it's attached magic. Kind of like the initial D (taken from Canon xxxHoLic) that I mentioned and its reference to Deus. More on this will come up in later chapters. By the way, spelling in your next review should be "cliffhanger" and "aggravating." XD Don't worry, I'm totally teasing by correcting your spelling by return..._

_**Yulin the Accountless**__:  
Thank you for your comments along the way, I really appreciate it. You gave me a real and whole review of your take on this story and I really like readers word things out carefully because it helps me to see my own story from a reader's perspective. I have more to say but for now I will just reply with the following thoughts:_

_Actually, you're the only one to guess Jason's mother correctly! Then again, I didn't provide a lot of hints (it's not really relevant to the story) so I wasn't expecting anyone to get that and I'm truly amazed you picked that up. Sometimes I will decide something to weave into my writing but then realise it's not important to the plot and simply leave it without expounding –some people love that. I have readers from my original fiction writing who shake the things they remember in front of my face when they correctly figure things out. It's become a sort of game between me and them to see what I can sneak past them.  
_

_As for the confusion, I know what you're saying. Thing is, no one knows the answers yet in this story and things are only just getting pieced together. A lot of the trailing suppositions in the Jason-Sorata-Arashi-Doumeki conversations are integral to the plot, as you observed, so I also need to ask (in part) for your patience. If it helps, you will have a lot of answers in the Shadows & Sailing finale chapter. If you still have questions after that, let me know. Some will still be intentional but some might not be so do voice your concerns.  
_

_On the DouWata... you know, I noticed only a few people realised that the ribbon incident was actually supposed to be between... well, romantic partners. A lot of Watanuki's reaction was because HE knew what it was about and then realised Doumeki had NO idea. I really laughed while I was writing that.  
_

_Truthfully, it frustrates me to no end that people keep asking for more DouWata. It seems that half the readership miss the fact that romance is only a secondary plot and is not yet the primary plot. I wonder sometimes how they could miss there's a lot more going on here like, hmm I dunno, murder, subterfuge, pirates, mythical creatures and magical concerns..? Part of me thinks these guys are missing out so much of the plot by concentrating so much on figuring out the DouWata parts. So really, thank you for saying you appreciate how this is going in terms of the story.  
_

_Corrections and more questions, as always, are welcome, everyone!_


	31. Revelations, part 1

_**Revelations  
**__12__th__ May 2009  
__**Series:**__ The Seer  
__**Summary:**__ Revelations, as the title announces, and speculations make things complicated. Um... info-dump ahead; lots of ends get tied up and explained. Some won't be, of course, because we don't get to find out all the truths just yet.  
__**Warnings:**__ Implied homosexuality, bad language and some violence._

--

"You are the third point in the three-point ward," Shizuka guessed.

"Yes," Jason smiled proudly. He glanced over at his red-faced cousin. "You should have seen the look on Kim's face when the… the _Lady_ presented him with his options." Thoughtfully, he tapped his chin, "I think you even had that ridiculous notion in your head that I wouldn't have wanted to do it."

"I didn't…" Watanuki started, looking supremely uncomfortable. "It's just that we didn't really have much of a choice." He glanced at Shizuka, "Sort of." With a wince he defended, "It seemed like the perfect idea at the time."

"Don't tell me you're still feeling guilty about it?" Jason grinned and turned to Shizuka, "I'm actually quite proud of it. My magic finally had some use."

"Did _She_ say anything more about your power?" the monk asked.

Jason shook his head, "Nope. Only that it is wild and untamed, and that telling us any more would cost too much from us and, at the time, we already had so much more to think about." He shrugged, "The way she put it, we'd need what we had for what was to come but nothing really ever did happen until months later when we met up with you." He turned back to teasing his cousin.

Shizuka sat back, mulling over what he had been told: that the three point ward of which Watanuki's twin blades made up two, Jason Astor made the third.

The spell had been constructed in a rather flimsy manner with only three points, the minimum required to support the spell… almost as though only temporary. This spoke volumes to the monk as to what this mysterious Lady knew of Watanuki and the noble's powers. It also bothered him because with the way everyone spoke of her; he had taken to expecting she knew more than she let on and had more power that she revealed. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to set aside his feelings of unease. It came automatic to him to suspect her regardless of whether or not she had helped Watanuki. Her behaviour suggested she dealt in trade but that she could just as easily do them more damage than good… especially after what that damn Tortoise had said.

_The Butterfly Witch_.

"What did you say?" Watanuki asked, startled. Shizuka blinked at him, not wanting to jump to the obvious conclusion he must have muttered the words aloud. His eyes narrowed as though reading the monk's mind and he stiffly repeated, "What. Did you. Say."

Reluctantly, Shizuka repeated, "The Butterfly Witch."

"Where did you hear that name?" Jason asked quietly, no longer amused or teasing.

"Do you know who she is?" Shizuka countered.

"The _Lady_," Watanuki answered quickly, stressing the pronoun with heavy implication, and repeated, "Where did you hear that name?"

"From the Tortoise." Shizuka watched Watanuki's face fall.

"You said he was keeping the ship safe from the Parade, right?" Jason asked, glancing at Watanuki then staring hard at the monk.

"Yes." He watched his master carefully as he spoke, while answered Jason's question, "His precise words were, _'that Butterfly Witch named this task in return for something I asked of her. Always fair, always a nuisance.'_" Jason nodded and Watanuki twisted his fingers together. He asked, prodding Watanuki, "Am I missing something?"

"Not really," the noble shrugged, looking irritated now, "She's just doing her job. She exacted a price but don't ask me why she asked for that."

Jason spoke up softly, "Maybe it was because she had a balance to settle." Watanuki looked at him and he shrugged, "Maybe she hasn't been overcharging us as much as we thought."

For a moment, Watanuki seemed apprehensive but then he breathed deep and let it out slowly, calming and settling better. "I suppose so. But I don't think she'd answer us even if we asked."

Shizuka didn't think she would. Especially since he wasn't yet certain the Tortoise's death should have been the intended result. Such an imbalance in the world would not go unnoticed, he was sure. Make no mistake he was glad the creature was dead, but there would be repercussions despite it being a kill in self defence.

"We have other more important questions to ask anyway," the monk said. Jason and Watanuki looked at him oddly, and he explained, "Such a creature must have made friends and allies in its long life. That Sorata killed him in self-defence might be of no relevance; it's probable we've earned ourselves a focus of revenge." Watanuki looked startled and Jason turned grim. "You thought so as well?"

"Yes," Jason murmured. "I had just hoped I was wrong."

"Let's not worry about what bridges we've yet to arrive at," Watanuki said firmly. His cheeks flushed with indignant colour and he ranted, "How dare that ridiculous creature threaten my life and then bring down revenge on us?" Shizuka wondered if this might be further evidence of his and Sorata's highly likely suspicions. "Honestly. He brings that much trouble alive and continues to bother us even in death." But suddenly his face twisted with compassion, "He… he didn't deserve to be killed but…" Expression turning guilty and voice going small, "It happened in self defence."

"Do not tell me you are feeling guilty Urashima got his power-hungry self killed," Shizuka flatly stated. "He made his own choices and so did Sorata. Do not blame yourself, you silly noble."

"What did you call me?!" Watanuki snapped. "Do not call me silly when you're the one who went out to face him!"

"I'll call that Tortoise whatever I damn well think he is," Shizuka narrowed his eyes, voice bland and low. "And I will do the same to you when you get those ridiculous thoughts in your head."

"My thoughts are not ridiculous!" Watanuki argued vehemently, leaning a bit over the table, eyes flashing beautifully.

"They are, more often that I would have expected," Shizuka replied in considering tone.

"_What?!"_ Watanuki leapt to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table, leaning in close enough that Shizuka could feel the noble's breath on his skin. "I'm here worrying about you facing someone dangerous and you go telling me you think I'm thinking ridiculous things?"

"I said I thought it was ridiculous you blamed yourself," Shizuka commented calmly, "Are you not able to keep up with the conversation?"

"I'm keeping up _just fine_ with the conversation!" Watanuki shrieked. "I'm just saying you should not have to put yourself in danger and doing so is just as stupid as your idea I should not feel guilty!"

The noble panted breathlessly, cheeks red with high, angry colour, and eyes sparkling with emotion –putting very interesting images into Shizuka's brain. But the monk remained silent, staring.

A long moment later, Watanuki sat down, his own words twisting over themselves as his fingers did on the table, head falling because finally… it all lent more credence to the fact that none of it was stupid at all; it wasn't stupid to face danger and it wasn't stupid that Shizuka should tell him not to feel guilty or blame himself.

And such a conclusion threw off Watanuki's very strong sense of compassion, the monk knew.

Sadness filtered into Shizuka's chest and spurred him to move, to slowly stand, moving out of his chair and closer to Watanuki's side. He pulled back the chair next to the noble and took it, settling there and laying a comforting hand over Watanuki's on the table. "You're entitled to feel as you do for his death," he murmured softly. "But I will not have you feel guilty because he made his choices and had to die for the consequences. He knew the risks, he took responsibility for them. And you taking that idea of responsibility away from him makes his death meaningless."

Watanuki turned toward him and his head jerked up, wide eyes meeting Shizuka's. They shone wetly, sad and conflicted.

"He was willing to fight for what he wanted," Shizuka explained gently, but his tone stayed firm and he looked straight into the noble's eyes to convey how much he believed his own words. "Do not let his choice, his strength, mean nothing now."

And as the noble absorbed that, he slumped slowly in his seat, his movements bringing his temple to rest on Shizuka's shoulder. His dark head bowed in quiet mourning for a creature that had done him nothing but harm and had died for his safety, because he understood what it meant to _want_.

Unable to help it, Shizuka bowed his own head with his own compassion for Watanuki's feelings and settled his cheek on the noble's crown, attention finally straying back to Jason, eyes meeting the Englishman's brightly shining eyes.

The support in those blue eyes reinforced his confidence and he accepted the _permission_ Jason offered. But amidst that expression in Jason's eyes there also appeared a badly-hidden envy, a kind of wistfulness to it that made the monk realise Jason wished he could comfort Watanuki half so well. It was identifying those feelings that made him consider he was slowly and surely taking Watanuki away from Jason –and Jason had no one else. That last thought made him temper himself and his own wants, made him firm to let Watanuki make his own choices, and that he would do everything in his power to defend those choices. He would take nothing away from anyone, least of all Watanuki who had given him so much.

When Watanuki sighed and seemed to be getting a hold of himself, Shizuka asked, "Are you feeling better?" Watanuki, predictably, froze. An instant later, he leapt away to his feet, leaving the monk marvelling at the accomplishment when sitting so closely to him. Shizuka watched the noble freeze again in realization that he'd been _vulnerable_ and dependent on the monk –the person he'd not wanted to bother. Aiming to distract, "Or are you having more of those ridiculous thoughts?"

"I am not so prone to ridiculousness!" Watanuki burst out, relief flashing briefly in his eyes.

"Do calm down, cousin," Jason suggested, smiling. "You'll pop a blood vessel someday."

"I wonder whose fault that would be!" Watanuki snapped, glaring at Shizuka, then he huffed but sat back down anyway –beside his cousin. He waved madly in the monk's direction, "I swear he'll be the death of me."

"Hm?" Jason idly hummed, "Think so?"

"_Yes!_" Watanuki growled and grumbled, "Make me lose my mind, driving me to distraction, doing all sorts of inappropriate things and saying things too intimate for repetition," His cheeks and nose flushed with colour, high, pink and embarrassed. And Jason grinned for such a long moment that Watanuki finally asked, "What are you so amused about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing," Jason grinned, if possible, even wider, "Just imagining the day you say those precise words again with a different subject in mind."

Shizuka couldn't agree more, absolutely _not_ meeting eyes with the sly Englishman, that rascal. But Watanuki, the poor noble, could only blink with confusion… and the monk, for the first time, realised that his 'master' might possibly be innocent in the ways of carnal pleasure. The thought made him feel fuzzily warm, a rising wave of fierce possessiveness cresting so rapidly he thought his chest might need to expand to contain it.

"What?" Watanuki finally asked, puzzled and shooting Shizuka an odd look for the overflow of emotions. Shizuka tried to reign it in though he didn't want to.

"Nothing, my dear," Jason said breezily, tossing a wink in Shizuka's direction, "Don't mind me. I'm being silly again."

Giving his cousin an odd look, Watanuki finally subsided, as quick to calm as he was to storm.

"This raises an important theory," Shizuka said, returning to the original point of the conversation.

"Which is?" Watanuki asked, eyes narrowed.

"Before I get into that, there is another matter that first needs attention," Shizuka turned to Jason. "Your name." Jason returned the stare for a long moment, Watanuki shifting in his seat. After letting the silence settle, he finally asked, "Were you ever called Faye?"

With a resigned sigh, Jason admitted, "Yes."

Shizuka blinked. "Isn't it a girl's name?"

"Is _that all_ you can ask?!" Watanuki gasped. Shizuka levelled a flat look at him and the noble snapped his mouth shut.

Jason shrugged, "It's a boy's too, in some parts of England."

"Hn." Shizuka shook his head, tasting the name on his tongue. "Faye. Is that what you called him while you were growing up?" He darted a look at the nervous noble.

"Yes." Watanuki looked ill at ease, eyes falling to the table.

Jason shrugged. "But never in front of people." He glanced at his cousin. "Only he knew my parents knew my mother had given me that name, and everyone else had simply been told I had my father's name, Jason. It was the name on my birth certificate anyway."

"To protect you," Shizuka realised, and both cousins gave him an odd look though Watanuki's held something in it the monk didn't like. "The power of names," he murmured, and Watanuki knew it too. The question now was—why did Jason's mother ever feel the need to protect him? And who had told Watanuki about it?

Oblivious to these thoughts, Watanuki ranted, "And he really did call me _Kimi_ when we were kids and for the longest time, too! And then my mother explained he was just rudely calling me 'you' in Japanese."

With a soft smile, Jason finished, "And then I just called him Kim." The monk raised a sceptic brow. "No, really, I did." He smiled oddly, "We were trying to get me to use his full name so no one else would pick it up. Then around about that time you joined us and insisted on the correct way of saying it, I gave up. I just couldn't pronounce it. You heard me, I sounded awful."

Shizuka shrugged then asked, "Did you ever go by your mother's surname?"

And here, when Jason frowned, the monk knew something was up. "I didn't really. Not exactly. But it was the name she gave me before I was born. She wrote about me in her journal, called me Faye. Called me her little Flowright baby." He looked up at Shizuka, "It wasn't until I was born that I was officially named as my father's son and heir, and as Jason Astor."

"Then your first name, the name of your blood line, is another True name," Shizuka muttered darkly. "You're not just Jason Astor. You're Faye Flowright."

Watanuki looked stricken. "It still applies? Even if it was given before he was born?"

"It was a name given truthfully and by his mother, no less." Nodding, Shizuka told Jason, "And as it's from your mother your power comes down from, the name she gave you belongs with the power; it's part of her legacy."

Jason blinked, "So that means…?"

"You will have to become Faye Flowright," Shizuka said, "You must be _her_ child to fully accept the heritage she has passed down to you. Until now, you have only been your father's son."

"Hence the power of names," Jason realised, eyes widening. "I think I get it."

"Unfortunately," Shizuka said, turning to look at Watanuki, "It means Watanuki's protection will fail."

"What?" Jason breathed, startled.

"That was why I asked about the three-point ward," the monk clarified. "And with that suspicion confirmed, you accepting your mother's name even now weakens the protection you two cast over him. We will need a new point." Shizuka sighed, considering all the coming changes and not just those surrounding his noble but the noble's cousin. Oh, and the ship mates, he added, thinking of the new life in Arashi. He wearily rubbed his forehead and grumbled, "I have a headache."

Blinking, Watanuki looked up and a small frown creased his forehead. "Do you want some medicine?"

Jason began to smile, Shizuka noticed. "No, thank you." He paused then said, "I'd prefer tea."

Watanuki's brows slammed down over his eyes, tilted alarmingly. "What."

It was not a question but Shizuka answered anyway, "Tea. If you please."

Scowling fiercely, Watanuki opened his mouth --and with perfect timing, Shizuka rubbed tiredly at his forehead. Instantly, the mouth clicked shut and the young noble marched stiffly to the sideboard to make tea. Jason had broken out in a huge grin by this point and Shizuka could feel the headache dissipating.

"Tell me you love this job," Jason whispered to him.

Shizuka did no such undignified a thing as whisper. He inclined a quick nod instead.

"Completely bossy… utterly _unreasonable_… making so many demands…" Watanuki grumbled to himself as he marched back and forth from the little kitchen to the table, setting out English tea cups and saucers while the tea leaves steeped in the pot. When he finally sat, he glowered at Shizuka and tersely asked, "So you're proposing what, exactly?"

"Jason is the third point, this you've just admitted," Shizuka said quietly, "That's how you've been able to go out about on land; the twin swords and the Anchor, with the added protection of the stitched wards into your clothing." Watanuki nodded. "The arrangement has worked well thus far but I would like to propose I become your Anchor."

"But that's…" Flustered, Watanuki stumbled over his words, "I… don't know how to do that."

"I do." Shizuka looked over at Jason, "It's fairly simple, I've realised. And regardless of the changes Jason is facing, I would have still thought it best to transfer the third Point to me as I'm better able to defend myself." He angled a look at Watanuki, "Should anyone realise that your cousin is the third point of the ward, he will become a target. I do not think that is wise."

"What about when you leave?" Watanuki blurted out, turning suddenly bright red in the face when he realised what he'd said, slapping a hand over his lips.

Shizuka blinked at the noble, giving a flat stare and making clear his exasperation with the question. "I have already told you my answer to that."

Jason looked pleased by that reply; the words set off another wide grin. "You two get along so well."

With a choked gasp, Watanuki rounded on him, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Shall we make the transfer before we disembark?" Shizuka asked Jason, ignoring the outburst.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Watanuki groaned.

The Englishman fixed on Shizuka, hesitated then nodded, "I think it would be best if you did take this. I'm kind of looking forward to the training you promised and if that is successful, I don't want to fail Kim with the responsibility of being an Anchor."

Watanuki looked about to scream again for being ignored but at Jason's words he blinked, looking stricken, and reached to lay a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder, "I… I didn't mean for the spell to be a burden."

"No, no!" Jason smiled, turning to look at his cousin, "I am honoured you chose me. I just didn't realise how much accepting my power would mean for the protection." He smiled, "I will always be glad and proud you let me do that. I was happy I could finally do something for you." The smile wilted, "But Doumeki is right. He should take this from me before something goes wrong."

Watanuki was already shaking his head, sadness filtering down through the bond despite the firm expression he wore. "I have always believed you were strong."

"I know." Jason smiled. "And if you ever feel guilty for one moment that you'd burdened me with being the third point, I will smack you. I'm still trying to get you to believe me when I say I do not at all blame you for everything that's happened, for taking me out to sea with you."

Watanuki went pale and dropped his eyes again.

Shizuka could feel a tight coil of anger wind its way around his gut; how dare Watanuki think such things? It bothered him that even now, the young noble couldn't speak up to negate that assumption… that guess… that fact. The emotion overrode the guilt for taking away what apparently had become something of a thing of pride for Jason. Stamping down on the urge to berate Watanuki, he concentrated on the matter at hand and on keeping the noble safe.

He paused and gave Jason an apologetic look, "Thank you."

"Whatever keeps Kim safe, yeah?" Jason said firmly. He managed to sound vaguely teasing when he prodded, "So are you sure you're strong enough to support the third Point?"

Shizuka didn't hesitate before answering; he knew what Jason meant to ask, "Yes."

And finally rolled his eyes, sharing a small smile with Jason because… well, Watanuki looked so confused.

--

Shizuka stood by Watanuki's side as around them brewed the chaos of crewmen preparing to dock. The long pier itself teemed with people and dock-masters calling instruction, Jason hanging precariously but cheerfully from the lower rigging, shouting things back.

"My cousin mentioned we'd be discussing things tonight over dinner," Watanuki said, solemn and regal in his semi-formal robes, twin _wakizashi_ strapped at his lower back.

"_Ahh_," Shizuka replied, sliding his eyes sideways to his master.

"Can we put it off until tomorrow?" Watanuki's lips thinned. "There are some things I need to do in this city before we sit down and you turn my world upside down."

"This meeting is more for yours and Jason's benefit," the monk pointed out. "Are your errands really more important?"

"It's just one day," Watanuki reasoned.

"Fine." He paused. "You're not planning to take me with you on these errands, are you?"

"No," Watanuki kept his hands tucked into his robe sleeves but Shizuka could feel an echo of apprehension down the bond. "I just want a little time on my own."

Narrowing his eyes, Shizuka did not say that was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, considering they'd confirmed Aran had sent off a letter in South Africa where Doumeki had first boarded the ship, disclosing they were headed to Portugal today. Watanuki was not safe. Instead of arguing, he said nothing, turning to watch the dock and crew, keeping an eye out for slimy-looking people looking to stow-away or rob what they could. It did not escape his notice the Dancing Dragon was one of the most beautiful and best-kept ships in the harbour.

When Sorata and Arashi had a break, pausing to speak to their soldiers about security arrangements, Shizuka wandered over and let them know they'd be putting their discussion off.

"Works for me," Sorata admitted. He inclined his head at the monk, "There's this one passage in another of your ancestor's journals that fascinates me. You'd benefit from looking at it, as well, I think." Shizuka nodded then turned to Arashi. They stared at each other, silently challenging the other to speak up about the new life they both knew of. A long moment later, neither speaking, Sorata sighed, "You two, whatever your argument is, should settle your differences."

"_Ahh_," Shizuka agreed amiably, still staring.

He understood what might be worrying her, her child surrounded by so many powerful entities, and with Watanuki's true nature now tracking closer to the realm of Greatly Disturbing. A new life, innocent and receptive, with two powerful parents and exposed to a Whole Soul as well as to a monk of the _Shirasagi_… would likely be irrevocably changed simply by proximity. Into what, no one could tell.

"We'll be making arrangements for transporting the prisoners," Arashi spoke up, voice lowered dangerously, warningly.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"Yes," Arashi replied, looking like she would have preferred to say no.

"I'll be booking them passage," Sorata joined in. He grimaced and added, "I think it would be safer to send at least two of my soldiers back with them as escort. No telling what those three might attempt if they're left to normal human devices on an un-enchanted ship."

The monk turned to look at him, not liking this news. "Will the lack of manpower affect us?"

"I doubt it," Sorata replied. "Not with you here and getting stronger." Shizuka blinked. "Your spirit force is beginning to rise enough to match Watanuki's levels," the priest said, seemingly a bit surprised by the reaction, "Didn't you notice?"

Arashi smiled oddly, the expression looking rather too much like a smirk, "Or perhaps this link you spoke of some time ago is still clouding your judgement?" She raised a brow and glanced at his hand.

…specifically at his little finger.

Frowning, Shizuka answered, "I knew. I just hadn't realised you'd be able to tell."

Sorata shrugged, "Meh. Noticed it yesterday when you went to visit the arms chest. I thought it was Watanuki himself down there until I saw him up here on deck." He waved a hand in the air, "Anyway, I think a couple of the crew want to go home. We can send for replacements now and have them meet us in London."

Shizuka nodded, "I also sent off the message I mentioned. We will have another monk joining us in the next few days."

"Days?" Arashi asked, looking doubtful. "What if he's somewhere far away? He wouldn't be able to join us in just a few days."

"He's not too far away and he travels fast," Shizuka explained if rather vaguely. "He won't be long."

"_Ii_," Sorata smiled. "It'll be nice to meet one of your brothers." One of the crew waved and he returned a nod, "Excuse me, looks like one of the men found me a ship sailing for the far east we can book passage for the prisoners for." With a smile and wave, he jogged off to and down the gangplank.

"Are you going to tell him?" Arashi asked quietly.

"None of my business except that you take care of yourself," Shizuka replied. "Watanuki would not like it if something happened to you." She nodded, looking out over the crew once more. Toning his voice lower, he asked, "Are you keeping it?"

Arashi paused then looked up at him, "I want to."

He looked at her, understanding a little better than she perhaps would have preferred. "I will help for as long and as best I can."

"Thank you." She nodded and turned away—

And froze.

Shizuka noticed it at the same time, turning, eyes snapping to Watanuki as Arashi turned back around as well. Watanuki had moved to the railing, laying a hand on it, looking out over the crowd, clearly visible now to whoever cared to look.

And whoever it was who looked had power. Shizuka could feel the presence, the magic, without malice and without anger… but full of stark coldness. Matter of fact. Professional.

Shizuka narrowed his eyes, moving to Watanuki's side and looked out over the crowd. This did not feel right.

Glancing a quick look up at him, Watanuki asked, "Something wrong? You feel unsettled."

The joy of hearing the noble refer so easily to their connection could not outweigh the sudden withdrawal of the presence. Whoever it was, he had seen Shizuka too and was pulling away –the presence felt male.

"There's someone here," Shizuka said, eyes searching out over the crowd, trying to find something, anything, that he could hold on to, a person to watch out for. Nothing. Moments later, the presence disappeared and Arashi had come to join them.

"He's gone," she murmured, irritated.

"_Tch!_" Shizuka spat, annoyed. "He's fast."

"But there's so many," Watanuki murmured, looking out at all the people, his eyes clouded with the distinct shade of being a little overwhelmed. "How can you tell?"

The monk paused, considering those words and expression. Again the question rose in the monk's mind, how did Watanuki see the world having the power he did? If the chain appeared clearly to him, did he see other connections? Other links, other bindings… perhaps, did he see even the very threads of fate?

He growled, the thoughts feeding his suspicions of the noble's nature. And with a quick glance at Arashi, he knew she too had come to similar lines of thought.

--

"Do you know anything about this errand of his?" Shizuka asked, tamping down on his irritability. He stood by Sorata's side by the railing, looking out across the water at the view of the setting sun.

"No idea," Sorata replied then asked, "Are you following him?"

Shizuka didn't even bother to answer; it didn't merit one. In no existence would he willingly allow Watanuki to wander off amidst the pose of danger.

"Hmm," Sorata hummed to himself, "I got the tail end grasp of that presence you and Arashi noticed when we docked. Cold, that one. Luckily, distinctive."

With a nod in agreement, the monk said, "The soldiers are aware?" Sorata nodded confirmation. "Good. The feel of that aura negates any chances he's here to free the prisoners." He's here for Watanuki.

They chatted back and forth a little about the things they'd been uncovering in the journals, thoughts and other security considerations. And just as dark descended, Watanuki's cabin door opened, cutting off their conversation.

Shizuka tried not to stare, he really did.

But Watanuki wore layered short robes, white under-robes against his smooth pale skin then a sheer silver layer over that but under a blue silk over-robe embroidered colourfully with cranes in flight. The under-robes' white sleeves extended down to his elbows where the next layer in silver fluttered a few inches further up in a gently ruffled trim. The over-robe fitted Watanuki very closely, ending in darker silver edging at his upper arm, overlaid with an informal silver _obi_ tied in the front, the dangling tassel ends drawing the eye down to—

He wrenched his eyes lower, following the way the robes fell to mid-thigh over blue trousers so dark they appeared almost black tucked into his no-nonsense black boots. Watanuki's graceful hands, wrists and half of his arm remained bare. Shizuka noticed that. Oh boy, did he notice that and the fair, flawless skin left exposed.

But then Watanuki reached and pulled his hair up into a tie… and then Shizuka really did stare –because Watanuki's throat and neck were bare, the robes cut in such a way that they left an extra inch of skin exposed to the collarbones.

Oh, dear.

Sorata snickered and Shizuka renewed a long-separated acquaintance with embarrassment for a brief moment. Then he angled a quick glance at the priest who seemed not the least bit perturbed by the quality of gaze Shizuka had been putting upon his master –not that Shizuka viewed the noble as a superior anymore. Catching the look, Sorata shrugged and smiled, jingling his wedding bracelet meaningfully in indication Arashi wouldn't find anything averse to this new situation either.

Well, thank the Gods for that, then.

Shizuka couldn't stop the curl one side of his mouth made when he realised all three of the most important people in Watanuki's life found nothing to say against his feelings.

"_Good evening, Watanuki_," the monk offered in Japanese.

"_Good evening, Doumeki,_" came the soft, distracted reply. Then Watanuki seemed to realise he'd been too polite and snapped a quick glare at Shizuka. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Of course." Really, what delusions Watanuki entertained; as if Shizuka would let him around in public on his own.

"I'm not going far," Watanuki said firmly.

Shizuka said nothing. It wasn't a question and it wasn't a command that went against the noble's safety. He maintained his impassive stare, the expression marred only by—

"Why are you smiling?" Watanuki demanded suspiciously. "It's creepy. I've never seen you smile like that before."

Best get used to it, Shizuka thought. It might be the subject of the little smile henceforth. "Personal reasons."

Sorata cut off a laugh, shook his head and walked off with a little wave. Watanuki watched the priest a moment, eyes darting back quickly to Shizuka then he made a face and muttered, "I don't think I want to know."

One day you will. "Shall we go?"

"Gimme a minute here!" Watanuki snapped, "I need you to bring some bags." An apprehensive expression came over his face and he stepped nearer to the monk, darting his eyes about to check if anyone was listening in. He leaned in so close, in fact, that Shizuka could breathe in a slow lungful of his scent. On a low and personal voice, "Can you go to the kitchen and fetch some woven bags for me? We're going to the market."

"Return to your cabin while I go," Shizuka said quietly, enjoying the proximity but not enough to deny the bad feeling crawling along his spine at the thought of leaving Watanuki unprotected on deck. "While we're near shore, I'd prefer you were indoors and unseen if we are not together."

Watanuki scowled, opened his mouth and—

"Or you can get them yourself," Shizuka muttered.

Snapping his mouth shut, the noble fired off one last glare, spun on his toe and marched back into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

A nearby English sailor gave a low whistle, "What's got 'is drawers in a twist?"

Shizuka nodded to acknowledge the sympathetic comment but truthfully considered the best thing to do with twisted drawers would be to rip them out of the way— He sighed, cutting off those thoughts and went to fetch the shopping bags.

When he returned, it was to Watanuki's glower, folded arms and tapping foot. He silently held the door open and the noble marched out, head high, eyes sparking.

Shizuka thought he looked magnificent, following closely behind, clutching shopping bags. He wondered what Watanuki might consult with him to buy, thinking on his own leather wallet in his pocket in case he spotted fruit with which to convince Watanuki to make another fruit pie. Or maybe fish? He hadn't had breaded seafood in a long while. Better yet, could Watanuki find the components to make _tempura_ batter?

"Can you make _tempura_ for dinner?" he asked Watanuki's back as he followed down the gangplank.

That slender back stiffened before the noble whipped his chin to his shoulder and fired back at him, "I most certainly _can_ but I _will not!_"

Shizuka smiled to himself, remaining silent.

A moment later, Watanuki growled with frustration …and resignation.

_TBC_


	32. Revelations, part 2

If only things could be simple, Shizuka thought briefly. An uncharacteristic and very unreasonable thing to think becuase of course, his very purpose for meeting Watanuki had spelled danger long ago.

Shizuka disliked it.

He disliked having to follow just at Watanuki's elbow, getting a little bit in the way, hands laden with a bag in each, carrying the items the noble had purchased. Disliked having to think about how he would have to move should he need to grab his sword, hoping nothing in the bags would break if he had to drop them. Disliked that Watanuki should ever be exposed to this kind of danger –that quietly assessing presence just at the edges of Shizuka's range of awareness.

He disliked it.

Watanuki made noises about disliking a great many things as well, marching stiffly along on his errands, glancing back only ever so often when Shizuka tensed each time the assassin following them moved just that touch closer. Judging by the way the presence seemed to scoot back each time to the edges of his awareness, the monk surmised the assassin could feel his consciousness; could tell he encroached too closely into the monk's radius of Spirit power.

Smart bastard, Shizuka allowed. He narrowed his eyes at he glanced back again, casting away his other concerns under the importance of the directive Keep Watanuki Safe. The killer would realise the fervour of his stance, too. Not even a crowd of bystanders would stop Shizuka from protecting Watanuki; there would be no Good Guy / Bad Guy scenario here for the monk spared no care for the people standing unknowingly by if it meant keeping Watanuki safe. The same way this assassin could use the crowd to his advantage, so would Shizuka for his own purpose. In the end, they cancelled each other out and this silent stalemate would remain until either could secure better ground for a confrontation.

Briefly, the monk wondered if his lack of compassion for these people would offend Watanuki who so often seemed filled with enough kind-heartedness for three people. He put that thought aside. Any offence he might make would mean nothing if Watanuki's life were taken from him.

And he'd be having _tempura_ tonight, come hell or high water.

The next time Shizuka turned to check, the crowds parted enough for him to catch a glimpse of a pale face, long and defined, a short and shaggy haircut framing wide cheekbones and slender jaw, a small bow mouth and pointed chin, the light skin bringing out what appeared to be purple eyes.

Most odd. Shizuka wondered first why the assassin would dare to show his face, second if the odd coloured eyes had anything to do with the young man's magic. And he was indeed young. Regardless, it took only that short glimpse to see he would have a tough fight ahead if he faced that man. It must not be a fight in which Watanuki could be involved, he realised, and it must be a fight Shizuka would enter for the purposes of slaughter. That cold, precisely calculating gaze expected nothing less.

"What are you looking at?" Watanuki asked suddenly. "You've been glancing back constantly, this is the fifth time I've seen you check behind us like that."

Twenty seventh, actually. "We're being followed," Shizuka said quietly, without taking his eyes from where he sensed the assassin to be.

And then he realised his mistake; the assassin had purposely been leading his eye to that 'presence' and had even allowed that glimpse of him –because right as he finished his sentence, he sensed a muted version of that existence moving further into his awareness _from another direction_.

Without regard for the people around them, Shizuka reached out with an arm and snatched Watanuki into his grip, eliciting an indignant squawk. Swiftly, he pounced up onto the nearest ledge, leaping from there to the next and up further until –in moments—they reached the roof.

He knew the instant the assassin came within striking range, just on the next roof over behind him. "Interesting," he said in Japanese.

The presence unveiled itself, the spell to mute it dispelled while the stronger 'presence' back there where Shizuka had last glimpsed him disappeared. He said nothing.

Shizuka turned his head slowly to his shoulder, Watanuki standing frozen still in the loose circle of one arm, bags in the other. He remained relaxed but ready to ditch the bags and draw his sword, eyes carefully eyeing the slender young man.

"Oi," demanded Shizuka, "My name is Doumeki."

"_Kamui desu_," came the deceptively soft-spoken reply, the layer of steel beneath the voice so very well concealed.

Shizuka nodded and in Japanese asked, "I can sense your blood thirst. Why do you wish to harm him?"

Still expressionless, almost rivalling the monk's, Kamui said, "I have my orders."

"Do you not care that your orders could be wrong?" Shizuka asked, prodding for an acknowledgement somewhere of who had ordered this, "He is a noble. His blood might mean war."

"I know only that his continued existence means blood and war already," said Kamui, still in that blasted soft tone; eyes blank save for a dangerous hunger –a clear intent to kill.

"I spill no blood and wage no war," Watanuki snapped angrily, "Do not say that I do!"

Kamui turned his unchanging gaze on the insulted noble, "You know nothing," and moved.

Shizuka's eyes widened slightly in surprise when, dropping the bags and darting a step forward with his sword drawn, it took more effort than he usually spent to meet and block Kamui's blade. The clash of metal rang loudly, and the weight of the sword crossed with his own startled the monk. In that instant, it confirmed further what measure of his skill he'd need to match this assassin. He shifted quickly to open an advantage, twisting the blade to re-direct the force, moving his body out of the way and to one side so he could press forward. Kamui danced aside and they stood facing each other perpendicular to where Watanuki stood watching quietly, wise enough for once to remain out of the way and quiet—

"This is a misunderstanding!" Watanuki gasped, wide-eyed. "Stop this! Fuuma is the one who won't speak with me, won't tell me what it is he needs me to do! The Affairs Council refuses to—"

"So you travel the world and do nothing," Kamui said quietly, low voice sharp enough to cut into the tirade. "You consider nothing. You wait and sigh and throw up your hands. Your inaction is a decision all on its own, foolish noble."

"Do not call me foolish!" Watanuki hissed.

Shizuka heartily disliked someone other than himself had become a focus of that fiery passion. "But you are," he muttered to himself.

Kamui's disconcertingly alien purple eyes flashed to his, "You understand."

"No, he doesn't!" Watanuki exclaimed, watching as Kamui gave a push and backed away out of Shizuka's range –who paused at the flood of hurt and confusion from the bond. "He doesn't… he doesn't think of me like that!"

"I do not," Shizuka agreed, eyes only for Kamui much as he wanted to reassure Watanuki. "I agree only that whatever the situation is in Japan, it has devolved into grim circumstances." He poised to attack, "But it should not cost him his life." He focused half his concentration, half his skill, closed down half of his thought processes that might allow distraction… and opened his Centre.

Kamui's eyes widened and he moved defensively when Shizuka attacked, a slash of the sword so fast the monk appeared almost like a blur of movement. Swiftly, Shizuka followed the movement with another cut, disregarding the defensive block and continued his flow of movement into the next slash, mindful of his own openings, though small, in case Kamui should counter-attack.

He moved surely, carefully, leaving a miniscule hint of a weakness only the very skilled might notice –which Kamui did, falling for the little trap, sliding to Shizuka's right shoulder where the monk seemed least flexible with his movements. At the last instant Shizuka swivelled, grabbing the sword from his right with his left and cut that attack down, angling the base of the blade diagonally straight toward Kamui's face.

The assassin hissed and sprang away, eyes blazing. Shizuka paused and watched, disappointed only for a heartbeat his strategy hadn't worked. He'd learned a lesson about his opponent, too.

"You are out to kill, monk," Kamui observed. "And to face one of your kind, I find I require a little more preparation."

Shizuka tightened his grip on his sword, sure now that he should not allow Kamui to escape and regroup. He pounced forward once more, appearing to meet Kamui's defensive cut but suddenly dashing around it to the assassin's unprotected side in a move that required more effort than most would think –it was risky but he did it and did it well, managing to press the middle of his blade along the base of Kamui's and curl the momentum into an upward slice to bring the tip of his sword along Kamui's upper arm and shoulder before the young man could twist away with a muttered curse.

As Shizuka continued forward, still in the advantage, Kamui smoothly pulled a blade from his arm band and hurled it. Cautiously, Shizuka dodged, keeping to the side where Watanuki stood rather than go around the other way. The extra half step that move required was all it took and Kamui had dashed another few metres away –outside of Shizuka's range to protect Watanuki. The monk would not risk it now and they both knew it. He glared, growling low in his throat.

"My apologies for the retreat, monk," murmured the assassin. To Watanuki, "Rest well, young lord. Until we meet again."

Shizuka snarled when Kamui darted away, moving quickly out of range and beyond his senses. With a noise of irritation, he straightened and sheathed his sword. In the next heartbeat, he had gathered up the shopping bags in one hand and approached Watanuki.

"Doumeki!" Watanuki scolded, startled by the quick movements. His frown disappeared suddenly and he asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Shizuka replied in a low tone, instincts still on high alert, still primed for battle and as tense as ever—

And he tensed further when something slammed into him –the realisation that his low tone had affected Watanuki. Desire whispered gently down the bond and Shizuka leaned into it, eyes quickly snapping up to meet Watanuki's who seemed to be only watching him with, amidst the concern and frustration, a kind of admiring interest.

Certainly the type of person to make the most of an opportunity, Shizuka moved a half pace closer and reached out with his other hand to touch Watanuki's bare arm. "Are you alright?"

The sizzle of a mild current jolted the noble into a little jump and he answered very quickly, voice suddenly high pitched, colour flooding over his nose and cheeks, "I'm fine!" He scowled, "I'm not the one who crossed swords with a hired killer!"

Shizuka did not think it wise to point out nothing had really happened to him despite the crossing of swords Watanuki seemed to find issue with. Not even the incremental increase of desire through the bond from Watanuki could keep his exasperation at bay…

But that skin really was quite smooth and he encircled the thin arm with his hand, grasping firmly but gently, and pulled Watanuki into his arms. From Watanuki, desire thumped once, heavily, and Shizuka marvelled at its taste through the bond. He also wondered at how good it felt to have Watanuki pressed up against him from knee to chest, warm and slender, fitting snugly against his arm and into the bow of his hips. Should they fit this well? He pondered this looking down into Watanuki's flushed face.

"Wha-what are you _doing?!_" Watanuki hissed belatedly, sounding oddly like he was trying not to shriek.

"Helping you down," Shizuka answered, lifting Watanuki against himself as he had earlier and hopping off the building to the ground below.

When they landed, gently of course, he set Watanuki down… who seemed to be taking an extra long time to unwind his arms from about the monk's neck. Hmm, Shizuka thought, watching Watanuki's frowning, irritated expression –so at odds with the hesitant and warm pulse of desire from the bond between them.

Displeased by the uncertainty, the lack of trust he could sense, Shizuka decided a burst of temper might be better in order, "What else do you need to make _tempura?_"

Watanuki's face flushed instantly. "You-you-you—" sputtered the noble. "You _imbecile!!_" He darted back and away, and Shizuka let him go despite his yearning for more of that luscious body heat and the feel of Watanuki against himself. "Do you care only about food?"

Shizuka would never deign to answer that useless question.

"No patience whatsoever!" Watanuki ranted as he led his way down the main market foot-path, one arm waving. "Attention focused only on me and food, the ridiculous monk," he griped, not realising how true his own words were.

Smiling softly, Shizuka followed, his bliss marred only by the knowledge he would not be pleased with whatever it was Kamui needed to 'prepare' for their next fight.

Well. At least dinner looked promising.

--

Shizuka folded his arms as he glared at the blasted Arms chest. Not even the lingering taste of _tempura_ dinner could cool his ire.

"It'll be unloaded when we get to France," Watanuki grumbled, the words reassuring but the tone impatient. "The trouble of transporting it will be the last we'll need to deal with it. After that, we can tell it good riddance."

"I think I'll miss it," the monk murmured, aiming to annoy.

"What." It wasn't a question, spoken with narrowing eyes and a tight mouth. This was the second time the monk had managed to push the noble beyond politeness.

"It led me to figure your past out," Shizuka reminded him, "Such signs as this are welcome and useful since you always seem to forget to tell me things."

"Forgetting to explain my past wasn't intentional!" Watanuki spluttered, "I just didn't think it was relevant!" He glowered, "I don't think you'd go around telling me about your own family, now would you?!" He waved his arms with triumph.

"Actually, I do have some things to tell you," Shizuka corrected and Watanuki slumped, slamming his face into a palm. "But let's discuss that in a few days, after tomorrow when we go over our research with the others." When only silence reigned, he glanced over at Watanuki.

Shoulders only barely up, posture nowhere near his perfect ramrod straight stance, Watanuki looked sadly at the Arms chest. His eyes had gone soft and distant, appearing to think back on something long ago.

"Watanuki?"

"It was Jason," he whispered.

"Jason who what?" Shizuka prodded patiently.

"Jason who cursed that Arms chest," Watanuki confessed. He looked suddenly tired and sad, almost desolate.

Shizuka looked the Arms chest over again. That? The curling miasma and… the crying! The priest thought back to the weeping he'd heard. "Desperation, resignation, abandonment."

"Huh?" Watanuki glanced over at him.

"The emotions I felt when I tried to disseminate the curse on the chest," Shizuka answered. "Emotions so overpowering it was as though the person who'd felt them thought they were worthless, alone and doomed."

Watanuki looked heartbroken, "That bad?"

"Do you not feel it?" Shizuka asked, "When you breathed the smoke of the curse?"

"No," Watanuki looked the chest over again, that stricken expression still on his kind face. "I feel only the pain, the whole wash of the curse, not the individual emotions. I can't work them out, they're so twisted up together."

Waterfall, Shizuka guessed. Watanuki with his open and kind heart probably pretty much sucked up all the emotions without care for himself like a waterfall –it would be so like him. Accepting an avalanche even if he could have a steady flow if he just tried to temper what he took in. Resigned, he asked, "Do you know what happened to cause this?"

"The children in his father's manor thought him to be an odd child," Watanuki said, speaking slowly, "His mother raised him separate of them, away from most of their court's eyes." He smiled a brief, humourless curve, "Well, at least we know now why. Thing is, they called him all sorts of things behind his back despite being nice to him to his face. One day, when the manor was busy preparing for Uncle Jason's departure on the ship we retrieved this from, they played a trick. They locked him up in it."

"Most children learn cruelty faster than compassion," Shizuka observed, thinking Watanuki had likely never learned cruelty at all.

"They do." With a sigh, the noble continued, "Jason had been left pretty much on his own for a few weeks as preparations were underway for his father's departure." Shaking with irritation, "They just left him in there all morning, through lunch and the rest of the afternoon. They called him names and told him no one missed him. When they finally came back to let him out for dinner, they said they only remembered him because the maids had set out one extra plate and that's what reminded them he existed. Otherwise, no one wanted him. No one missed him."

Shizuka thought back to the quiet Jason he'd gotten to know, smiling and friendly but had nothing open about him or his character. He was locked up tight and safe in there, accepting only Watanuki.

"When Uncle Jason finally left, Aunt Chii grew distant." Watanuki hugged his arms around his own waist, chin dropping so his hair fell over his eyes. "And then word of the ship's sinking came back and everything went to hell. She neglected him in her grief and the children's words came back to haunt him. A year later after that, Aunt Chii died, wretched and absorbed in her mourning. Within weeks he moved in with my family but even then he still had nightmares of being locked up." Shaking his head in sad disbelief, "It took me years to earn his trust, for him to let me love him. His own family!"

Shizuka stared at the box now, "But it all started here for Jason, didn't it?" Watanuki shot him a puzzled look. "This was where it started, the feelings of being alone. Before that, he was fine and happy, was he not?"

Watanuki blinked then nodded, "Yes. I've seen portraits painted of him and his mother. He was very happy."

"Then it is possible his connection to the chest, from when he was locked in it, remained even after his father took the chest across the sea." Shizuka thought back to what he knew of wild magic, the untamed power naturally gifted mages were born with. "Even from here, as his mother… well, neglected him, he must have been transmitting his grief and loss across to it."

"Building it up," Watanuki said.

Maybe even enough to sink the whole-- hold on. Shizuka blinked, "You knew."

"What tears me up," Watanuki said quietly, "Is that I think Jason does, too."

--

Shizuka didn't move, didn't change anything outwardly, when he sensed Watanuki climb from bed and tip toe carefully to the bedroom door. He did nothing when the door opened those few inches, nothing when he felt the weight of Watanuki's gaze on him.

But he almost wanted to turn over and meet that gaze when he felt, filtering down their bond, a kind of confused happiness from Watanuki. It was the touch of yearning mingling with the irritated fear and respect that really got him, enabled him to ignore the rest of the emotions coming along the connection; the indecision and helplessness.

One day soon, Watanuki would accept his decision, Shizuka knew. And when that day came, when whatever it was that played a cataclysmic role in imprinting the truth into the noble's head, Shizuka would be standing firm.

It was harder not to do anything when Watanuki opened the door further and stretched out a toe to step out toward him…

…harder still when, after a long pause, feelings warring, Watanuki pulled the foot back and shut the door before returning to bed.

Shizuka said nothing still hours later when he set the noble's morning tea before him, eyes sliding over the pale skin exposed by the loose sleeping robe. He remained silent as he traced one collarbone with his eyes up along to Watanuki's neck and to that blue, blue gaze watching him just as intently.

The door banged open. "Good morning!" Jason cheered, throwing his hands up in the air.

_One day._

--

"Are you excited about your training?" Arashi asked, smiling at Jason as she sat down to dinner.

Shizuka briefly eyed her belly, sifting through her presence to ascertain her health. She seemed fine so he returned to his dinner and the occasional side long glance at Watanuki beside him.

"Oh, yeah," the Englishman replied, grinning, "Very excited. Doumeki-san is going to whip me into shape, just you see."

"You're already skilled with weapons and you have good movements," Sorata said around a mouthful of eggs, for which Watanuki shot him a quick glare. He swallowed quickly before he spoke again, "So the concept of magical fighting will come easily for you. It'll just be lessons on wielding the new power like a weapon. You already know half the lesson, pretty much."

Shizuka snatched up another piece of fried fish, eyeing the soft belly section Watanuki still had on his plate. Sensing his intentions, Watanuki whipped around and shot the monk a dark glare, one hand shifting the plate a little further from Shizuka's reach and he began calculating his next plan of attack.

"That's good to know," Jason nodded, "I remember when Watanuki was first learning from Doumeki, those gestures and movements were a lot like footwork and balance technique." He turned a puzzled look on Watanuki, "They looked pretty similar to those flowing dances you and your mother used to do, too."

"_Kata_," Watanuki nodded, eyes finally moving from Shizuka, "Yes. And _Tai Chi Chuan._"

Jason wrinkled his nose, "I can't pronounce that last bit." Sorata and Arashi chuckled.

"Well, yes," Watanuki murmured, "It's pretty much the same movements as you've learned, just that the techniques I use are fancier and cover more range."

"Hopefully my footwork will suffice to get me started," Jason agreed then turned to Doumeki, "What do you think?"

"You'll do well," Doumeki answered, still alternately watching Watanuki and that tantalising portion of fish on the noble's plate, "Don't worry about it."

Jason grinned when Watanuki fired the monk another glare. Sorata shook his head, reached to pat Jason's arm and said, "What we should be worrying about is Watanuki." He shared a nod with his wife and another with Shizuka before turning to Watanuki. "You ready for this?"

Watanuki looked grim as he set down his tea cup, pausing a moment to contemplate the liquid before raising his eyes and giving a firm nod.

"Your name," Sorata said, "Do you know what it means?"

"_Watanuki_ is written with the character for April first," Watanuki said, "And _Kimihiro_ is written with the characters for 'benevolence' and 'ocean' …but the word also could be spelled with the character for 'prophet' strangely enough."

"Yes," Arashi smiled. "Rather prophetic words, don't you think?"

"What we mean to say is," Sorata said slowly, "Is that a lot about you has already been… foretold in some way or form."

"Prophesied?" Jason kidded with a small snicker, "Like a messiah?" No one laughed and Jason settled down, confused.

"It's not really the name, it's the… level of power behind him," Arashi said. She paused then asked, "Have you ever heard of the symbolism behind the Triad, or of the words The Power of Three, if not the Cardinal Three?"

"Sure," Jason offered with a shrug, "There's a similar concept in construction engineering –the minimum number of pillars required to support or hold a weight. Three is the minimum to devise a three-dimensional pin-point. In Science, the three measurements to assess mass."

"Exactly," Sorata said, jabbing a finger in the air. "But it doesn't stop there. In Religion, there's the Trinitarian of beliefs. There are a set of three Gods for Greek, Indian, Egyptian, and Roman worship. Even the Catholics have the Christian Holy Trinity. In Norse mythology, there are the three Norns and the three hags."

"The God Odin has three forms in Eddic mythology," Shizuka put in, "Also, there are three Gorgons, three parts to a chimera, three faces of Hecate, three Harpies and the three headed dog Cereberus who guards the gates to Hades."

"The three Fates, Graces, Furies –therein three again," Arashi stated. "The ancient Mayans believed the three stars of the Orion constellation are the wards that contain the fires of the Universe, the nebula."

"It's steeped into anything and everything," Jason observed, surprised. "But what about four? Four legs to table and the foundations of a block building. Isn't that… more stable?"

Shizuka inclined his head in acknowledgement, "In terms of balance, four might be considered stronger, more powerful, but it is an even number and its power is limited to seeking a specific non-conflicted balance. That is not to say that four is not powerful on its own, just in a different way."

"The point is, Watanuki is a third generation Seer," Sorata stated, "And common through many religions, three is the number required to purify a soul." He gestured emphatically, "Three symbolises not only The Triple Gem of Buddhist beliefs but also the three stages of a soul's life cycle before it returns to the Source, to the Abyss. We should have seen him coming."

"Third generation Seer?" Jason queried, puzzled.

Shizuka narrowed his eyes at Watanuki, "His mother and grandmother were also Seers."

"Really?" Jason exclaimed, turning for confirmation to Watanuki, who hesitated a moment then nodded. "So hold it," he frowned, "You're saying this has something to do with his very soul?"

"Let me try to mince it down," Sorata said, smiling gently, "It's confusing for me, too. When Arashi first explained her hunch to me, I scratched my head over it for a bit." He took a breath, looking distantly into his cup, seeing beyond it, "Watanuki's soul and where it originates from is a puzzle we didn't think mattered, even after we read up on him being third generation. But Arashi re-read the Doumeki ancestor journals. Specifically, the part where it discusses the Living Soul, the soul that remembers itself when separated from its body is a Whole Soul."

"I remember that," Jason murmured. "Something about retaining everything of what or who they are even in Spirit form, which Kim does." He blinked then pointed at Doumeki, "But he can do it too."

"Not exactly," Arashi interjected, eyes gleaming. "What I learned is Doumeki is very different. That's what alerted us into looking closer at Watanuki's ability to do it and its consequent implications." She pointed at the monk, "Doumeki leaves his body in a state of sleep with normal brain activity. Watanuki separates from his body leaving it in a comatose state."

"And that's significant?" Jason asked, brows rising. He flashed his cousin a reassuring smile when Watanuki shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Very," Sorata said, palms up; just the messenger of the news. "Watanuki uses no spells to separate. He simply detaches. The body is left as a body, a shell. The Soul… leaves it."

"So when Doumeki leaves his body," Jason guessed, glancing at Shizuka, "His soul doesn't? He's still attached to it?"

"Yes," Doumeki answered with a small nod. "It's why I protect my body with barriers before hand, it's to keep it from being stolen or interfered with. The only reason I practice leaving my body at all is because of my clean aura and its powers."

"Okay," Jason shook his head, "What's this about clean auras now?"

Watanuki looked curiously over at Shizuka, hands firmly hidden in his sleeves on his lap.

"Aura is a general term for a spirit's manifestation in a body, how a soul lives in the body and is affected by it," Shizuka patiently explained, watching Watanuki's reactions carefully. "Separate of that, spirit power manifests from the soul. When I leave my body, I take only my spirit power and between my ghostly existence and the body, my soul remains a connection between them."

"Okay," Jason nodded, "I'm still with you."

"I am powerful enough to arm myself in spirit form because my soul is strong –the whole reason I attempt the detaching in the first place," Shizuka pointed a finger down and drew a circle, the barrier he'd mentioned, "The barrier I create protects my body. Body and Soul must be defended, connected as they are. If something or someone breaks that connection, both die."

Watanuki frowned.

"But Kim doesn't protect his body," Jason said slowly, worry flashing across his face. "Have we only been lucky?"

"Not necessarily," Doumeki said slowly, looking over at Sorata.

"This is where it gets tricky," Sorata said, nodding in return. "We learned that the thing is, Watanuki's body can't be inhabited or disturbed by anything other than his Soul. He doesn't really need to guard it." He indicated Shizuka, "Doumeki discovered that when he first saw Watanuki leave his body back in the House of Wotangu in Africa."

"How'd you figure I don't need guarding?" Watanuki asked suddenly, looking surprised –some of it by his own words. He subsided again quickly, flashing a quick glance over at Shizuka.

"Because it's not a real body," Arashi answered gently.

Dead silence descended.

"What?" Watanuki whispered, stricken. His blue eyes dimmed and Shizuka badly wanted to rub at his chest where Watanuki's agitation echoed back through the bond.

"It's not a real body," Shizuka confirmed, swallowing the grunt of pain at the hurt that flared in Watanuki. "It's made from a real body, it functions and grows like a real body, it has inherited the traits of your parents but ultimately, it is a shell."

"A shell?" Watanuki stupidly repeated, looking flabbergasted and rather lost. The pain in the bond dissipated.

The monk blew a small sigh then answered, "For your soul."

"And that's where the real answers are," Arashi said firmly. "All this time we wondered and researched into why Watanuki's body heals the way it does, why he is sick the way he gets, and wondered after all the reasons why he could Spirit Walk and how he could see things in Spirit Form so much clearer."

"We ran into dead end after dead end," Sorata added, shaking his head, "With no idea where else to look."

"But the truth," Doumeki finished, "Is that it is because you are a Clean Soul and everything about you has nothing to do with your body." He paused, "Which brings us back to the Three. Your Soul is purified already from your descended blood line."

"Three times over, is what we suspect," Arashi added.

"Urashima-san even said it," Sorata put in, "That he observed how clean your soul is after realising that Doumeki-san and I are so loyal to you." He frowned slightly, "We compared history. We both, Arashi and I, as well as Doumeki-san, have felt compelled to protect you beyond what we logically should."

Watanuki's expression tightened. Doubt, pain and a general sense of imbalance filtered down into the bond. Instinctively, Shizuka sent back emotions of reassurance, calm and his determination that things would be all right. The negative emotions seemed to ease, and Watanuki glanced over in surprise at him.

"Excuse me?" Jason gasped, after a pause of surprise. "What does your loyalty have to do in respect to Kim's soul?"

Worries over what Watanuki's conclusion might be made Doumeki hesitate a moment before answering, "Necessity." He gave Watanuki a small reassuring look and a gentle nod, "He needs to be protected. That need calls to our very souls because of what we are." _Most especially mine, now._

"When we realised what it was that made us feel the need to protect him, that his state of soul is more important than we ever thought," Sorata explained, "All the rest of the pieces fell into place. We researched some more about a soul never having been human," Sorata glanced over at Watanuki's ashen face, "You aren't."

"Then what is he?" Jason exclaimed, reaching to grasp Watanuki's hand under the table, outraged and anxious on his cousin's behalf.

"Calm yourself, Jason," Arashi said quietly, a note of danger in the voice that Doumeki noticed and disliked –but he realised why when he noticed the flare of dark shadow over Jason's left shoulder, a reaction to his emotions. "It's not just that he doesn't have a human soul. It's also that he's never existed before."

Jason and Watanuki exchanged nervous glances.

"Background: all souls have come from an origin," Sorata explained, "A… general and ancient existence. There is a Source, the original form of a whole soul, and this splits off to share through all the different worlds into existences, plural, out there; into multiples of different people with the same soul."

"The reason why people dream or see things they don't otherwise understand," Arashi picked up, "Is because when the consciousness gathers the pieces from all the fragments across the worlds, the souls resonate with each other."

"Other worlds?" Jason gasped. "You mean there are others out there? The same Us?"

"Yes," answered the monk. "And we resonate with each other across all distances, a shared existence with many different fates. But Watanuki… when you dream those dreams, you only see those others who look like you outside of yourself, don't you?" he asked softly. "You don't see them or the things they see from your own perspective."

"I thought I was dreaming outside my body," Watanuki admitted quietly, eyes sad as he looked at Shizuka. "Not that much of what they said or did, or the people they talked to in the dreaming, made much sense to me."

"That is because none of them are you, and you only share a small connection with them," said the monk quietly. "Those others of you are much fewer than the usual. In other words, there are very few other Watanukis in the other worlds. I think this is because you each serve a different purpose, a different reason for existing. And none of you are actually from the same Source."

"But if he's not part of that soul," Jason asked, looking confused, "Then whose soul does he share the rest with?"

"He doesn't," Sorata answered, a bit awed. "He's new. Clean. An original Source."

"Then that means… he's not part of the other worlds?" Jason guessed. "And that part about him being Clean, the need to protect him? That means he's…" the Englishman shrugged, at a loss for words.

"Yes." Shizuka sighed, "It means he belongs to an entirely different kind of world than all the others, including this one." The monk sighed and pronounced the truth he'd been dreading would prove fact, "He's a three-by-three, we believe. Three generations descended Seer, three others who have Whole Souls who bear his body and face, and maybe three states of existence. Three destinies which may or may not be connected."

Sorata nodded, "He's still growing, still learning the boundaries of his Soul but it's nearly unmistakeable for him to be anything else. He is a Complete Soul. Which means that he doesn't belong to the same worlds that most souls share, pieces of the one soul. He is one Whole himself. This means that he belongs somewhere else, a different world."

The truth began to dawn.

Watanuki curled over and a pulse of dark despair and fear rolled down the bond. Shizuka quickly tangled his fingers into the corner of Watanuki's sleeve, drawing the noble's attention enough to distract him from his painful thoughts.

Looking frightened and disguising it with anger, Jason slammed his hands down on the table, "But he's my _family!_"

And the monk knew then it would take time and a lot of patience before he could explain to Jason that the only reason a Whole Soul could exist was because it was meant to leave its shell behind one day. That leaving would be the only way it could grow to fulfil its own destiny.

That in all of history recorded by the Order of the _Shirasagi_, Whole Souls were never anything other than the Lords of the World they truly belonged to.

_Fin._

_Coming soon: Arc 5, By Blood or Choice._

_**Author Notes:**_

_Before anything else, a WARNING: I am taking time off to finish writing the next arc. No The Seer fiction will be updated during this time, NONE AT ALL._

_You can message me and ask, if you need to, but I think this will take up to about six months. Think of it like TV series! When I come back, there will be updates every week --someone close to me complained most people post on the weekend so I'm thinking I should post during the week to cheer you up. There will be no more of this rotation ridiculousness I've been trying to do for the last few months because that practice didn't really work for me._

_Meanwhile… *evil cackle* did I shake it all up for you enough? I guess you can figure out at least a little bit of who are coming in the next arc. I did leave a little breadcrumb trail. Trust me, the first chapter of Arc 5 will rock your socks off –I totally loved writing it. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the story once it's done._

_Now, please don't forget to feed(back) me! I love to hear from you if you have thoughts and observations to share. And if you spotted any mistakes, be sure to point it out. Thank you!_


End file.
